Hold me !
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Eunhyuk yang tidak terbiasa lelah dan berpikir keras selalu menggantungkan segalanya pada sahabat tampannya, donghae. Donghae adalah player sekolah yang sangat possesiv pada sahabat manisnya. "YA! DIMANA KALUNGMU ?", itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering donghae ucapkan pada eunhyuk. "astaga.. jadi kau putus dengan kekasihmu karena aku ? karena memelukku kemarin ?". HAEHYUK ! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

* * *

.:. Hold me .:.

* * *

.

.

"YA LEE DONGHAEEE !, KELUAR DARI KAMARKUU !",

Teriakan membahana memenuhi kamar mungil dengan desain simple namun nyaman yang bercat kuning ini. Bukan hal yang biasa, karena setiap hari beginilah suasananya. Dua sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu rumah dengan aroma kehangatan keluarga setiap hari. Pertengkaran kecil mewarnai hari-hari mereka, salah satu dengan sikap cengengnya dan satu lagi dengan sikap seenaknya. Ibaratnya salah satu sedikit tertutup juga pemalu dan satu lagi sedikit gila. Tak jarang mereka juga sering memperdebatkan hal tidak penting yang membuat siapa saja malas mendengarkan hingga si cengeng menangis, barulah perdebatan itu selesai. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi yang membuat cerita ini indah adalah poin dimana perbedaan itu terletak, yang satu selalu posesiv dan satu lagi suka bermanja.

.

.

GREEB..

.

.

"AISSHH.. LEPAS !",

Namja manis yang saat ini duduk dengan tenang di kursi belajarnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran namja tampan penuh pesona. Si namja tampan yang tadi dipanggil donghae bukannya malah keluar setelah diperintah dengan teriakan si manis, ia justru memeluk leher si manis dari belakang.

.

SWINGG..

.

.

Si manis mengibaskan tubuh rampingnya berharap si tampan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

SEEETT..

.

.

Si tampan justru mempererat pelukannya dan ini sedikit banyak membuat namja manis yang masih memakai kacamata bacanya dan memegang buku bersampul hijau tersebut sesak.

"Leppphaaasss… bhabbboo.. AHJUMAAAA… DONGHAE MENGANGGUKU !",

"yaaaa.. kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak hyuk-ah ?", protes si tampan dengan gerakan melepas tangan dari leher si manis.

"kau yang babo, kau mau membunuhku ?, keluar dari kamarku sekarang !, aku sedang belajar.. jadi, jangan menggangguku !",

"tidak mau !",

"hae keluar !",

"TIDAK ! TIDAK ! TIDAKK !",

"KELUAR SEKARANG HYUKKIE BILANG !",

"omoo.. uri hyukkie manis sekali eoh kalau marah, aku bilang TIDAK MAU KEL…",

"AHJUMMAAAAAAAA…",

.

.

"LEE DONGHAEEE !, JANGAN MENGGANGGU URI HYUKKIE, UMMA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM !",

.

Suara ancaman yang tidak kalah cempreng dari teriakan si manis dari lantai satu terdengar sampai di kamar namja manis di lantai dua.

Si manis menjulurkan lidah begitu mendengar teriakan yeoja yang dipanggil ahjuma olehnya tadi.

"week, ahjuma akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menggangguku",

"kau pintar sekali mengadu ya ?",

"biar, hae sih pengganggu",

"YA !, aku bingung yang anak umma aku apa kau",

"AHJUU…",

"YA ! YA !, kau mau mengadu lagi eoh ?, kalian benar-benar mirip, suka sekali membuat telinga orang rusak",

Si manis berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap ke namja tampan di belakangnya.

"biar saja, suara ku bagus untuk berteriak", jawab si manis santai.

Mata namja manis ini mencoba serius menatap si tampan dengan sengit. Si tampan bernama donghae bukannya balas menatap mata namja manis, ia malah menatap ke leher putih si manis. Ini bukannya ia mesum atau apa, ia memang mengakui jika leher yang kini ia lihat sangat nikmat jika diberi hickey. Tunggu.. tapi bukan itu pointnya. Sepertinya matanya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang biasanya menggantung indah di leher si manis… ia tidak menemukannya.

"tunguu.. Ya ! dimana kalungmu ?",

"wae ?, aku melepasnya ".

" YA HYUKKIE ! kenapa kau melepasnya ?",

"plis haee.. ini dirumah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, oke ?",

"tetap saja hyuk !, kau mau aku dibunuh umma apa ?",

"mauku !",

"Oh Jesus !, aku serius hyuk",

"donghae jangan paranoid ah.. aku saja biasa, kan kau juga ada di rumah sekarang, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa",

"tetap saja walaupun di rumah kau tetap harus memakainya, kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu selama aku tidak ada di rumah bagaimana ?",

"habisnya ketika aku di rumah kau malah pergi dengan yeoja-yeoja mu..",

"astaga !, pakai sekarang !",

"tidak mau !, jangan memerintahku",

"HYUK !", nada namja tampan ini berubah menjadi bentakan dan matanya menatap serius mata namja manis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"arra", merasa terintimidasi dan sedikit takut dengan namja tampan, si manis akhirnya menyerah dan memakai kalung yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya.

.

* * *

.:. Hold me .:.

* * *

.

_"umma, apa tempatnya benal-benal indah ?",_

_"tentu saja, hyukkie pasti suka disana",_

_"jeongmal ?",_

_"disana juga banyak temannya, patsti hyukkie betah disana nanti",_

_"dicana.. ehm.. apa ada stlobelli umma ?",_

_"tentu saja ada, pokoknya hyukkie senang deh..",_

_"hah imutnya anak appa ini..", namja manis berusia 4 tahun yang duduk di pangkuan ummanya ini dibelai sayang rambutnya oleh sang appa yang berada di sampingnya dan tengah mengendalikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi._

_"hisss.. appa jangan melucak lambut hyukkie !",_

_"aigoo.. gyeowo uri adeul.. ha..ha..ha",_

_"ha..ha..ha", Ny. Lee ibu anak manis yang tengah memangku anaknya ini ikut tertawa bahagia melihat sang anak sedang sedikit ngambek._

_"appa, lihat tluk di depan itu, kenapa jalannya miling-miling begitu",_

_"huh.. mana ?", Tn. Lee kembali fokus melihat ke depan. Karena sikap manis dan imut namja yang dipanggil hyukkie tadi, Tn. Lee jadi lupa seketika kalau ia harus fokus untuk menyetir. Memang siapa saja orang yang melihat hyukkie akan merasa gemas dengan tingkah manis kekanakannya._

_"ASTAGA ! YEOBO AWAS !",_

_._

_._

_CKIIIIIITTTTTT…._

_._

_BRAAAAKK..BRAK..BRAK..DUMBBB_

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAA-

-Haaahhh..hhhh…arrrghhhhh.. appo.. hiks..EOMMMAAA…",

.

BRAAKK

.

"HYUKKIE !",

Namja tampan yang barusan membuaka pintu kamar namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk ini sedang menatap khawatir pada seorang namja yang saat ini duduk meringkuk di atas bed nya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Namja manis itu bernafas tidak teratur, tangan sebelah kirinya meremas erat kalung yang ada di lehernya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas kepalanya, seperti menekan kesakitan yang ada di sana.

Namja tampan yang berstatus sahabat Eunhyuk ini mendekati bed dan naik ke atasnya.

"gwanchana.. tidak apa-apa, jangan takut", namja tampan bernama donghae ini mengelus sayang surai kemerahan milik eunhyuk.

"hikss.. eomma.. eomma.. hikss..",

"shhhttt.. gwanchana.. gwanchana, sekarang donghae disini", kembali donghae menenangkan si manis eunhyuk ini.

"eomma.. hikss.. tadi..tadi aku.. hikss",

"shhhtt.. sudah.. sudah jangan diingat, hyukkie tadi cuma mimpi", sekarang tangan donghae perlahan membuka kalung yang eunhyuk cengkeram dan menggantikan kalung tersebut dengan tangannya. Dan mengangkatnya di udara, tepat di depan mata eunhyuk.

"shhhhutt.. sudah, sekarang hyukkie jangan menangis, donghae ada disini",

"haeeee.. hikss… appoo.. hiksss", eunhyuk kembali meremas kepalanya, merasa sakit di bagian itu, seperti ada peluru yang ada tepat di kepalanya.

"ouccchhhhh.. appooo haeee…",

"hyukkie jangan diremas sayang, kepalamu akan semakin sakit… sudah.. sudah oke… tidak apa-apa..", donghae kembali menenangkan eunhyuk dan perlahan eunhyuk menurunkan tangannya.

.

Chup

.

Donghae mengecup bekas remasan eunhyuk.

"haeee hikss…",

.

PUK

.

PUK

.

"shhh..sshhh…gwanchana..gwanchana..",

Dan malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya Eunhyuk tidur dipelukan Donghae, sahabatnya. Hal ini sering sekali terjadi, terlebih jika eunhyuk terlalu lelah, ia akan kesulitan bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Setiap malam donghae selalu tidur dengan eunhyuk. Jangan berasumsi macam-macam dulu. Tidur disini bermaksud menemani sang sahabat dan jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan ia segera bisa menenangkan eunhyuk, seperti yang barusaja terjadi.

Padahal donghae tadi hanya keluar untuk mengambil minum. Namun mendengar teriakan eunhyuk, buru-buru ia berlari ke kamar sang sahabat.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold me .:.

* * *

_~Breakfast Time~_

.

.

TING..TING..TING

.

Denting sendok mengalun indah ketika diadukan dengan benda bulat namun gepeng bernama piring. Empat orang yang ada di meja tersebut diam menikmati sarapan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani bicara di meja makan, jika tidak mau dibentak oleh Lee Hangkyung, sang kepala keluarga.

"appa.. umma", suara salah namja yang saat ini memakai kemeja putih ala anak Senior High School memecah suasana hening di meja makan tersebut.

.

TIIK

.

Tn. Lee meletakkan sendoknya dan terlihat memelototi sang anak, karena berani berbicara saat semuanya masih makan.

"aishh.. aku sudah selesai makan", jawab namja ini enteng. Namja yang memakai pakaian sama disebelahnya hanya diam dan terlihat tak semangat menikmati santapannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. semalam…", namja bernama donghae ini menjeda kalimatnya dan memutar matanya ke namja sebelahnya. Dan namja disebelahnya seperti mengatakan 'jangan mengatakannya !'.

Namun melihat tatapan mata eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya tak membuat donghae, namja yang memulai pembicaraan tadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"appa.. umma, semalam hyukkie kambuh lagi",

"APA ?", dua orang yang duduk dihadapan donghae terlihat memekik kaget dan menatap namja manis berambut kemerahan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan khawatir. Namja manis yang ditatap hanya menundukkan pandangannya.

"hyukkie, apa yang hyukkie sedang fikirkan eoh ?", tanya yeoja berstatus umma donghae ini dengan khawatir.

"iya sayang, apa hyukkie sedang kelelahan ?", giliran sang kepala keluarga yang bertanya.

"annio ahjushi.. ahjumma, tidak sepertin itu, hyukkie tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau kelelahan",

"hyukkie belajar terlalu kesar umma", adu donghae.

"anniii..", hyukkie memelototi donghae tidak terima.

"hyukkie tidak boleh terlalu keras belajar loo.. ahjuma dan ahjushi khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mu sayang",

"hyukkie hanya menyiapkan ujian harian di sekolah ahjuma, jadi ahjushi dan ahjumma tidak usah khawatir", jujur eunhyuk.

"tidak usah khawatir apanya ?, semalam saja kau menangis, kau juga bilang kepalamu sakit lagi, bagaimana kami tidak khawatir ?", tanya donghae.

"apa itu benar ?", tanya Tn. Lee dengan nada orang tua yang sedang khawatir.

"mianhe ahjushi.. ahjuma", jawab eunhyuk lirih.

"kalau begitu hyukkie harus terapi lagi", Tn. Lee mengatakan dengan mantab.

"tapi !", hyukkie ingin protes, tapi suara Tn. Lee menyeru kemudian.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian dan jangan membantah".

.

.

.

_~Polarise Senior High School~ (11.00 am)_

.

.

"KYAAAA… DONGHAE OPPAAAAA…"

.

"DONGHAEEEE OPAAA FIGHTIIING !",

.

"SARANGHAEYO LEE DONGHAEE..",

.

"LEE DONGHAE.. LEE DONGHAE.. LEE DONGHAE",

.

Suara teriakan menggambarkan dukungan kepada salah satu nama riuh memekikkan pendengaran siapa saja yang berada di lapangan basket tersebut. Dengan sedikit gila baik namja atau yeoja menunjukkan antusias mereka, berharap apa yang mereka lakukan menjadi penyemangat untuk sang idola. Sesekali juga lee donghae, idola sekolah tersebut mengerlingkan matanya untuk yeoja-yeoja maupun namja-namja submissive yang duduk di tribun penonton.

.

"aigoo.. apa coba bagusnya dia ?",

"seperti tidak tahu pesonanya saja hyuk-ah",

"yang ada dia menjengkelkan hyung..",

"ha..ha..ha, memang kenapa lagi eoh ?",

"donghae jelek yang suka mengadu.. aku jengkel sekali padanya hyung",

"bukannya kau yang suka mengadu..", jawab enteng namja bergigi kelinci.

"Ya ! sungmin hyuung", si manis berambut kemerahan ini sedikit tidak terima.

"ha..ha..ha, mian..mian, aigoo.. kau masih suka ngambekan ya.. kenapa memangnya ?",

"dia memberitahu ahjushi dan ahjuma kalau semalam aku kambuh lagi",

"apa ?, kau semalam kambuh ?", tanya namja bernama sungmin ini dengan khawatir.

"hmm.. dan lagi ahjushi ingin aku terapi lagi, hyung",

"aigoo hyuk, yang dilakukan donghae itu benar, kan ini demi kesehatanmu juga, Lee ahjushi juga benar jika menyuruhmu untuk terapi lagi",

"aku tidak ingin terapi hyung, rasanya malah aku semakin ingat dan kepalaku tambah sakit",

"tapi setelahnya kau juga baikan kan, toh akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sudah mendingan dari pada beberapa tahun yang lalu",

"haisshh.. terus bela donghae bab—

.

GREBB..

.

GELAP

.

"hayoo tebak !",

Eunhyuk yang tadi masih berbicara dengan sungmin tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh tindakan seseorang yang dengan sengaja menutup matanya dari berbicara dengan sungmin membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pertandingan yang awalnya mereka lihat, hingga mereka tidak tahu kapan peluit panjang menghentikan pertandingan basket tersebut.

"tadi aku dengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku",

"ya BABO ! LEPAAAS",

"tidak mau",

"donghae lepaaass..", eunhyuk mulai merengek.

"TIDAK hyukkiee sayang"

.

"KYYYAAAA… DONGHAEEEE OPPAAAAA",

.

Teriakan para penggemar donghae kembali terdengar sejak donghae menutup mata hyukkie dari belakang. Dan pekikan itu semakin keras ketika donghae memperlakukan hyukkie.. ehm.. seperti kekasihnya. Sebenarnya para penggemar donghae pun sudah tahu jika donghae sangat dekat dengan eunhyuk. Tapi tetap saja ada yang merasa iri terhadap eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti putri oleh donghae, kemana-mana dilengketi oleh donghae.

.

"YA HAE !, penggemarmu akan membunuhku nanti !", eunhyuk mencoba memberontak terhadap donghae.

"aigoo..aigoo, kau benar-benar suka berteriak seperti umma ya..",

"hisshh.. sana pergi !, kau mempersulit hidupku tahu", setelah donghae melepaskan tangannya pada mata hyukkie, hyukkie seperti beranjak akan pergi.

"hei tunggu !",

"apa lagi ?", tanya namja manis ini sengit.

"kau kan suka berteriak, jangan-jangan tadi kau ikut berteriak seperti fans ku yang disana", tunjuk donghae sambil melambaikan tangan kearah penggemarnya.

"hool.. cihh, percaya diri sekali kau jelek, daripada meneriaki namamu lebih baik aku meneriaki nama lawan mainmu tadi.. ehmm.. yang tinggi itu", eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang dimaksud.

"siapa itu namanya.. ehmm.. cho..choi..", eunhyuk kembali berujar dan menjeda ucapannya lagi sembari melihat nama punggung namja yang dimaksud.

"haaa.. Choi Siwon.. sudah tinggi, tampan, benar-benar tipeku kau tahu !",

"cihh.. namja playboy begitu saja kau sukai", donghae berkomentar dengan nada kesal.

"KAU JUGA BABO !", kini sungmin dan eunhyuk berteriak bersama.

"ahh.. jangan berteriak kumohon !, telingakuu.. oh iya hyuk, nanti tunggu saja di kelasmu, jangan pulang sendirian, aku mau menyapa penggemarku dulu, byeee….".

Donghae dengan perasaan percaya dirinya meninggalkan eunhyuk dan sungmin yang menunjukkan ekspresi malas kepada donghae.

"ayo hyung! Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja !", gumam eunhyuk kemudian.

.

.

_~at Eunhyuk's class~ 04.30 pm_

.

.

"donghae mana sih, sudah setengah jam hyukkie nunggu",

Hari sudah semakin sore dan donghae yang katanya akan menjemputnya di kelas tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya alasan lainnya adalah namja manis ini sedikit paranoid, takut sepi dan takut gelap.

"aku pulang sendiri saja !",

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, lapangan basket yang tadinya ramai juga tidak ada sama sekali penghuninya. Hingga sekarang, hyukkie sudah sampai gerbang sekolahnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan ia tepat untuk menyeberang.

Setelah memastikan jalanan telah sepi ia mulai menyeberangi jalan besar tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba…

.

.

Drrrrt…drrrrrttttt

.

.

"huhh.. yeoboseyo ?", eunhyuk meneruskan langkahnya sambil mengangkat telephonnya.

_"YA ! EODIGA ?, AKU KAN MENYURUHMU MENUNGGUKU !",_

"habisnya kau lam…

.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT….

.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH.. !",

.

BRAAKKK

.

Telephon genggam tersebut jatuh,

.

_"HYUKKIE-AHH.. HYUKKIE-AHH… WAE ?, APA YANG TERJADI ? YEOBOSEYO ?, HALLO.. HALLO.. HYUKKIE JAWAB AKU !",_

Mendengar bunyi rem keras sebuah kendaraan juga pekikan dari eunhyuk, orang yang ada di seberang merasa khawatir. Terlebih eunhyuk tidak menjawab panggilan kekhawatiran orang di seberang telephon.

.

Eunhyuk memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah dilepas begitu saja. Ia bukannya serba tidak bisa atau apa, hanya saja ia sengaja tak diajari banyak hal. Eunhyuk juga namja yang sangat ceroboh, sehingga orang terdekatnya selalu mengatakan 'JANGAN !' atau 'itu berbahaya untukmu', ketika eunhyuk akan melakukan sesuatu. Larangan itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk membodohi dan menumbuhkan sifat takut pada diri eunhyuk, hanya saja maksud hati menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sikap manjanya juga tidak ia dapat dari awal, keadaan dan kebiasaan lah yang mengajarkannya bersifat demikian. Jadi wajar saja hingga usianya yang hampir enam belas tahun masih sangat bergantung kepada orang terdekatnya.

.

"hikss.. haee.. hikss.. donghh..donghaee,...

.

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

.

.

.

Holla Friends !

Fic baru dari Misshae d'cessevil

Ini masih Chap 1,

Semoga reader suka,

Jangan lupa review yaahh

Thanks,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Hae Oppa ayolah.. sekali ini saja",

"Mianhaeyo, Aku tidak bisa sayang.. ehm… besok mungkin",

"Mungkin ?, Kapan Oppa menjadi orang yang pasti ?, yang kekasih Oppa itu Aku atau Dia ?",

"Tentusaja Kau sayang.. ayolah Fanny.. jangan marah nee ?",

"Bagaimana Aku tidak marah Oppa, setiap saat Kita ingin berkencan, ada saja alasan kalau Oppa akan memastikan Dia pulang dan selamatlah, menemaninya membeli es krim lah, berbelanja dan sebagai kekasih apa Oppa pernah mengantar jemputku ?, mengajak ku keluar ? ",

"Maaf, tapi kali ini benar-benar penting, Aku harus mengantar Hyukkie untuk terapi",

"Dan besok alasan apa lagi ?",

"Fany.. Aku serius..",

"Demi Tuhan.. Dia itu namja !",

Namja dan Yeoja yang sekarang ini tengah bertengkar itu adalah Donghae dan kekasihnya, Tiffany. Dan objek yang memicu pertengkaran tersebut adalah Lee Eunhyuk, sahabat manis Donghae. Pertengkaran seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi di Tiffany saja, ketika Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan mantan-mantannya, keluhan akan perlakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk selalu familiar terdengar. Selalu ada saja alasan Donghae tentang Eunhyuk, mengantar Eunhyuk belanjalah, ke Salon, Eunhyuk ingin ditemani ke Dokter kulit dan semua alasan bualan ?,

Tentusaja iya, hei.. walaupun Eunhyuk manja ia tetaplah namja. Dan apa itu tentang alasan Donghae, Belanja ?, ke Salon ?, Dokter kulit ?, tidakkah itu untuk ukuran yeoja. Kalaupun Eunhyuk pernah atau bahkan sering, kenapa ia harus meminta Donghae, Eunhyuk akan lebih senang jika ia pergi dengan Heechul, Umma Donghae.

Semua alasan yang Donghae berikan menunjukkan dua opsi, satu benar-benar ia tujukan untuk Eunhyuk, seperti saat ini yang akan mengantarnya terapi dan ke-dua Donghae hanya menggunakan nama Eunhyuk sebagai alasan. Yahh.. alasan supaya ia bisa pergi dengan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya.

.

"Tiffany please !, Sayang ayolah… Aku akan dibunuh Umma nanti",

"Oppa Kita sudah empat kali gagal berkencan.. dan alasannya terus saja karena namja itu",

Tiffany mencoba melembutkan suaranya dan menuntut keinginannya pada Donghae. Apa Donghae memang serius ingin mengantar Eunhyuk terapi ?.

Iya, serius Donghae akan mengantar Eunhyuk. Tapi sejak 15 menit setelah bel terakhir berdering, juga sudah 15 menit Donghae dan Tiffany di ruang kelas ini, untuk memperdebatkan Lee Eunhyuk, selama itu pula mata Donghae menatap Tiffany dengan tidak fokusnya. Donghae terus mencuri-curi pandang keluar kelas. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja yang sedikit marah mungkin, rambutnya pirang, dan yang jelas tidak kalah cantik dengan Tiffany. Yeoja ini juga sedang memandang Donghae, matanya memicing tajam, tangannya ia sidekapkan di depan dada.

"Oppa !, Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak ?", Sentak Tiffany membuat Donghae fokus lagi pada yeoja yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

"eeee.. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat Fany, mian nee.. besok.. ehm.. Aku janji besok", Donghae menyampirkan tas nya dibahu dan mengambil jaket Hitam sporty nya.

"Sampai berjumpa besok sayang… (Chup).. Anyeong", Donghae segera berlari keluar setelah mencium kening putih Tiffany singkat.

"YA ! OPPAAAAAAA..", Tiffany bukan berteriak karena tidak terima akan kecupan Donghae, malahan ia ingin lebih. Tapi ia menyayangkan sikap Donghae yang seenaknya.

.

.

"Jess, mianhe.. Kau tahu sendiri kan Tiffany sedikit.. yahhh.. ehm.. manja",

"Hmm.. dan Kau yang memanjakannya", balas yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Jessica dengan ketusnya.

"Kalau Aku memanjakannya, harusnya Aku tak ada disinikan sayang..",

"Cihh.. Kenapa bukan Aku yang diposisi Tiffany ?, Kenapa selalu dia yang Kau akui ?",

"erhmmm-

'karena dia sedikit lebih cantik darimu dan juga- populer', Jawab Donghae dalam hati.

\- Astaga, setengah empat, Eunhyukkie… ehmm.. Jess, mianhe.. Aku rasa Aku harus pergi sekarang",

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jessica, buru-buru Donghae meninggalkannya.

"Ah sial !, dan sekarang namja manja itu lagi".

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Ahhh.. Eunhyukkie mianh-..

-Ommo, dimana anak itu ?",

Donghae panik seketika, wajahnya pucat pasi, tangan yang tadinya mendorong gagang pintu itu terjatuh lunglai saat namja yang ia suruh untuk menunggunya di kelas tidak tersisa sedikitpun jejaknya.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan…",

Buru-buru Donghae berlari mengikuti satu-satunya jalan yang jika tidak salah di sisi kirinya terlihat tulisan 'Toilet'.

.

BRAAK

.

BRAAK

.

BRAAK

.

Donghae melewatkan dua pintu yang terbuka, siapapun juga tahu pastinya, jika pintu itu terbuka, pasti tidak ada pemakainya. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak cepat, dobrakan terlayang sangat sempurna pada 3 buah kayu persegi panjang lain. Dan yang justru terdengar adalah makian dan tatapan marah untuk si brengsek Donghae yang berani-beraninya mengusik kegiatan orang di Toilet.

Dengan senang hati tentunya Donghae keluar dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menemukan sahabat tercintanya.

"Mati Aku !, Hyukkie kau dimana sayang..", Donghae kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi sembari tangannya merogoh Ponsel hitam nya. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan tingkat kefokusan yang tidak selaras. Mata dan tangannya tertuju pada Ponselnya, berharap dengan cepat dapat menemukan kontak yang sedang dicari sedangkan kakinya terus melaju dengan kencang lurus mengikuti jalanan koridor.

_"huhh.. yeoboseyo ?"_, Suara di seberang menyambut dengan sedikit ketus, khas Eunhyuk.

"YA ! EODIGA ?, AKU KAN MENYURUHMU MENUNGGUKU !",

_"habisnya kau lam…_

.

_CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT…._

_._

_"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH.. !",_

_._

_BRAAKKK_

_._

Donghae tidak tahu pasti kejadian apa yang sahabat manisnya tengah alami. Telinganya menangkap jeritan yang khusus Tuhan ciptakan untuk Eunhyuk. Yang ia tebak, sesuatu itu tidaklah baik.

.

"HYUKKIE-AHH.. HYUKKIE-AHH… WAE ?, APA YANG TERJADI ? YEOBOSEYO ?, HALLO.. HALLO.. HYUKKIE JAWAB AKU !",

Hancur sudah, suara di seberang telah melebur hangus dan hilang. Tak menunggu lama juga panggilan dari Ponsel tersebut terputus.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Hae.. hiksss.. D—Ddonghae..",

"Gwanchanayo ?", seseorang yang barusaja turun dari mobil sport hitamnya berjalan menghampiri namja yang sempat ia umpati tadi. Bagaimana tidak, jelas-jelas mobil namja ini sedang melaju dengan kencangnya dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang dengan santainya sembari menempatkan Ponsel di telinga melistas begitu saja.

"Hiksss.. hiikss..", bukan jawaban yang menyahut 'baik-baik saja' atau 'sama sekali tidak baik', yang tertangkap pada pendengaran namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang menggantung di hidung justru sebuah tangisan.

Namja manis yang kita tahu adalah Eunhyuk ini tengah meringkuk di atas panasnya aspal, wajahnya menunduk takut, tangannya mengerat pada seseuatu yang tergantung indah di lehernya. Semakin lama semakin erat dan hal ini membuat tangan juga lehernya memerah karena perak tali berbandul unik tersebut menggesek kulit putihnya dengan keterlaluan.

"eee.. chogi.. Apa Kau bisa berjalan ?", Namja tampan ini khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada objek yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Semakin panik lagi ketika bunyi klakson kendaraan di belakang mereka tengah berbunyi dengan tidak sopannya.

"ehmm.. Mari Aku bantu !", Tidak tahan lagi ketika si namja tampan ini harus menunggu si manis bersuara, karena ia yakin sampai nanti malam jika tetap dibiarkan namja yang ada di bawahnya kini tak juga bersuara.

Eunhyuk menatap takut mata orang yang kini akan menyentuhnya, bukan menyentuh, lebih tepatnya membantunya berdiri.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan ketakutan si manis,

"Aku bukan orang jahat, eee kendaraan di belakang sedang mengantri.. jadi kita harus minggir terlebih dahulu.. Tenang saja, Aku akan menuuntunmu keeee.. ehmm.. mobilku dulu.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu ?",

"ee..",

"Aku Choi Siwon, Kau murid sekolah depan itu kan ?",

Namja tampan bernama Siwon ini tahu karena seragam yang dipakai Eunhyuk adalah identitas dari sekolah yang tadi ia sambangi.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka saat ini berada di dalam mobil si tampan yang mana mobil ini masih berada di jalanan seberang sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tadi Kau menonton pertandingan di sekolahmu, Aku salah satu lawannya",

"Lee Eunhyuk", Eunhyuk bertutur lirih dan tidak jelas.

"Maaf ?",

"Namaku Lee Eunhyuk",

"Ahh.. nama yang indah".

Suatu kebanggaan untuk Eunhyuk, ini kali pertama ia mengontrol dirinya tanpa Donghae. Benar-benar suatu keberhasilan yang langka. Apakah itu karena Choi Siwon. Mungkin iya, karena Siwon namja yang ramah dan baik hati, Siwon bukan tipe yang mengumpati orang ceroboh tepat di depannya, justru dengan segala kebaikannya Siwon memusnahkan emosi terkutuknya dan memilih merendahkan diri. Atau mungkin juga bukan karena Choi Siwon, melainkan kemauan Eunhyuk sendiri untuk mampu sembuh dari kejadian yang selalu dicemaskannya.

.

.

_~Lee's House~_

_._

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ?", tanya Siwon sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang besi ber cat hitam kokoh nan tinggi itu.

"ndee, ini rumah ku",

"Perkenankan Aku untuk masuk Eunhyuk-ah, supaya orang tuamu tidak menganggapku kurang ajar dan tidak bertanggung jawab",

"ahh.. tidak perlu, Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan sangat baik kok Siwonni hyung",

"Tidak..tidak, Aku yang akan menjelaskannya Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin saja mereka tidak percaya dengan penjelasanmu kan ?",

"Ya ! Hyung",

Sangat akrab untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu tidak lebih dari satu jam. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang supel, tapi Siwonlah yang seperti demikian. Pesona Siwon terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan oleh Eunhyuk dan secara tak langsung Eunhyuk tertarik kedalamnya.

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan dipegangi Siwon, padahal sedikitpun ia tidak terluka. Ini antara kesempatan yang diambil Siwon dan bantuan yang diberikan Siwon. Siapa juga yang tidak mau memegangi namja semanis Hyukkie. Tapi nampaknya itu murni bantuan, mengingat sifat Siwon yang Eunhyuk tahu adalah baik hati, mungkin.

.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU ?".

.

DEG..

.

Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu lebih dari biasanya, ia tersentak mendengar bentakan pertanyaan namja tampan lain di dalam rumah tersebut.

"eee.. Ak—Aku…"

"KAU TAHU AKU MENCARIMU, AKU BILANG TUNGGU DI KELAS MU, APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR ?", Namja tampan ini berapi-api, khawatir dan emosinya beradu menjadi satu.

"Hikss.. mian.. hikss.. mian Hae-ah",

Tepat !, namja yang tengah berapi-api itu adalah Lee Donghae, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Aku, Aku masuk ke kelasmu dan kau tidak ada di sana, Aku mencari ke Toilet, seluruh koridor sekolah, seluruh sudut sekolah, sama sekali Aku tak menemukan jejakmu, kemudian saat Aku menghubungimu Kau berteriak dan memutuskan panggilan sehingga membuatku panik SEPERTI ORANG GILA dan sekarang apa yang Aku lihat, Kau datang dengan wajah berseri dan sedikitpun tak ku lihat luka di tubuhmu..", perkataan Donghae rapat dan padat.

"Tunggu…", Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang Eunhyuk, disana berdiri namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya dan lebih tinggi darinya.

"KAU !.. CHOI SIWON BRENGSEK.. KAU APAKAN EUNHYUKKU !",

.

BRUG..

.

Tidak hanya perkataan kasar Donghae, ia juga melayangkan pukulan kasar ke wajah tampan Siwon.

"Donghae Jangan !.. Hyu..Hyung itu yang menolong Hyukkie",

Tepat setelah Siwon tersungkur, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri berbicara pada Donghae.

"MWO ?",

"Tadi Hyukkie hampir tertabr—",

"Jadi Kau ingin menabrak Eunhyukku ?, Brengsek Kau CHOI !",

Lagi, Donghae akan menghadiahkan Siwon dengan pukulan mentahnya. Kedua kalinya Donghae memberikan embel –ku dibelakang nama Eunhyuk.

"Hikss.. Jangan.. hiksss.. Jangan Hae-ah.. hikss..",

Tangan Donghae melayang di udara, tangisan Eunhyuk melunturkan emosinya, sesaat, hanya sesaat sebelum ia berteriak.

"MASUK KE KAMAR MU !",

"SHIRREO !",

"MASUK !",

"TIDAK !",

"HYUK !", Donghae meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk secara kasar. Ini kelemahan Eunhyuk, jika namanya sudah dipanggil oleh Donghae dengan kasar dan tak enak didengar, hanya satu yang perlu ia lakukan, tidak ada hal lain selain menuruti Donghae.

"Donghae Jahat !",

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

.

Eunhyuk berlari menelusuri tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas, tangannya sesekali mengusap kasar air mata yang melelah di pipinya. Satu lagi rahasia Eunhyuk, ia terlalu lemah akan Donghae. Donghae seperti kepercayaannya, apapun yang Donghae mau, Eunhyuk selalu menurut, tapi jangan salah dengan mengatakan Donghae egois, karena apa saja yang menjadi kemauan Eunhyuk juga Donghae turuti. Setiap kali Donghae meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk, itu artinya keputusannya tidak bisa digugat siapapun. Sehingga, kapan saja hal itu terjadi, pilihan Eunhyuk terjatuh selalu untuk Donghae.

.

"Jangan berani menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi, BRENGSEK !",

"Kenapa ?",

"Menurutmu Kenapa ?",

"Bukankah pertandingan kita cukup di lapangan saja Donghae-sshi ?",

"Jangan mendekati Eunhyuk !", perintah Donghae tegas.

"Kenapa ?, Kau tidak mungkin orang tuanya kan ?",

"Apa kau gila ?",

"Kau juga bukan pengasuhnya kan ?",

"cihh, Kau ingin bertengkar denganku disini ?", balas Donghae.

"Apa mungkin Kau kekasihnya ?",

Donghae terdiam memendam amarahnya, ia melihat seringaian yang di bentuk oleh Siwon. Pertanyaan yang sangat malas dijawab Donghae. Bukan kali pertama Donghae ditanya begitu, bahkan kekasihnya pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Jengkelnya lagi mereka sudah tahu jawabannya jika 'bukan'.

"Apa hak mu mengaturnya ?, Apa posisimu sehingga berani memerintahnya ?, Porsi Apa sehingga Kau berani membentaknya ?",

"Lalu Apa hak mu menginterogasiku ?",

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan jika Aku menginginkan anak manis itu ?",

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan Siwon, Apa maksud kedatangan namja berkacamata hitam itu untuk menyulut emosinya saja.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, teman baru ! ",

.

'Apa maksudnya ?, Sampai jumpa di sekolah ?, Teman baru ?",

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Hyukkie ayolah.. buka pintunya sayang, maafkan aku, oke ?",

"Shirreo..shirreo..shirreo, Aku membencimu ! ", Eunhyuk menolak dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku ?, Umma akan membunuhku.. Ayolah Hyukkie..",

"Hyukkie bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau",

"Hyuuuk !", sebenarnya Donghae ingin membentak Eunhyuk seperti tadi saat dengan Siwon, tapi takut kalau Eunhyuk akan marah, membuat Donghae dengan sengaja melembutkan panggilannya.

"Wae ?, Kau mau membentakku seperti tadi kan ?, Aku akan adukan kepada Ahjuma",

"Andwae !, Ayolah.. keluarlah please !, makanlah sedikit saja",

"Setengah sendok ?", Eunhyuk bertanya untuk menyulut emosi Donghae sepertinya. Sedari tadi Donghae meminta Eunhyuk untuk menyantap makanannya, karena Eunhyuk hanya memakan hidangan paginya dan itupun sangat sedikit, ditambah lagi hari sudah mulai menggelap.

"Oh my.. Jangan bercanda Oke.. Akan kuturuti apa maumu asal Kau mau keluar dan makan",

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"Yakso ?", Eunhyuk membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya.

Dengan begitu terpaksa Donghae mengangguk.

"Besok tidak usah terapi ya, tapi jangan bilang Ahjushi dan Ahjuma",

"Tidak dengan yang satu itu",

"Tadi tidak ada peraturannya dan Kau sudah janji, tapi kalau Kau tetap tidak mau melakukannya… baiklah… Aku tutup pint—",

"Arraso..arraso, hanya untuk besok",

"Aaaaaa… Saranghaeyo Hae-fishy", Eunhyuk memekik girang, guratan di sekitar bibirnya tercetak indah dan begitu tulus. Sepertinya kata terapi merupakan kata keramat untuk Eunhyuk dan butuh dengan segera dieliminasi dari pendengaran Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

SKIP TIME

_~Polarise Senior High School~ (11.00 am)_

.

.  
.

Drrrrrrt…drrrrrrrt

.

.

From : Hae Fishy

_Hyuk, Maukah Kau membantuku ?_

_._

_._

To : Hae Fishy

_Asal Donghae ingat janji yang kemarin_

_._

_._

From : Hae Fishy

_Iyaa baby, tapi ini yang pertama dan terakhir_

.

.

"Cihh.. sejak Kapan Aku menjadi anaknya, baby..baby",

Eunhyuk menggumamkan komentar ketidaksukaannya. Hari ini kelas Eunhyuk kosong akan pelajaran, pembimbingnya tidak bisa datang karena suatu urusan. Kegaduhan tercipta di Kelas mewah tersebut. Eunhyuk malas sekali kalau tidak ada Seongsanim yang mengajar. Aneh memang, tidak seperti murid lainnya yang akan dengan senang hati ketika mendengar berita pengajarnya ada keperluan, saudara pengajarnya ada yang gugur atau bahkan sakit. Tapi karena Eunhyuk kita sangat irit berbicara dengan teman-temannya, ia malah bosan dengan suasana seperti ini.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo bergabung dengan kami !",

Suara yeoja memecah keterdiaman Eunhyuk, awalnya ia celingukan mencari dari mana arah suara tersebut. Dan See.. Eunhyuk menemukan yeoja bernama Krystal lah yang mengajaknya tadi.

"Hei Ayo !, Kami punya cerita seru lo..", ulang Krystal kepada Eunhyuk.

"ehmm..", Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah ia harus bergabung atau tidak.

'Donghae, ini bagaimana ?', gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk bukannya takut pada temannya sendiri. Tidak ada catatan criminal nya kan, untuk apa juga Eunhyuk takut, ia hanya tidak tahu dan sedikit malu apakah harus menerima ajakan temannya itu.

"Ayo sini.. palli !", tangan Krystal menarik lembut legan Eunhyuk untuk bergabung dengannya dan teman-temannya.

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk juga mau menerima ajakan Krystal. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu atau memang ia sedari tadi tidak melihat, ada seseorang yang diluar jendela terus memperhatikannya. Bukan orang jahat sepertinya, karena ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Orang ini memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seksama, kelegaan mendera wajah tampan namja yang sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk ini.

'Syukurlah, setidaknya Kau berubah walaupun sedikit, gomawo.. Krystal-ah'.

.

"Ya ! Kai, ceritamu membosankan tahu, tidak ada lucu-lucunya", seru Krystal.

"Iya, kupikir Kau menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat perut kami kocak", sahut sekali oleh Amber.

"Kalian pikir aku pendongeng handal, siapa yang tadi memaksaku cerita, kan kalian sendiri",

"Aigoo, masih bisa protes Kau ini", balas namja cantik bernama Taemin.

"Kau juga, Kau kan temanku.. Kenapa membelanya",

"ceritamu memang tidak lucu, babo !",

"Ya Taemin-ah !", Kai menunjukkan wjah kesalnya yang lucu.

"hi..hi..hi",

.

.

SEETTT..

.

.

Semua menatap keasal suara yang baru saja mereka dengar dan disitu mereka bisa melihat, namja manis tengah menarik bibir mungilnya dan memperlihatkan gusi-gusi indahnya.

"Omo !, Eunhyukkie hyung, Kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum",

"Hah.. ?", mendengar penuturan Kai barusan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti tersenyum, Eunhyuk merasa bersalah, ia takut disangka menertawakan Kai.

"mi—mianhae",

"Hei, Kenapa minta maaf, Kai bilang senyummu manis",

"Huh..?", Eunhyuk bingung dengan penjelasan Krystal.

"Seharusnya Kau mengatakan gomawo, bukan mianhae".

"A—ah, gomawo Ka-I", Eunhyuk menurut saja.

"Changkaman, Aku membawa Apel loo, tapi Cuma 2", seru Taemin.

"Gwanchana, sini keluarkan sini !",

"Chaaa.. Krystal kau makan dengan Amber, Kai, Aku dan Eunhyukkie hyung akan makan yang ini", Jelas Taemin sembari memberikan salah satu bawaannya pada Krystal.

"Kai, aaaaa…",

.

CRREEEEZZZ..

.

"Hmmm.. mashitta, manis sekali", Kai berkomentar seru sembari mengunyah Apel yang disuapkan Taemin.

"Hyukkie hyung, aaaaaa…",

"Ee..", Eunhyuk bingung, apakah ia harus membuka mulutnya, selama ini ia hanya berbagi makanan dengan orang terdekatnya dan mungkin di posisinya sekarang ia sedikit jijik, terlihat dari matanya. Tangan Taemin masih setia menggantung di udara menanti Eunhyuk menerima suapan Apelnya. Teman-teman yang ada disana menangkap mata Eunhyuk yang sedikit jijik saat memandangi Apel itu. Disisi lain, Eunhyuk juga bingung jika ia tidak menerima Apel tersebut akan menyakiti hati si pemberi juga teman-temannya.

'Jebal..', mohon Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

"Anyeong yeorobuuuun !, Wahh.. Taemin Kau punya Apel segar—

.

.

CRREEEZZZ..

.

.

\- Waww… Jinjja ini manis sekali, Kau dapat dari mana eoh ?... Hyukkie, makan ini juga.. Aaaaa—"

.

Donghae, yang barusan bertingkah memang benar Donghae. Krystal, Amber, Taemin dan Kai terkaget melihat sahabat temannya yang merangkap sebagai salah satu namja populer dengan banyak pemuja di sekolah datang dan merebut apel di tangan Taemin. Eunhyuk tahu jika Donghae akan datang untuk menolongnya. Donghae seperti Dewanya Eunhyuk, ada disaat dibutuhkan maupun tidak oleh Eunhyuk,

"Buka bibirmu baby, ini manis kok.. aaaa..", Eunhyuk masih tidak yakin apakah harus menggigit benda berwarna merah yang tepat di depan bibirnya atau tidak. Tangan Donghae lebih mendekatkan lagi benda tersebut pada Eunhyuk, mata Donghae seakan mengatakan 'gwanchana..', kepalanya pun ia anggukan supaya Eunhyuk lebih percaya.

.

Creezz..

.

Pada akhirnya Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terlihat menghargai temannya, walaupun dengan gigitan kecil.

"Taemin ini.,. gomawo nee.. ehmm.. Aku ingin membawa Eunhyukkie dulu, Anyeong..",

Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut setelah berpamitan.

.

"Hyukkie, kalau ada orang yang memberi itu harus diterima untuk menghargai",

"Tapi kan kemarin Kau bilang jangan menerima sembarangan",

"Kan Taemin itu temanmu, jadi tidak apa-apa",

"Kau tidak bilang kemarin !",

'Apakah harus semuanya kujelaskan ?', dalam hati Donghae, tetapi yang diucapkan adalah..

"Mianhae, Donghae kemarin lupa",

"Jadi bukan salah ku, tapi salah Donghae",

"Iya salahku",

"Tapi itu sedikit menjijikkan hae, aku hanya berbagi makanan dengan mu, ahjuma dan ahjushi.. tidakkah aneh memakan dari bekas gigitan orang lain",

"Mereka temanmu Hyukkie, jadi tidak masalah, Oke ?",

"O—oh", Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

~_Polarise SHS (03.00 pm)~_

_._

_._

"Hyukkie !",

"Tumben tidak telat lagi menjemputku",

"Mian, kan Aku sudah meminta maaf, jadi jangan dibahas lagi",

"Oke", jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Disini view yang tepat sepertinya",

"Apa ?", tanya Eunhyuk heran dengan maksud Donghae.

"Percobaanku..",

"Apa sih ?",

"Hyukkie tahu tidak ?", Donghae sekarang posisinya memutar sehingga ia tepat menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Tahu Apa ?",

"Sebagian besar mantanku memutuskanku dengan alasan karena Hyukkie",

"Karena ku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias dan ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa, ia seorang Lee Eunhyuk dan yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Lee Donghae. Kalau toh ia dan Donghae mesra dan sangat dekat, itu karena hal yang wajar, karena keduanya telah tumbuh dan besar bersama, menurut Eunhyuk.

"Hm..hm.. dan lagi, satu minggu yang lalu Aku diputuskan gara-gara ketahuan memelukmu di parkiran",

.

TAP..

.

Donghae yang posisinya membelakangi pintu tidak mengetahui jika sekarang ada yang datang, dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Walaupun Donghae tidak namun Eunhyuk melihat, karena posisi Eunhyuk yang menghadap tepat ke pintu.

"Jadi kalau Donghae memeluk Hyukkie lagi, Donghae akan diputuskan ?", tanya Eunhyuk jail setelah sebelumnya mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Mungkin iya..",

Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Donghae.

"Maukah Donghae memeluk Hyukkie ?", tangan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di bahu Donghae.

"Tentu saja mau, menciummu saja Aku sering", sedikit ambigu jika terdengar di telinga orang lain, ciuman yang dimaksudkan Donghae adalah sebatas pipi maupun kening.

.

.

GREB

.

.

Tangan Eunhyuk memeluk leher Donghae, tentusaja tangan Donghae sekarang berada di pinggang Eunhyuk, mesra sekali untuk ukuran seorang sahabat.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Bantingan pintu membuat Donghae memutarkan tubuh tanpa melepas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Astaga salah !",

"Apa Hae ?", Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan bahkan setelah Donghae tau siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Itu bukan Jessica tapi Tiffany.. Astaga Hyuuuk.. Dia yang paling cantik.. omo..omo Dia berlari… Eotokhae ?",

Memang Donghae yang terlalu nyaman memeluk Eunhyuk atau apa, sampai saat ini tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk nyaman terlebih setelah kepergian yeoja tadi.

.

SEEETT..

.

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dan melepaskan pelukannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia merasa bersalah.

"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halllooooo.. Chap 2 Update.

Mian kalau lama, buat yang minta cepet.. maaf yaaa… Tugas kuliah mulai buuuanyaaak nih.. Tapi author sempetin buat ngetik.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan, Author teh Cuma manusia biasa. Hi..hi, tapi Saya berusaha buat gak salah-salah.

Maaf juga kalau Chap ini gak sesuai hati readers.

Terimakasih buanyak buat yang sudah review, ternyata respon buat Fict ini lumayan juga.

Thanks for, lee ikan, roostafaelf, LH, chochorhyukie , Reezuu608, nanaxzz, haehyuk, kim hyun soo, fitri, FN, DE, Ren, Guest, Cho w lee 794, eunhae jr, elhee elfilauchiha, ukeHyuk line, isroie 106, Hein Zhouhee1015, Nakamichan, 69912052 , Jiae haehyuk, megajewels 2312, reiasia 95, Haehyuk Baby's, Miss Chocoffee, Dae Eun Hee, rani gaem 1, Hari54, Dekdes, HHSHelviJjang, sitisisun, eunhyukkie44, nurul p putri.

Terimakasih banyak semuanya, Jangan lupa review lagi ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_"Itu bukan Jessica tapi Tiffany.. Astaga Hyuuuk.. Dia yang paling cantik.. omo..omo Dia berlari… Eotokhae ?",_

_._

_"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini"._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"Donghae jangan cepat-cepat jalannya, Hyukkie lelah lo..",

"Iya sayang, Aku sedang mencari Luna, seingatku kemarin kami janjian di tempat ini".

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Donghae yang berada di depannya dengan tidak suka. Tempat ini begitu ramai akan lalu lalang orang-orang yang heboh dengan tas-tas hasil belanjaan, sibuk dengan makanan yang akan mereka pesan dan yang jelas Eunhyuk sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ia saat ini tengah berada di Pusat Perbelanjaan Seoul. Eunhyuk merasa lelah sendiri, sedari tadi Donghae hanya mengajaknya berputar-putar dan apa itu lagi 'Luna' atau siapapun namanya yang membuat Donghae sibuk sendiri, sehingga Eunhyuk merasa terabaikan.

Donghae masih sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari yeoja bernama Luna yang termasuk salah satu kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya menjadi mantan kekasih namja tampan yang memakai seragam serupa dengan Eunhyuk sebentar lagi. Eunhyuk tingkat kesabarannya sudah habis mengambil ancang-ancang dengan meletakkan tangan mungilnya di leher.

.

.

SRAAK

.

.

PYEEK..

.

.

"Aigo !",

Donghae terkaget karena ada sesuatu yang mengenai belakangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Hyuuk !, Kenapa dibuang kalungnya ? ", Donghae mengambil benda bewarna perak tersebut.

"Ayo pakai lagi sayang !",

"SHIREO !, Hyukkie marah sama Donghae.. Donghae terus saja sana mencari yeoja itu",

"Aishh.. mian..mian.. pakai dulu kalungnya ya sayang ? ", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang sekarang ini menunjukkan ekspresi kurang bersahabatnya, bibir kecil yang mengerucut juga tangan yang disedekapkan di depan dada.

"Tidak mau !, Aku tidak mau memakai kalung jelek itu !",

"Jelek ?.. huh.. ayolah jangan manja begitu",

"Manja ?, Hyukkie tidak !",

"Nee..ne, Kau tidak manja, sekarang pakai dulu Oke ?..",

Tempat Eunhyuk juga Donghae saat ini tidaklah tepat untuk memperdebatkan masalah kalung. Mereka saat ini berdiri di depan pintu Resto bergaya Eropa dan tidak heran jika saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menariknya para elit yang akan memeasuki resto tersebut berdiri dengan santai di belakang Donghae juga Hyukkie, mungkin perdebatan yang para elit lihat saat ini begitu mahal untuk dilewatkan.

"Buang saja kalungnya !, Hyukkie tidak butuh, Donghae dari tadi hanya sibuk mencari yeoja jelek itu, tadi saja saat Hyukkie ingin beli milk shake sampai dilarang, ingin membeli ice cream juga tidak boleh, Hyukkie kan haus.. Dasar Donghae babo !",

Eunhyuk mengomel dengan imut, orang-orang dibelakangnya sampai memandang sengit Donghae sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Eunhyuk, seperti mengerti saja apa dan siapa objek yang disebutkan Eunhyuk.

Merasa diperhatikan, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan sebelah kirinya masih membawa benda berwarna perak yang seharusnya masih ada di leher Eunhyuk.

"Astagaaa..", Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan segera keluar dari Resto tersebut.

"Awwhh.. Appo, Jangan menarik-narik tangan Hyukkie !",

"Shhuutt !, Hyukkie tidak malu apa marah-marah dan dilihat orang-orang itu ?", Donghae menunjuk pada gerombolan orang-orang berjas dengan menenteng tas kerja yang elegan dimana orang-orang ini masih memandangi Donghae juga Eunhyuk, padahal dirasa tempat mereka saat ini sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari Resto tadi.

"Hyukkie nggak marah, Donghae yang salah kok",

"Haaaahh.. Iya, Donghae yang salah.. sekarang pakai dulu ini", Donghae memilih mengalah dari pada harus melihat namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini meneteskan air mata lagi seperti tadi sepulang sekolah.

.

.

_FB_

_._

_._

_At Eunhyuk's class_

_._

_._

_"Mi—mianhe.. mianhae Donghae, Donghae kejar saja yeoja itu dulu, Hyukkie tunggu disini",_

_"Benarkah ?, Apa tidak apa-apa Aku tinggal ?",_

_"Hmm.. gwanchana", Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah karena membuat salah satu yeoja Donghae marah, dengan perasaan terpaksanya mengangguk merelakan._

_"Baiklah, Sayang tunggu disini ya, Donghae tidak akan lama kok", Tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung meninggalkan kelas mewah tersebut._

_"Jahat !,..hikss.. jadi Donghae lebih memilih mengejar yeoja itu..",_

_._

_._

_TAP_

_._

_._

_Seperti rem mendadak saat mengetahui di depannya ada kendaraan lain, Donghae menghentikan larinya tepat sebelum ia keluar dari pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Alasannya tentu karena namja tampan ini mendengar suara menyedihkan Eunhyuk tentangnya. Donghae kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap namja berambut kemerahan yang baru saja mengatainya jahat._

_"Hyukkie kenapa menangis ?",_

_"Babo !, Donghae BABOOOOO", Mulut kecil Eunhyuk melebar kala lengkingan akan kata babo untuk Donghae keluar._

_"Kok ?", Donghae bertanya karena benar-benar tidak tahu._

_"Sana.. Pergi sana !, hiks.. tinggalin Hyukkie sana .. Jahat !, Babo ! Jeleeeek !, Donghae kan tahu Aku tidak suka ditinggal",_

_"Tapi kan tadi Hyukkie sendiri yang memintaku",_

_"Kapan ?,.. Ya sudah pergi sana", Kembali Eunhyuk mengusir Donghae dengan nada yang tidak bersahabatnya itu._

_"Oke.. Tunggu Nee..",_

_Baru saja Donghae akan membalikkan badannya.._

_"Dasar Donghae tidak peka !, AKU MEMBENCIMU !, Akan kuadukan pada Ahjuma kalau Kau meninggalkanku, ini kan sudah sore, sebentar lagi gelap.. kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku bagaimana.. Aku kan takut gelap, BABO !",_

_"ARRRGGGHHH…", Donghae berteriak sebal mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan makian kasar._

_"Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku pergi.. Siapa hah ?.. Siapa.. ?, Dan lagi.. Demi Tuhan Hyuk, ini masih jam 4, kalau Aku pergi 5 menit, hari tidak akan menjadi gelap",_

_"Jadi Donghae tetap ingin pergi ?... Ya sudah, Aku akan memberitahu ahjuma sekarang", Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Donghae, Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya dan memainkan jarinya di handphone miliknya itu._

_"Haaaahhh.. Oke..oke, Aku tidak akan mengejarnya.. jadi jangan beritahu umma, sekarang Hyukkie minta apa ?",_

_"Huooo.. Donghae tidak akan pergi ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias._

_"Iya, Aku tidak akan pergi, sekarang Aku harus apa lagi ?", Tanya Donghae dengan nada pasrah seakan tahu Eunhyuk akan benar-benar memintanya melakukan sesuatu._

_"Kalau begitu kita saja yang pergi", Imbuhan senyum manis terpancar kala kalimat ini terucap oleh Eunhyuk, tanpa bisa menolak tentu Donghae akan tersenyum balik kearah namja manis ini._

_._

_._

_FB END._

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

_._

"Bukankah itu kedai ice cream yang kau minta tadi Hyuk ?",

"Omo..", Bukannya menjawab Iya atau bukan namja manis ini malah melontarkan ekspresi kekagetannya.

"Apa ?",

"Jadi tadi Kau memperhatikan Apa yang kuminta ?",

"Tentu saja iya, kan Donghae perhatian sama Hyukkie", Ucap Donghae dengan percaya diri.

"Hahh.. Pembohong !, kalau dari tadi memperhatikan apa yang kuminta harusnya Kau berhenti dan membelikanku ice cream bukan malah mengejar yeoja yang tidak jelas itu",

"Mian..mian, kalau begitu kita pergi ke kedai yang Kau minta tadi… Oh iya…", Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa lagi ? Jangan bilang Kau tidak membawa uang, tapi masa iya, setiap hari kan Donghae keluar mengajak yeoja-yeoja itu jalan-jalan, hanya untuk membelikanku ice cream saja masa tidak mampu"

"Aigoo.. Kau seperti kekasihku yang sedang cemburu saja Hyuk",

"YA !", Pernyataan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk reflex untuk membuka lebar bibir kecilnya.

"Aigoo.. Jangan berteriak terus baby ", Larang Donghae dengan nada yang halus.

"Aku bukan bayimu, Ahjushi.. hi..hi..hi", Eunhyuk mengakhiri balasan ejekannya dengan tawa imutnya.

Setelah seharian berkeliling dan memuaskan Eunhyuk dengan bertas-tas belanjaan, saat ini Donghae juga Eunhyuk berada di depan deretan baju-baju berkerah yang berjejer rapi. Mata Eunhyuk terus berputar-putar mencari apa saja yang menurutnya bagus. Donghae hanya menuruti kemana perginya Eunhyuk tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus saja berjalan menelusuri berbagai macam model baju, hingga ia dan Donghae saat ini berada di antara baju yeoja dan namja.

"Astaga Hyukkie !, itu orangnya", Donghae berujar sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang yeoja yang sangat jauh dari tipe Donghae menurutnya.

"Omo.. yakin itu Hae ?, Kenapa Kau bisa memacari orang yang seperti itu sih ?, sulit dipercaya kulitnya saja bahkan lebih putih kulitku.. dan itu lihat !, dia memakai hot pants dengan kaki yang begitu, masih bersih dan mulus kaki ku".

Eunhyuk koment panjang lebar tanpa sadar dan tidak memperhatikan arah pandang sahabat tampannya iru. Karena Donghae saat ini tengah menatapnya intens dari kulit lengan Eunhyuk yang terekspos juga kaki kurus Eunhyuk yang barusan dibanggakan oleh sang pemilik. Memang diakui Donghae jika kulit Eunhyuk bahkan lebih putih dari yeoja yang bernama Luna tadi, atau bahkan kekasih juga mantannya yang lain.

"Iya ya, kenapa Aku baru menyadarinya sih.. Kenapa tidak Kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku ?", Donghae berujar lirih dengan mata yang masih menatap Eunhyuk intens.

"Apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk kurang dengar dengan penuturan Donghae.

"A—ah.. Tidak.. kok, Eee.. Dia memang kekasihku.. ehmm.. mantan lebih tepatnya, sebentar lagi".

"Oh.. Lalu sekarang bagaimana ?, Jadi meminta Aku untuk menolongmu Jelek ?",

"Tentu saja jadi.. dan Hyukkie, jangan memanggilku jelek terus.. semua orang tahu kalau sahabatmu ini tampan baby", Kembali Donghae membanggakan diri yang ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan Bahasa tubuh yang bosan.

"Berhenti membanggakan diri Ahjushi, Mau kubantu apa tidak..",

"Nde.. nde.. yang ikhlas ya sayang", Tanpa mendengar protes dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya mendekat di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Luna, berharap yeoja yang akan menjadi mantan Donghae itu melihat tindakannya .

.

.

"Sayang, baju ini terlihat cocok untukmu", Tangan Donghae menyambar asal deretan T-shirt dan menempelkannya pada tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. Nada Donghae sengaja diperkeras supaya yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Jeongmalyo ?, tidakkah ini sedikit feminim ?", Tanggapan Eunhyuk terdengar serius untuk ukuran percakapan yang pada dasarnya adalah unsur kebercandaan.

"Anni ! Imut dan terlihat manis jika Kau pakai",

Donghae membiarkan T-shirt kuning tersebut di tangan Eunhyuk dengan sibuk dibolak-balikkan seakan saat ini mereka benar-benar melakukan shopping dan bukan sekedar acting. Tangan Donghae mengelus surai kemerahan Eunhyuk kemudian turun ke pipi yang sedikit tirus. Walaupun tangannya saat ini sedang bersama Eunhyuk, nampaknya matanya tidak senada dengan tangan yang ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk, mata Donghae terus saja mengawasi yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya yang saat ini sedang memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya, marah dan ingin mengatai dengan kalimat yang dipastikan tidak bagus untuk didengar.

"Hae, Aku rasa ini baju yeoja, lihat pinggangnya kecil sekali", Orang biasanya jika tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, jika ditanya jawabannya memang tidak melenceng, hanya saja sedikit tak terkendali.

"Benarkah ?, Bukankah pakaianmu memang yang seperti ini… yang setiap hari Kau pakai kan ?",

"YA !", Refleks Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, ia baru menyadari ucapannya tadi.

Tangan Eunhyuk terangkat, namun dengan cepat Donghae menangkapnya.

"Wooooaaa… tanganmu benar-benar halus sayang dan.. lotion apa yang kau gunakan ?, kulitmu sangat menawan", Takut rencananya gagal, Donghae buru-buru mencegah Eunhyuk. Mata yeoja yang menjadi objek Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti akan keluar, wajahnya semakin memerah karena marah, tangannya meremat tas belanjaan dengan kasar. Donghae rasanya ingin tertawa dengan kencang melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Donghae lepaskan tangan mu dari pipiku", Eunhyuk berbisik pelan ke telinga Donghae dengan sedikit berjinjit, karena tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Donghae. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, hanya Donghae yang bisa melihat Luna sedangkan Eunhyuk membelakangi Luna.

"Mwo ?, tentu saja Oppa yang akan membayar, Pilihlah sesukamu sayang..",

Donghae gila, ia lupa jika yang ada dihadapannya dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil darinya ini adalah seorang namja. Siapapun disana tahu, walaupun awalnya agak terkecoh, Hei.. Eunhyuk memakai celana. Perintah Eunhyuk untuk menjauhkan tangan dari pipi mininya tak ditanggapi Donghae, justru kembali Donghae mengelus bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut.

"Kau gila Hae.. Kau gila !", Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, walaupun suaranya lirih tetapi Donghae sebenarnya mendengarkan.

"Nde.. nado saranghaeyo chagi..",

.

Chup~

.

Ekspresi Eunhyuk biasa saja setelah Donghae mengecup keningnya, biasa saja karena Donghae memang sering melakukannya. Mata Eunhyuk menatap ke depan, tubuhnya masih berhadapan dengan Donghae sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat kepergian yeoja yang sebelumnya menjadi kekasih Donghae itu. Eunhyuk terkaget dengan yang ia lihat di depannya atau lebih tepatnya tak di belakang Donghae. Berdiri seorang yeoja dengan dress anggunnya, wajahnya cantik dan auranya begitu kuat tak jauh darinya. Yeoja berumur tiga puluhan itu juga memandang ke arah Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak kalah kaget.

"Mati Kita Hae", Eunhyuk bergumam lirih, tidak tahu jika saat ini Donghae tidak memperhatikannya dan malah tertawa dengan sedikit keras.

.

GREB

.

"Mission complete sayang", Ucap Donghae sembari memberi pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya. Untuk ukuran orang yang belum tahu seperti apa hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ah-ju—mma",

.

SEEETT

.

Donghae membalikkan badannya begitu memahami kemana arah pandang Eunhyuk dan panggilan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Um—ma !", Donghae serius ketakutan sekarang, bukan karena ketahuan memanfaatkan Eunhyuk untuk membuat salah satu yeojanya pergi. Bukan juga ketahuan karena mencium dan memeluk Eunhyuk.

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

PLAAAK

.

.

"PULANG SEKARANG !".

Finalnya yeoja yang begitu dicintai dan ditakuti oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk melayangkan tangan lentiknya ke wajah tampan Donghae, diakhiri dengan perintah kasarnya.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_~At Lee's mansion~_

.

.

"Begitukah Kalian berani membohongi kami selama ini ?", tanya kepala keluarga Lee pada Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

Begitu mereka pulang, Umma Donghae, Lee Heechul segera membawa dua namja yang dikasihinya ini ke ruang keluarga. Tanpa disangka oleh mereka bertiga Lee Hangkyung selaku kepala keluarga sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Tidak mungkin untuk Heechul tidak memberitahu pada suaminya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, kepalang tertangkap basah dengan ekspresi kekesalan yang ia perlihatkan sedari memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mi—mianhe ahjusshi..", Suara Eunhyuk bergetar, wajahnya ia tundukkan tidak berani menatap orang yang saat ini masih duduk dengan penuh wibawa.

"Jadi selama ini.. Kau tidak pernah mengantar Hyukkie untuk terapi ?.. begitu Hae ?", Donghae tidak menjawab, bibirnya terlalu perih untuk digerakkan. Donghae sama menunduknya dengan Eunhyuk, yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah Eunhyuk yang berdiri dan Donghae seperti bersujud pada Hangkyung, walaupun kepalanya tidak sepenuhnya menempel di lantai.

.

PLAKK

.

Kembali gesekan cepat dan keras antara tangan Appa dengan pipi sang anak terdengar menggema untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"JAWAB AKU LEE DONGHAE !",

"hikss.. ahjushi.. hiks.. cuk—cukkuph.. hiksss.. Donghae tidak bersalah.. Hyuk—hyukkie yang mengajaknya kesana.. hikss",

Mendengar penjelasan disertai dengan tangisan Eunhyuk, semua orang di ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Sejak Kapan Kau membohongi Kami, Hae ?", Bukannya bertanya pada Eunhyuk, Hanggeng justru menyerbu Donghae lagi dan lagi. Donghae semakin menunduk, darah dari sudut bibirnya perlahan menetes ke lantai walaupun sedikit.

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa mu nak !", Heechul yang lama-lama tidak tega, memerintah Donghae dengan nada yang lembut. Dan barulah Donghae mau mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berantakan, lebam di pipinya mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Baru kali ini Appa", Donghae menjawab dengan sedikit merintih karena perih.

"BARU KALI INI ?, Kau pikir satu hari tidak penting untuk Hyukkie ?.. Apa Kau pikir satu hari saja jika tidak melakukan terapi AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA UNTUK HYUKKIE ?",

"Mian Appa",

"MIAN ?, APA KATA ITU BERFUNGSI SEKARANG ?", Kembali Hangkyung geram dan menyerbu Donghae.

"hikss.. ahjushi.. cuk—cukup hikss.. Jangan marahi Donghae lagi.. hikss..", Tangis Eunhyuk kembali memecah kala Hangkyung membentak anak tampannya.

"Jangan membohongi Appa, Ummamu bilang Kau tadi disana ada urusan dengan yeoja, Bukankah Kau yang menyebabkan Hyukkie tidak terapi ?.. JAWAB APPA DENGAN BENAR !",

"Nde.. AKU ADA URUSAN DENGAN YEOJA DISANA, AKU JUGA YANG MEMINTA HYUKKIE UNTUK TIDAK TERAPI.. APA APPA PUAS ?",

Tangan Hangkyung terangkat lagi,

.

.

SREETT

.

.

"Ahjushi hiks.. puk—pukul Hyukkie saja hikss..", Eunhyuk yang mengetahui Hangkyung akan melayangkan pukulan untuk Donghae segera duduk di samping Donghae.

"Hyukkie yang salah Ahjushi hiks.., Hyukkie yang meminta Donghae untuk tidak mengantar ke tempat terapi.. hikss.. jadi pukul Hyukkie saja", dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lelehan air mata dan sesenggukan, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri memohon pada orang yang duduk dengan tempat tinggi di hadapannya, berharap akan dikabulkan segala ucapannya. Dan demi apapun jika yang meminta dipukul adalah Eunhyuk, siapa juga yang akan tega.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, sayang", Heechul berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengajak anak manis ini untuk berdiri.

"Shirreo !", Hangkyung juga Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tidak percaya, Eunhyuk yang dikenal pendiam dan tidak suka membantah, bagaimana bisa bersikap demikian.

"Hyukkiiiee.. kajja !, nanti Hyukkie lelah lo kalau duduk begitu", Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Eunhyuk, Heechul kembali meminta namja manis ini dengan nada yang segar.

"Shirreo Ahjuma !,..hiks.. Hyukkie tidak mau Ahjushi memukul Donghae lagi, hiks.. Hyukkie bilang ini salah Hyukkie, Hyukkie yang meminta untuk tidak terapi, ..hiks.. tapi semua orang tidak percaya Hyukkie", Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan nada sedih yang tak terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Iyaa iya.. Ahjushi tidak akan memukul Donghae lagi kok", Heechul menjawab lagi sembari membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Yakso !", kelingking Eunhyuk dihadapkan di depan wajah Hangkyung, Heechul juga Hangkyung tersenyum akan tingkah Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menarik bibirnya karena sangat perih, padahal saat ini ia ingin sekali mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Ndee.. Ahjushi berjanji", kelingking Hangkyung memaut kelingking kecil Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang kalian bersihkan diri dan Kami tunggu di meja makan, Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatan kalian ini !", Hangkyung kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangn tersebut.

.

"Arrghhh.. akhirnya terbebas dari kandang singa.. auhhh..", Donghae berdiri dan meregangkan tulangnya, ia mengaduh kesakitan setelah menyelesaikan peryantaannya.

"Appaso Hae-ah ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada iba kepada Donghae.

"Ndee.. tentu saja, Wae ?.. Mau mecobanya ?", Donghae bertanya jahil pada Eunhyuk dan nampaknya ditanggapi serius oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. Mianhe",

.

.

GREEB

.

.

"Jelek Sekali kalau menangis", Donghae kembali memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Mianhe.. Hae-ah",

"Iyaa..iyaa..",

Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah dua namja berkepribadian berbeda itu.

"Hyukkie bantu Aku mengobati ini nee.. Takutnya fansku akan kabur melihat wajah idolanya seperti babi",

"Hi..hi..hi, kan wajahmu memang mirip",

"YA !.. Umma.. anakmu yang tampan ini dikatai mirip babi", Donghae menoleh kepada sang Umma.

"Yee.. tidak malu, sudah besar masih suka mengadu",

"YAA!, tidak malu apa mengatakannya ?, kan itu kepribadianmu.. yang suka mengadu itu Kamu bukan Aku !",

"Anni !, Kapan Hyukkie melakukannya sih ?", Benar-benar tidak sadar diri saat Eunhyuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Ndee mungkin Aku yang suka mengadu, merengek, manja, meminta segala hal harus dituruti, sekemauannya sendi-…

"HYUKKIE TIDAK SEPERTI ITU", Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya Eunhyuk segera membantah pernyataan Donghae yang sepertinya menyindirnya.

"Aku kan tidak bilang itu Kamu Hyukkie, kan Aku bilang itu Aku… atau Jangan-jangan Hyukkie memang seperti itu..", kembali Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Jahaaat… Hyukkie benci Donghae",

"Ya..Ya.. sudah-sudah, Hae.. Umma akan memukulmu kalau Kau membuat uri Hyukkie menangis lagi", Heechul yang masih di ruangan itu tidak tahan dan merasa risih dengan pertengkaran dua remaja yang dikasihinya itu. Heechul tahu jika akhirnya akan ditutup dengan tangisan dari si manja, karena itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi ia segera mencegahnya.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_~At Polarise SHS~_

_._

_._

"Sunbae, wajahmu kenapa ?", Kai teman sekelas Eunhyuk bertanya penasaran pada Donghae saat berpapasan dengan Donghae di pintu kelasnya sesaat setelah memastikan Eunhyuk duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Ahh.. gwanchana.. biasa namja", dengan percaya diri dan simple Donghae menjawab.

Bukannya Eunhyuk bertingkah tidak sopan atau apa selama ini pada Donghae. Eunhyuk memang satu tahun lebih muda dari Donghae, walaupun demikian tak membuat Eunhyuk patuh dengan perintah Donghae untuk memanggilnya dengan kata depan Hyung ataupun Sunbae. Kebiasaan sedikit membuat Eunhyuk terlihat kurang sopan memang jika dilihat dari sisi orang lain. Namun, Donghae tak pernah mengambil masalah akan hal itu, dengan kata Hyung ataupun tidak, Donghae tetaplah menjadi Lee Donghae.

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas, walaupun pipinya memar, Donghae tetap terlihat tampan dan mendapatkan perhatian dari yeoja maupun namja manis di setiap langkahnya.

"Hei !, wajahmu Kenapa Hae ?", Sungmin yang sedang menghapus papan tulis tertarik untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae.

"Dipukul Appa, Hyung", Donghae menjawab dengan bisikan pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan memangnya ?",

"Bolos mengantar princess terapi", Donghae menjawab dengan nada tenang sekarang, walaupun demikian teman-temannya masih tidak dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau gila Hae !", Respon Sungmin yang awalnya iba melihat wajah Donghae, kini malah mengatai dengan kata tidak sopan.

"Semua orang di rumahku mengatakan itu juga, Hyung", Sesaat setelah menanggapi perkataan Sungmin, Donghae berjalan ke mejanya dengan mengerling pada fans di kelasnya.

"Anyeooong yeorebuuun… Hei.. Seohyun, rambutmu manis sekali jika digerai begitu.. Eh ada Sully, Kau tambah putih saja sayang… Hei.. anyeong Yoona-ah.. Kau tambah tinggi ya.. sejak putus denganku", Jiwa Donghae kembali lagi.

"Gila !, masih sempat melakukan hal itu", Sungmin bergumam lirih dan meneruskan menghapus papan.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_~At Toilet Polarise SHS~_

_._

.

Namja manis bersurai kemerahan terlihat tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dengan pandangan yang fokus pada tangan mungilnya. Gemericik air terdengar karena si manis ini tengah mencuci tangannya.

"Kau kan yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk ?",

Suara yeoja asing memasuki pendengaran Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan cuek masih melanjutkan mencuci tangannya, walaupun sebenarnya saat ini ia tengah meredam ketakutannya.

"Hei ! JAWAB AKU !",

.

.

SEET

.

.

Dengan kasar yeoja yang menanyai Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk dengan paksa. Eunhyuk menunduk takut, rasanya saat ini air matanya ingin keluar. Ia tidak pernah melalui kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Angkat wajahmu, BODOH !", yeoja yang mempunyai tinggi sama dengan Eunhyuk ini geram sendiri, Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan wajah menunduknya.

.

.

GREEEK

.

.

"Cihh.. banci !, ternyata begini wajahmu ?, Dasar namja centil", Wajah Eunhyuk diangkat dengan paksa oleh yeoja di depannya ini. Tidak salah, yeoja ini adalah yang dilihat Eunhyuk kemarin sore, Tiffany jika tidak salah namanya. Yeoja yang langsung pergi setelah melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpelukan.

"Teman-teman, Aku rasa Aku bisa menghadapi namja banci ini sendiri !, mian karena Aku telah membuang-buang waktu kalian", Yeoja yang berparas angkuh juga cantik ini ternyata tidak sendiri, beberapa yeoja juga ikut keluar dari bilik Toilet.

"Tapi tenang saja, kalian akan tetap berguna..",

Eunhyuk ketakutan mendengarkan suara Tiffany yang menyeramkan, ditambah disana Tiffany membawa gerombolannya.

"Hikss.. Sun—sunbae Ak—aku salah apa ?", Eunhyuk yang tergolong namja lemah dan paranoid tentu tidak menyukai suasana saat ini.

"Benar-benar banci !, Salahmu banyak !, gara-gara Kau, Aku tidak pernah bisa berkencan dengan Donghae, gara-gara Kau juga, Donghae jadi tidak memperhatikanku sebagai kekasihnya.. dan kemarin.. Kau sengaja memeluknya kan ? ", Tiffany menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin merembeskan isinya.

"Tidak Sunbae..hikss.. Hyukkie tidak seperti itu.. hikss.. Sunbae saja yang mau dipermainkan Donghae..hikss..", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan pernyataan yang semakin mebuat Tiffany geram, walaupun pernyataan Eunhyuk memang benar adanya, tapi untuk ukuran kekasih yang sedang cemburu seperti Tiffany, pernyataan itu justru semakin mempersulit Eunhyuk.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau Kita lepaskan kemeja dan celananya, kalian bisa merobeknya dan langsung membuang ke tempat sampah itu… dia kan namja centil.. jadi Aku rasa ia akan tambah senang.. ha..ha..ha", Ajakan Tiffany pada teman-temannya langsung dijawab dengan gerakan maju teman-temannya.

"Andwae.. hikss.. Jangan..hikss", Eunhyuk meronta begitu tangan dan kakinya dipegangi oleh teman-teman Tiffany.

"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS", Rontaan Eunhyuk semakin keras, tangannya ingin meraih kalungnya, ia ingin menekan sesuatu yang ada disana, tapi tidak bisa, tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh teman-teman Tiffany.

"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu banci !, tidak akan ada orang yang akan datang karena telah membaca keterangan 'Toilet Rusak' ", teman-teman Tiffany tertawa dengan kencang mendengar pernyataan Tiffany barusan.

Kepala Eunhyuk sangat pening yang dilihatnya sekarang semuanya berputar, ini menakutkan untuknya, tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis dan meneriakkan nama Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar lelah dan lemas, walaupun demikian isakan lirih juga rontaan kecil masih sempat ia keluhkan.

"Donghaeee.. hiksss.. Tolooong.. hikss.. Donghaeeee…..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap 3 sudah update,

Maaf reader-deul, saya sepertinya telat untuk update, tapi saya akan berusaha seminggu sekali akan update. *kalau bisa

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap 2,

Jiae-Haehyuk, Dekdes, Kei Tsukiyomi, lee ikan, rani gaem 1, isroie106, Hein-Zhouhee1015 , abilhikmah , nurul p putri , danactebh , reiasia95, HHSHelviJjang, , HAEHYUK IS REAL , Haru54 , Anik0405, chowlee794 , kim hyun soo, Syuku, fine, DochiDochi, haehyuk, Ren, azihaehyuk, haehyykssi, nyukkunyuk, Merani haehyuk, eunhaejr, LH, Aika Moriuchi, justwhy, Lstories

Di chapter ini masih belum jelasin Eunhyuk akan terapi apa, mungkin di chapter depan. Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang kalung, sedikit bocoran sudah terungkap di bagian akhir chapter ini. Chap ini Siwonnya nggak muncul, tapi tenang.. seiring berjalannya waktu Siwon bakal mainin perannya sendiri kok. Tentang perasaannya HaeHyuk, masih terlalu dini dibahas untuk chap-chap depan lah ya.. So, tunggu aja nee.

Semuanya.. Thanks berat,

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, review teman-teman pengaruh sekali buat update cepat lambatnya next chap. Saya akan lebih semangat buat ngetik kalau teman-teman pada ngreview. Apalagi kalau reviewnya membangun.

Thank you :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

_"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS",_

_"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",_

_"Berteriaklah sepuasmu banci !, tidak akan ada orang yang akan datang karena telah membaca keterangan Toilet Rusak ",_

_Kepala Eunhyuk sangat pening yang dilihatnya sekarang semuanya berputar, ini menakutkan untuknya, tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis dan meneriakkan nama Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar lelah dan lemas, walaupun demikian isakan lirih juga rontaan kecil masih sempat ia keluhkan._

_._

_._

.

"Kok tidak ada.. Kemana dia..", Donghae memutar kepalanya mencari dengan teliti seseorang dari kelas 3-2. Seperti biasa Donghae tetaplah Donghae yang selalu menjadi centre of point, mereka yeoja-yeoja ataupun namja-namja manis yang ada di kelas yang saat ini Donghae kunjungi menatap kagum pada sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai pangeran. Persamaannya seperti suasana ketika warga Negara Korea begitu antusias saling mengekspresikan diri ketika dikunjungi oleh VIP nya.

"Hei.. Sandara cantik.. Kau melihat Tiffany ?",

"Tidak Oppa, sejak pelajaran pertama ia dan teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas",

Donghae bertanya pada salah satu yeoja yang ia kenal. Lihat ekspresi yeoja ini, matanya berbinar senang, tangannya menggenggam erat dan sedikit bias merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Aigoo manis sekali..",

"Apa ?", bahkan hanya mengucapkan sekata saja membuat telinga Donghae seperti dibelai.

"Kau manis Sandara… Hei.. Apa Kau sudah makan ?, Bagaimana jika kita makan ke kantin sekarang ?",

"Eee.. Bukankah Oppa sedang mencari Tiffany",

"Astaga.. iya ya, Tiffany menyuruhku datang kemari, tapi saat ini dia malah tidak ada disini..",

"Oppa pacaran dengan Tiffany ya ?",

"Aaa.. ehmm.. tidak, Aku hanya.. teman.. yah Kau tahu lah ia tidak begitu bagus dengan Kimia, jadi dia memintaku mengajarinya",

"Oh..",

Sandara menunduk malu-malu, tidak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa di depan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah menjaga imej nya, sebenarnya Sandara tidak jauh dengan Tiffany atau Jessica. Dan Donghae sangat tahu karakter yeoja-yeoja seperti ini, cantik, mudah didekati, mudah dimainkan dan terakhir gampang sekali untuk ditinggalkan.

"Sandara, Ummamu pasti sangat cantik ya..",

"Hah Umma ?, Kok Oppa bertanya tentang Umma..",

"Habisnya Kau cantik sekali sih..", Donghae membawa tangan kirinya naik mengelus pipi lembut Sandara.

"Lihat, kulitmu halus sekali loo..", tangan Donghae setia dengan pekerjaannya, kesempatan emas karena Tiffany tidak ada di sana menurutnya.

"Oppa.. malu dilihat teman-teman..",

"Waeyo ?, kenapa harus malu, Kau memang cantik kok.. tanganku sampai tidak mau beralih dari sini..",

.

.

_Dzzzt.. Dzzzzt_

.

.

"Arrrrgghhhh….", Donghae menjauhkan tangannya cepat dari pipi Sandara. Orang-orang yang ada di kelas 3-2 tersebut menatap kaget dan terlihat khawatir dengan teriakan Donghae. Mereka berasumsi seperti ada duri di pipi Sandara.

"Oppa Kenapa ?",

"Ahh.. gwanchana.. aish anak itu berani memainkanku yaa.. awas saja.. auuuhhh",

"Oppa.. apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?, Kenapa Oppa menjauhkan tangan Oppa ?",

"Oh.. tidak begitu sayang, hanya.. ehmm.. tanganku tadi tiba-tiba kram.. ha..ha..ha",

"Yakin Oppa tidak apa-apa ?",

"Iya cantik, Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. eee.. mungkin Aku cari Tiffany dulu saja yaa... Anyeooong..",

Donghae segera berlari dari ruang kelas yeoja chingunya. Donghae berbohong, jelas terlihat sekali, memang benar tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau yang tajam sehingga ia menjauhkan tangannya dari paras cantik Sandara. Jam tangan hitam mahalnya lah yang membuat ia merasa seperti disetrum.

"Tidak lucu sekali mengerjaiku saat seperti ini, imej ku bisa luruh, dasar Hyukkie.. Apa tidak cukup mengerjaiku kemarin itu..".

_._

_._

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_FB_

_._

_._

_"Hae, Kenapa Kau selalu tidur di kamar ku sih ?",_

_"Mwo ?, Kau kan yang memintaku tadi..",_

_"Jadi sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin ?",_

_"Ehm.. bagaimana yaa.. sepertinya tidak", mendengar jawaban Donghae yang sedemikian rupa jahatnya, membuat Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri dari ranjang besarnya. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Donghae yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bed._

_"Loo.. Kenapa kok bangun, ini sudah malam, cepat tidur sebelum Umma akan memarahi Kita",_

_"Keluar !",_

_"Apa ? Hyukkie mau keluar ?, Keluar kemana lagi sih ?, Ini sudah sangat malam loo.. wajah tampanku masih perih, nanti kalau terkena angin malam akan sangat ngilu sekali",_

_"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU !",_

_"Ahhh.. telingakuuu...", Donghae Menutup telinganya, reflek yang selalu ia gunakan ketika lengkingan Eunhyuk keluar dan tidak terkendali._

_"Jahat.. Kalau tidak mau menemaniku tidur ya sudah, pergi sana.. keluar saja sana lagi.. Donghae tidak tahu terimakasih, padahalkan Aku sudah membantumu tadi", Eunhyuk marah dan matanya memanas, air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya itu terlihat indah dan menggemaskan untuk Donghae._

_"Ha..ha..ha.. Aku kan hanya bercanda, lihat.. wajahmu jelek lagi sayang kalau begini.. usia mu berapa sih ?.. Aku saja tidak pernah menangis sejak usiaku 7 tahun",_

_._

_BUG_

_._

_BUG_

_._

_"JAHAT !, JELEK ! DONGHAE JELEEEK, KELUAR DARI SINIII", tidak hanya perintah kasar dalam maksud mengusir, tapi pukulan dari alas kepala berwarna kuning milik Eunhyuk juga melayang pada badan Donghae._

_"Ouuhhh.. Jangan berteriak aduuuhh.. kumohon..",_

_"Kalau Kau tidak keluar, Aku yang akan keluar… Aku akan tidur dengan Ahjuma..",_

_"Kau tidak malu eoh tidur dengan Umma ?",_

_"Tidak, Ahjuma akan memelukku dia tidak akan jahat sepertimu, suka mengataiku, menakut-nakutiku..",_

_"Oh ya ?, Kalau Aku mau keluar sekarang Apa Hyukkie akan tetap tidur di kamar ini ?",_

_"Ndee.. Cepat keluar sana !, Aku membencimu !",_

_"Oke.. Aku pergi", Donghae sebenarnya ingin tertawa, mata Eunhyuk jelas sekali tidak menginginkan Donghae pergi dari kamar imutnya. Donghae kemudian beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya membuka handle pintu…_

_"Hyukkie, Kau ingat film yang kita tonton seminggu yang lalu ?"_

_"AHJUMAAAAAAA….",_

_Eunhyuk berteriak histeris begitu Donghae menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin Eunhyuk ingat. Film horror pertama yang membuat Eunhyuk berpikir untuk menjadikan film horror tersebut sebagai film horror terakhir yang ia pernah lihat juga._

_"Ha..ha..ha.. lihat ! lihat ! Hyukkie mau menangis ya ?.. Ha..ha.. lucu sekali wajahnya",_

_._

_"DONGHAE.. HYUKKIE.. CEPAT TIDUR SAYANG !",_

_._

_Lengkingan kuat yang bahkan lebih keras dari Eunhyuk yang asalnya dari lantai dasar memenuhi kamar imut Eunhyuk._

_"NDEE.. UMMAA.. KAMI TIDUR",_

_Donghae kembali mendekati Eunhyuk yang sekarang wajah namja manis ini tengah basah oleh air mata. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk adalah seorang paranoid yang akut. Mengetahui hal itu justru dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia sering membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan, mengerjainya habis-habisan, karena lucu menurutnya, melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti sekarang ini menjadi hiburannya._

_"Ha..ha..ha, kajjaa..kajjaa sekarang kita tidur nee..",_

_"Donghae jahat, Hyukkie benci Donghae..",_

_"Aigoo.. mian..mian.. Sudah lupakan Oke, sekarang kita tidur, Baby mau dimarahi Umma apa ?",_

_"Annio Ahjushi.. Jangan memanggilku Baby, Haeee..",_

_"Jangan memanggilku Ahjushi juga.. Arra ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, karena obrolan Donghae dianggap tidak penting. Dan entah kenapa sekarang Eunhyuk tengah terkikik jahil tanpa diketahui Donghae._

_'Lihat balasanku ikan jelek',_

_"Donghae tidak pernah melepas jam tangan itu ?", Eunhyuk menunjuk pada jam tangan hitam yang terlihat mahal pada tangan Donghae._

_"Tentu saja tidak, nanti kalau kulepas, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana, kalau Hyukkie tiba-tiba kambuh bagaimana ?",_

_"Ohh.. Memangnya kode apa yang dikeluarkan jam itu ?",_

_"Kau tahu sayang.. rasanya seperti tersetrum dan itu sangat sakit sekali..",_

_"Jinjayo ?", Tanpa diketahui Donghae, tangan mungil Eunhyuk merambat ke kalung beebandul unik itu dan…_

_._

_._

_Dzzzzzt…Dzzzzzt_

_._

_._

_"Auuuuuhhh.. HYUKKIE.."_

_._

_Dzzzzztttt…Dzzzzzt_

_._

_Eunhyuk dengan penuh kesengajaan terus saja menekan sesuatu yang ada di kalungnya._

_"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Rasakan ikan jelek",_

_"Awww… aww.. Hyukkie STOP, JANGAN JAHIL… AUUUUU…",_

_"Kau jahat, mengerjaiku, sekarang rasakan pembalasanku.. weeeekkk",_

_._

_._

_FB END_

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

_._

"Astagaa.. sekolah ini ternyata sangat luas, Bahkan untuk mencari toilet saja Aku kesusahan"

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"Hah ?.. Toilet rusak ?, yang benar saja, Aku sudah berjalan berputar-putar hanya untuk mencari tulisan toilet dan sekarang yang kutemukan adalah toilet rusak, sekolah elit macam apa ini..", keluh seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi begitu mendapati tempat yang ia cari membuatnya kecewa. Dari cara ia berkeluh kesah sepertinya namja satu ini tergolong bukan siswa yang sudah lama bersekolah di Polarise SHS. Melihat tulisan Toilet rusak tentu saja ia tahu jika toilet itu tidak bisa digunakan, dari pada terlihat bodoh karena berlama-lama di tempat tidak berguna itu, namja ini mulai beranjak pergi.

.

_"ANDWAE… HIKSS.. ANDWAEEE.. HIKSS",_

.

"Ada yang berteriak ?", namja tinggi ini menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa suara teriakan itu memang ada.

_"DONGHAE.. HIKSS.. DONGHAEEEE… TOLONG..HIKSS.. TOLONG HYUKKIEEE",_

_._

"Donghae ?.. Apa telingaku tidak salah… jangan-jangan..", Si tampan yang satu ini buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan mata tajamnya untuk melihat kembali tulisan toilet rusak yang tak jauh darinya.

.

.

_~At Toilet Polarise SHS~_

.

.

"Guys..lakukan dengan cepat sebelum ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan bodohnya", perintah jahat seorang yeoja cantik kepada teman-temannya.

"Hikss.. hentikan.. hikss.. sunbaee.. andwaee.. hikss", rontaan Eunhyuk melemah walaupun perlawanannya masih sempat ia lakukan. Pening membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran, kalung yang ia pertahankan di genggaman sudah jatuh di lantai tak bernyawa dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang yang diharapkan entah kenapa tidak kunjung datang, kepercayaannya tidak mau muncul bahkan ketika Eunhyuk dalam keadaan paling buruk, layaknya sekarang.

"YA !, BERANI MELAWAN ?.. LEPASKAN TANGANMU, BODOH",

Tangan Eunhyuk menghalangi beberapa tangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengoyak kemejanya. Energi yang terkuras masih sempat membuat Eunhyuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dikenal lemah lagi dan lagi, Eunhyuk bukan pengganggu dan ia ingin menunjukkannya.

"Tidak Sunbae.. hikss.. Aku mohon.. hikss..",

"BRENGSEK !", emosis dan rasa cemburu telah memenuhi pikiran dan tindakan yeoja bernama Tiffany ini, terbukti bahwa koyakan akan terjadi dan…

.

SRAAAAK

.

Tidak peduli dengan beberapa kemungkinan kancing baju yang terlepas, toh kemeja itu sudah mampu terbuka sekarang. Eunhyuk menyerah, tenaganya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan ketika tidak hanya kancing kemejanya saja yang terbuka, karena kemeja itu juga sudah terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya.

.

BRAAAK

.

Pintu terbuka,

"Omo.. Astagaaa…", Namja ini bediri mematung di depan pintu, Ia tidak menyangka dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Tiff, ada orang..", seru salah satu teman Tiffany yang dapat di dengar oleh namja yang membuka pintu barusan.

"Waw.. ada penindasan rupanya, Aku pikir di tempat yang se elit ini tidak akan pernah terjadi hal-hal memalukan seperti ini",

"Sial !",

"Woo.. yeoja bisa mengumpat juga rupanya, bar-bar sekali sekolah ini",

"Diam Kau !, Ayo pergi !", yeoja berparas cantik ini mengajak teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan toilet pria. Tindakan tidak terhormat dari seseorang yang keluarganya selalu mendapatkan hormat.

"Tiff ya tadi kalau tidak salah ?.. ngomong-ngomong.. apa kelanjutan dari nama Tiff itu tadi..", Namja tinggi yang membuat Tiffany dan teman-temannya memandang asing ini ternyata pintar berkelit juga.

"Aku masih ingat wajah dan inisialmu tadi nona, jadi siap-siap saja.. tunggu waktu untuk memasuki ruang BK", Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan atau malah dianggap ceramahan tidak penting dari namja yang agaknya membuat Tiffany merasa tertarik dengan ketampanannya itu, segera Tiffany keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Donghae.. hikss.. haee-ahh.. appo hikss..",

"EUNHYUKKIE ?", Sudah dipastikan namja yang menolong Eunhyuk saat ini bukanlah Donghae, tampan memang sangat jelas, tapi maaf Donghae nampaknya tidak setinggi namja bernama Choi Siwon ini.

"Astaga.. Kau benar-benar Eunhyuk..", buru-buru dengan panik yang sepertinya melebihi batas, Siwon segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang meringkuk dengan kemeja kusut yang tidak terpakai dan tergeletak di samping namja manis bersurai kemerahan itu.

"Ya Tuhaaan, Eunhyukkie.. Jawab Aku !...", Siwon sedikit menggoncang tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Appo.. hikss.. appo Hae-ah.. hikss".

Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik lebih lama lagi, Siwon segera memakaikan kemeja Eunhyuk walaupun kancingnya sudah tidak dapat dikaitkan lagi, kemudian Siwon mengangkat tubuh namja manis ini.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

.

Setidak khawatir apapun Donghae pada Eunhyuk atau tanggapan Donghae bahwa sahabat manisnya itu tengah mengerjainya, tak membuat Donghae diam di tempatnya. Buktinya sekarang, Donghae berjalan menuju ke kelas Eunhyuk. Namun sayang sekali memang, godaan dan cobaan datang terlebih dulu. Tiffany berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Sayang, dari mana saja ?.. Aku mencari ke kelas mu barusan",

"Eee.. Ak..Aku.. bogoshipo Oppa..", Donghae melihat sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Tiffany, entah ketakutan sedikit khawatir atau entahlah.. yang jelas saat ini ia tengah menikmati pelukan dadakan sesaat setelah pertanyaannya di jawab dengan balasan yang menurut siapa saja konyol, tidak nyambung.

"Nado Bogoshipoo.. Sudah makan ?", Mencoba bersikap sok imut, Tiffany menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

.

Chup~

.

Kecupan dihadiahkan Donghae untuk kening yeojanya.

"Uuu.. gyeowonya kekasih Oppa..", Cih.. Donghae sedang menggombal, bukannya tadi ia ingin menemui Eunhyuk, benar-benar playboy sejati.

"Ayo kita ke kantin..", Donghae menarik tangan Tiffany dengan lembut. Sama saja rasanya, Donghae memperlakukan yeoja-yeoja nya dengan lembut, pada awalnya.

"DONGHAE !", Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah terengah dengan pandangan yang sedikit emosi mungkin.

"Hyung.. kenapa Kau lari-lar—",

.

PLAAAK

.

Satu kesan yang membuat wajah Donghae tampak buruk. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya. Pangeran sekolah baru saja ditampar oleh temannya sendiri.

"HYUNG ! Wae ?", Sedikit tak terima terdengar dari pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau bodoh Hae !, Kau Dari mana saja HAH ?, EUNHYUK PINGSAN, BRENGSEK !",

"APAA ?",

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kau lakukan, Hah ?, KAU BERNIAT MENJAGANYA ATAU TIDAK ?",

"HYUNG !.. GEUMANHE !", Bukan karena Donghae malu oleh olokan Sungmin di depan teman-temannya, hanya saja rasanya memang tidak pantas jika bertengkar di lingkungan sekolah.

"BAIK.. URUS TERUS SEMUA YEOJAMU !", Sungmin melirik di samping kiri Donghae, lebih tepatnya ke arah Tiffany sebelum berlalu pergi.

"HYUNG !", Donghae kesal menatap kepergian Sungmin, otaknya belum sepenuhnya menyambung dengan kemungkinan minimal apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Dan dengan seenak hati pula Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae dengan rasa panas di pipi, umpatan brengsek dan penjelasan yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Apa Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ, Bodoh ?",

Sungmin berbalik, tapi nadanya masih sama sinis nya,

"Ja—jadi.. Hyukkie benar-benar pingsan ?",

"HAH.. So funny you are.. Jadi, Kau menganggapku main-main… Geurre.. Jangan mengikutiku dan tetaplah disini dengan yeoja mu dan tidak ada yang menjamin nyawamu ketika Kau pulang nanti",

"Hyung, bicaralah yang jelas !", Wajah Donghae terlihat frustasi, Sungmin terkesan berbelit-belit dan memojokkannya.

Bukannya malah menjawab, tapi Sungmin malah pergi.

"AISSHH..", Donghae entah dorongan dari mana, pada akhirnya juga mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin.

"OPPA !",

Suara nyaring Tiffany terabaikan oleh Donghae.

"Namja itu lagi dan lagi…", Tiffany mendesis bak ular berbisa dengan tangan yang terkepal.

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_~At Seoul International Hospital~_

.

.

'Ya Tuhan.. ternyata anak itu tidak bermain-main tadi, betapa bodohnya aku..',

Donghae menunduk diam, ia merasa bersalah pada seorang namja manis yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang bertengger manis pada bagian Occipital kepala namja manis tersebut. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Donghae memandangi dari bagian trasparan yang menghubungkan ke dalam ruangan Eunhyuk, selama itu pula, Eunhyuk masih belum tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi ?",

.

DEG

.

'Jawaban apa yang harus aku beri..', Donghae sangat hafal suara siapa ini dan mungkin juga pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dari kemarin akan segera ia dapatkan.

"Donghae, Jawab Umma !",

Mata Donghae menatap sosok wanita cantik yang berperan sebagai ummanya itu dengan kosong. Donghae bukan takut, ia hanya bingung.

"Ahjuma tidak usah khawatir, Eunhyukkie sudah ada di ruang pemulihan, tadi sewaktu di sekolah ia sempat pingsan… Jadi, Kami yang membawanya kemari", Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan Donghae. Ya, Sungmin sedari tadi memang ada disana, Ia hanya diam dan tidak tahu kalimat apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada Donghae lagi. Marah pun juga percuma, semuanya sudah terjadi dan Sungmin sangat tahu, perihal Eunhyuk yang tidak sadar juga bukan kemauan Donghae.

'Kami ?.. bahkan Aku tidak tahu insan mana yang membawa Hyukkie kemari..', Donghae sempat bergumam dalam hati.

"Benarkah ?, Apa keadaannya buruk sungmin ?",

"Eee.. sedikitnya iya, tapi Ahjuma tidak usah panik, Psikiater Eunhyuk mengatakan ia akan baik setelah 7 jam",

"Astagaa.. selama itukah ?.. Memangnya apa yang membuat Hyukkie tidak sadar ?",

Sungmin dan Donghae diam, mereka memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Sungmin melirik Donghae yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan kata maaf kepada Ummanya. Sungmin yang memang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa setelah kalimat Donghae keluar, buru-buru menjawab.

"Maaf Ahjuma, kami kurang tahu.. sewaktu Eunhyuk pingsan di toilet, kami sedang mengikuti kelas.. tiba-tiba saja saudara jauhku menghubungi kalau ia tengah mengantar Eunhyuk kemari",

"Saudara jauhmu ?", Heechul bertanya bukannya tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sungmin, malah mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat percaya dengan kebohongan Sungmin.

"Ndee.. Choi Siwon.. dia yang mengan—".

"Mworago ?", Ekspresi Donghae langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama rival yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon yang mengantar Eunhyuk kemari",

"Aish.. Brengsek !",

"Donghae !, bisa-bisanya Kau mengumpat di Rumah Sakit… Seharusnya Kau berterimakasih pada anak yang menolong Hyukkie", Heechul sedikit membentak anak lelakinya.

.

_"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan jika Aku menginginkan anak manis itu ?",_

_._

Sungmin tahu Siwon adalah satu dari beberapa daftar orang yang Donghae benci. Mereka adalah rival sejati dalam hal basket dan mungkin itu terjadi sebelum hari dimana Siwon mengantar Eunhyuk ke rumah. Dan sekarang, Sungmin seperti mencium bau bahwa Donghae akan menjadikan Siwon lawan dalam segala hal.

"Sungmin Hyung !",

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang menoleh, Donghae juga Ummanya menatap namja tampan dengan tangan yang membawa kantung yang sepertinya isinya adalah minuman dingin tersebut.

"Siwon..", Sungmin balik menyapa saudara jauhnya itu.

"Ohh.. jadi ini yang namanya Siwon.. nak Kau terlihat baik dan tampan..", Sepertinya sifat Donghae menurun banyak dari Ummanya.

"Ahh.. Ndee kamsahamnida Ahjuma", Siwon membungkuk sopan, Ia memprediksikan bahwa yeoja di depannya ini adalah Umma dari Eunhyuk.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih nee.. telah mengantarkan Eunhyuk kemari..",

"Ahh.. bukan hal besar kok Ahjuma, Saya merasa Eunhyuk memang membutuhkan bantuan",

Melihat dari seragam yang dipakai Siwon, memang ucapannya tempo hari pada Donghae menjadi kenyataan.

"Cihh.. jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya", Donghae berani memberikan pandangan menusuk pada orang yang menyelamatkan sahabatnya bahkan di depan Ummanya.

"Donghae apa yang—",

"Aku pulang berganti baju dulu Umma".

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhaan anak itu, Siwon-sshi.. maafkan kelancangan anakku nee..",

"Ah.. tidak masalah Ahjuma, Aku tahu dia namja yang baik kok di sekolah kami".

Donghae tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan sedikitpun tidak berbalik, walaupun ia mendengar suara hina rivalnya yang mengangkat namanya di depan sang Umma.

"Yeoboseyo.. Jadi Sayang.. tunggu Aku disitu nee..", Entah sengaja atau tidak Donghae bersuara keras sambil mengarahkan smartphone hitam ke telinganya, tanda ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tapi perlu diketahui, layar benda itu tidak sedang menampilkan bahwa Donghae sedang mendial nomor seseorang.

"Ya Tuhaaan.. anak itu bisanya hanya main-main saja", Heechul menggelengkan kepala begitu melihat tingkah sang anak barusan. Sepertinya pernyataan Siwon bahwa Donghae adalah anak yang baik telah luruh.

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_~At Lee's Mansion~_

.

.

"Donghae ?",

Namja tampan ini berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat ia hormati begitu memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Ah.. Appa sudah kembali..", Jujur sebenarnya orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Donghae melihat tatapan kesal dan nada yang dibuat-buat sopan.

"Nde.. Appa kaget begitu diberi tahu Ummamu kalau Hyukkie pingsan dan harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit",

"Oh..", Donghae hanya memberikan tanggapan sedikit.

"Kenapa Kau ada di sini ?",

"Appa aneh.. Jadi Appa lebih suka anak Appa keluar dan bermain yeoja ?", Donghae menanggapi dengan sedikit candaan walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Appanya.

"Tidak, maksud ku.. Kenapa Kau tidak di Rumah Sakit ?",

"Wae ?.. Kenapa harus ?.. di sana ada Umma kan..", Entah apa yang membuat Donghae kesal jika harus mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

"Lalu Kau ?",

"Aku lelah Appa.. Aku ingin istirahat", tanpa mengucapkan permisi Donghae meninggalkan kepala keluarga yang juga Appanya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya..".

.

.

DUG..

.

DUG..

.

DUG..

.

"Aish.. Ya Tuhaaan.. Kenapa sebenarnya otakku ini.. Arrghhh..", Donghae berteriak dengan nada frustasi dan membiarkan bola yang ia mainkan di lapangan basket mini di belakang rumahnya itu menggelinding menjauhinya.

"Kesana.. atau tidak, kalau kesana.. jangan-jangan Choi gila itu masih disana.. mungkin memang lebih baik aku tidak kesana",

Donghae membaringkan tubuh berkeringatnya di lantai dingin lapangan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alas kepala.

"Tunggu.. tapi Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Hyukkie.. Ahh.. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah.. Apa aku kesana saja ya..", Donghae mendudukkan tubuh manly nya kemudian.

"Tidak..tidak, aku tadi sudah berakting akan pergi dengan yeoja.. bisa-bisa si brengsek itu berpikir aku menjilat ludah sendiri… Aku tidak boleh pergi kesana.. ya, tidak boleh".

Donghae mencoba bangkit dan berjalan mendekati bola yang menggelinding cukup jauh darinya. Ketika tangannya meraih bola tersebut, matanya tak sengaja menatap jam tangan hitam yang terlihat mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian namja ini membiarkan bolanya menggelinding ulang dan mengelus jam mewahnya.

"Kata Psikiater tadi 7 jam dan sekarang sudah lebih.. Apa Kau sudah bangun sayang ?...", Donghae terlihat seperti orang gila, berbicara entah pada siapa, berperang dengan kata iya dan tidak yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aisshh, Aku harus bagaimana.. Kalau ia terbangun dan mencariku bagaimana ?, Kalau ia ingin tidur lagi dan ingin dipeluk oleh ku bagaimana ?... Arrghh.. Aku harus apa ?", Donghae meraup wajahnya. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri atau narsis, tapi hal itu memang yang selalu Eunhyuk lakukan dan butuhkan. Tanpa seorang Donghae, Eunhyuk bukanlah apa-apa dan itu fakta.

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP..

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang awalnya cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru, kini terasa berat dan melemah, bukan karena daya tahan tubuhnya melemah atau ia sakit. Pemilik kaki ini adalah Donghae Lee, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu yang jika siapa saja ingin memasukinya hanya harus memutar handlenya. Dimana lagi dia sekarang jika bukan di depan pintu ruang perawatan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan-jangan Choi gila itu masih di sini",

Anak tampan ini masih bingung ternyata.

'Tapi kalau dia masih di sini, masa iya aku harus pulang… tidak mungkin, itu hanya akan menguras uang ku untuk membeli bahan bakar',

Pemikiran yang tepat, Donghae memutuskan untuk mendekat lagi ke pintu.

'Tunggu.. atau nanti ketika Aku masuk, Hyukkie malah berteriak histeris gara-gara Aku tidak ada untuknya tadi… Ahhh… jangan bilang dia akan semakin kambuh… tidak-tidak, dia malah melempariku dengan barang-barang yang ada di dalam..',

Donghae masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan segala pemikirannya baik itu positif atau negatif.

'Haisshh… membingungkan, Kenapa juga Aku memikirkannya, ini suasana yang lebih mencekam dari pada menunggu balasan cintanya Tiffany atau siapapun…'.

"Oke Donghae, ini hanya Hyukkie.. Aku akan tenang dan segera masuk", Dan sekarang Donghae bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

CKLEKK..

.

.

"Donghaeee..",

Begitu kepala Donghae menyembul, sapaan yang terdengar seperti rengekan keluar dari bibir sexy Eunhyuk. Dan ini menjelaskan dugaan Donghae yang salah mengenai perlakuan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali…", Eunhyuk bergumam lagi begitu Donghae mndekat ke arahnya.

"Mian.. ehm.. Umma dan Appa kemana ?",

"Kenapa malah menanyakan Ahjushi dan Ahjuma ?, Kenapa tidak menanyakan keadaanku ?",

"Aaa. Itu.. bagaimana keadaanmu say.. ya.. ehm.. sayang ?",

"Kenapa gugup begitu sih.. seperti melakukan kesalahan saja…",

Donghae hanya duduk di kursi sebelah kiri bed Eunhyuk dan tidak menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk. Mungkin diam sebagai tanggapan iya atas pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Eits.. jangan bilang Donghae begitu karena Hyukkie bilang Donghae lama… ehm.. Hyukkie cuma merasa kesepian.. habis Hyukkie ditinggal sendirian oleh Ahjushi dan Ahjuma, Hyukkie tidak marah sama Hae kok..", kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu manisnya kepada Donghae.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu… ehmm.. mian sayang", Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya seperti salah tingkah.

"Donghae bogoshipo.. peluuuk…", Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya.

"Heh.. manja..", walaupun tanggapan Donghae demikian, kelanjutannya adalah…

"Sini !..", memeluk Eunhyuk juga.

"Umma dan Appa memangnya kemana ?",

"Mengantar keluar Siwon Hyung… Eh.. Hae, dia baik loo..",

.

SREET

.

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo ?, Kenapa dilepas… dingiiin..", dengan manjanya Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya kembali pada Donghae. Entah kenapa dipeluk Donghae rasanya menenangkan sekali untuk Eunhyuk.

"Ck.. Apa bagusnya sih Choi Siwon ?",

"Donghae peluk !", kembali Eunhyuk meminta hal tersebut pada Donghae yang memang tidak ditanggapi oleh si tampan.

"Aigoo.. usia mu berapa sih ?..", dan kembali Donghae beranjak untuk duduk di bed Eunhyuk dan memeluk namja manis tersebut.

"Dia baik Hae, lihat di meja itu… Dia membawakan semua yang aku suka",

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya",

"Oh ya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae.

.

DEG

.

'Astaga.. Aku baru menyadarinya..'

.

Entah gumaman hati siapa barusan dan maksud apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mana buktinya ?, Donghae tidak membawa apa-apa..",

"Ahh.. yang jelas jangan dekat-dekat dia.. jangan terpengaruh oleh acting baiknya atau apalah tentang dia",

"Waeyo ?, dia kan tampan, benar-benar idaman Hyukkie tahu.. dan kelihatan sekali kalau dia supel, pintar dan—",

"Stop Hyuk !, berhenti memujinya atau Aku keluar",

"Keluar saja !", enteng sekali Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Baik aku lepaskan dan Aku kel—",

"Aku akan bilang pada Ahjuma kalau Donghae tidak mau menemaniku",

"Ck.. iya-iya manja… ehm.. bogoshipo baby… ~chup", Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

.

CKLEK

.

"Omo !",

"Waeyo Tiffany-sshi ?.. ayo silahkan masuk",

Sahutan kaget terdengar jelas di telinga dua orang yang tengah berpelukan yang jika orang tidak tahu bisa menganggap dua orang tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih. Satu diantaranya, yang bersurai kemerahan merasa kaget begitu nama yang sangat ia tidak ingin dengar terlontar dari orang yang selama ini ia panggil Ahjuma.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae, tapi tangannya mencengkeram erat jemari Donghae.

"Oh.. Tiffany.. Kenapa disini ?", Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya memasuki ruang rawat Eunhyuk terlihat kaget juga.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Eunhyuk… ehm.. Apa tidak boleh ?",

"Ha..ha.. tentu saja boleh, ee.. ayo silahkan duduk disini..",

Donghae akan turun dari bed, tapi tangannya masih ditahan oleh tangan pucat Eunhyuk.

"Kajima..", Eunhyuk berujar lirih dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Donghae.

"Kajima Hae… Kajima",

"Eee.. Hyukkie tidak boleh begitu, Dia kan datang kesini berniat baik.. Aku hanya mempersilahkannya kok..",

"Andwae.. Kajima..",

"Tidak apa-apa Oke.. sebentar nee..", dengan lembut Donghae melepaskan cengkeraman Eunhyuk pada tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Tiffany.

Donghae mengajak Tiffany mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Suara Eunhyuk lebih terdengar seperti teriakan, begitu yeoja iblis bernama Tiffany ini datang, ia teringat lagi dengan insiden tadi siang. Ini memperburuk keadaannya, seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan mengingat hal berat yang mengakibatkan ia kambuh.

"PERGI !..PERGIIII!.. hiksss…",

Kaki Eunhyuk menendang-nendang selimut begitu Tiffany mendekatinya.

"Hyukkie tidak boleh begitu !", Donghae masih berujar halus.

"SHIRREO !.. hikss.. JANGAN MENDEKAT !.. hikss.. GOOOO… hikss.. GO AWAY !",

"HYUKKIE !", Donghae kesal dengan sahabatnya ini, ia tidak menghargai tamu yang datang. Tapi, semua yang ada di ruang tersebut tentu melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk ketakutan, berteriak seperti kehilangan kesadaran, menutup mata dengan erat, satu tangannya mencengkeram kalung di leher putihnya dan sisanya menekan kepala seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Oppa.. Aku takut.. Kenapa Eunhyuk begini ?",

Percaya atau tidak, ketika yeoja ini merengek manja pada Donghae, siapapun ingin mencekiknya.

"Hikss.. AHJUMAA.. hikss..",

Heechul mematung di depan pintu, sejak Eunhyuk berteriak histeris, ia diam dan mencerna jika ada hal aneh antara gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Donghae itu.

"PERGI !.. PERGIIIII !",

Tiffany justru semakin mendekat ke Eunhyuk, senyum jahat senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

.

SRAAK

.

"HYUKKIIIEE !",

"Auuuhh.. Appooo.. Uhhh.. hikss.. hikss"

.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Darah segar keluar dari bekas cabutan selang infus yang dipakai Eunhyuk….

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

Masih ada yang ingat Fict. Ini ?

Saya Harap masih. Tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, yang jelas saya minta maaf, saya tidak bermaksud bohong tapi selama saya tidak update, itu karena saya harus mengikuti diklat, seminar dan juga UTS. Jadi itu alasan saya.

Tapi komitmen saya bakalan terus lanjut kok.. update next chap. Dan juga buat FF baru.

Thanks to mizukhy yank eny, Agriester manik, mankhey , myeolchan, haeveunka , Guest, Reezuu608 , nanaxzzz, ren, chowlee794, dinar, Wonhaesung Love, Lstories, haehyuk, Kei tsukiyomi , haehyukkies, lee minji elf , Polarise437, sitisisun, HAEHYUK IS REAL , Lee Haerieun , nurulpputri, DochiDochi , eunhaejr, jewel0404 , danactebh, reiasia95 , Anik0405 , peachpetals, wildapolaris, ranigaem1, isroie106, HHSHelviJjang , lee ikan .

Ini sudah lanjut, pokoknya saya terimakasih banget buat yang sudah review.. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa.. review kalian itu penyemangat banget buat kelanjutan FF ini. Walaupun saya khawatir kalau chap ini buruk. Teman-teman Cuma perlu review aja kok, bukan tugas berat kan ?.. Biar saya tahu kritik dan saran yang membangun ;-)

One more, sorry and thank you guys :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_SRAAK_

_._

_"HYUKKIIIEE !",_

_"Auuuhh.. Appooo.. Uhhh.. hikss.. hikss"_

_._

_Tes._

_._

_Tes._

_._

"SAYANG !.. Oh Tuhaaan", Heechul berlari begitu namja manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya jelas-jelas mencabut selang infus yang ada di tangan kiri. Tetesan darah dan rintihan akan rasa yang perih membuat sosok Umma ini berlari dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Appo.. hikss… Ahjumma appo.. hikss..",

"Shhhhttt.. gwanchana.. gwanchana.. ada Umma di sini…",

"Donghae !, Apa Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ, tidakkah Kau melihat tangan adikmu ?, Cepat panggilkan Dokter !",

"Umma, bisakah Umma tidak memanjakannya ?",

"MWO ?",

Mendengar respon Donghae untuk Ummnya, Tiffany yang berdiri di samping namja tampan itu tersenyum mengiyakan. Memang benar jika Heechul terlalu memanjakan Eunhyuk, tapi tidakkah Donghae berkaca pula, kalau ia juga sama.

"Lihat tingkahnya sekarang, sedikit-sedikit ia mencari perhatian, selalu menangis dan berbuat semaunya, meminta semua hal yang ia inginkan terpenuhi, kalau ia begini terus, bagaimana ia bisa mandiri, tidakkah Umma berpikir kekasihnya nanti akan kesus—",

"KELUAR !",

"Apa ?",

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUAAA",

Sungguh, apa yang barusaja Donghae utarakan dengan sangat jelas mampu Eunhyuk dengar, namja manis ini ketakutan, yang ia lihat seperti bukan sahabatnya, seperti bukan pelindungnya dan bukan juga kepercayaannya. Hanya demi membela kekasihnya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah melakukan suatu dosa, lecehan dan juga beban mental pada Eunhyuk, Donghae mampu mengutarakan kebenaran yang tidak pantas Eunhyuk dengar.

"Hikss.. Ahjumma.. appo.. hikss.. Hyukkie ingin pulang saja.. hikss..",

Darah yang menetes dari tangan pucat Eunhyuk bercecer merembas pada selimut warna biru muda. Tangannya tidak lagi mencengkeram kalungnya, tapi berpindah menepuki dadanya dan satu lagi tetap mencengkeram kepalanya. Biasanya ia hanya akan sakit pada bagian kepala, tapi sekarang seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dada kirinya seakan berhasil membunyikan nyuut akan nyerinya.

"Sayang jangan begitu, ada Ahjumma disini, Ahjumma keluar panggilkan Dokter dulu Nee.. Hyukkie tidak apakan disini.. lihat darah Hyukkie banyak yang keluar, nanti kalau tidak diobati Hyukkie bisa kehilangan banyak darah.. Ahjumma panggilkan Dokter dulu nee..",

Eunhyuk jelas menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau sendirian ditinggal bersama Donghae dan Tiffany di ruang rawatnya.

"Andwae.. Ahjumma hikss.. jangan pergi.. hikss",

"Sssshhhttt.. Uljima ndee.. sebentar kok, Hyukkie tidak ingin lukanya infeksi kan",

Tetap gelengan yang Heechul dapatkan, Heechul menyadari jika mata namja manis ini tidak mau menatap Donghae maupun sebelahnya.

"Biar Aku yang memanggil Dokter Umma..", Donghae menujukan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, seperti telah melupakan kekasihnya ataupun yang baru saja ia tuturkan.

"Oppa..",

"Ahh.. iya, Tiff, ehmm.. mian nee.. mungkin Kau kemari pada saat yang tidak tepat, mungkin saat Hyukkie sudah membaik Kau bisa menjenguknya lagi dan maaf sekarang Aku harus memanggil Dokter, jadi.. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu",

Jelas pembaca tahu, sebenarnya Donghae tengah mengusir kekasihnya sendiri, walaupun caranya terlalu bertele-tele, atau mungkin berkesan halus.

Seberapapun Donghae melenceng jauh, tempat kembalinya juga pada Eunhyuk, terbukti dari kemauannya memanggil Dokter dan dengan sangat terpaksa harus meminta kekasihnya pulang. Akan selalu begini sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, Donghae ada untuk Eunhyuk dan mungkin adanya Eunhyuk untuk menjadikan Donghae berguna.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_~At Polarise SHS~_

.

.

PRIIIIIIIIITTTT..

.

Peluit panjang menjadi tanda akan berhentinya permainan yang isinya adalah namja yang tinggi dan berperawakan dewa. Terik siang menjadikan tubuh mereka basah akan cairan hasil metabolisme yang licin dan sedikit berkilat. Namun, disitulah daya Tarik ketampanan namja-namja ini.

"Ya ! Lee Donghae.. Kau ini kenapa eoh ?.. Kau ada masalah ?, tidak fokus saat bermain dan sungguh tadi itu apa ?.. Apa kau tadi tidak sadar bahwa yang Kau dribble angin, bukan bola..",

"Benarkah ?", hanya itu jawaban dari namja yang pandangannya memang kosong sedari tadi, tidak bukan hanya tadi, tapi semenjak ia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tepat Eunhyuk dirawat. Sedikit bersalah atas penuturan kasar dan konyolnya mungkin.

"Dan.. hahh.. Kau membuat tim kita kalah jauh dari tim nya si Choi itu",

"Iya, bahkan permainan Siwon lebih baik dari permainanmu hari ini", sahut namja lain yang bahkan belum selesai karena…

.

KRRREEEKK

.

"SUDAH ?", Donghae meremas kaleng minuman yang sebelumnya sudah ia habiskan, emosinya kembali memuncak terlebih dengan penuturan teman setimnya barusan.

"Kalian pikir Kalian Siapa ?, Seperti apapun permainanku Kalian tidak berhak menghakimiku, Kalian pikir.. permainan Kalian lebih bagus dari ku ?... Tidak ingat Siapa Kapten disini ?, Tidak ingat juga Siapa yang telah membuat tim basket Kita selalu mendapatkan nama ?, KALIAN TIDAK INGAT ?",

Hening.. Mereka tidak menyangka Donghae yang dikenal ramah dan tidak pernah marah akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Apakah ini yang pengeran sekolah yang dibangga-banggakan, Apakah sikap ini yang patut mereka jadikan panutan. Belum sempat anggota timnya menanggapi atau karena takut mungkin, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat berganti tersebut.

.

.

"Lee Donghae !",

Donghae menoleh tanpa sahutan,

"Waw.. sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus..", komentar dari orang yang memanggil nama Donghae ini keluar begitu saja sesaat melihat kilat marah dan dendam dari mata Donghae. Terlebih, karena ini adalah rival abadinya, Choi Siwon.

"Mau Apa Kau ?, menertawaiku ?, mengomentari permainanku yang buruk ?, atau ingin pamer karena telah menang sekali dariku ?",

"Heiii.. santai, Apa itu yang sedang Kau pikirkan ?, Aku bahkan tak pernah berargumen seperti itu.. dan perlu Kau koreksi, Kita hanya pernah bertanding 2 kali dengan hari ini, Aku hanya kalah darimu sekali Bung..dan Kau… akan kalah dariku mulai saat ini",

Namja tinggi ini tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Menarik menurutnya membuat rival yang setara dengannya ini bertambah marah

"Heh.. tidak usah bertele-tele, Kau ingin Aku mengucapkan selamat ?.. Dalam mimpimu Choi !",

"Ha..ha..ha, benar.. dalam mimpiku, tapi simpan kata selamatmu untukku nanti.. setelah Aku mendapatkan adikmu..",

"MWO ?.. adik ?, nugu ?",

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Aku ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan calon iparku.. jadi, mari berteman Donghae-sshi",

"Ipar ?.. heh.. ha..ha..ha, Hal konyol apa lagi hari ini..", Kalau Donghae tidak ingat jika dirinya masih ada di lingkungan sekolah, mungkin ia akan langsung memukul mulut sial Choi Siwon itu, ia tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud adik dan apalagi kata ipar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Hyukkie, Apakah ia sudah memba—",

"Hyukkie ?.. Kau memanggilnya Hyukkie ?... Ya !, tidakkah Kau sadar kalau Kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya.. Kau mau menemuinya ?.. Hah.. Kuberitahu ya, dia saat ini tidak mau bertemu siapapun !, dia juga akan berteriak histeris bahkan melemparimu dengan barang-barang disekitarnya.. denganku saja seperti itu, apalagi denganmu",

Donghae bertutur menggambarkan tidak rela jika namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini mendatangi sahabat manisnya.

"Oh ya ?, sayang sekali dengan kakaknya sendiri seperti itu, padahal Ummamu yang mengirimiku pesan untuk menjenguk Hyukkie, Ummamu sendiri yang bilang Hyukkie menginginkanku datang dan menemaninya",

"UMMA ?.. UMMA KU ?",

"Ndee.. Kalau Kau tidak percaya cek saja pesannya..",

Siwon berujar santai sembari memberikan Smartphonenya. Donghae geram, tangannya menggenggam sempurna, Ia tahu Siwon tidak mungkin senekat ini jika berbohong, ia juga tahu jika orang yang tidak ingin Eunhyuk temui hanyalah dirinya. Tapi, kenapa harus Ummanya mengirim pesan untuk menemani adik atau apalah yang tadi Siwon sebut mengenai status Eunhyuk untuk Donghae.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_~At Hospital~_

.

.

"Haaahh.. Aku bosan.. padahal kan Aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi, tapi Ahjumma tega sekali membiarkan ku di tempat ini.. dan lagi.. Aku tidak suka ditinggal sendiri...",

Dengan pose yang menggemaskan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dalam keadaan duduk di atas bed. Ia bingung objek apa yang mungkin bisa ia mainkan, tapi tentu saja tidak ada, ini Rumah Sakit bukan arena bermain. Kalaupun ada, Eunhyuk masih sadar diri walaupun sekali waktu sikap dewasanya sangat merosot dibanding tingkah kekanakannya.

"Ahhh Jinja, Donghae mana sih.. Kenapa tid—

—Anni.. Aku masih tidak terima dengannya.. tap—tapi… Ahh bagaimana ini, disini sepi sekali, hari sudah mau gelap tapi Ahjumma tidak kunjung datang",

Eunhyuk benci suasana seperti ini, masih ingat seorang Eunhyuk yang paranoid akut kan. Ia resah dalam setiap posisinya, terbukti dari kerentanan yang ia tampilkan.

"Tidak bisakah Aku keluar saja, disini menakutkan..", Eunhyuk mengeluh kembali sambil menolehkan kepala ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat toilet dengan pintu terbuka dan lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Eunhyuk yang notabenenya si penakut mencuri-curi pandang ke area tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, toh hari juga masih sore, hanya saja namja manis ini saja yang takutnya melebihi kata keterlaluan.

"Itu baru lampu toiletnya yang mati.. Apa lagi kalau selur—

.

ZZZTTTT

.

"AAAAAAA…. DONGHAEEEEEEE !",

Iya kan, bohong jika nama itu tak akan tersebut dalam situasi yang paling ia benci seperti sekarang. Reflek kedua tangan pucatnya menutupi raup manisnya, harusnya ia tak membayangkan bahwa lampu akan mati, jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Hikss.. Donghae.. hikss.. Otokhae… Hyukkie harus apa ?",

Bodoh memang, percuma jika ia menangis ketakutan seperti sekarang ini, tidak akan membuat orang yang ia butuhkan datang. Harusnya, kedua tangan pucatnya mencoba meraba sekeliling untuk mencari smartphone atau apapun yang bisa memberikan penerangan, namun tangan itu sibuk menutupi mata kecilnya, padahal tanpa bantuan tangan, mata tersebut masih mampu menutup dengan sendiri.

"Ahh.. otokhae.. hikss.. Donghae.. jebbal..jebbal..jebbal..hikss..",

"Hikss.. Kalung ku dimana.. hikss.. Donghae.. hikss..",

Mencoba menurunkan tangannya ke leher dan tidak ada, yang ia cari tidak ada disana. Kalung itu sudah tidak ada pada lehernya, mungkin ia lupa jika tadi pagi ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Donghaeeee.. hikss.. Aku takut.. hikkss..",

.

CKLEKK

.

"Omo.. Kenapa gelap ?",

"Hikss.. jebbal.. hikss.. Donghaee.. hikss.. Otokhae, kalung kuu.. hikksss",

Isak ketakutan terdengar manis oleh namja tampan dengan perawakan dewa yang barusaja terkaget dengan gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Hyukkie ?.. Dimana sayang ?",

"Donghae ?.. hikss.. Itu benar Donghae.. hikss..",

Donghae mendekat ke arah suara yang meresponnya barusan,

"Hikss.. Aku takut Hae-ah.. hikss..",

"Aigoo, lampunya mati dari tadi ya ?.. mian nee.. ck.. Umma kemana sih ?",

"Hikss.. jeongmal.. Aku takut.. hikss..",

"Uljima !.. Jangan menangis.. Donghae sudah disini kok, buka tanganmu sayang..",

Donghae sudah merengkuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya sesaat setelah ia menemukan dimana sahabat manisnya ini.

"Shireo.. Hyukkie takut gelap..",

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan buka matamu.. kita akan keluar sekarang",

"BABO !, AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT, BAGAIMANA BISA BERJALAN KELUAR ?",

"Astagaaa.. Apa benar Kau sedang sakit ?, suaramu tidak menunjukkan sedang sakit atau bahkan takut",

"Hikss.. Jahat lagi kan.. Donghae tidak ikhlas lagi.. hikss.. Hyukkie tahu kok Hyukkie manja, merepotkan Donghae... hikss.. tapi Hyukkie sedang ketakutan.. hikss.. setid—",

.

~Chu…

.

Di pipi seperti biasanya kan ?,

Yap, Donghae tidak bodoh, ia hapal di luar kepala bagian tubuh yeoja yang pernah ia kecup dan itu tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan bagian tubuh namja. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama diam, jika mendapat ciuman mendadak di pipi dari Donghae, reflek omelan Eunhyuk akan langsung terdengar dengan nyaring. Jika ini pipi harusnya permukaannya jauh lebih lebar, namun tempat pendaratan bilah bibir Donghae tidak menunjukkan itu pipi mini Eunhyuk. Bagian ini sama mempunyai belahan, seperti miliknya. Hahh.. berpikir saja bahwa obyek kecupannya adalah mata Eunhyuk, tapi apa iya jika yang dicium mata menjadikan orang yang dicium tidak bisa berbicara, seperti keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

'Ya Tuhaaaaan, ini apaaaaaa ?',

Donghae berteriak dalam hati, tapi lihat.. apa ia buru-buru melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelah tahu jika yang dicium adalah bibir Eunhyuk. Hal yang tidak pernah diharapkan sebelumnya, namun sensasi rasanya adalah yang selalu diharapkan dari sebelumnya.

"Aaa.. Jangan merendah begitu, maksudku.. tetap tutup matamu, Hyukkie akan ku gendong kok, tapi tangan Hyukkie tolong menarik tiang infus nee..",

Mencoba mencairkan suasana dan tidak mau terpengaruh untuk melanjutkan…. Lupakan yang itu tadi. Tangan Donghae menyusup pada sela lutut Eunhyuk dan ada di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk, angkat dan tangan Eunhyuk berpegang pada bahu kokoh Donghae sembari menarik dengan pelan tiang infusnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ?", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedari di dudukan olehnya hanya menunduk. Lebih konyol lagi jika Donghae sekarang bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk hanya menunduk. Tapi jika memang Donghae bertanya demikian, otaknya jelas lebih dangkal dari sungai yang kering pada musim kemarau. Jawabannya, karena Eunhyuk tahu dan merasakan bagian mana pada tubuhnya yang tadi Donghae cium.

"Ucapan apa ?",

"Aigoo.. ketusnya.. Ucapkan gomawo Hyungie..",

"Shireo !",

"Wae ?, Kalau tidak ada Aku, pasti Hyukkie masih di ruangan tadi dan menangis konyol",

"Jadi Hyukkie konyol menurut Donghae ?", Eunhyuk berani menatap mata Donghae seperti tatapan sakit.

"Eee.. bukan begitu.. maksud—"

"Gomawo, cukup tahu Hyukkie menurut Donghae cengeng, manja, menyusahkan, suka meminta dan lagi konyol",

"Ahh.. maksudku bukan begitu.. kemarin itu.. hanya.. sedikit kesal saja, masa Hyukkie dengan orang yang berniat menjenguk—"

"Jangan menyebutkan namanya.. Jebbal", Donghae melihat tatapan memohon Eunhyuk yang secara mau tidak mau harus ia penuhi.

"Iyaa, tidak akan ku sebut.. Kita lupakan yang kemarin, Donghae tidak akan mengingatkan Hyukkie pada kejadian kemarin dan maaf atas ucapan ku kemarin",

"Yakso !", Eunhyuk membawa kelingkingnya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Yakso..", balas Donghae sambil menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Eunhyuk yang terlihat kurus.

"Gomawo Op.. ahh.. anni, Gomawo Hyungie..",

"Wae ?, kau mau memanggilku Oppa eoh ?",

"Anni.. Aku hanya bercanda",

"Tidak masalah kok memanggilku Oppa",

"Babo !, Hyukkie namja Haeeee..",

"Iya, namja manis.. Ha..ha..ha", Mungkin Donghae berujar dengan kesadaran yang tidak penuh satu, hanya tiga perempat sepertinya.

"Haee.. kalungku hilang..", Eunhyuk mengadu seperti anak kecil kehilangan penghapusnya.

.

PYIING

.

Tangan Donghae menjadi gantungan sebuah perak berbandul unik dengan tombol yang tidak terlihat di tempatnya.

"Hilang atau Kau buang ?",

"Hah.. Donghae menemukannya ?, gomawooo..",

Ya, Donghae yang memungutnya di tempat sampah selepas Eunhyuk membuang benda mahal yang di desain khusus tersebut.

"Poppooo !..", Donghae memerintah Eunhyuk sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pipinya.

.

~Chup

.

"Gomawo Donghae..", Baru ini yang benar.. di pipi.. ingat tempatnya.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_Next Day ~Polarise SHS~_

.

.

"Donghae tunggu Aku..", Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang ?, Masih kuat berjalan kan ?, Atau mau kugendong saja.. sebentar lagi masuk loo..",

"YA !, Aku tidak sakit, babo !",

"Lalu kenapa berhenti ?, Ayo.. nanti terlambat dimarahi seongsanim",

"Bilang saja Kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui semua yeojamu..",

"Hyuuuk.. jangan memulai",

"Hae, ini bagaimana cara menalikannya sih ?",

"Huh ?", Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk yang terjatuh pada sepatu biru dengan salah satu tali yang mengelewer.

"Tidak bisa menalikan ?",

"Heem.. Otte ?",

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bersepatu selama ini eoh ?",

"Aku tidak pernah memakai sepatu tali.. Kalau toh ada hanya sepatu olahraga yang dibelikan Ahjuma dan bibi Jang yang biasa menalikan",

"Manja, lalu kenapa membeli yang seperti ini kalau tidak bisa memakainya", Donghae sudah berjongkok dan memegang tali sepatu tersebut, akan memberikan gerakan simpul sebelum..

"Siwon Hyung yang memberinya kemarin lusa..",

"Mworago ?", Seakan tali sepatu tersebut adalah virus sehingga Donghae membiarkannya tergerai di tanah kembali, matanya membelalak dan mendongak manatap wajah Eunhyuk yang menunduk setelah mendengar dari siapa sepatu tersebut.

"Donghae palli.. 5 menit lagi kelas ku masuk, seosanim ku galak, Aku takut kalau terlambat.. palli..palli",

"Choi.. Si..Won ?",

"Ndee, Hyung tampan yang tinggi itu..", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan antusias, masih ingat jika tipe ideal Eunhyuk adalah Siwon bukan.

"Aku tidak mau menalikannya !", Donghae kembali berdiri.

"Apa ?",

"Talikan sendiri.. Hyukkie, Kenapa Kau menerima pemberian orang itu sih..",

"Kata Donghae Kita harus menerima pemberian orang supaya terlihat menghargai dan lihat !.. sepatunya bagus dan bermerek kok",

'Ahhh… Astaga.. lebih gampang berbicara dengan batu dari pada denganmu nak', kalimat yang Donghae tidak bisa jamin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kan si brengsek itu orang asing",

"Hyukkie kenal Hyung itu kok, Donghae juga kenal kan.. buktinya tahu kalau namanya Choi Siwon",

"Ahh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya.. pokoknya Aku tidak mau menalikan itu.. Apalagi itu pemberian Siwon".

"Hiks.. Jadi begitu ?.. Donghae tidak kasihan padaku ?.. Apa Aku harus melepasnya dan berjalan tanpa sepatu.. Jahat !",

"Wae ?.. Mau menangis ?.. Tidak malu eoh dilihat teman-teman..",

"Talikan Haeee..", Eunhyuk merengek kekanakan.

"Tidak Mau !",

"Jebbal..", wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis.

'Kemajuan dengan mengatakan Tolong..', batin Donghae.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak", sebenarnya Donghae mau-mau saja menalikan sepatu tersebut, hanya saja ia tengah menikmati tontonan gratis mengerjai Eunhyuknya.

"Jebbal Hae.. hiks.. Kalau Aku tidak memakai sepatu.. Apa kata teman-teman .. hikss.. Jebbal !", Dalam hati Donghae ia tertawa dengan keras, Eunhyuk tetap saja mudah ia tipu, jujur.. Donghae lebih suka melihat Eunhyuk yang merengek dan manja begini, dari pada diam dan meringkuk ketakutan.

"Iyaa.. Iyaa kupakaikan, Kenapa tidak sekalian menangis yang keras ?", Kembali Donghae berjongkok dan menalikan sepatu pemberian rivalnya itu.

"Gomawo Hae.. huks..", Tangan Eunhyuk mengusap pelan matanya yang sempat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aigoo.. manisnya.. sini Aku bersihkan baby", Donghae membersihkan air mata dan ingus Eunhyuk. Dari posisi ini seakan mereka belajar untuk menjadi kekasih yang romantis, sangat serasi antara si tampan dan yang manis.

.

.

.

"Ini hasil city scan putra anda, Heechul-shi",

"Bagaimana maksudnya ini Dok ?",

"Hematomnya sudah menghilang , hanya saja.. ketika ada stimulus atau rangsangan berat akan membuatnya down kembali.. Ini berkaitan dengan traumanya, menurut catatan perawat di ruangan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar suara yang terlalu keras.. juga segala sesuatu yang ia takuti, sebaiknya dijauhkan terlebih dahulu",

"Apa ada suatu hal yang saat ini benar-benar ditakuti Hyukkie, Dok... tidak biasanya ia kambuh saat jam sekolah.. ia hanya akan kambuh saat kelelahan dan berpikir keras, mungkinkah ada sesuatu besar yang ia takuti sekarang ?",

"Sepertinya anda sangat paham dengan apa yang saya jelaskan.. dari tatapannya saat kambuh yang terakhir, Eunhyuk seperti merasa terintimidasi Nyonya, mungkin dengan berjalannya terapi, Kami bisa mengetahui penyebabnya dan membuatnya nyaman".

"Iya Dok, sebelumnya terimaksih karena telah berusaha selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini",

"Iya Nyonya, Kami senang membantu anda.. Eunhyuk mirip dengan anda, sama-sama cantik",

"Ha..ha..ha, Dokter bisa saja, tidak ada Ibu yang tidak mirip dengan anaknya, walaupun itu hanya sifat Dok..",

Sedikit aneh dengan percakapan ini bukan, namun waktu akan menjawabnya. Eunhyuk rapuh dan membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Keluarga Lee.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Oppa.. Apa Kau berselingkuh di belakangku ?",

"Hah ?.. Apa maksudmu sayang ?", Donghae membelai rambut hitam yeoja cantik namun terlihat angkuh yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat Eunhyuk kambuh seketika.

"Kata anak-anak, Kau menemui Sandara kemarin.. saat Aku tidak masuk",

"Ckk.. Kenapa Aku harus menemuinya sih, kan Aku sudah mendapatkan yang secantik ini.. mana mungkin Aku berpaling",

Bualan manis Donghae sukses membuat wajah Tiffany memerah. Tipe seperti Donghae tidak akan bisa hanya mempunyai satu yang ada di mata. Semakin banyak yeoja yang dimiliki justru terlihat semakin berkelas. Dan Donghae tidak usah ditanya, ia mempunyai stok banyak dan bisa ia pilih sesuka hatinya.

"Jeongmal Oppa tidak berbohong kan ?",

"Mana mungkin Aku berbohong Tiffany sayang, daripada Aku harus menemuinya lebih baik Aku menjengukmu kan.. Bagaimana sekarang sudah membaik bukan keadaanmu ?",

"Ndee.. tapi Oppa tidak menjengukku selama aku sakit, Oppa kemana saja ?",

"Aaa.. tahu kan Hyuk—",

"Namja manja itu lagi ?, Dia meminta apa lagi kali ini ?, Diantar kemana lagi ?.. Aku masih sakit hati saat ia memintaku pergi.. padahal niatku baik ingin menjenguknya",

Akting yang masih bagus, mungkin belum saatnya Apa yang Tiffany lakukan terbongkar dengan mudah. Selama Eunhyuk tetap tutup mulut dan juga seorang lagi, Tiffany akan selamat. Ia tidak hanya akan putus dengan Donghae jika harus ketahuan, hidupnya pasti tidak akan nyaman, karena Eunhyuk adalah urusan Donghae dan Donghae tidak mengenal kekasih jika sudah menyangkut Eunhyuk.

"Ehm.. yah.. Kau tahu keadaannya memang tidak terlalu baik waktu itu, nanti sore jika Kau ada waktu datanglah ke tempat latihan ku, Aku akan mengajak Hyukkie.. dan memintanya mengucapkan maaf padamu",

Donghae sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan ajakannya. Menurut Donghae Eunhyuk belum tentu mau menungguinya bertanding basket, tapi sedikitpun Donghae tidak berpikir Eunhyuk akan mau bertemu dengan salah satu yeojanya ini.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

"Hyukkie kalau ingin pulang dulu Aku telphonekan supir..",

"Ehm.. Hyukkie nunggu Donghae saja",

"Yakin ?.. Jangan merengek minta pulang sebelum pertandingan selesai nee.. Aku nanti bisa dibunuh pelatih",

"Ndee..",

"Masuk dan duduklah di tribun.. cari tempat senyaman mungkin dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku",

"Iyaa..iyaa, Donghae bawel",

"Apa Kau sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri, sayang ?",

"Ish.. Donghae !.. Sudah pergi sana !",

"Semangati Aku ya sayang..",

"Ehmm.. bagaimana ya, lihat-lihat lawanmu..", Sedikit menggoda Donghae, karena Eunhyuk tahu jika lawan Donghae adalah Siwon.

"Wae ?.. Wae ?, Kau mau mendukung Choi Siwon itu ?",

"Ha..ha.. Iyaa...iyaa Aku mendukung Donghae kok, asal—",

"Stop..stop, uang ku menipis..",

"Dasar Jelek !",

Mereka berdua memasuki Ruang latihan indoor, bedanya Eunhyuk mencari tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dan Donghae memasuki ruang ganti.

Suasana sore membuat basket kali ini tidak begitu ramai ditambah ini hanya sekedar latihan. Tapi masih ada beberapa yeoja-penggemar Donghae juga penggemar Siwon yang baru-baru ini menarik perhatian yeoja ataupun namja manis milik Polarise SHS.

"SIWON HYUNG", Reflek Eunhyuk berteriak begitu melihat orang yang ia kenali memasuki lapangan. Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup mulutnya, merasa diperhatikan karena teriakan yang yah seperti biasa ala Eunhyuk dan Ahjumanya di rumah. Siwon membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Yeoja-yeoja yang notabenenya adalah penggemar Siwon menatap Eunhyuk iri, catatanya mereka tidak membenci namja manis ini.

"Hyukkie, Kau mengenal Siwon Sunbae ?",

"Huh ?.. Krystal.. Eee.. nee, Aku mengenalnya", Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Waahh.. Hyukkie mengenal orang-orang popular di sekolah kita ya, beruntungnya Hyukkie..",

"Aaa.. ehmm.. tidak kok.. Krystal Kenapa disini ?", Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menawarkan komunikasi pada yeoja, temannya sekelas ini.

"Aku dokumentasi kegiatan untuk hot news..",

"Ohh..",

"Omo..Omo..Omo, Hyuk lihat Donghae Sunbae.. Astaga, Dasar playboy keren..", Perintah Krystal pada Eunhyuk yang juga tengah merekahkan bibirnya menatap begitu kagum pada Donghae yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Untung dia sangat ahli dalam hal ini, kalau tidak, ia hanya bisa memainkan yeoja saja.. kemarin saja, temanku yang namanya Luna baru ia pacari seminggu, tapi sudah ia putuskan, kasihan sekali Luna terkena tipu playboy seperti Donghae Sunbae",

"Aaaa… Mereka sudah putus ternyata",

"Wae ?, mengenal Luna juga ?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku jadi merasa bersalah, tapi Luna itu sendiri sih yang mau dimainkan Donghae, sudah tahu jika ikan itu hanya suka bermain-main'.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-sshi..",

.

DEG

.

'Suara ini… Ti..',

"Eunhyuk-shi, Aku memanggilmu.. tidak bisakah kepalamu berputar kesini ?",

'Jebbal.. tidak lagi Tuhan',

"Kau menghindariku ?, Kau takut denganku eoh ?", Eunhyuk yang tidak kunjung berbalik membuat Tiffany sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk kaku, tangannya dingin seketika, kepalanya mulai berdenyut dengan frekuensi tetonis. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Wae ?, benar-benar takut denganku eoh ?", kembali bisikan itu terdengar menyeramkan untuknya. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Krystal sedang menggambil gambar di sudut yang lain, jauh dari Eunhyuk.

Di lapangan, Siwon dan Donghae terus bersaing memasukkan bola ke ring, tatapan mereka benar menunjukkan pasangan rival. Sesekali umpatan bodoh dan brengsek terdengar bergantian. Siwon yang sedang mendribble bola menatap ke arah bangku penonton.

'Bukankah itu yeoja yang kemarin di Toilet, Kenapa mendekati Hyukkie',

.

SEET

.

"Bolanya perlu Kau masukkan, bodoh… bukan hanya Kau pantulkan", Donghae berdecih mengejek setelah berhasil merebut dan memasukkan bola.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu ?", Tunjuk Siwon pada bangku penonton, bukannya malah fokus bermain atau menanggapi ejekan Donghae, Siwon dengan serius bertanya tentang yeoja.

"Wae ?.. Kau tertarik untuk merebut kekasih ku juga ?",

"Mwo ?", Siwon kaget mendengar jawaban Donghae, mungkin saja ia salah mendengar.

"Ndee.. Wae ?, Kaget karena incaranmu adalah kekasihku, tunggu saja.. tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi bekasku kok, ambil saja !",

"Michoso Lee Donghae !",

"AKU ?", Donghae tidak terima dengan pernyataan Siwon, permainan sekarang bukan menjadi topik yang harus mereka fokuskan disaat teman-teman setimnya sedang mati-matian bertanding.

"KAU YANG GILA",

"Ndee.. mungkin Aku yang gila mendengar yeoja itu adalah kekasihmu",

"Baru kemarin kau mengatakan ingin Hyukkie ku dan sekarang ingin kekasihku, Namja macam apa Choi Siwon ini.. Ambil saja yeoja itu dan jangan menyentuh Hyukkie ku",

"Haaa.. Triangle Love ternyata..", Siwon bergumam sedikit keras, ia tahu sesuatu sepertinya.

"Maksudmu ?", Donghae tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Siwon. Namun mata Siwon melirik bangku penonton dan sangat jelas ia melihat, Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar dan kaku di tempat, Siwon tahu namja manis itu ketakutan.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, tidak pula mendengarkan makian pelatih, Siwon meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan ke bangku penonton. Semuanya bingung, tak terkecuali Donghae. Sepertinya tingkat kepekaan Donghae lebih buruk dari Choi Siwon.

"Ayo Keluar !", ajak Siwon sembari membawa tangan Eunhyuk ke genggamannya, tepat di depan Tiffany.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA AKU BILANG CHOIII !",

Donghae melihat semua pergerakan Siwon, jelas dan sangat sampai akhirnya Siwon membawa sahabatnya keluar dari ruang latihan.

.

BRAAAK

.

Kaki Donghae mungkin akan sakit karena tendangan pada papan pembatas lapangan dan bangku penonton yang barusaja ia layangkan. Donghae murka, ia tidak rela, hanya dia yang pernah dan akan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, tapi ia bodoh akan situasi ini.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Kau belum memberitahu keluargamu bagaimana Kau pingsan ?", Siwon bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan yang ia sandarkan pada bahu ringkih Eunhyuk.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil memegang dadanya, ia lelah, dadanya sesak sekali.

"Waeyo ?, Dia menjahatimu, tapi kenapa diam saja ?", Siwon merendahkan tanyanya, ia khawatir dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ak—aku.. takut hyung.. di—dia kekasih.. Donghae",

"Benar-benar anak itu.. bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kekasih iblis",

"Aku takut hyung.. hikss..", cicit Eunhyuk.

"Gwanchana.. menangislah.. tidak apa-apa", Siwon membawa Eunhyuk ke pelukannya, menenangkan namja manis ini. Pas sekali di rengkuhannya, sampai bermenit-menit ke depan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sebelum..

.

CKREK

.

"Omoo.. Si—Siwon Sunbaee ?", Siwon menoleh, mendengar panggilan namanya, ini membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"EUNHYUKKIEE ?",

Kaget, yeoja yang membawa kamera ini terkaget begitu melihat temannya lah yang sedang di pelukan Siwon. Tidak masalah dengan siapa yang dipeluk Siwon, tapi bermasalah dengan keadaan namja yang dipeluk Siwon tersebut, mata yang bengkak dan lelehan air mata yang belum sempat diusap.

"Hyukkie kenapa menangis ?.. Ka—kalian.. pa—caran ?",

"Ahmm… yah biasa lah kami sedang ada sedikit salah paham, Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie.. dan Ya, kami pacaran",

Reflek, Eunhyuk menatap Siwon kaget sedangkan Siwon tersenyum menanggapi keterkagetan imut milik Eunhyuk.

"MWO ? PACARAN ?",

Di belakang Krystal muncul Donghae yang mendengar tentang penuturan Siwon.

"Do—donghae..

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

Hallo Gaeeeesssss…

Chap 5 datang nih, lumayan cepat kan ?

Buat yang minta, udah deh.. Eunhyuk sama Siwon aja, saya kasih nihh.. tapi ingat lo ya, pairing nya tetap HaeHyuk.

Tidak terasa sudah sampai chap 5, saya bahkan belum kepikiran tentang endingnya. Ha..ha..ha.

Saya nggak bakalan hiatus kok, orang jadi author aja ngerasanya baru kemarin, masa iya mau langsung Hiatus. Nggak Asyik kan.

Saya tetap akan publish cepat, kalau reader mau mengapresiasi cerita saya. Tahukan kalau udah baca harus apa ?,

Oh iyaa.. adakah disini reader yang KRISTAO ship ?.. PM saya ya dear.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review buat chap kemarin, review nya cepet, bagus, banyak dan terkendali, So updatenya cepat.

Thanks to : **airahara, jewELF, cho w lee 794, eunhaejr, Polarise437, Guest, Haehyuk, Syuku, mizukhy yank eny, ren, Agrister jewel, 1504, lee minji elf , Wonhaesung Love, Guest , Lstories, Anik0405, peachpetals, haeveunka , danactebh, nyukkunyuk, siti sisun, jewel0404, HAEHYUK IS REAL , Carita Reffatiana, wildapolaris , Nakamichan , reiasia95, isroie106, dekdes , nurul. , Min Hwa, lee ikan.**

Jangan lupa review lagi loo ya.

Love you all :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua ?",

Si manis mengangkat kepala tanpa sepatah kata, begitu interupsi dari seseorang yang biasa ia panggil ahjuma terdengar. Sedangkan sebelah kiri si manis meneruskan alur sendok menuju bibirnya untuk segera dikunyah tanpa mengambil perhatian pada suara tersebut.

"Hei.. Jawab Umma !, ada apa dengan kalian, tidak biasanya diam seperti ini",

"Aku takut dilempar mangkuk sup ikan itu oleh Appa jika berbicara di tempat makan", Jawaban pintar keluar dari namja tampan dengan wajah datar dan serius untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalian bertengkar ?",

Seakan percuma pertanyaan kedua ini, karena tidak seorang pun dari tiga orang lain yang tersisa di tempat makan ini mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyukkie.. Jawab Umma, sayang",

"Chagi~, sudahlah.. biarkan mereka menyelesaikan makannya, tidak baik juga berbicara saat makan".

Faktanya sampai makan malam selesai tak ada satu orang pun yang menjelaskan suasana sepi tadi. Donghae langsung melenggang ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sedangkan Eunhyuk masih setia duduk di tempat ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ahjuma, biar Aku bantu..",

"Tidak sayang, nanti Kau lelah",

Mendengar jawaban ini merupakan kebosanan Eunhyuk yang utama. Selalu begini, 'nanti kau terluka', 'itu berbahaya untukmu', 'nanti Kau kambuh', kadang Eunhyuk bosan dengan jawaban itu. Namun, ini juga keuntungan untuk Eunhyuk, tidak perlu melakukan apapun tapi bisa mendapatkan apapun.

"Istirahat ke kamarmu saja nee.. biar bibi Jang yang membereskan ini",

"Nee Ahjuma..".

.

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

.

"Masuk !",

Eunhyuk sedikit gugup ketika dua ketukan di pintu sahabat tampannya langsung mampu membuat orang di dalamnya mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tahu jika Donghae marah padanya, kejadian di sekolah tadi sore membuat Donghae enggan berbicara pada Eunhyuk. Begitu mendengar status baru nan konyol dari Siwon atas Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae murka seketika dan dengan kasarnya tangannya menyeret pergelangan tangan pucat Eunhyuk dan sedikit kencang meneriakkan perintah "PULANG SEKARANG !". Setelah itu Donghae hanya diam, walaupun tangannya masih setia menaut milik Eunhyuk.

.

CKLEK

.

"Donghae marah ?", Eunhyuk masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae, walaupun pintunya sudah berhasil ia buka, namun ia masih enggan masuk, takut Donghae memarahinya lagi mungkin.

"Kau pilih masuk dan menutup pintu atau tutup pintu lalu keluar ?", Nada jahat terdengar dari namja yang duduk membelakangi pintu ruangannya.

"Aku masuk saja..", Eunhyuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan tangan kirinya, karena bagian kanan tengah memegang buku paket tebal.

"Ehm.. Donghae bantu Aku mengerjakan tugas nee..",

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit heran.

"Kerjakan saja dulu, Aku ada janji dengan Tiffany.. nanti Aku periksa, sebentar lagi Aku berangkat",

"Oh.. geure.. Hati-hati", Eunhyuk berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar manly Donghae. Melihat kepergian Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak membuat Donghae enak hati, pasti Eunhyuk merasa buruk ketika keinginannya ditunda.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ahjuma.. ahjushi",

"Iya sayang pagi.. cepat duduk dan segera makan",

"Donghae belum turun ?",

"Dia berangkat dahulu, ada kelas jam 6 katanya, buku tugasmu akan ditaruh langsung di mejamu pesannya",

"Kenapa ?", Eunhyuk bertanya singkat dan sungguh satu kata itu sangat membigungkan untuk dijawab.

"Kenapa apanya ?, ayo cepat dimakan, nanti biar Ahjushi yang mengantarmu", Begitu suara namja paruh baya ini tedengar, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_~At Polarise SHS~_

.

"Hyukkie anyeoooong..", Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu ia mendengar salam dari Krystal, Taemin dan juga Kai secara bersamaan.

"Ndee Anyeong Krys, Taeminnie, Kai-ah",

"Berangkat sendirian hyung ?", Kai bertanya penasaran, karena memang tidak biasa melihat namja manis ini tanpa seseorang yang senantiasa mengawal dan memastikan bahwa si manis ini duduk dengan aman dan nyaman di bangkunya.

"Ah ndee, Donghae ada kelas jam 6",

"Hool.. Jam 6 matanya, tidak ada kelas jam 6 di sekolah Kita Hyukkie, Siapa yang mengatakan demikian eoh ?",

"Ehm.. jinjayo ?, Kata Ahjuma, Donghae berpamitan seperti itu..",

"Astagaa, dia bahkan membohongi Ummanya sendiri", Krystal seakan tahu sebenarnya kebohongan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Eunhyuk sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi kekecewaanya, Krystal, Kai maupun Taemin dapat melihatnya.

'Jadi Donghae menghindariku, tapi kenapa..'.

"Mungkin, Ahjuma atau Ahjushi mu akan segera datang kemari Hyuk", tiga orang yang mendengar pernyataan ini seakan tertarik magnet untuk menoleh meminta penjelasan.

"Waeyo ?", Eunhyuk bertanya lirih, namun sarat akan penasaran. Krystal menangkap kesedihan di mata Eunhyuk, ia jadi tak enak hati meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan.. nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri.. Hyukkie, segera duduk di bangkumu, seongsanim mungkin sudah berjalan kemari",

"Ah.. yee..".

Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin berlari ke kelas Donghae dan memastikan sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi rasanya tak mungkin karena pengajar sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Di sisi lain, tangan pucat Eunhyuk meremas ponsel canggihnya, sungguh ia ingin mendial nomor Donghae dan mendengarkan suara namja itu.

'Kalau dia mereject ku… itu lebih menyedihkan, lebih baik tak usah saja',

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan mulai mengikuti penjelasan yeoja anggun di depan kelas yang berperan sebagai seongsanimnya, yaahh walaupun dengan terpaksa.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"Donghae ?",

"Nde, Umma",

"Kenapa kembali lagi ke rumah ?, Kau membolos ?",

"Annio, Aku tidak enak badan.. jadi Aku pamit pulang",

Mengatakan sakit, tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan Donghae, walaupun tujuan ia berada di rumah sekarang bukan harus dipanggilkan dokter dan menerima obat. Donghae memang sakit, tapi sejak semalam setelah menemui kekasihnya, Tiffany. Tidak seorang pun di rumah tahu kalau Donghae sakit, karena ia tidak mengeluh maupun pingsan.

"Astaga.. Iya, kau panas nak.. segera masuk ke kamar mu, Umma akan membawakan obat dan makanan, Kau tadi belum sarapan kan ?",

Donghae hanya mengangguk lemas, untung ia memang sakit sekarang, tangan Ummanya sendiri yang membuktikan. Kalau tidak, rasanya ia harus jujur kalau 5 hari ke depan ia tidak diperkenankan memasuki sekolah.

Tanpa menunggu lama pun, Donghae segera menuju ke ruangannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian dua orang yeoja, satu berpenampilan seperti hendak pergi dengan tas biru muda yang terlihat mewah dan satu yeoja lagi dengan celemek dan juga nampan yang ada di tangannya.

"Donghae, biar bibi Jang yang mengurusmu nee, Umma ada janji dengan teman Umma, mungkin akan pulang sore nanti..",

"Nde Umma, Aku bisa meminum obat ku sendiri",

"Iya sayang, Umma pergi dulu nee..", Heechul mendekat ke arah Donghae dan mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya ini.

Ada satu yang mereka lupakan, Donghae sakit dan harus beristirahat di rumah, Ny. Lee pergi dengan Pak Kim selaku supirnya dan terakhir Mr. Lee yang bekerja hingga malam hari. Mungkin akan terjadi kehebohan di rumah ini nantinya.

.

.

Kembali ke sekolah, dimana sekarang Eunhyuk tengah menelusuri lapangan indoor untuk mencoba menemukan sahabatnya. Ada beberapa anak yang berlatih di sana, namun rupa yang Eunhyuk cari, sama sekali bukan salah satu diantara mereka. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk juga telah memberanikan diri ke kelas Donghae, hasilnya pun nihil, hanya ada beberapa yeoja yang memakan bekalnya dan sisanya ke kantin mungkin.

'Tidak mungkin Donghae ke kantin tanpa aku', begitulah pikir Eunhyuk ketika ia tidak mencari sahabat tampannya itu ke tempat ramai, seperti kantin.

"Kemana ikan itu pergi, apa dia benar-benar menghindariku.. tapi kenapa, kan Aku tidak bersalah..", Eunhyuk menyuarakan dengan lirih tentang keluhannya. Ia saat ini masih berdiri di tribun urutan ke 3 dengan sedikit memutar kepalanya bergantian ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hyukkie !",

"Hyung..",

Eunhyuk mendekati suara yang memanggilnya barusan,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?, sudah baikan ?",

"Ndee.. Hyung, bogoshipo..", Suara manja khas Eunhyuk keluar begitu saja, hanya dengan beberapa orang saja ia begini.

"Aigo manjanyaa.. Kenapa Kau kemari eoh ?",

"Sungmin hyung, Apa.. hyung melihat Donghae ?",

"Ahh.. iya, anak itu kemana.. justru Aku akan bertanya padamu, sejak pelajaran pertama ia tidak di kelas",

"Jinja ?, Apa dia membolos ?, Dia membohongi orang-orang di rumah dengan mengatakan masuk jam 6.. dia tidak mengajakku bicara sejak kemarin, Aku minta tolong untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas, ia bilang akan pergi dengan kekasihnya, sepertinya ia sedang menghindariku.. tapi salah ku apa ?..",

"Aigo.. berhentilah cerewet Hyuk, Aku tidak bisa berpikir dimana ia sekarang",

Dua namja imut dan manis itu masih setia dengan pembicaraan mereka seputar Donghae, mencoba mengeluarkan gagasan kemungkinan maksimal dimana Donghae berada saat ini.

"Chagi~ah..",

Sungmin mengenal suara ini dengan baik, bagaimana tidak jika pemilik suara itu adalah..

"Kyu..", kekasihnya sendiri.

"Omo.. wajahmu kenapa membiru, Kau habis bertengkar ?",

"Hahh, ada orang brengsek yang membuat keributan dan memukulku di ruang redaksi tadi pagi", Jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyu oleh Sungmin.

"Nugu ?", Sungmin bertanya penasaran, bagaimana tidak bekas memar di wajah kekasihnya ini sepertinya menandakan rasa nyeri yang tak beraturan.

"Donghae Hyung brengsek",

"Do—Donghae ?", Eunhyuk reflek menaggapi dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas nama yang baru orang asing ini sebut, Eunhyuk tidak mengenal namja ini, tapi menurut pendapat Eunhyuk pribadi, namja ini sangat dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Eh.. nugu ?, Kenapa mengenal Donghae ?.. Kekasih barunya ?", berujar enteng tanpa berpikir barang sedikit, itulah kekasih Sungmin.

"Anni, ehm.. Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini Hyukkie, sahab—

"HYUKKIE ?", Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melebarkan mata sedikit berlebihan akan rasa kaget begitu namja bernama Kyuhyun ini meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk yang demi apapun sangat memekikkan telinga.

"Kyu !, Kenapa Kau berteriak, aish..",

"Kau benar yang bernama Hyukkie ?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit menuntut, Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ck.. Aku rasa Kau benar-benar kekasihnya, Kau tahu, gara-gara siapa wajahku membiru begini ?",

Tentu saja Eunhyuk menggeleng, dia tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan untuk apa juga ia tahu orangnya.

"Gara-gara Kau !, pagi-pagi Donghae hyung datang dan dengan tiba-tiba memukulku…

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_._

_._

_BRAAK_

_._

_"CHOO !",_

_"Aish, Hae hyung, tidakkah Kau bisa sopan sedikit, ini masih pagi dan kenapa Kau berteriak eoh ?",_

_"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Brengsek",_

_"Mwo ?, Kau bicara Apa hyung ?",_

_"Berikan kameramu !", datar namun sadis, begitulah nada yang Donghae lontarkan._

_"Untuk apa ?", Tentusaja namja bernama Kyuhyun ini bertanya, karena merasa kamera miliknya tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan Donghae._

_"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA BENDA BRENGSEK ITU !",_

_Tidak hanya berteriak, karena tangan Donghae saat ini sudah mencengkeram erat kerah seragam milik Kyuhyun._

_"Hyung !, Aissh.. Lepas !, Kau ini sebenarnya Kenapa dan Kenapa dengan kameraku ?",_

_"Masih pura-pura bodoh atas tindakanmu, BERIKAN KAMERA BODOHMU ITU DAN HAPUS FOTO HYUKKIE KU !",_

_"MWOYA ?, FOTO APA ?, FOTO SIAPA ?",_

_"Kau mengirim anggota tim mu untuk memfoto Hyukkie dan sekarang Aku memintamu untuk menghapus foto tersebut, APA KURANG JELAS HAH ?", Donghae semakin mengeratkan tangannya mengangkat sedikit ke atas kerah Kyuhyun._

_"Aku tidak mengerti, kemarin Aku hanya menyuruh anggotaku untuk mendokumentasikan tim basket.. Dan siapa lagi itu Hyukkie ?.. Kekasih barumu kah ?",_

_._

_BUG_

_._

_"Awwwhh…", Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan, saat pukulan mentah ia terima di pipinya, walaupun nada pertanyaan Kyuhyun bersahabat, namun dianggap seperti candaan dan ejekan oleh Donghae._

_._

_BRAAAK_

_._

_BRUUUKK… BRAAAK_

_._

_"YA !... YA !.. HYUUNG !, JANGAN MEMBANT—"_

_._

_BRAAAAAK_

_._

_Hancur sudah, benda yang ditemukan Donghae di dekat komputer ruang redaksi tersebut. Kerja keras anggota sebagai hasil dokumentasi sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Donghae terlalu murka untuk melihat benda yang membuatnya jengkel bernama kamera tersebut._

_"LEE DONGHAE !, KE RUANG KONSELING SEKARANG !"._

_._

_._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

"Astagaa.. dia pasti kena scorsing", Sungmin memberi kesimpulan atas penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang Donghae.

"Aish, sebenarnya Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pukulannya atau mengadukan ke seongsanim, tapi seongsanim melihat sendiri betapa brutal Hae hyung mengobrak-abrik ruangan redaksi kami", Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan Donghae, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Mi—mi..mianhe, Kyuhyun-sshi", Eunhyuk menunduk seakan tidak percaya diri bisa mengucapkan kata maaf ini. Sungmin yang tahu seperti apa Eunhyuk hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan ?", pertanyaan bodoh Sungmin sebagai respon permintaan maaf Eunhyuk.

"Ahh.. gwanchana, mungkin Donghae hyung memang sangat kesal tadi pagi..".

.

.

_~Lee's House, 07.00 p.m~_

.

.

"Hae, sudah redakah demammu ?, Apa Kau lapar sayang ?", Heechul bertanya sedikit khawatir pada anaknya yang berdiri di anak tangga ke 4 dekat dengan meja makan.

"Sedikit reda Umma, Aku ingin minum saja, Aku masih kenyang",

"Apa Kau sakit nak ?", giliran suara khawatir dari namja berstatus Appa yang saat ini duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan Appa..", Donghae mendekati meja makan, tapi sepertinya mata dan pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu yang kurang.

"Hyukkie Kenapa belum turun Umma ?",

.

PRAAANG

.

Gelas yang digenggam Heechul meluncur begitu saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"CHAGI/UMMAA..", Donghae dan Hanggeng reflek berteriak ketika benda dari kaca bening itu menyentuh lantai berwarna coklat dan pecah menjadi bagian-bagian yang membahayakan untuk diinjak.

"ASTAGA !.. UMMA LUPA",

"MWO ?", Bukan hanya Donghae yang menyuarakan kekagetan, tapi Mr. Lee juga.

"Astaga.. eotokhae.. Umma lupa tidak menjemputnya tadi.. pasti Hyukkie sekarang ketakutan atau dia mungkin ia tersesat, yeobo.. eo—eotokhae ?", Air mata Heechul ikut mengalir bersama kekhawatirannya. Sosok Umma ini pasti merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku akan mencarinya, Umma tenang saja",

"Tapi Kau sakit nak, biar—",

"Gwanchana, Aku akan lebih sakit ketika tidak menemukannya", Donghae tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi orang tuanya, ia langsung berlari ke rak helm dan menyambar kunci motornya.

.

Donghae menuju ke sekolahannya, tidak peduli jika ia telah diskros toh ini sudah malam hari.

"EUNHYUKKIE !... EUNHYUKKIE !.. AISSH..",

.

BRAAK.. BRAAK..BRAAK

.

Donghae menendang jajaran pintu kelas dengan kasar, ia mencari pintu yang belum dikunci. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tidak bodoh, Eunhyuk juga tidak mungkin berada di ruangan yang pintunya telah di kunci.

"ARRGHHH.. EOTOKHAEE.. bagaimana kalau dia pingsan ?", Ya, itu adalah kemungkinan buruk yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan, Donghae merogoh kantung celana jeansnya,

"SHIT, Aku melupakan ponselku.. Bodohnyaaaa.. bagaimana caraku menemukanmu, sayang…",

Donghae berjalan melewati lapangan out door, beberapa anggota tim nya masih ada yang berlatih di sana, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk bertanya.

"Jogi.. ahh…Kai !",

"Hae Hyung !.. Kenapa Kau tak hadir latih—",

"Kau tahu dimana Hyukkie ?", Donghae memotong dengan pertanyaan cepatnya,

"Eee.. Hyukkie hyung, ehm.. tidakkah ia sudah meninggalkan kelas sejak bel terakhir..",

"Jinja ?, Tidakkah dia masih di sekolah ?",

"Ehm.. Aku tidak yakin, dia hari ini murung sekali, bahkan bekal makan siangnya diberikan padaku, Apa dia belum sampai di rumah ?",

"Arrrhh.. Aku bisa gila, dia tidak mungkin pulang karena tidak hafal jalan…",

Donghae menjambak rambutnya, peluh dingin menetes banyak, mengalir melewati pelipisnya, ia menggunakan waktu beberapa detik untuk menghela nafas dan sedikit berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan…

.

.

Tanpa menggu waktu lagi, Donghae mengikuti kata hatinya, ia meninggalkan area sekolah dan menuju ke tempat yang saat ini minim penerangan dan tidak ada satupun makhluk bernyawa. Ia merasa bodoh, berada di sini pun juga percuma, hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ahh.. sudah ku duga, ia tidak di sini.. bodoh..bodoh.. Donghae bodoh, Kenapa Aku datang ke tempat peristirahatan juga, Hyukkie tidak mungkin datang ke sini, dia seorang paranoid dan ini malam hari",

Kembali Donghae merutuki kebodohannya, sampai di tempat ini pun juga percuma. Donghae menghela nafas melihat dua gundukan tanah di depannya. Benar ia sekarang berada di tempat pemakaman, ini kesekian kalinya ia merasa mengecewakan seseorang yang dianggap objek di depannya ini.

"Ahjushi.. Ahjumma, mianhe.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hyukkie dengan baik… Harus mencari kemana lagi…

Donghae lemas memikirkan akan kemana lagi ia harus mencari sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada tempat yang berani Eunhyuk datangi sendiri dan apakah Donghae harus kembali dengan tangan kosong ke rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 09.30 malam dan Donghae merasa sudah sangat lemas sekali. Efek sakitnya semakin menjadi karena rasa paniknya, tidak terkira lagi peluh yang ia keluarkan, ia terlalu sibuk dan mengambil perhatian banyak hanya untuk menemukan Eunhyuk dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

.

CKLEK

.

"Umma.. Appa, mianhe.. Aku tid—

"Donghae !, Kau sudah sampai nak, kenapa tidak membawa ponselmu eoh ?, Umma mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali untuk memberitahu bahwa Hyukkie sudah pulang..",

"Mwo ?.. Dia ?, Dimana sekarang ?",

"Dia ada di kamarnya, hahh.. untung dia tidak apa-apa.. syukurlah ada nak Siw—

"Aku ke atas Umma", Donghae belum sempat mendengarkan kata terakhir dari kalimat Ummanya. Donghae ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk, ia sangat ingin memeluk namja manis itu dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak yang ia mampu. Hari ini cukup menyebalkan untuk Donghae, ia harus berangkat pagi dan membuat kesalahan hanya untuk menyelamatkan sahabat manisnya itu, sejenak tinggal di sekolah 45 menit dan akhirnya ultimatum skors dijatuhkan padanya. Dan yang Donghae ketahui, selama seharian ini ia belum bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

'Ada apa denganku ?, Kenapa rasanya berlebihan begini..', Ia bergumam dalam hati sembari menelusuri tangga ke lantai berikutnya.

.

.

"Wonnie hyung, Ya !.. Wae ire.. ini geli.. ha..ha..ha.. Hyung, geumanhe.. ha..ha..ha", Entah awal permainan mereka bagaimana yang jelas sekarang mereka tampak dalam mood yang baik. Salah satu menghindar karena gelitikan dari yang lebih tinggi. Berlari, mengejar dan akhirnya berakhir di depan meja belajar Eunhyuk. Siwon memenjarakan tubuh mungil Eunhyuk dan terus mengerjai dengan gelitikannya.

"Hyuuung~, geumanhe.. Aku geli sungguh.. hi..hi..hi",

"Shireo !, Kau juga mengerjaiku tadi, sekarang rasakan ini..",

"Ha..ha..ha, eotokhae..", Siwon menghentikan kejahilannya begitu dirasa namja yang kini terduduk di meja belajar itu seakan ingin menangis.

"Apa Kau akan menangis, Hyukkie ?",

"Annio !",

"Oh.. geure..geure, Aku lanjutkan kalau begitu",

"YA !.. Hyung !,", Siwon masih dalam posisi berdiri, Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya di dada Siwon, mencegah namja tampan di depannya untuk semakin mendekat. Tapi jelas saja kita tahu siapa yang lebih mendominasi, dari sudut manapun Siwon lebih unggul dari Eunhyuk, kecuali sifat uke.

"Hyung, jangan mendekat !",

"Waeyo chagi~ ?", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya imut, ia kaget dengan panggilan Siwon sesaat.

"Cha—chagi ?",

"Heem..", Siwon menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju lehernya, walaupun Eunhyuk terduduk di atas meja tak membuat Siwon kalah tinggi, buktinya sekarang Siwon menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk.

"Ada yang salah ? Kau kan memang kekasihku", Demi apa pernyataan Siwon membuat Eunhyuk melayang, wajah Eunhyuk memerah secara tidak sengaja, bisa dibayangkan jika namja yang merupakan tipenya dan dikaguminya mengganggap ia kekasih. Apa lagi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat.

.

BRAAAK

.

Entah sudah pintu keberapa yang Donghae tendang hari ini, Donghae melihat semuanya, bagaimana Siwon yang menurutnya merayu Eunhyuk atau Eunhyuk yang diam saja dengan perlakuan Siwon. Dari sudut pandang Donghae, posisi Siwon dan Eunhyuk bisa mengakibatkan kesalah pahaman. Keintiman yang mereka berdua ciptakan memusnahkan harapan Donghae untuk segera melanjutkan keinginan bertemu, memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk.

"KELUAR KAU CHOI !",

.

SEEET

.

Tangan Donghae menarik lengan namja yang begitu pintu ditendangnya langsung menoleh, Siwon tidak melawan ketika ia juga ditarik keluar oleh Donghae.

"Hei..hei.. Apa yang Kau lakukan Donghae-shi ?, pemilik kamarnya mengizinkanku",

"Tapi Aku tidak !",

"Nno' nuguya ?", Siwon memancing Donghae, lagi.

"AKU ORANG YANG KALIAN BUAT GILA SEHARIAN !", Donghae berteriak di depan wajah Siwon.

"Do—donghae.. wae geure ?", Eunhyuk ketakutan melihat perlakuan Donghae pada Siwon.

"Harusnya AKU yang bertanya padamu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SI BRENGSEK INI ?",

"LEE DONGHAE !", Siwon merasa tidak terima akan Eunhyuk yang dibentak oleh Donghae hingga meneteskan air mata.

"WAE ?, berani berteriak di rumah ku ?, Kau pikir Siapa dirimu ?, Sunbae ?, Chingu ?, namjachingunya ?",

"Ndee.. Aku memang namjachingunya", Siwon menjawab santai sedangkan Eunhyuk yang dibelakangi Donghae tengah menggeleng kecil, semakin Siwon menanggapi, amarah Donghae akan semakin naik pula.

"Oh.. Jinjayo ?, ha..ha..ha, benar-benar drama yang konyol, kemarin menanyakan kekasihku dan sekarang memacari sahabatku",

"Apa salahnya..hikss.. ?, Apa salah.. hikss.. ji—jika Aku berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung ?", Donghae tidak menoleh sama sekali pada namja yang bersuara barusan. Ia terlalu fokus menatap penuh kebencian pada Siwon.

"Salah jika Kau masih mempunyai otak dan harga diri",

"SEKKIAAAA !", Siwon berteriak kesal pada Donghae, bagaimana mungkin jawaban dari Donghae tadi ditujukan untuk namja serapuh Eunhyuk. Kasar sekali dan tidak pantas jika menghubungkan dengan harga diri. Dan sama sekali Eunhyuk bukan rendahan yang harus menerima tuduhan gila nan jahat dari Donghae.

.

BRAAAK

.

CKLEK

.

Donghae menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Siwon, kemudian ia menguncinya dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih punya harga diri kan ?", kembali pertanyaan tidak pantas ini terdengar.

"Hikss.. Apa maksudmu Hae ?",

"Ku pikir Kau polos Hyuk, Apa selama ini itu hanya acting ?.. Hanya karena Siwon tipe mu, Kau diam saja ketika diciumnya ?", Donghae terlalu menuntut Eunhyuk, padahal faktanya sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang ditanyakan.

"Kau menikmati ciumannya ?, sehingga diam saja.. Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran ?",

"Stop.. hikss.. Jang—jangan bertanya.. hikss..",

"Wae ?, Jadi benar.. selama ini Kau hanya berpura-pura bersikap seperti bayi, merengek, menangis, manja padahal…

"Donghae hentikan.. hikss.. berhenti..hikss", kaki Eunhyuk terasa lemas, ia berpegangan pada sudut meja belajarnya

"Kenapa ?, Kenapa Aku harus berhenti ?", Donghae semakin maju mendekat pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya dan mencegah isakan yang semakin menjadi. Air matanya dibiarkan lolos, bukan untuk mencari perhatian, karena tidak sempat saja untuk mengusapnya.

"JAWAB HYUK !, Kau diam saja saat Siwon menciummu dan sekarang memintaku berhenti bahkan ketika Aku tidak menc—",

"Kami tidak melakukannya hikss.. sungguh Hae.. hikss..",

"Jangan berpikir Aku percaya sayang..", Donghae tepat berdiri di depan Eunhyuk, tangannya meraih dagu Eunhyuk.

"Aku jelas melihat bahwa yang dilakukan Siwon adalah yang seperti—

.

Sluuurrp

.

"Hmmcckk.. mmbbhh..",

Donghae menghisab bibir mungil Eunhyuk dengan kasar, membuktikan argumennya dengan tindakan gila yang bisa diyakini sulit untuk dilepaskan. Dan terbukti, jika tempo hari adalah kecupan tidak sengaja, ini lebih darinya. Pelakunya pun tak menyadari dengan reflek apa yang telah menggugahnya, awalnya hanya emosi yang menguasai dan setelah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Eunhyuk yang terlihat mungil juga kemerahan, sungguh sulit untuk mengakhirinya.

"Ehm..mmbbherhen..tthiihh.. mbbkk..",

Donghae tidak menghiraukan pukulan tak seberapa yang mengenai dadanya, ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati jebakan takdir yang membuatnya berpikir untuk semakin terus menikmati dan merasakan.

"Hikss.. mbbbkkk..haeehhmm.. stttto—stoopp.. emmh..",

Eunhyuk lemas karena tidak berhasil menghentikan Donghae, apa Donghae tidak merasakan asin air mata dalam ciumannya. Apa ia tidak mendengar suara pilu Eunhyuk yang memerintah untuk berhenti dari tindakan konyolnya. Hingga suara gaduh terdengar dari luar pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

.

"Yeobo.. ini dikunci dari dalam, Apa perkataan nak Siwon tadi benar.. Jangan-jangan Donghae memarahi Hyukkie dengan keras..", Ny. Lee, terus mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Eunhyuk, ia khawatir begitu melihat Siwon turun dan memberitahu sebaiknya Ny. Lee segera memeriksa Eunhyuk. Walaupun kesal, Siwon berpamitan untuk pulang dengan sangat gentle.

"Donghaeee.. Hyukkiiiie, Buka pintunya sayang.. Kenapa dikunci begini ?",

"DONGHAE BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU APPA AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA ?", Suara Mr. Lee kemudian meninterupsi.

"HAEE !, Jangan marahi Hyukkie.. Ini salah Umma, tolong buka pintunya..", Suara Heechul berbanding terbalik dengan teriakan Hanggeng, suaminya.

.

.

PCCHH

.

.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya, selain alasan suara dari luar yang terus menginterupsinya, ia sebenarnya juga butuh bernafas, bukan karena ancaman Appanya yang menurutnya sangat biasa. Tangan Eunhyuk menahan dada Donghae untuk menjauh, Eunhyuk takut dengan tatapam Donghae, selain itu jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Donghae membuat wajah Eunhyuk memanas dan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Lebih nikmat Aku atau Choi Brengsek itu ?", kembali Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk.

"Donghae Stop.. hosshh.. diluar ada Ahjushi dan Ahjumma..",

"Apa masalahnya ?", Kini bibir Donghae tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk.

"Donghae jebbal.. buka pintunya mereka akan curiga dengan kita",

"Memangnya Apa yang kita lakukan, Hah ?", Pertanyaan memancing yang Eunhyuk tidak bisa jawab.

"It—itu..",

"Itu apa , hem ?", Eunhyuk menunduk malu, bayangan berciuman dengan sahabatnya tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Mendadak, terkejut, tidak terbayangkan, sedikit diharapkan, terdiam dan finalnya ia terhanyut oleh perlakuan Donghae. Jujur, Donghae yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menakutkan dan dewasa di sisi lainnya.

"Diammu Aku anggap Aku yang lebih hebat dari Choi Siwon itu",

"Geure..", Walaupun lirih tapi cukup tegas.

"Mwoya ?",

"Kau lebih hebat, karena Kau satu-satunya orang yang menciumku, Aku bilang Aku tidak berciuman dengan Siwon hyung",

"Kenapa hanya untuk mengaku sulit sekali, hah ?, Jangan menggunakan topengmu lagi, Aku menasehatimu sebagai sahabat.. kalau Kau punya harga diri seharusnya Kau memukulnya",

"Kenapa..hikss.. harus Aku yang memukulnya..hikss.. ?", isakan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar.

"Kau memang siapanya hah ?, Kau bukan kekasihnya dan Aku tahu itu.. Kalaupun ia kekasihmu, demi Tuhan Aku tidak menyetujuinya..",

"Kenapa ?.. hikss.. Kenapa harus dengan..hikss.. persetujuanmu ?, KAU SIAPA LEE DONGHAE.. hikss..?",

"Berani memanggilku demikian ?, ahh.. terserah, Aku sudah memperingatimu, Siwon bukan namja yang baik !, Ingat itu !",

"Apa salahnya..hikss.. Apa salahnya jika Aku menyukainya ?.. hikss.. Apa salahnya..hikss.. jika kami berhubungan ?, dan Apa salahnya jika kami berciuman ?.. Kau bisa dengan yang lain, Kenapa Aku tidak ?",

"Kau sedang mengaku sekarang, Kenapa tidak sedari tadi ?.. air matamu menjijikkan..",

"Kenapa Kau.. hikss.. tidak mempercayaiku ?, Demi Tuhan..hikss.. Aku tidak berciuman dengan Siwon Hyung.. hikss.. Kau salah paham, Hae",

"AKU MELIHATNYA DAN BERHENTILAH MENYANGKAL".

"Harusnya.. hikss.. Kau mendukungku sebagai sahabat, Ndee.. hikss.. Aku memang menyukai Siwon hyung, Sebagai sahabat harusnya Kau senang dan sebagai SAHABAT SEHARUSNYA KAU PERCAYA LEE DONGH—"

.

.

PLAAAAK

.

BRUUUK

.

Pertanyaan siapa dengan awalan me- dan di- sebelum kata kerja menjadi pertanyaan besar. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, salah satunya terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

Adakah yang menunggu FF GJ ini ?

Aduuh, telat lagi deh updatenya, but this chap is up.

Maaf ya reader-dull, mendekati UAS begini waktu saya untuk bernafas saja sulit. *lebay

Tapi saya tetap update kan walaupun lama, jadi sabar saja. Sebentar lagi kan liburan, jadi saya bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk menulis ff.

Terimakasih buat yang masih ingat, readers, reviewers, yang udah nge-fav/follow, chapter 6 udah ada nih.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya.. Silahkan mengapresiasi cerita saya dengan hal yang membangun.

Thanks to : Agriester jewel, jewELF, Agriester manik jewel, Polarise437, ren, Wonhaesung Love, fine, nuna, peachpetals , siti sisun, Anik0405 , she3nn0 , Lstories, naehyuk6, HHSHelviJjang, nurul p putri, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Carita Reffatiana, danactebh, jewel0404, reiasia95, Nakamichan, wildapolaris , dekdes.

Review lagi ya gaeeess..

Oh iya lupa, Sorry typo *peace

Thanks !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Yeobo bagaimana ini ?.. Aku takut Donghae memarahi Hyukkie..",

Sembari terus berusaha membuka pintu yang nampaknya jika bukan didobrak atau menggunakan kunci yang lain tidak akan terbuka. Putaran kenop ke kanan dan kiri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah juga, harusnya memang bukan ini yang dilakukan,

"Tenanglah Heechullie, Aku sudah menyuruh Pak Kim untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.. berhentilah panik, Donghae tidak bodoh, jadi Aku yakin Hyukkie baik-baik saja",

Hampir lima menit mereka berdiri menunggu kunci dengan keterdiaman, selepas benda mengkilap tersebut datang, buru-buru menggunakan tangan cekatannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

.

CKLEK

.

"AKU MELIHATNYA DAN BERHENTILAH MENYANGKAL".

.

DEG

.

Namja tampan mereka tengah memunggungi kedua suami istri ini, mungkin obyek yang tak jauh dari mereka sedang dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik. Langkah kaki keduanya semakin mendekat dan lelehan air mata Hyukkie membuat mereka berhenti dan tercengang. Keadaan macam apa ini, pasti itu yang ada di dalam benak mereka.

"Harusnya.. hikss.. Kau mendukungku sebagai sahabat, Ndee.. hikss.. Aku memang menyukai Siwon hyung, sebagai sahabat harusnya Kau senang dan sebagai SAHABAT SEHARUSNYA KAU PERCAYA LEE DONGH—",

.

PLAAK

.

BRUUG

.

Tidak ada yang mendorong si manis untuk jatuh, tapi ada tamparan keras yang melayang di pipi Donghae, dari Appanya. Tuan dan Nyonya rumah ini tahu, jika Donghae tengah memarahi Eunhyuk, terbukti dari keadaan Eunhyuk dan kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk yang tidak mereka mengerti namun sedikit tahu akan suasana apa di dalamnya.

"Hyukkie.. astaga sayang...", Heechul mendekati Eunhyuk yang terduduk di lantai, wanita ini memeluk dengan penuh perhatian. Eunhyuk dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ia menerima pelukan ahjumanya, menumpahkan air matanya sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Keadaan apa ini ?", Suara Mr. Lee menginterupsi keterdiaman Donghae, tidak apa-apa rasanya yang kini memerah di pipinya, namun keterkejutannya yang diteruskan dengan diam berkaitan dengan seberapa lama kah orang tuanya ada di kamar ini.

"Apa yang telah Kau lakukan Lee Donghae ?",

'Apa Appa melihatku menci—',

"Kenapa Kau diam ?, Menurutmu Apa yang Kau lakukan pada Eunhyuk itu benar ?",

'Sial, Appa tahu',

"Mian.. Appa, Aku tahu Aku.. sal—salah",

"Kenapa Kau membentaknya hah ?, ini bukan salah Hyukkie, tapi karena kami saja yang lalai..",

'Syukurlah..',

Kata syukur dalam hati Donghae membuktikan ia tengah menjadi pengecut kali ini, salah besar ketika ia mengucapkannya, ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan takut Eunhyuk.

"Sayang, Kenapa bibirmu berdarah ?",

Heechul bertanya pada Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae yang mempunyai reflek untuk mengusap bibir, terlihat warna merah walaupun sedikit pada jempolnya. Mr. Lee menangkap reflek tersebut, ia hanya diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kemudian berlalu.

"Hyukkie.. jawab Umma sayang !, Kenapa berdarah eoh ?",

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae sekilas, pandangannya memelas menyiratkan pertanyaan kepada Donghae.

'Aku harus mengatakan Apa Hae..',

Sekalipun Donghae tahu arti pandangan tersebut, nampaknya ia tidak tahu jawabannya yang mana, ini bukan multiple choice yang hanya harus menyilang, jujur berarti mati atau berbohong tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ak—aku.. ehm.. bibir ku.. hikss.. terantuk meja, Ahjuma",

"Shhtt. Uljima, pasti perih ya sayang.. Ehm.. Umma ambilkan obat dulu nee.. Donghae angkat Hyukkie ke bed", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia takut jika ditinggal sendirian dengan Donghae, ia takut jika harus berada di dekat Donghae. Bentakan dan kata kasar Donghae lah yang membuatnya demikian. Memang Donghae terbiasa menciumnya, entah kening maupun pipi yang menunjukkan kasih sayang nya pada sang sahabat. Tapi yang terakhir, Donghae terlihat di luar kendali walaupun saat itu ia sadar akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Donghae, cepat angkat, adikmu akan kedinginan nanti",

"Nde Umma".

Selepas Heechul meninggalkan ruang tersebut, Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dengan Eunhyuk yang ada di atas dinginnya lantai. Eunhyuk mundur dengan sisa tenaga lemahnya. Ia takut, wajahnya menunduk, menyiratkan untuk memotong kontak mata dengan Donghae.

"Aku hanya akan mengangkatmu..", Eunhyuk berusaha menjauh saat tangan Donghae terselip pada kedua lututnya.

"Ingin kupanggilkan Appa untuk mengangkatmu ya ?",

"Aku bisa sendiri..", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, ia menumpukan tangannya dan bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Keras kepala, ya sudah berdirilah.. Aku ingin melihat saja", Donghae berdiri sehingga membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Betapa menggemaskannya wajah Eunhyuk untuk Donghae, pipi yang memerah, sudut bibir dengan sisa darah dan mata dengan lelehan isinya.

"Jahat.. hiks..!",

Satu kata yang membuat Donghae tercengang, Eunhyuk yang manja dan suka merengek mungkin akan kembali.

"Ya sudah.. hikss.. silahkan melihat.. jangan membantuku !",

"Hyukkie.. tapi kan..",

"AKU BISA !",

Bentakan terakhir dari Eunhyuk untuk Donghae jelas membuktikan bahwa Eunhyuk memang keras kepala, kakinya melemas dan mungkin belum sepenuhnya kembali. Eunhyuk memang seperti ini, ketika ia lelah, ketakutan dan merasa tertekan pasti ada gangguan di salah satu organ maupun ekstremitasnya.

.

BRUG

.

Terjatuh bukan, yah karena ia sangat keras kepala dan sok kuat. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dengan menahan tawa. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih dalam keadaan dimana Donghae meledak-ledak, namun sekarang ia mencair dengan tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk. Tidak ada yang tidak luluh dengan Eunhyuk jika sudah seperti ini.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae memelas, gengsi untuk mengatakan tolong karena ia sendiri yang menolak untuk ditolong. Kini Donghae yang balas menatapnya, seperti tahu arti pandangan Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjajari Eunhyuk.

"Apa ?", dengan bodohnya Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Tidak apa, ingin memerhatikan ekspresi kekecewaanmu saja",

"Mwo ?",

"Waeyo ?, katanya kan tadi bisa.. Aku ingin lihat",

.

Tes

.

Satu kedipan di mata Eunhyuk mampu menumpahkan isinya barang sedikit.

"Aigoo.. gyeowo", tangan Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk sayang, Eunhyuk melirik dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jahat.. Kau Jahat hikss..",

"Aku tahu, ratusan kali Kau mengatakannya sayang",

"Pergi !",

"Siapa yang akan membantumu ke bed, kalau Aku pergi ?",

"AHJUMAAAAAAA….",

"Ha..ha..ha..ha, Aduh Hyukkiiie perutku.. ha..ha..ha".

.

"DONGHAEEE, JANGAN MENGGANGGU ADIKMU !"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tanpa Aku sayang ?", Donghae bertanya jahil saat Eunhyuk terlihat menuruni tangga dengan seragam dan tas yang sudah rapi di pundaknya. Semalam Eunhyuk memang tidak tidur dengan Donghae, ia memilih tidur dengan Ahjumanya. Mendengar pertanyaan jahil Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mencelos dengan tatapan mata yang lancip.

"Jangan jahil dan selesaikan makanmu Hae", suara Heechul menginterupsi.

"Seragammu mana, babo ?", pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Heechul menatap Donghae penuh pertanyaan sedangkan Hanggeng hanya meneruskan makannya dengan santai.

"Eee.. Aku masih kurang enak badan Umma.. Jadi Aku hanya akan mengantar Hyukkie saja..",

"Jinja ?, Kau sakit ?, biar Aku berangkat deng—",

"TIDAK, Kuantar saja",

—Sungmin Hyung", terus Eunhyuk dengan sedikit lirih karena suara Donghae yang begitu keras. Mungkin Donghae terlalu sensitive jika Eunhyuk sudah menyebutkan nama orang lain, apa lagi yang bermarga Choi.

"Ahh.. Sungmin hyung, tidak dengan ku saja",

"Ya sudah, Kenapa tidak sekalian Kau sekolah saja Hae, Umma periksa semalam demammu sudah turun",

"Ehm.. Ak—aku merasa tidak baik Umma",

"Jujurlah pada Ummamu, Hae ?",

"Hah ?", Eunhyuk dan bertanya-tanya dengan perintah .

"Geure, Aku memukul temanku dan sekarang Aku di scors.. Umma puas ?",

"Mem..memukul ?, Kau ?",

"Hmm.. Appa kemarin yang datang ke sekolah ku", Eunhyuk melongo mendengar penuturan Donghae walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu akan hal ini.

"Ayo cepat makan, nanti Kau terlambat sayang..", Donghae mengoleskan selai stoberi dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

~At Polarise SHS~

.

.

"Hyung, Kenapa Ahjushi itu terus menatap ku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit malas pada Sungmin.

"Hyuk please !, panggil dengan sepantasnya",

"Dia menyebalkan, Kenapa juga dia masuk ketika sudah di scors, Aku tidak jadi kasihan malah bersyukur harusnya",

"Hyukkiie.. lanjutkan saja makan siangmu dan jangan mengomentari tentang Donghae".

Tidak jauh dari meja kantin Eunhyuk dan Sungmin duduk namja menggunakan Hoodie biru tuanya dan terus menatap tajam setiap pergerakan Eunhyuk. Donghae duduk dengan santai, walaupun semua mata kini tengah menatapnya, ia memakai kaca mata hitam yang menambah kadar tampannya. Mungkin kebanyakan siswa telah tahu bahwa Donghae di scors, melihat seragam yang harus dipakai Donghae pun juga tidak ada.

"Chagiya~",

"Huh ?, Siwon hyung ?", Eunhyuk menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil, Donghae pun sama, inilah alasannya kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eunhyuk ke sekolah.

"Hei, Apa Kau baik Hyukkie ?",

"Ah ndee, Aku baik-baik saja hyung",

"Jinja ? tidak demam kan, semalam kan Kau sempat kehujanan",

.

GREB

.

"Aigooo.. Hyukkiee, Aku mengantuk, sayang".

Semua yang ada di kantin menangkap tingkah gila Donghae, tangan Siwon masih melayang di udara, niatnya mungkin akan mengecek kening Eunhyuk apakah hangat atau tidak, tapi kegiatannya berhenti ketika seseorang yang ada di belakang Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memeluk erat pinggang Eunhyuk dan memasukkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Hae.. Ka—Kau..",

"Wae, Kau biasanya kalau mengantuk juga begini.. dan yang perlu digaris bawahi, tidak tahu tempat",

"Tap—tapi kan..",

"Waee~, Sayang ayo hari ini kita keluar.. ehm.. Aku akan bolos latihan dan Kita jalan-jalan", tindakan bodoh Donghae akan dimulai ketika Siwon sudah mendekati Eunhyuk. Itulah yang Donghae rencanakan sejak ia tidak bisa tidur semalam, karena tidak ada seseorang yang biasanya ia peluk.

"Iya, tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, semua orang menatap kita, bodoh", Eunhyuk berbisik pada telinga Donghae dari samping.

"Jinja ?, Okee, nanti kita pergi membelinya, itu hanya Gucci sayang, Aku bahkan bisa membeli tokonya..", Jawaban tidak nyambung ini terdengar keras dan bukannya tangan Donghae menjauh dari pinggang Eunhyuk, justru semakin mengerat.

Sungmin yang ada di sebelah mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Siwon segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi seberang meja Eunhyuk. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat tingkah menjijikkan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, setahunya Donghae hanya bisa membentak dan memarahi Eunhyuk seperti semalam.

"Sungmin hyung~, lihat Donghae.. dia tidak mau melepas",

"Biarkan saja toh juga tidak merugikan",

"Ndee, Sungmin hyung saja tahu, sayang",

.

"Donghae Oppa !", panggilan itu tidak hanya membuat Donghae saja yang menoleh, namun juga Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Wae ?", Donghae tahu ini Tiffany dan tangannya masih memeluk santai pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Kenap—kenapa Oppa disini ?",

"Wae ?, masalah untukmu ?",

"Anni.. maksudku..",

"Tiffany-sshi, Apa Kau tidak lelah berdiri ?",

"Hah ?", Tiffany sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Siwon, ia masih mengingat siapa namja yang bertanya ini.

"Kemarilah !, duduk di sampingku..", Eunhyuk menatap Siwon tak percaya, walaupun ia mampu mengontrol ketakutannya karena melihat Tiffany, tapi ia tak habis fikir dengan Siwon yang meminta yeoja iblis itu untuk bergabung.

"Ah.. ye—ee..", Tiffany segera saja mendudukkan diri di samping Siwon dan sungguh Donghae tak peduli dengan keadaan maupun posisi dimana yeojanya berada. Donghae justru kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Eunhyuk. Mata Donghae menatap leher Eunhyuk dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan posisi ini.

"Sial !, putih sekali", lirih Donghae yang masih bisa di dengar Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Apa Hae ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dan Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan mulut terbuka. Mata Donghae bertemu dengan mata Sungmin setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari leher Eunhyuk. Dan Sungmin bisa menangkap wajah cengengesan Donghae yang membuatnya semakin melotot.

"Ja—jangan bilang Kau..", Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat isyarat telunjuk Donghae untuk diam. Sungmin menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil atas Donghae, tapi segera ia menggelengkan kepala, karena ia yakin walaupun sedikit mungkin tapi kedua orang yang di sampingnya ini sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal mes..

.

.

ssra.

"Kau masih mengingat ku kan Tiffany-sshi, di hari pertama Aku masuk sekolah ini sebagai siswa baru ?", Tiffany seakan salah tingkah ketika namja tampan di sampingnya menatap intens dan bertanya kepadanya. Karena begitu gugupnya, hanya anggukan kepala yang diterima Siwon.

"Kalau tidak salaaah… ehm.. Kita bertemu di toilet hoobae bukan ?",

"Aaa.. ee.. iya", Tiffany tergagap, ia takut jika Donghae…

"Waw.. bagus sekali Choi, hari pertama disini langsung menuju toilet yeoja.. Ahhh.. Aku lupa, playboy memang terbiasa melakukannya", Donghae memulai perbincangan sengit lagi, tangan Eunhyuk mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang kini sudah mengerat di perutnya, symbol untuk menghentikan perbincangan yang menyulut emosi. Kepala Donghae masih bersandar pada tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Ha..ha..ha, Ndee.. sesama playboy tentu Kita pernah melakukannya… di toilet bukan ?", Siwon menyeringai dan puas akan jawabannya, sedangkan Donghae melirik dengan tatapan tajam.

Donghae membalas seringaian dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas,

"Ndee benar, di toilet.. saat sepi, jam kosong atau—",

"Hoek.. ughh",

"Hyukkie/chagi/sayang.. wae ?", Tiga sahutan dari orang yang berbeda membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram perutnya di atas jemari Donghae.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan toilet, Aku sedang makan", Jawaban anggukan dengan dasar setuju dari Siwon dan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tenang melanjutkan makannya. Donghae merasa sedikit, errr.. melihat jakun Eunhyuk yang naik turun karena menelan makanan sehingga kini posisinya menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kiri Eunhyuk dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"Oh ya.. tapi sedikit kuingatkan bahwa yang di sampingmu masihlah berstatus kekasih orang, Choi..",

"Ya !, Wae geure.. tentu saja Aku tahu, dia kan kekasih kapten basket di sekolah ini.. Tapi seingatku.. uke masihlah namja dan menggunakan toilet pria, walaupun mereka cantik dan manis",

"Jangan berbelit-belit !",

"Aku tahu stylemu Tuan Lee.. Hyukkie masih menggunakan toilet pria kan sayang ?", Siwon bertanya dengan tangan yang membelai dagu Eunhyuk.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dan buang kata terakhirmu tadi",

"Arra..arra.. Keunde.. Kau tidak penasaran di toilet jenis apa kami bertemu ?", Mata Siwon bergantian menatap Donghae dan Tiffany.

"Uppss.. mian manis, Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya", Siwon melihat Eunhyuk meletakkan sendoknya dan sedikit mendelik ke arahnya begitu ia menyebut tempat menjijikkan untuk dibahas itu tadi.

"Apa maksudmu ?", Donghae bertanya dengan nada tak bersahabat dan menatap Tiffany sedikit penasaran.

"Aku sepertinya sangat merindukanmu 'teman lama', oleh karena itu Aku berpikir akan lebih nyaman jika hanya berdua denganmu saja.. Aku akan memberitahunya",

"Katakan sekarang !", Siwon selalu berbelit-belit, maka tak salah jika Donghae selalu tersulut akan rasa penasarannya.

"Hyukkie, ayo hyung antar ke kelas, kupingku panas mendengar orang-orang tampan namun gila ini berbicara Bahasa alien", tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk pun Sungmin langsung menuntun Eunhyuk keluar dari kantin. Kini tinggal mereka bertiga, Siwon, Donghae dan Tiffany.

"Cepat katakan !", Donghae tahu Siwon akan berbicara setelah Eunhyuk pergi.

"Nampaknya bukan Aku yang brengsek, walaupun kenyataannya Aku playboy.. karena yeoja yang Kau elu-elukan di samping ku ini.. berada di toilet pria, dan walaupun Aku playboy.. tapi Kau tahu kan tanggung jawabku.. jadi simpulkan sendiri", Siwon tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya tak percaya, kekasihnya ternyata sangat.. sangat liar.

"Op—oppa, annia.. Ak—aku tidak begitu",

"Hah.. Aku pikir Kau dari keluarga terhormat dan akan bersikap terhormat pula., tapi.. Kau..",

"Eits.. jangan salah paham Donghae, Dia tidak menggodaku",

"Lalu ?", Donghae jelas belum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Ehm.. Aku pikir Hyukkie memang lebih sexy ketika kemejanya terlepas.. dia berbaring di lantai, uhh.. menggoda, Aku yakin Kau belum pernah melihatnya begitu kan ?",

"Choi !, Katakan dengan jelas, sungguh Aku akan menggeser rahangmu jika Kau terus menggulat", Donghae tidak tahan dan ingin segera tahu poinnya. Tiffany ketakutan dan menunduk, ia tidak membayangkan jika Donghae tahu yang ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku suka melihat adikmu half naked.. tapi Aku tidak suka dengan ekspresi takut dan aliran air matanya dalam keadaan menggoda seperti itu.. dan yang jelas, Aku melihat YEOJAMU INI !, ada di sana", Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak keluar.

Donghae menatap Tiffany yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"KAU !.. KAU APAKAN EUNHYUK HAH ?",

"Oppa.. hikss.. tid—tiddak begitu.. hikss.. Ak—aku..",

"Kau menterornya ?, Kau membuatnya takut ?.. JAWAB TIFF !",

"Hikss.. Anni.. hikss.. Ak—aku hanya..hikss.. tidak mau Oppa terus bersamanya dan ..hikss…",

"Okee.. itu maumu, Kau tahu dia siapa ku ?.. Dia lebih penting dari hidupku sendiri",

"Hikss.. Oppa Wae ?",

"Kau tak terima ?, Aku juga.. Aku tak terima Kau menyakiti Eunhyuk, dia prioritasku, dia alasanku dan karena Kau.. karena tindakanmu membuatku kecewa.. sebaiknya Kau tak usah mengejarku setelah ini, Kita putus !".

"OPPA.. OPPA.. DONGHAE OPPAAAA !",

Donghae tidak mungkin berbalik lagi untuk gadis ini, ia merasa bodoh, Eunhyuk tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Donghae melirik jam tangannya, ia mengingat hari dimana jam nya terus bergetar, ia juga ingat saat Eunhyuk begitu histeris ketika mantan kekasihnya itu datang. Donghae juga ingat ketika Siwon membawa pergi Eunhyuk dari lapangan basket ketika Tiffany datang.

'Kenapa Choi Siwon tahu dan Aku tidak, Apa Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Hyuk ?'.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Astaga Hyuk, ini sudah sangat banyak",

"Tapi Aku mau lagi Hae... Aku mau masuk ke butik yang itu..", Eunhyuk menunjuk ke salah satu butik dengan jajaran kain mahal dan berkelas.

"Ini sudah malam sayang, lihat tentengan belanjaan ini.. Apa Kau akan memakai semuanya",

"Ndee !",

"Hyukkiiiie…", Donghae sudah sangat lelah menuruti Eunhyuk untuk berbelanja. Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan ia harus menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk untuk berputar mencari tas, sepatu, baju, boneka, tas lagi, sepatu lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

"Aku masih mau itu Hae~, Jebbal..",

"Uangku menipis sayang", alasan konyol dari Donghae.

"Gotjimal !, Kau bahkan bilang untuk membelikanku Gucci—Annio, bahkan tokonya sekalian..",

"Iya sayang, tapi—",

"Aku membencimu !", Eunhyuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan penuh tas belanjaan. Eunhyuk merengek begini karena tahu sebentar lagi Donghae akan mengucapkan…

"Baiklah.. jangan marah atau menangis Oke, pilihlah sesukamu",

.

~Chup

.

"Harusnya Kau mengatakannya dari tadi Hae",

Harusnya juga Donghae biasa saja, Eunhyuk bahkan sering sekali menciumnya. Donghae tidak mungkin mempertanyakan perihal perlakuan Tiffany pada Eunhyuk sekarang, ia hanya menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk dan sejenak melupakan masalah Tiffany.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika Eunhyuk diantar Donghae menuju kelasnya, memastikan jika yang manis duduk dengan nyaman. Akhir-akhir ini perhatian Donghae pada Eunhyuk semakin bertambah saja itensitasnya, walaupun aktivitas menggoda yeoja adalah part time nya. Sebenarnya bukan karena khawatir hal bahaya akan terjadi pada Eunhyuk, melainkan matanya sangat risih jika harus melihat Eunhyuk didekati Siwon maupun Eunhyuk yang sekarang mulai mendekati Siwon.

"Hae, sungguh mataku ingin melihat",

"Arra..",

"Lalu lepaskan !.. Tolong !",

"Shireo !.. Kau akan terus melihat ke namja brengsek itu..",

"Aku menikmati pertandingannya.. Haee..",

Donghae menjauhkan tangannya dari pandangan Eunhyuk, sungguh hari sial untuk Donghae. Ia tidak bisa menjadi salah satu diantara pemain yang saat ini berada di tengah lapangan.

"Andai kakiku tidak cedera..",

"Kau hanya akan merusak pertandingan karena ingin memukul Siwon Hyung",

"Tentu.. dia membuatmu beralih",

"Maksudmu ?",

"Tidak ada.. Hyuk, asal Kau tahu.. Aku bermain lebih baik dari dia",

"Hmm.. menurutkuu…",

"Stop !, Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti Kau akan memihaknya",

"Nah itu Kau tahu..", Eunhyuk buru-buru menceloskan wajahnya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah memperhatikan pertandingan basket yang yah Siwon terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

"YEEEEEYYY….",

Sorak membahana yang menyakitkan pendengaran begitu luar biasanya membuat Donghae jengah, karena Eunhyuk termasuk salah satunya. Bukannya ia tidak senang sekolahnya menang, walaupun itu tanpanya, hanya saja mengingat betapa gilanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon membuat ia berpikir,

'Cemburu… ahh.. tidak, aku sudah gila jika memang iya',

"SIWON HYUNG !", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman. Dan Siwon sepertinya mendekat ke bangku tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada.

"Ahh.. Kenapa memanggilnya sih.. Si playboy itu mendekatkan jadinya",

"Apa Hae ?.. Playboy duduk di dekatku ?",

"Hyuuuuuk", Donghae kesal melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai mengejeknya. Eunhyuk tidak peduli dan mengambil sekaleng minuman yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

"Siwon Hyung.. ini…", benar dugaan Donghae, jika minuman cola yang sempat Eunhyuk beli tadi untuk namja rival Donghae itu.

"Dasar centil !", baru saja tangan Siwon ingin mengambil minuman tersebut, tapi dengan segera Donghae lah yang merebutnya.

"Ahhh.. leganya..",

"DONGHAEEE !",

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

Donghae membenci suasana di kamar ber cat kuning ini, bagaimana tidak jika salah satu yang bernyawa disini adalah rivalnya, Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Siwon dalam posisi diam dan tidak berulah sehingga membuat beberapa kali Donghae membuat kepalan di udara. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga mereka bertiga ada di ruangan Eunhyuk ini.

"Kalau soal yang ini Hyung ?", Siwon kembali mendekat ke belakang Eunhyuk dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya, entah memang mengajari atau mencari kesempatan karena dua-duanya deskripsi yang tepat untuk posisi ini.

"Begini…", Tangan Siwon menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk yang di sela jarinya terdapat bolpoint, kemudian mengarahkan pada objek di depan mereka, sembari memberikan penjelasan yang sekiranya dimengerti namja manis di bawah kungkunganya.

"YA !.. YA !.. Choi posisimu", Donghae geram dan bergumam dengan tidak nyaman.

"Hyukkiiie, Aku pintar dipelajaran itu kok, Aku bisa mengajarimu lebih baik dari dia", Ke dua kalinya Donghae berkomentar namun tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh subyek yang dituju.

"Yeii.. Hyung selesai.. ini jawabannya kan.. ahh gomawo..", Eunhyuk malah tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan melihat ia berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya dengan bantuan Siwon.

"YA CHOI !, Kau sentuh tangannya, kupatahkan lenganmu !", Donghae menangkap keintiman lain pada dua orang yang membuatnya semakin geram. Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada tanggapan tentang ancaman Donghae.

.

CKLEK

.

"Chaa~, Umma bawakan kue untuk kalian !.. Nak Siwon, ini buatan Hyukkie loo.. silahkan dimakan",

"Hool.. Hyukkie ?, Membuat Kue ?... Ha..ha..ha, Aduh.. perutku.. ha..ha..ha, Ya !, Siwon-ah Kau percaya ucapan Ummaku.. ha..ha..ha ?", Dan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala seakan sepemikiran dengan Donghae. Bukankah ada yang aneh dengan panggilan Donghae, terlalu akrab untuk seorang musuh.

"Melihatnya masuk dapur saja tidak pernah, apalagi membuat sesuatu dari sana.. Choi Siwon saja tidak percaya Hyuk.. ha..ha..ha",

"Ahjuma~", rengekan seperti biasa, bagaimana pula perasaan kalian jika direndahkan di depan orang yang kalian suka, walaupun itu sebuah candaan.

"Aish… Geure..geure, tidak penting kue ini dibuat siapa, yahh.. dimakan saja nee, Umma tinggal dulu, Donghae jangan menggoda adikmu lagi.. nikmati kuenya ya nak Siwon", Istimewa sekali nampaknya Siwon di mata Heechul.

Setelah sosok ibu itu keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk, suasana kembali hening. Eunhyuk duduk di kursi tempat ia biasa belajar, Donghae duduk bersandar di bed dan Siwon yang duduk dengan nyaman di Sofa berwarna merah yang kontras dengan cat dinding.

"YA HYUKKIE !, Cuci tangan dulu sebelum mengambil kuenya !",

"Arraso !",

"Ganti seragammu sekalian, besok masih harus dipakai lagi",

"Hmm..", Eunhyuk menurut mengambil kaos santainya dan bukannya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia malah meletakkan kaos tersebut di pinggiran bed sehingga posisinya kini berdiri di antara Siwon dan Donghae. Tangannya tergerak melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu dari atas.

"Ya !.. Ya !, MAU APA ?", Donghae kaget bukan main, sebenarnya maksud sahabat manisnya ini apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba berganti pakaian di sini, di depannya sendiri saja tidak pernah apalagi jika ditambah dengan adanya Siwon.

"Waeyo.. kata Sungmin Hyung tidak apa-apa berganti di depan namja, kan sama-sama namja",

"Kau pernah berganti di depan namja ?", giliran Siwon yang bertanya, ia juga kaget melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang ehm.. seperti bukan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm.. pernah, kata Sungmin Hyung tidak apa-apa..",

"YA !, Kenapa menurut pada Sungmin Hyung sih ?",

"Hae sendiri kan yang bilang, saat Aku pergi berenang kemarin.. turuti semua kata Sungmin Hyung, dan Aku sudah menjadi anak baik kemarin",

"Tapi kan—", Siwon ingin menambah komentarnya, tapi suara Donghae menginterupsi.

"Ahh.. sudahlah, biarkan.. Dia pergi dengan Sungmin Hyung dan Jaejoong Hyung kok",

"Ahh.. jadi mereka.. untung saja", Siwon ikut menghela nafas lega.

Melihat tidak ada respon berlebihan lagi terkait tindakannya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali membuka kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Aish.. Hyuk !, Kenapa diteruskan ?", Donghae sekarang berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar kaos yang tadinya diletakkan Eunhyuk dan segera menempelkannya di depan kulit putih bagian depan tubuh Eunhyuk yang memulai terekspos.

"Hah ?, Wae ?... kan Donghae dan Siwon Hyung juga namja..",

"Iya tapi Kami kan bisa tergod— ahh.. anni.. maksudku…", Donghae melirik Siwon seperti mencari bantuan untuk menjelaskan ke namja polos, manis dan menggemaskan ini.

"Ehm.. jadi intinya, Hyukkie harus berganti di kamar mandi saja nee.. mulai besok, siapapun itu, yahh.. Sungmin Hyung tidak apa-apa lah, tapi yang lainnya.. termasuk Donghae ataupun Aku.. Hyukkie harus mengganti di kamar mandi.. Arra ?",

"Ahh.. Arraso..", Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Penjelasan Siwon memang lebih dewasa dan mudah dimengerti oleh namja dengan tipe seperti Eunhyuk.

"Hampir saja, Kau bodoh Lee Donghae, Kau pikir apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika kau mengatakan tergoda ?".

Donghae membenarkan perkataan Siwon, ia juga bingung dengan mulut nistanya. Karena menjaga imej, Donghae hanya mengalihkan wajahnya.

"DONGHAE AMBILKAN HANDUK STROBERY KU", dari dalam kamar mandi suara Eunhyuk terdengar di telinga Donghae.

"SHIREO !, Ambil sendiri, Kenapa menyuruhku eoh..", awalnya Donghae cuek saja, ia bergumam bembari memainkan smartphonenya dengan nyaman tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"LEE DONGHAE DUMB !", Bentakan Siwon membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan juga dibarengi dengan bunyi..

.

GREEEK

.

Pintu kamar mandi sedikit bergeser dan terlihat kepala Eunhyuk yang menyembul, kulit lehernya sedikit terekspos dan sepenglihatan Donghae maupun Siwon sudah dipastikan tidak ada kain yang membalut kulit pucat Eunhyuk.

"CHANGKAMAN !.. Tunggu.. jangan keluar, Aku ambilkan handukmu.. tunggu nee.. jangan keluar", Buru-buru Donghae meraih handuk yang diletakkan Eunhyuk di luar kamar mandi dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk seraya menarik untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Aku bisa gila sungguh.. Ahh.. Umma, Kenapa Hyukkie begitu bodoh", Donghae meraup wajahnya dan segera bergegas ke bed tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

"Kau perlu mengawasinya ekstra", Donghae menatap Siwon, kali ini berbeda dengan tatapan benci yang biasanya selalu ia perlihatkan.

"Aku selalu melakukannya, brengsek",

"Tunggu.. jangan bilang, Kau memang belum pernah melihat tubuh polos Eunhyuk..",

"MWO ?",

"Aku benar kan ?", seringai Siwon tercetak pada bibir tampannya.

"Memangnya Kau pernah ?",

"Ha..ha, Kau mengajakku bercanda eoh ?, Apa mungkin Aku akan angkat bicara jika tidak pernah ?",

"KAU !",

"Sayang sekali ya kalau belum pernah.. Kau tahu Hae.. sangat bersih, putih dan uhhh.. kedua soft pink di—",

.

Sruuuuk

.

Donghae meremat biscuit yang menjadi salah satu menu hidangan dari Ummanya dan memasukkan ke mulut Siwon.

"Uhhhuuuk~",

"Sekali berbicara kotor, kupastikan gigimu akan tanggal beberapa",

"Ya ! Ya !,Kibum benar.. Kau tak pernah berubah, masih pemarah seperti terakhir kali saat Kita masih berteman", gumam Siwon dengan pandangan menerawang kosong.

"Heh.. Ya, terakhir kali.. yang masih kuingat adalah berita mencengangkan itu.. Ahh.. Aku jadi mengingat Kibum, dimana namja cantik itu.. terakhir kali Dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan sedang bersama Minho yang baru-baru ini ku ketahui ternyata ia masihlah namja berumur tidak lebih dari dua tahun dan yang lebih membuat telinga ini hampir lepas mengetahui bahwa bayi itu adalah hasil namja brengsek, penipu, pengecut yang sekarang ada di depanku".

"Kenapa Kau begitu yakin bahwa Aku penipu dan pengecut walaupun ku akui Aku brengsek",

"Kau menyebutkan nama Kibum, dan kuyakini Kau mengingatnya dengan baik, Lalu Kenapa mendekati Eunhyuk ?, Kenapa Kau seolah-olah selalu merebut Apa yang Aku punya ?",

"Kau masih mencintainya ?",

"Choi Siwon jawab pertanyaanku !",

"Atau Kau mulai mencintai Eunhyuk ?",

"Kau memanfaatkannya dan membuangnya Choi… Harusnya ia bersamaku dan ia akan aman",

"Lalu Eunhyuk bagaimana ?", pertanyaan Siwon menghentikan percakapan bodoh antar keduanya.

"Eunhyuk dia denganku dan baik-baik saja, jangan dekati dia.. Kau hanya akan menariknya, merebutnya dariku, membuatnya jatuh padamu kemudian meninggalkan dengan bekas yang hidup sama seperti Kibum",

"Heh.. Kau siapa ?, bahkan Kibum bukan milikmu.. sekalipun sekarang adalah Eunhyuk, Kau bukan pemiliknya, Hae",

"Dan Kau selalu datang di saat-saat seperti ini.. saat Aku belum bisa menjadikan sesuatu itu milikku dan tiba-tiba Kau merebutnya",

"Ha..ha, Kau seperti anak kecil Hae, finalnya Aku tahu.. Kau terlalu salah paham denganku, Kita sudah saling mengenal lama kawan.. Aku tahu objek yang selama ini Kau ceritakan itu mana dan siapa.. harusnya sebagai teman, Kau tahu motifku tentang Eunhyuk.. Dan asal Kau tahu, Kibum dan Minho baik-baik saja denganku... Walaupun Aku brengsek, Aku bukan orang yang menelantarkan Istri dan anakku".

"MWO ?.. is—istri ?".

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Guys, Tidak ada kata lain yang pantas saya berikan selain maaf. Lama ya ?, bangeeeet kan. Udah gitu chap kemarin juga dikit.

Ehm, tapi ada kabar bahagia.. SAYA SUDAH SELESAI UAS, UAP, atau apalah yang harus mengalihkan perhatian saya dari FF ini dan sekarang karena lagi LIBUR, Seminggu sekali Update.. Ingetin saya kalo nggak update, marahin saya juga nggak papa.

Tapi ini, chap 7 udah kelar, minggu depan chap 8, tagih ke saya kalo saya bohong.

Thanks to : **mankhey, Rigletz, haeveunka, Lala, Agriester Manik Jewel, haehyuk86, Nakamichan, siti sisun, Namekeysha nada, ren, fitri , HHSHelviJjang, nemonkey, aiyu kie, naehyuk, Wonhaesung Love, nanaxzz, cho w lee 794, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Anik0405 , peachpetals, reiasia95, , isroie106, wildapolaris, danactebh, jewel0404, ChoYenie94 , she3nn0 , Min Hwa, Etoilepolarise, lee ikan, dekdes , ranigaem 1 , yesaya mei , nurul p putri .**

Satu masalah selesai muncul lagi yang lain, alasan Donghae mukul Kyu, Siapa Kibum dll akan saya bahas di chap depan. Review lagi ya guys !.

Saya juga punya FF baru "Monster in Me", Read and Review ya guys. Saya juga mau ngingetin, dari semua FF saya yang ada YAOI SEMUA, jadi kalo ada readers yang nggak terima idolanya saya pairkan sesama jenis, mending jangan baca FF saya. Dari pada koment nya nggak enak dan memancing reviewers lain untuk bertengkar.

Thanks, :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian ?",

"Aku baik Ahjushi… belum sekalipun Aku masuk ruang BK", Jawab namja manis bersurai kemerahan dengan semangat, sedikit jahil ia melirik namja dengan kemeja tampan di sampingnya, seperti menyombongkan diri lebih tepatnya.

"Itu tandanya Kau tidak bisa bersosialisasi, memangnya ke BK hanya untuk siswa yang melanggar saj—",

"Aku rasa iya, siswa-siswa bandel yang sering bertengkar dan melanggar peraturan sepertimu",

"YA !.. Hyukkie, kalimatmu seperti Aku sudah sering saja masuk ruang nista itu..",

"Memang iya kan Hae.. Kau memukul kekasihnya Sungmin Hyung kemarin",

"Kau pikir untuk siapa Aku memukulnya hah ?", Donghae bertanya dengan sedikit emosi tanpa sadar pertanyaannya juga menimbulkan pertanyaan lain bagi beberapa orang yang tengah duduk menikmati makanan mewah di salah satu restaurant ini.

"Memang untuk Siapa ?", Giliran Ummanya yang bertanya.

"Untuk anak manja ini lah", Donghae melirikkan matanya pada namja manis dengan kemeja soft blue di sampingnya.

"AKU ? / HYUKKIE ?", Eunhyuk, Appa juga Umma Donghae bertanya dengan panggilan obyek yang berbeda, namun maksudnya sama.

"Hmm..",

"Bagaimana bisa ?", Ummanya penasaran lanjut.

"Aku ingin melindunginya..",

"Melindungiku ?, malahan Kau membahayakan nyawa orang lain, babo. Iya kan Ahjuma ?", Eunhyuk mencari pembela.

"Iya sayang, Aku tidak tahu Kenapa bisa anakku seperti setan begitu..", Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya bangga akan jawaban pembelanya.

"Ya ! Kau !, Siapa yang akan menjamin Kau tak menangis ketika melihat fotomu dipelukan si brengsek Siwon tertempel di seluruh madding sekolah kalau Aku tak menghancurkan kamera sialan itu",

"Buktinya tidak kan ?.. Kau hanya salah paham saja waktu Siwon hyung memelukku, Kau berpikir Krystal sengaja memfotoku kan ?",

"Nde.. memang demikian",

"Lalu Kenapa yang Kau pukul Ketua tim redaksi ?, Kenapa bukan Krystal ?.. jangan-jangan karena Krystal juga mantanmu ?",

"Ya !.. Ya !.. Oke Aku tahu Aku salah.. tapi Kau tidak perlu juga sampai benar-benar berpelukan dengan Siwon seperti waktu itu", Tegas Donghae yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari sang Appa.

"Hyukkie, menyukai Siwon ya ?", tanya Heechul dengan santai.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa, apa benar ia suka dengan Siwon. Wajahnya memanas sampai ke telinga. Donghae yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa tidak suka, bukankah semburat merah dari Eunhyuk harusnya hanya untuk dirinya, gila saja, memang dasarnya apa.

"Lihat !… Lihat !, sebenarnya apa yang Umma ajarkan pada Hyukkie.. Kenapa ia menjadi centil begitu sih ?",

"YA !".

Akhir pekan yang indah untuk keluarga Lee ini, mereka menghabiskan sat night dengan makan malam keluarga yang diisi candaan dan aduan-aduan konyol dari anak-anak mereka. Eunhyuk lebih banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini, ia tidak banyak berdebat dengan Donghae. Tapi ia sedikit memikirkan, dimanakah Tiffany sekarang. Bukan berarti ia rindu teroran dan caci pedas dari yeoja chingu Donghae, setidaknya ia belum tahu jika pasangan itu telah putus dua hari yang lalu.

"Donghae antarkan Aku ke toilet", Tanpa menjawab dan menunggu perintah lanjutan, Donghae menarik diri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang melilit pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu sesuatu kan yeobo ?",

"Sama dengan yang sedang Kau pikirkan Heenim", Jawab Hanggeng sekenanya.

"Kemarin saat Donghae mengunci Hyukkie.. itu.. ehm.. Aku rasa..",

"Donghae mengusap bibirnya saat Kau tanya Kenapa bibir Eunhyuk berdarah", dengan enteng Hanggeng menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat, melihat dari sudut pandangnya, kita jelas tahu apa yang diketahui Hanggeng.

"Lalu ?",

"London..",

"Kau yakin Hannie ?", Anggukan tanpa suara lah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang istri.

"Kau tahu bukan jika akan ada yang terluka?", lanjut sang istri.

"Sesuatu yang salah harus diluruskan dan Aku harap Kau tak menghalangiku untuk meluruskannya",

"Tapi..",

"Jangan membahas ini Heenim, anak-anak akan mendengar nanti".

.

.

Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk yang memasuki salah satu toilet di depan wastafel, kalau dipikir-pikir ia seperti pengasuh atau bahkan bodyguard Eunhyuk saja. Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Donghae berbalik karena ia pikir itu Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ?",

"Hae..",

Suara ini bukan milik Eunhyuk dan yang jelas perawakan yang hampir sama dengan Eunhyuk itu bukanlah milik Eunhyuk. Manis memang, tapi berbeda dengan Eunhyuk.

.

Cklek

.

"Donghae Aku sudah..", Eunhyuk keluar dari pintu samping seorang namja yang tadi menyebut nama Donghae. Kalau muncul sapaan, tafsiran Kita tentu orang itu pasti saling mengenal. Eunhyuk melilitkan lengannya pada milik Donghae.

"Kau lupa padaku ?... Aku Kibum, Hae",

Eunhyuk menatap namja yang berdiri di depan Donghae dengan sedikit bingung. Donghae hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata apa.

'Kenapa Kau muncul lagi…',

Jelas akan salah jika kalimat itu yang keluar.

'Bagaimana kabarmu ?',

Bukan pertanyaan tepat di suasana canggung seperti saat ini.

Atau yang paling parah 'Tentu Aku mengingatmu, Kau kan kekasihku…', Bodoh bahkan obyek yang sempat Siwon dan ia singgung kemarin dengan jelas telah disebutkan statusnya oleh Siwon.

'Bodoh… Dia bukan kekasihku lagi',

"Donghae..", Eunhyuk menggoyangkan lengan Donghae dan barulah Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk menatap sekilas namja yang sepertinya mengenal Donghae dengan pandangan canggung karena asing. Eunhyuk mengambil tindakan cepatnya dengan menyadarkan Donghae, mengingat Donghae yang seperti menikmati lamunannya.

"Astaga.. Baby, Kenapa Kau membasahi kalungmu ?.. Apa sih yang Kau lakukan di toilet ?", Nada Donghae dibuat panik. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan kata apa untuk kekas—, ehm bukan lagi sepertinya sehingga sasarannya kini hanyalah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak sengaja membasahinya..",

"Aish.. Apa yang Kau lakukan sampai kemejamu basah begini ?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sedikit malu di depan orang asing begini. Kibum, orang itu hanya terdiam masih menunggu reaksi Donghae. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ini mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae.

"Hae, sepertinya hyung itu mengenalmu.. Kalian berteman kah ?", walaupun ini bisikan tapi masih terdengar sampai Kibum dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja manis yang melakukannya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas ia berbohong. Eunhyuk berekspresi lucu dan melihat Kibum ulang dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa Kau kekasihnya Donghae ?", pertanyaan yang sering Eunhyuk dengar tentunya, tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk tidak terima dengan kenyataan pada namja di depannya yang mengenal Donghae.

"Huum..", gila.. Eunhyuk benar-benar menganggukkan kepalanya, Donghae mengangkat alisnya kepada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk kembali mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Donghae untuk berbisik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hae Aku mengatakan demikian, sepertinya Kau tidak ingin berbicara dengannya… Atau jangan-jangan dia kekas—",

.

Chup

.

Kepala Donghae menoleh tepat sebelum Eunhyuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dan begitu Donghae menoleh bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Eunhyuk yang mengerucut karena ingin mengucapkan kata lanjutan.

"Jangan cerewet sayang !.. Ayo Kita keluar !", Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dimana saat Eunhyuk kosong dari kesadarannya, keadaan dimana jantungnya tidak mau tenang. Tindakan nekat Donghae hanya untuk terbebas dari Kibum yang saat ini tengah menampakkan muka datar dan senyum misterius.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbalik dan

"Umma…", Donghae menemukan bayangan Ummanya di depan pintu utama toilet.

'Shit !, Apa Umma melihat… tidak-tidak pasti tidak, Aku membelakanginya jadi tidak akan terlihat… tapi mungkin saja juga…',

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, Appa dan Umma sudah terlalu lama menunggu", Ummanya juga merebut tautan lengan Eunhyuk darinya.

"Hyukkie Kenapa basah begini ?", Donghae percaya bahwa Ummanya memang melihat, Ummanya menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Umma Ak—aku tadi han—hanya…",

"Ayo cepat Kita kembali ke meja makan, Appa sudah menunggu", tanpa menunggu penjelasan Donghae, Ummanya berjalan dengan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

~Polarise SHS~

"Hyung, Kau yakin ingin ikut pelajaran olahraga ?",

"Iya Kai, Aku juga ingin bermain bola bersama kalian",

"Tapi kan…",

"Gwanchana, masa iya nilai olahraga ku kosong terus..",

"Bukan begitu, Donghae hyung nanti ak—",

"Jangan mengatakan padanya, Oke ?", Eunhyuk megerlingkan matanya diakhir, buru-buru ia menyusul Taemin yang berjalan ke ruang ganti. Walaupun hanya pada orang-orang ini saja Eunhyuk mulai akrab, tapi setidaknya ada peningkatan.

.

"Hyung, sebaiknya Kau jangan di sini…",

"Waeyo ?.. Aku kan juga ingin bermain basket..", Kai memutar matanya, bukan karena ia tidak mengizinkan Eunhyuk dengan alasan Eunhyuk tidak mempunyai kemampuan, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari tatapan bingung serta kaget dari teman-temannya, pasalnya ini pertama kali Eunhyuk terjun ke lapangan dan memegang bola berwarna oranye itu.

"Kau tidak lihat siapa saja yang ada di lapangan ini… lihat itu, Chansung, Taecyeon, Changmin.. mereka semua tinggi besar hyung, Kau tak takut apa terpental ?", Eunhyuk langsung menciut begitu melihat bagaimana bicep dan otot lain yang terbentuk dari namja yang disebutkan Kai barusan.

"Sudahlah, Hyung bermain dengan Taemin dan Krystal saja di sana.. Nee ?", Kai sampai harus berakting seperti seorang yang menasehati anaknya, sampai ia berpikir, 'apa ini yang selalu Donghae hyung lakukan, hahh… betapa melelahkannya'.

Eunhyuk menyetujui nasehat Kai, di bawah terik matahari siang yang panas Eunhyuk terlihat kelelahan, bahkan sangat. Ia telah melakukan pemanasan berlari beberapa menit dan melakukan passing kecil, namun karena Eunhyuk tidak terbiasa, wajar jika nafasnya saat ini sedikit memburu.

"Krys, Hyukkie Hyung, Ayo Kita istirahat !.. Aku lelah.. hossh..", Ajakan Taemin langsung disetujui begitu saja oleh kedua temannya. Taemin berjalan ke sisi lain dan mengambil kaleng minuman segar yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, kemudian berjalan lagi mendekati Eunhyuk dan Krystal yang mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon besar. Taemin berjalan dengan santai tanpa tahu jika dibawahnya ada bola yang menggelinding dan..

.

BRUG

.

"OMOOOO..", Taemin berteriak ketika keseimbangannya tericuhkan.

.

JDUG

.

"HYUKKIIE !", Giliran Krystal yang berteriak heboh, ia melihat kejadian tanpa jeda ketika Taemin terjatuh dan kepalanya menubruk wajah Eunhyuk, kelihatannya tidak begitu keras. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi poin Krystal berteriak. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, ia melihat bagaimana tetesan pertama cairan pekat keluar dari hidung Eunhyuk menuju tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

.

"YA ! TAEMIN.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?",

.

"TAEMIN, KAU GILA, KAU MELUKAI EUNHYUK..",

.

"TAEMIN, MATAMU DIMANA HAH ?, LIHAT EUNHYUK BERDARAH KAN..",

.

Dan masih banyak pernyataan lainnya yang melukai hati Taemin, sungguh ia berani bersumpah itu tadi tidak keras, mereka seperti hanya bersentuhan biasa. Taemin ingin menangis, telinganya panas mendengar kemarahan teman-teman padanya, di sisi lain ia juga khawatir melihat Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Keadaan Eunhyuk sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan, bahkan ia menangis saat ini, bukan karena rasa sakit tapi karena ia melihat telapak tangannya penuh cairan yang ia benci dan sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menangis.

"Hikss.. Donghae.. hikss", Eunhyuk bergumam lirih sembari menangis dan menoleh kepada Krystal. Seakan tahu apa yang harus dialakukan Krystal segera berteriak,

"KAI CEPAT PANGGIL DONGHAE SUNBAE !".

.

.

"Aku malas melihat Park seongse, coba yang ada mengajar Kim seongse.. Ahh, telingaku kupastikan siap",

"Bukan telinga !, tapi matamu yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap bokong seksinya",

"Ha..ha, naluri namja hyung, masa iya seorang Donghae menyukai Park seongse… yang ada dia menjadi saingank—",

.

BRAK

.

"Mwoya ?",

"Siapa sih tidak sopan membuka pintu ?",

Donghae tidak jadi meneruskan perbincangannya dengan Sungmin, perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang dengan brutalnya membuka pintu dan lebih hebatnya dia masihlah junior semua siswa yang ada di kelas ini.

"DONGHAE HYUNG !... hoossshh".

Semua mata menatap ke arah Donghae, begitu pula Donghae menggerakkan telunjuknya kepada dirinya sendiri seakan bertanya 'Aku ?'. Walaupun Donghae mengenal hoobae yang meneriakkan namanya ini, tapi ia belum tahu maksud dari teriakan tersebut.

"Hossh.. Hyuk—Hyukkie hyung.. hoossh", Kai belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya, namun seperti mendapatkan mandat kilat Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kau pikirkan, hah ?", Donghae tidak berteriak, belum lebih tepatnya. Matanya menatap penuh khawatir pada namja yang berbaring dengan beberapa tisu yang sukses berwarna merah yang tentu kita tahu alasannya kenapa. Lelehan air mata masih jelas membekas di pipi namja manis ini, ia takut melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata Donghae.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengikuti pelajaran gila itu ?", Kembali Donghae bertanya dengan marah walaupun tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti tisu pada hidung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan mata menggemaskan sebagai jawaban.

"JANGAN BERGERAK-GERAK.. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti..", Bentakan kesekian kalinya yang Eunhyuk dengar dari Donghae. Kini ia semakin mndelik takut.

"Sebenarnya Apa sih maumu Hyuk, Kau kan sudah tahu kalau tidak boleh lelah, tapi malah mengikutinya ?, Siapa yang menyuruhmu ?, Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu ?", Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan reflex air mata yang terbendung keluar dengan miris dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Jawab Aku !.. Jangan diam saja !",

"Hikss.. Ak—aku.. hanya ingin saja...hiks..",

"APA SEMUA YANG KAU INGINKAN AKAN SELALU BERJALAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA ?",

"Hikss.. mian.. Hae..", Eunhyuk terisak pedih.

"Lihat semua orang jadi mengkhawatirkanmu, semuanya menyalahkan Taemin padahal ia tidak bersalah.. Ini semua karena Kau sendiri yang membandel..",

"Arra Hae.. hikss.. mian..hikss..",

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir Hyuk, Kau sudah besar..",

"Mian.. Hyukkie.. hikss.. merepotkan",

"Memang dan selalu… Aku akan memberitahukan ini kepada Umma",

"Andwae.. hikss.. Jangan Hae.. hiks..", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram telapak tangan Donghae sembari diikuti isakan kecil.

Donghae membuang mukanya menghindari wajah memelas Eunhyuk, andai ia membawa smartphonenya pasti ia mengabadikan moment ini. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan seperti ini dalam pelukan hangatnya, tapi ia tahan karena ia ingin Eunhyuk jera dan takut pada kata-katanya.

"Hiks.. Donghae marah ya ?", Donghae hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Eunhyuk terisak dengan terus memegangi telapak tangan Donghae erat, seperti tidak mengizinkan Donghae untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Donghae~.. hikss.. peluk..", Nada Eunhyuk dibuat manja, tangannya menggoyang-nggoyangkan telapak tangan Donghae supaya Donghae mau menatapnya.

"SHIREO !",

"Wae ?.. hikss.. Ak—aku sudah minta maaf… hikss..",

"Pokoknya Aku tidak mau memeluk anak yang sulit dibilangi sepertimu",

"Biar Aku yang memeluknya",

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Salah satu yang tadi bersuara tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk, senyum yang memang biasa ia berikan untuk namja manis bersurai kemerahan ini. Siwon, tentu dia, siapa lagi namja tampan yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk selain Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hyukkie, Apa sakit ?.. Kenapa sampai menangis juga ?", Sungmin salah satu namja lain yang masuk dengan Siwon bertanya khawatir pada Eunhyuk.

"Hikss.. Donghae membentakku.. hikss..",

"Jinja ?.. Uljima.. Dia memang jahat", Sungmin menyentakkan tangan Donghae yang Eunhyuk tauti dan menggeser posisi Donghae sehingga kini Sungminlah yang ada di samping Eunhyuk. Tangannya tergerak menyeka air mata Eunhyuk dan sesekali mengusap lelehan yang nampaknya mulai surut dari hidung Eunhyuk.

"Hyung.. hikss.. Dia juga tidak mau memelukku.. hikss..", Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar aduan Eunhyuk yang terdengar konyol pada Sungmin.

Siwon bergerak maju mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan sedikit merentangkan tangannya,

"Sini dengan Siwon Hyung saj—"

.

BRUG

.

"UHH..",

.

SREEK

.

"AWW..!",

.

~Sluuurp

.

"ASTAGAA.. DONGHAEEE !",

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sungmin melebarkan matanya diikuti tangan yang menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Kaget, pasti iya, Donghae menjegal kaki Siwon, Donghae juga mendorong Sungmin hingga ia jatuh ke lantai dan kepalanya terantuk tiang infus Eunhyuk. Tidak hanya disitu tingkah menantang Donghae, ia menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat dengan bibir yang disatukan dengan milik Eunhyuk, bahkan Donghae sempat menyesap bibir tersebut. Siwon terlihat tidak seberlebihan ekspresi Sungmin. Melihat Eunhyuk yang diam saja, bahkan ia menangkap mata Eunhyuk sempat tertutup sebelum Donghae menyudahi, membuat namja tampan ini berpikir 'ini bukan pertama kali untuk mereka..'.

"KAU GILA LEE DONGHAE", Sungmin berdiri dari lantai tempat ia mendaratkan bokong tanpa disengajanya.

"Aku rasa iya, Aku memang gila", Donghae berbalik dan menghindari mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tetap menggemaskan, Donghae menjauhi bed Eunhyuk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Donghae Kenapa Hyung ?", Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar namun penuh kebingungan.

"Ka—Kau.. baik-baik saja ?",

"Huum.. Gwanchana..",

"Tapi—tapi Donghae menciummu Hyuk..",

"Dia sering melakukannya.. ehm.. ini yang mm.. ketiga kalinya kalau tidak salah..",

"MWO ?", Siwon dan Sungmin berteriak bersama, kini Siwon mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Astagaa.. Playboy itu.. Hyukkie, jangan dekat-dekat Donghae mulai sekarang.. Arraso ?",

"Waeyo ?, Aku tidak mau…",

"YA !. Kau harus mau, dia itu mesu—ahh.. anni.. maksud ku… pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia… jangan membantah !".

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Aku bertemu Donghae, kemarin…",

"Oh ya ? Menurutmu bagaimana Dia ?", sahut cepat namja tampan yang duduk di sebelah namja yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia masih sama sepertinya… Aku melihat Dia dengan namja manis, Aku rasa itu kekasihnya",

"Apa Kau cemburu ?",

"SIWON !",

"Wae ?.. Aku pikir Kau masih mencintainya",

"Siwon berhentilah curiga..",

"Apa kurangnya Aku bum ?, Aku mau menerima Minho walaupun Aku tahu Siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya Dia..",

"SIWON STOP !, Dia anakmu..",

"Oh ya.. Benarkah ?.. Ha..ha..ha, Terserah", tidak ada pembicaraan antara Siwon dengan orang yang telah ia sebut sebagai istrinya sebelumnya. Ia memilih meninggalkan sofa sebelum sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi.

"Appa~..", Siwon tetaplah namja loyal yang tidak mungkin bertingkah jahat.

"Ndee jagoan Appa, Ayo Kita tidur lagi..", Siwon mengangkat dan meninggalkan Kibum tanpa menangkap air mata yang menetes dari mata istrinya itu.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Lhoo.. Hyukkie Kenapa tidak dimakan ?", Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dengan gelengan, kemudian menunduk lagi. Donghae entah kenapa masih menjaga pembicaraan dengan Eunhyuk walaupun sedari tadi Eunhyuk tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf dalam berbagai Bahasa. Heechul juga tidak sekali menanyai anak manisnya itu.

"Apa Hyukkie ada masalah di sekolah ?, Katakan saja, biar Ahjushi bantu selesaikan..", Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap tepat di mata Hanggeng.

"Donghae tidak mau memaafkanku Ahjushi… Dia juga tidak mau berbicara denganku..",

"Ck.. Aigoo.. Kau ini bisa-bisanya mendiamkan Hyukkie..", Heechul membuat gerakan akan memukulkan sendoknya pada Donghae.

"Tidak seperti itu Umma..",

"Lalu ?",

"Aku biasa saja..",

"Berarti Hae tidak marah padaku ?", Eunhyuk menghadap Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Hmm..",

"Jinja ?", Dan Donghae mengangguk seraya mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Gomawo.. ~Chup",

.

TING/TING/TING

.

Bunyi sendok ketiga orang di sana, Heechul, Hanggeng dan juga Donghae terdengar bersamaan jatuh mengenai piring, dentingnya keras karena jatuh tanpa disengaja. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar, disusul dengan mulut di detik yang lebih akhir. Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa bagi Donghae, asal tidak di depan Appa dan Ummanya.

'Mati Aku sebentar lagi…',

Donghae yang tidak tahu berbuat apa hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan meminum air yang sudah disiapkan di gelas sebelumnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk melahap makanannya dengan santai.

"Donghae ikut ke ruangan Appa setelah makan..",

"Ndee Appa..".

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya Eunhyuk berbincang sedikit perihal sekolah kepada Heechul, ia merasa nyaman jika bercerita dengan yeoja satu ini, seperti dengan Ummanya sendiri menurutnya.

"Eh… ini Apa Ahjuma ?", Eunhyuk mengangkat kertas kecil yang sepertinya undangan dengan desain robot-robot khas apa yang disukai namja.

"Ehm.. Coba Kau buka, sayang",

"Eh.. ini undangan ulang tahun Ahjuma… tapi Kenapa seperti undangan anak kecil ya… ehh.. ini juga ada namaku dan nama Donghae, tapi… Siapa Choi Minho itu…", Eunhyuk membaca undangan mini tersebut, dari mulai siapa yang dituju dan siapa pengirimnya.

"Apa Dia temannya Donghae ?, Tapi kenapa mengundangku juga",

"Coba tanyakan pada Donghae sayang… Kapan acaranya ?",

"Besok..",

"Palli tanyakan pada Donghae !".

Eunhyuk berjalan menelusuri tangga menuju kamar Donghae di lantai atas yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk dan permisi, ia membuka dengan semangat handle pintu kamar tersebut.

.

CKLEK

.

"Donghaeeee !",

"YA !.. AISH.. Aku sedang ganti baju", Eunhyuk terdiam namun tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Donghae yang sedang melepas kaos hitamnya. Eunhyuk jelas melihat bagian tubuh atas Donghae, walaupun dengan cepat Donghae membelakanginya.

"Tubuh Donghae bagus..", Komen positif Eunhyuk membuat Donghae berbalik dan jelas Eunhyuk bisa melihat bagian depan tubuh Donghae, dengan sengaja juga Donghae memakai kaos gantinya di depan Eunhyuk, seperti menyombongkan diri.

"Memang.. tubuhku bahkan lebih bagus dari Siwon.. Wae ?, Suka dengan yang Kau lihat, princess ?",

"Ehm.. Tapi Donghae lebih pendek dari Siwon.. hi..hi..hi",

"YA !, Aish..cepat katakan ada apa ke kamarku, Aku mau belajar",

"Ishh.. Jahatnya.. Donghae ayo Kita membeli kado..",

"Untuk apa ?, Untuk siapa ?",

"Ehm.. Kita diundang di ulang tahun seseorang, Aku pikir dia temanmu, tapi anehnya Aku juga diundang",

"Siapa ?",

"Choi Minho..",

"MWO ?", Donghae tidak salah dengar karena suara Eunhyuk lumayan jelas di telinganya.

"Hmm.. Dia teman Donghae ?.. Apa dia juga mengenalku ?",

"Kita tidak usah datang !",

"Wae~ ?.. Kita kan sudah diundang..",

"Pokoknya tidak !",

"Tapi Hae.. Aku ingin datang, ini pertama kalinya Aku diundang di Ulang tahun seseorang",

"Kau akan menyesal setelah tahu siapa dia..",

"Pokoknya Kita harus datang, Aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya pesta Hae.. Nee ?... Nee ?.. Hae~.. Nee ?", Eunhyuk merengek sembari menarik-narik akos Donghae seperti anak kecil.

"Ahh.. terserah-terserah".

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

Dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 24 jam, membuat Eunhyuk berpikir keras tentang hadiah apa yang diberikan kepada sosok Minho yang sama sekali belum ia tahu siapa dan juga usianya. Menurut Eunhyuk hadiah yang diberikan kepada Minho akan membuatnya malu, karena itu pilihan Donghae. Bukan..bukan masalah jika Donghae yang membeli, yang menjadi masalah karena anehnya pilihan tersebut sampai membuat Eunhyuk berteriak "INI HADIAH ANAK KECIL HAE, APA KAU BODOH" ketika di play store. Donghae juga tidak mau mengalah dengan memberikan ancaman membatalkan undangan jika Eunhyuk tidak menurut. Terpaksa Eunhyuk harus menurut bahkan saat sudah sampai di tempat pesta ini marahnya juga belum reda.

"Kau sengaja ya ?", Tanya Donghae dengan memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk.

"APA ?", tanya keras Eunhyuk membuat beberapa orang yang datang dengan anak-anak mereka menatapnya aneh.

"Sayang jangan berteriak… Aigoo.. bibirmu imut sekali ya, Mau Hae cium ?",

"YA !", Eunhyuk mendahului jalan Donghae dan masuk ke tempat megah ini semakin dalam. Di depan pintu utama tempat tumpukan hadiah-hadiah, tiba-tiba ada yang menghadangnya. Bukan Siwon tentu saja, bahkan tingginya masih di atas lutut lebih sedikit dari milik Eunhyuk. Tampan, walaupun kisaran usianya masih 3 tahunan menurut Eunhyuk. Tangan anak kecil ini menengadah, Eunhyuk bingung, apa mungkin ini anak salah satu tamu undangan, atau jangan-jangan anak ini mau meminta permen.

"Huh… Hyukkie tidak membawa permen adik kecil..", tapi tangan anak ini masih menengadah.

"Eothokae ?..",

"Chaa~… Saenggil Chukhae Choi Minho…", Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan menyamakan tinggi pada namja kecil di depan Eunhyuk ini, beberapa detik kemudian Donghae memberikan kado yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas motif robot khas anak-anak.

"Ce—Choi.. Min—ho ?",

"Hm.. Iya, Dia CHOI MINHO", Donghae menekankan perkataannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Eunhyuk hanya melongo dengan menggemaskan.

"Ahh.. ternyata kalian datang Donghae… Eunhyuk-ah..",

Tidak cukup untuk keterkagetan Eunhyuk mengetahui siapa Choi Minho sebenarnya, kini dua orang berjalan ke arahnya. Satu namja tampan yang sangat ia kenal, namun satu lagi yang membuatnya dengan cepat menautkan lengannya pada Donghae, seakan namja manis yang pernah ia temui di toilet dan bahkan menyapa kehadirannya barusan akan merebut Donghae.

"Good job, chagi~", Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, ia sedikit menyeringai melihat arah mata Siwon ke tautan tangannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ndee.. tentu saja kami datang, Selamat ulang tahun untuk anakmu, CHOI Kibum...", Donghae meninggikan marga yang sangat benci untuk ia sebutkan. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, seperti tengah berpikir.

"Haa.. Hyung ini adiknya Siwon Hyung ya… dan Minho itu keponakan Siwon Hyung ?", Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Ndee", Siwon menjawab cepat sebelum Kibum, ia juga sempat mengerlingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ck..", Kibum memicingkan mata dan berdecak keras pada Siwon, bisa-bisanya suaminya ini di depannya.

"Annio..", Kibum menjeda ucapannya, entah kenapa tangan Donghae seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Minho itu anakku… dan Siwon itu… suamiku",

.

HAP

.

Tepat saat Kibum menyebutkan status Siwon, tangan Donghae menutup bibir Eunhyuk yang melebar, seakan ia tahu sebelumnya seperti apa ekspresi kekagetan Eunhyuk.

"Terkejut ya ?", Donghae berbisik pada Eunhyuk secara mesra, sedikitnya ia ingin membalas mantan kekasih dan teman yang sudah menusuknya dari belakang itu melalui Eunhyuk. Tidak ada maksud memanfaatkan Eunhyuk menurut Donghae, karena baginya ia juga menikmati tindakannya pada Eunhyuk selama ini.

"Sayang.. Kau harus cepat lulus Nee.. supaya Kita bisa cepat-cepat menyusul mereka..", Donghae memindahkan tangannya dari bibir Eunhyuk yang sudah tertutup ke pinggang Eunhyuk, memperlihatkan jika mereka adalah pasangan.

"Melihat Minho Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai anak, tapi Aku masih cukup waras Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membuat anak, benarkan Hyukkie chagi ?", Donghae sengaja menyindir pasangan di depannya ini, selain itu Siwon juga dikagetkan oleh Eunhyuk yang ikut mengiyakan ucapan Donghae tanpa tahu sebenarnya Eunhyuk belum sepenuhnya bangun dari keterkejutannya.

"Ha..ha.. memangnya kalian sepasang kekasih apa ?", Siwon menyeringai.

"Kau tidak tahu ya… Kita kan memang pasangan, iya kan Hyukkie ?", sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk, kalau yang ini Donghae terlihat memanfaatkan Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian… Hyukkie, ayo masuk ke dalam denganku, biarkan Donghae dan Siwon berbincang..", Eunhyuk menurut ketika ia dituntun Kibum untuk mengikutinya dan Donghae membiarkan tangannya terlepas dari pinggang Eunhyuk dan membiarkan Eunhyuk berjalan dengan Kibum.

"Aku rasa sedikit alcohol akan menjernihkan pikiranmu dan mengampuni kebohonganmu…", Siwon berujar santai sembari mengambilkan Donghae cairan bening yang baru saja disebutkan.

"Aku tidak minum",

"Oh ya.. Kau ingin beralasan apa.. menyetir ?.. Kulihat tadi kalian datang dengan Taxi.. Atau Kau tidak bisa minum, pe..nge..cut ?",

.

SEET

.

GLUK..GLUK..GLUK

.

Cukup tiga teguk cairan bening dalam gelas sedang itu mampu Donghae habiskan.

"Kau puas ?.. Aku tidak minum karena datang dengan Hyukkie dan… bisa-bisanya acara anak-anak seperti ini Kau malah menyediakan alcohol..",

"Aku hanya menyediakan untukmu.. dan Aku rasa Kau juga terlanjur meminumnya..".

.

.

Eunhyuk menikmati waktunya dengan Kibum dan Minho, ternyata namja manis yang sempat membuatnya cemburu akan Donghae itu bukanlah siapa-siapa menurutnya. Di tempat lain Donghae terlarut dalam perbincangan penuh emosi dengan Siwon dan entah sudah berapa banyak gelas yang Donghae habiskan. Waktu semakin larut, membuat Eunhyuk mencari Donghae dibantu dengan Kibum.

"Donghae~ ayo pulang.. Aku mengantuk..", Eunhyuk bergumam manja dari arah belakang Donghae. Dengan sempoyongan Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata sayu khas orang mabuk.

"SIWON !.. Apa yang Kau lakukan pada Donghae..",

"Dia sendiri yang ingin mabuk..",

"KAU !", Kibum menghampiri Siwon, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Siwon yang seenaknya begini.

"Huh.. Donghae Kenapa ?", Eunhyuk juga mendekati Donghae, ia juga kaget dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan memasukkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Ehmm… biar Aku antarkan kalian pulang..", tanpa berbicara pada Kibum dan mencoba menjelaskan keadaan, Siwon mengambil alih Donghae dari Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke arah parkiran diikuti Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

.

"Tuan Hyukkie… Apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Donghae ?", tanya bibi Jang khawatir melihat Donghae yang datang dibopongan seseorang dan bau alcohol.

"Molla.. Ahjushi dan Ahjuma mana bi ?", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada khawatir juga ia tidak tahu kenapa Donghae menjadi begini.

"Mereka keluar kota Tuan..",

"Syukurlah.. setidaknya Aku tidak harus menjelaskan kepada mereka", Siwon yang giliran lega. Mencoba bertanggung jawab, Siwon membopong Donghae sampai ke kamarnya, ia juga meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk telah membuat Donghae begini. Dengan sedikit terburu juga ia meninggalkan kediaman Lee tersebut dengan alasan ditunggu Kibum dan Minho. Siwon hanya menjelaskan dengan singkat supaya Bibi Jang tutup mulut perihal Donghae.

"Donghae kenapa ?", Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang sepertinya tertidur dengan tidak tenang.

"Ki..bum—mmie..",

"Huh.. Aku Hyukkie Donghae.. bukan Kibum Hyung…", Eunhyuk yang duduk di bed bersama Donghae yang tertidur mengelus rambut hitam milik namja tampan itu.

"Hyukk—kkie..", Donghae membuka mata sayunya tepat saat Eunhyuk menyentuh pipinya. Ia mengenggam tangan pucat di pipinya, mata sayu Donghae menatap dalam manik Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.. yeoppo.. Ha..ha..ha..",

"Babo !, Kau ini seperti orang gila saj—"

.

GREP

.

Donghae terbangun dan menindih Eunhyuk dengan cepat,

"Wae—waee ?", Eunhyuk sedikit takut melihat seringai Donghae. Donghae juga menatapnya dengan intens.

"Donghae jangan begini, Kau menakutk—"

.

~Chup

.

Sluuurrrp

.

"—kannhh.. mmhhh.. Haeehh… lhepp—phassshh…",

Sayangnya di depan pintu kamar Donghae yang memang sedari terbuka terlihat seseorang yang menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes.

.

.

"Apa yang Kau katakan pada Donghae ?",

"Aku mengatakan bahwa ialah yang sebenarnya Appanya Minho".

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Agak terlambat sih, tapi kan baru update yang Monster in Me. Gak papa lah, lumayan cepet dari biasanya kan ?..

Hayoo.. HaeHyuk nya enaknya ngapain ya tuuh.. ?

Mau dilanjut cepet kan ?

Entar, tunggu review yang banyak dulu.

So ?.

Thanks to : **babyhyukee, siti sisun, Wonhaesung Love, Agriester Jewel, jewEFL, lastsweetpoetry, ren, Polarise437, mankhey, Haehyuk, nanaxzz, Anik0405, haeveunka, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Hein-Zhouhee1015, amelyacloudsomnia, Nakamichan, HHSHelviJjang, ChoYenie94, she3nn0, Rigletz, jewel0404, dekdes, Min Hwa, reiasia95, isroie106, danactebh, lee ikan.**

Mau Chapter 9 ?, Review dulu lah.

Thanks :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

*Sebelum masuk ke cerita, saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal. Reader tentu masih ingat kalau ini FF HaeHyuk bukan ?, So, Adanya Kibum jangan terlalu dipikirkan sehingga membuat beberapa reader ingin meninggalkan cerita saya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, jika memang tidak menyukai cerita saya, jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

_"Hyukkie.. yeoppo.. Ha..ha..ha..",_

_"Babo !, Kau ini seperti orang gila saj—"_

_._

_GREP_

_._

_Donghae terbangun dan menindih Eunhyuk dengan cepat,_

_"Wae—waee ?", Eunhyuk sedikit takut melihat seringai Donghae. Donghae juga menatapnya dengan intens._

_"Donghae jangan begini, Kau menakutk—"_

_._

_~Chup_

_._

_Sluuurrrp_

_._

_"—kannhh.. mmhhh.. Haeehh… lhepp—phassshh…",_

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

_~Flashback~_

_._

_"Tahu kesalahanmu ?", suara wibawa namja paruh baya terdengar sedikit menakutkan oleh salah satu namja lain yang dituju. Menunduk, hanya itu yang dilakukannya, bukan ia sangat ketakutan, tapi ia tengah memutar otak untuk setiap kata yang akan ia keluarkan. Ia memikirkan praktis yang mungkin membuat namja paruh baya di depannya percaya._

_"Jawab Appa !", Masih terdengar menusuk telinga walaupun tidak ada nada tinggi di sana._

_"Mian Appa..",_

_"Donghae, Kau sudah dewasa.. hanya Kau saja tapi bukan Hyukkie, Hyukkie tidak mungkin bertingkah demikian jika tidak ada pengajarnya, Dan tidak ada tuduhan pada yang lain selain padamu",_

_"Mian Appa.. yang di meja makan tad—"_

_"Ini bukan etika di meja makan, yang menjadi masalahnya… Sudah berapa kali ?",_

_"Maaf ?",_

_"Berapa kali kalian pernah berciuman…. Bibir ?",_

_"Appa !", Donghae merasa Ayahnya terlalu frontal, Oke ia menyadari satu kesalahannya hari ini. Ia membenarkan tuduhan Appanya sebagai pengajar Hyukkie atas tindakan sekilas yang terjadi di meja makan yang tiba-tiba bibir Hyukkie menempel dengan begitu singkat pada miliknya, terlebih ada kedua orang tuanya di sana._

_"Tidak akan ada tamparan dari Appa, hanya saja.. belum saatnya Kau mengajari hal yang demikian pada Hyukkie nak, Dia bukan Kau yang bisa menggunakan sesuatu harus pada tempatnya..",_

_'Belum saatnya…', Donghae memikirkan dua kata yang keluar dari Hanggeng, Apa itu seperti sebuah restu ?._

_"Atau mungkin memang bukan Kau yang tepat untuk mengajarinya". Namun, terusan kalimat ini membuat Donghae enggan mempermasalahkan restu yang sempat ia singgung._

_._

_~Flashback End~_

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

"Apa yang Kau katakan pada Donghae ?",

"Aku mengatakan bahwa ialah yang sebenarnya Appanya Minho",

"Siwon, Kau tidak waras !", Tuduh namja yang lebih pendek dari Siwon.

"Sayang Ayolah… Aku hanya bercanda", Siwon membelai pipi putih istrinya.

"Tapi Kau keterlaluan.. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia mudah percaya…",

"Dan Aku hanya mengerjainya, Sayang",

"Sungguh Kau gila, masa bodoh dengan kejailanmu… Kau ingat bukan waktu itu Aku bangun dengan siapa ?, Dia pasti berpikir bahwa yang Kau katakan benar",

"Aigoo.. istriku ini.. Kau seperti ingin sekali menekankan bahwa Minho adalah anakku",

"MEMANG BEGITU BODOH !",

"Bummie~.. Kau bisa membangunkan Minho, sungguh..", Siwon menjeda kalimatnya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya, memastikan namja kecilnya tidak terbangun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Kau bisa terbangun dengan pengecut itu.. padahal malamnya Akulah yang membuatmu mendes—",

"CUKUP !, Jangan berbicara kotor Siwon !",

"Ck.. Kau tahu sekali kalau Aku akan melakukannya", Siwon mendekati Kibum dan membawa Kibum dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau memikirkan beberapa tahun lalu.. Aku merasa bersalah telah merebutmu dari Donghae",

"Kau memang bersalah karena itu.. tapi Donghae juga tidak pernah berubah… Dia terus bermain-main dan tak pernah sekalipun melihatku",

"Hei.. Kenapa Kibum ku jadi bernostalgia tentang mantannya begini.. padahal suaminya tengah memeluknya", Siwon mengejek Kibum dengan menambahkan itensitas eratan di pelukannya.

"Untuk itu.. Aku memilihmu",

"Terimakasih sayang.. karena pilihanmu tepat",

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namja manis yang datang dengan Donghae tadi.. Apa ia telah merubah Donghae ?",

"Namja manis itu membuat Donghae akhir-akhir ini menjadi tidak berminat dengan yeoja",

"Apa Kau mengatakan namja itu manis ?",

"Sangat..",

"YA KAU !.. Bagaimana bisa Kau mengatakannya di depan istrimu ?", Siwon tersenyum jahil mendengar nada cemburu Kibum.

"Shhht.. sudahlah, sayang.. ini sudah malam, Ayo kita susul Minho..",

"Jangan lupa untuk menjelaskan pada Donghae secepatnya",

"Itu masalah gampang", kemudian Siwon membawa Kibum mendekat pada ranjang yang tengah anak mereka gunakan sebagai alas.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

~Polarise SHS~

.

Sebenarnya hari ini sama seperti sebelumnya, pagi yang membuat Eunhyuk harus bangun sebelum fajar menampakkan dirinya dan berangkat ke sekolah yang membosankan. Perbedaannya, jika ia biasanya harus berjalan diiringi makhluk tampan yang mampu menghisap perhatian yeoja-yeoja di sekolah, kini ia harus berjalan tanpa tampan tersebut. Menunduk, sama seperti biasa ketika Eunhyuk bertemu dengan orang asing, walaupun kenyataannya mereka yang melewatinya adalah teman satu sekolahannya sendiri.

Mata kecil Eunhyuk menatap siluet teman-teman yang biasa berkumpul dengannya, bukan dari arah yang berlawanan, namun dari lorong samping kanannya. Eunhyuk sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya tertarik bersiap untuk menyambut dengan senyuman manisnya, tangannya pun juga mulai terangkat untuk menyempurnakan sapaan melalui lambaian.

"ANYy—eong !", sumbang, jika ini sebuah nada. Obyek sapaan Eunhyuk adalah Taemin, Krystal dan juga Kai. Taemin yang dibarisan pertama, matanya sengaja ia alihkan seperti takut saat melihat Eunhyuk. Nyali Eunhyuk pun ikut menciut, kenapa Taemin seperti menghindarinya. Ingin menyapa Krystal dan Kai pun juga tidak berani Eunhyuk lakukan. Mereka berdua asyik dengan pembicaraan yang sulit untuk diricuhkan sepertinya. Ketiganya berjalan melewati Eunhyuk tanpa sapaan bersahabat seperti biasanya. Dengan berat hati, Eunhyuk mengikuti mereka bertiga jauh di belakang dengan langkah kecil nan lemah.

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Eunhyuk memasuki kelasnya, ia melirik bangku Taemin, namja manis itu tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bangku, sedangkan Krystal juga Kai masih asyik dengan obrolannya. Eunhyuk berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri dengan sedikit canggung. Entah perasaannya sendiri atau memang yang sebenarnya terjadi…

'Kenapa mereka semua memperhatikanku…',

"Hei.. itu Eunhyuk, Kau tahu Aku jadi sedikit takut dekat dengannya..",

"Aku juga, jangan-jangan Kita sentuh saja, ia langsung berdarah lagi..",

"Benar..benar, Dia sangat lemah ya ternyata..",

"Dan apa kalian tahu.. Dia selalu merepotkan Donghae sunbae..",

"Donghae sunbae jadi terlihat seperti bodyguardnya saja..",

.

TES

.

Begitu kristal bening jatuh dari mata mininya, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di sebelah kirinya. Ia berani bersumpah, ini sakit sekali, menahan tangis semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Satu kata yang ia butuhkan sekarang, hanyalah…

'Donghae…',

Satu tangan Eunhyuk mengusap lelehan air matanya dan satu lagi menggenggam perak yang ada di lehernya, tanpa berniat menekan tombol yang ada di sana.

'Mereka tidak menyukaiku Hae-ah..',

'Aku memang merepotkan..',

Jam pertama hingga ke empat, tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temannya Eunhyuk terus saja meneteskan air mata, ingin ia berlari dari kelasnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, teman-temannya justru akan berpikir bahwa ia gila dan tambah menjauhinya.

"Krys.. Kai.. Ayo ke kantin..", Ajak Taemin dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat, matanya menatap iba Eunhyuk yang sedari pelajaran berlangsung tidak lepas dari luar jendela. Sungguh, ia berniat mengajak namja manis tersebut, tapi ia begitu takut, takut bahkan hanya dengan menyentuh bisa melukai Eunhyuk lagi, pikir Taemin.

"Geure.. Ayo", dengan reflek yang cepat Kai berdiri dan merangkul bahu Taemin.

"Eiii.. Kalian melupakan Eunhyukkie eoh… Hyukkie ayo kita ke kantin !", Krystal berbalik melihat Eunhyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Heum ?", Eunhyuk tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Krystal, hanya namanya saja yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kau begitu lemas hari ini… Kita bertiga akan ke kantin, Ayo ikut dengan kami..",

"Ak—aku..", Eunhyuk bingung apa ia harus menerima atau menolak ajakan tersebut, namun sebelum ia sempat menentukan pilihan, sebuah suara menyahut dan diikuti oleh suara yang berbeda.

"Hei Krys.. Kau masih berani mengajaknya ?",

"Iya, Kalian bertiga lupa apa yang terjadi dengannya kemarin..",

"Bisa-bisa hanya kalian ajak berbicara saja, dia akan mimisan lagi..",

"Taemin, Apa Kau berniat mengajaknya juga ?, Kau mau dituduh mencelakakan orang lagi, cih..",

"Benar, Aku kasihan denganmu sebenarnya, bukan pada namja penyakitan itu".

.

TES

.

Lagi peluh air mata Eunhyuk keluar, ketiga orang di depannya tentu melihatnya. Keterlaluan sekali menyebut Eunhyuk seorang penyakitan.

"Kka—kalian..hiks.. dulu—hikss..duluan saja.. Ak—aku..hiks.. membawa bekal kok",

Bohong, ia tidak pernah membawa benda yang isinya mengenyangkan itu dan bohong jika ia sekarang tidak lapar, hanya seperempat sandwich yang ia gigit tadi pagi.

"Annia, Hyu—", Ketiganya dengan Taemin mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, siapa yang tega melihat temannya dihina dan menangis seperti Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk menjulur ke depan, seperti meminta ketiganya untuk berhenti.

"Nan gwanchana.. pergilah !",

"Tapi..",

"Jeongmal.. Kalian lapar bukan ?", Eunhyuk tersenyum di akhir, walaupun air matanya masih sempat meleleh.

"Arraso.. Kami segera kembali", Krystal menarik Kai dan Taemin, ia berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk memang ingin sendiri.

.

.

"JANGAN BERANI MENGGANGGU DAN MENGHINA HYUKKIE HYUNG LAGI !, KALAU KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA…",

Taemin yang melakukannya, sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan pintu. Ia menjeda ultimatumnya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan 'Kalian akan berhadapan denganku..', karena ia hanya berbeda satu angka dari Eunhyuk.

"Eee.. KALAU KALIAN BERANI MELAKUKANNYA, ddo—DONGHAE HYUNG… KALIAN AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANNYA !".

Masuk akal karena memang Donghae alasan yang tepat untuk membuat gertakan pada teman-teman kelasnya. Taemin juga masih sempat membubuhi senyuman dan lambaian manis pada Eunhyuk sebelum pergi.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

Drrrt...Drrrrt

.

.

Benda canggihnya bergetar tepat di samping kepalanya. Mau tidak mau, tidur panjangnya terusik, seperti terbangun pada pagi hari biasanya yang pertama kali dicari adalah Smartphone nya, biasanya untuk mematikan alarm. Tapi sepertinya ada tujuan lain dari getar handphone tersebut, panggilang masuk mungkin.

"Ahh.. Kepalaku..", tangan kirinya terbawa untuk menyentuh kepalanya dan mengaduh berat sedangkan yang kanan mencari mana yang harus ia geser pada screen smartphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo..", Suara khas orang bangun tidur.

_"Donghae, Kau tidak ke sekolah ?",_

"Brengsek !, Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa berangkat… Auuh.. kepalaku..", Suara di seberang terdengar terkekeh merendahkan.

_"Kau yang menerima tawaran ku minum, pe-nge-cut !",_

"Katakan Apa maumu !, Kau hanya membuang waktuku",

_"Temui Aku di parkiran belakang jam 4 nanti",_

"Untuk Apa ?",

_"Datang saja !, Kau mau bibir adikmu sebagai taruhan ?",_

"BRENGSEK !". Mata Donghae membelalak sempurna, Eunhyuk selalu sukses membuat ia mengganti kepribadian menjadi bad, walaupun terkadang juga good boy, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Aish.. sudah jam 10… percuma juga Aku bangun sekarang…", Donghae memperbaiki selimut yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh tanpa atasannya dan kembali berbaring, sedikitpun ia tidak bertanya dimana atasanya atau siapa yang melepasnya. Khawatir akan orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba datang pun juga tidak.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

Ancaman Taemin berefek juga untuk teman sekelasnya, tidak ada yang berkomentar menjengkelkan seputar Eunhyuk lagi, tapi bukan berarti mereka bersikap manis pada Eunhyuk, sedikitpun mereka tidak memberikan perhatian pada namja manis itu. Dan Eunhyuk berakhir di ruang kesehatan, bukan karena ia jatuh pingsan atau sakit lagi. Melainkan paksaan menyebalkan dari Sungmin.

"Hyukkie.. ayolah ceritakan pada Hyung.. Kenapa matamu jadi menggembung begini.. Kau jadi jelek kan.. Apa ada yang menjahilimu ?.. ayolah katakan pada Hyung..",

"Tidak ada kok.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sungmin hyung saja yang berlebihan",

"Oke.. banyak sekali pertanyaanku padamu..",

"Tentang ?",

"Ehm.. pertama Kenapa Donghae tidak masuk ?.. padahal seminggu lagi sudah ujian akhir dan Ya ampun.. apa-apaan style mu di hari yang panas ini dengan syal bodoh itu… Kau tidak kepanasan ?", Sungmin dengan sengaja dan tanpa berpikir ulang menarik syal ungu yang digunakan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan Hyung !", Eunhyuk ikut mencegah syal tersebut terlepas dari leher bersihnya.

"Mwo ?, Wae ?",

"Eee.. it—ituu.. tidak apa-apa sih.. ehm.. Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja",

"Bohong !.. Coba lepas kalau tidak apa-apa", Sungmin memerintah dengan penuh selidik.

"Shireo !", Bibir Eunhyuk ikut mengerucut.

"Lepas dan katakan pada Hyung !", Sungmin mendesak Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"It—itu.. ehm.. Donghae menggigitku dda—dan..", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya sembari menarik syal yang menutupi ehm.. ralat jika tadi adalah leher bersih, ini sepertinya masih bersih, hanya saja terdapat kemerahan aneh yang mengganggu mata.

"Astagaa..", Sungmin menutup bibirnya setelah melebarkannya.

"Dan ini tidak bisa hilang.. padahal waktu mandi Aku sudah menggosoknya sampai mau berdarah dan tetap tidak mau pergi tandanya.. Hyung, menurutmu Apa Aku perlu pergi ke Dokter kulit.. Kalau tetap begini leher ku jadi tidak cantik", Eunhyuk mengadu panjang lebar dan demi setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk sukses menumbuhkan keinginan Sungmin untuk membunuh Donghae.

"Sungmin Hyung !.. jangan diam saja..",

"Ahh.. anak itu kenapa mengajarimu tidak benar sih..", Besar keinginan Sungmin untuk menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Sungmin berpikir dua kali terkait kebodohan entah kepolosan Eunhyuk.

"Apa Hyung ?",

"Ehm.. biarkan saja, nanti juga akan hilang sendiri.. Dan Hyuk, Kenapa Donghae tidak masuk ?, Dia kemana ?",

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi pagi, tapi dia tidak bangun-bangun.. bibi Jang menyuruhku untuk membiarkannya dan berangkat duluan, dari semalam Donghae juga aneh.. kata bibi Jang, Donghae sedang mabuk, tapi Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan tingkah Donghae aneh sekali Hyung, Dia menciumiku terus disin—",

"Cukup.. cukup !", Telinga Sungmin bertambah merah, hampir saja telunjuk Eunhyuk jatuh ke bibir mungilnya sendiri namun interupsi cukup dari Sungmin membuat ia berhenti seketika.

"Mulai sekarang Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Aku akan mengawasi kalian setelah Aku pergi nanti",

"Heuh ?, Hyung mau kemana ?",

"Besok Aku harus ke Jepang, Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di sana, jadi.. ada yang harus Aku urus dulu dalam beberapa hari..",

"Yahh.. Aku pikir Hyung hanya berbelanja di sana..", Eunhyuk kecewa mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Oh.. iya, Donghae bilang Dia akan melanjutkan ke London.. Benar begitu ?",

"Hah ?",

"Kau tidak tahu ya ?.. Ehm.. Aku pikir dia hanya akan di Seoul saja menjaga Tuan putrinya, ternyata Dia ak—",

"Tidak boleh !, nanti kalau Donghae pergi Aku dengan Siapa Hyung ?", Mata Eunhyuk hari ini mudah sekali berkaca-kaca, Sungmin menepuk kepalanya sendiri merutuki kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Malas sekali kalau harus menghentikan tangis Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. Hyuu~ng",

"Aigoo.. itu tadi masih belum benar Hyukkie.. jangan menangis Oke..".

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

"Tu—tuan dan Nyonya sudah tiba..",

"Heem.. Kami tidak jadi kembali sore nanti, karena yahh.. Aku khawatir pada Hyukkie..", Heechul menjawab sembari meletakkan tas mahalnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Hanggeng bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus olehnya.

"Apa anak-anak diantar Pak Kim ?, Motor dan mobil Donghae ada di garasi kalau tidak salah..",

"Ehm.. Nyo—nyonya sebenarnya…", bibi Jang menghela nafasnya sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Iya ?",

Bibi Jang membisikkan sesuatu pada nyonya nya dan mereka berdua meninggalkan sofa menuju ke kamar utama sang nyonya.

"Apa yang ingin bibi katakan ?",

.

.

BRUG

.

.

Heechul menatap asisten rumah tangganya dengan pandangan khawatir sekaligus tak percaya, wanita setengah baya itu bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan lelehan air mata secara mendadak.

"Hiks.. maafkan saya nyonya.. hikss.. saya benar-benar bersalah.. hiks..",

"Bi.. Apa maksudmu.. jangan begini..",

"Saya rela nyonya pecat..hikss.. setelah ini.. hiks..",

"Bi.. sungguh Aku tidak tahu maksudmu… berdirilah dan jelaskan padaku dengan benar..", Heechul membantu wanita ini untuk berdiri dan membawanya duduk di sofa dekat pintu.

"Tenanglah dan mulai jelaskan..", Bibi Jang mengusap air mata dan mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

"Semalam Tuan muda Lee pulang dengan keadaan mabuk..", Heechul menghela nafas berat, pertama kali ia mendengar Donghae mabuk.

"Lanjutkan !"

"Saya membawakan air untuk Tuan muda.. pintu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya dan.. yang saya lihat—",

"Apa ?",

"Mereka berciuman nyonya—hiks..",

"Si—siapa maksudmu ?",

"hiks.. Tuan Donghae dan Tuan Eunhyuk.. hiks.. Nyonya..",

"Lalu ?", Heechul tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, bukan tanpa masalah karena mata kepalanya memastikan langsung dua kali. Apalagi kini orang lain yang menyaksikan hal tabu tersebut. Walaupun rahangnya sudah mengeras, tapi ia tetap menuntut lanjutan.

"Saya memang bodoh nyonya..hikss.. maafkan saya.. sungguh.. hikss.. saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan, ta—tapi—hiks.. saya memilih menutup pintu tersebut—hikss… dan setelahnya saya tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada Tuan muda..".

Bibi Jang lah yang semalam menangis di depan pintu, ia sungguh merasa bersalah, ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya pada kedua majikan mudanya. Ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menegur karena ia cukup tahu diri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupi kebohongan terkait tindakan mengecewakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada Heechul.

"Dan Nyonya..",

"Katakan saja Bi..",

"Say—saya takut jika Tuan besar tahu kalau Tuan Dongh—",

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan ternyata ada yang mengisi sedari tadi. Salah jika mereka mengira Hanggeng masih berada di ruang kerjanya sehingga mereka bebas mengeluhkan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk semalam. Hanggeng keluar dengan garis wajah yang sedikit menakutkan.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Bibi Jang !.. Donghae kenapa ?",

"Tu—tuan..hikss..",

"Jujurlah !", nadanya menuntut dan tidak bisa ditolak.

"Maafkan saya hikss.. Tuan.. hiks.. Sungguh saya pantas dihukum.. hikss..",

"KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA !", Pertama kali Tuan Lee berteriak marah pada Bibi Jang.

"Tu—tuan Donghae..hikss.. ada di kamarnya..",

"Jadi Dia tidak—", Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dengan langkah besar yang tidak sabar, Hanggeng keluar menuju kamar siapa yang sudah bisa kita tebak langsung.

"YEOBO !.. YEOBO !", Heechul mengikuti sang suami yang sudah sangat murka.

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

Salah satu indra Hanggeng tidak mungkin asing dengan aroma ini. Sungguh kenal dengan pasti, hingga indra yang lainnya menangkap gelas air yang masih terisi penuh di nakas.

"Yeobo jangan !",

.

.

PYAACH

.

.

Isi airnya telah habis karena tertumpah sepenuhnya pada selimut Donghae.

"AISH.. SIAL…Arghh..", Terusik, jelas saja, basah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman mengusik tidur kedua kalinya, pantas jika ia mengumpat. Begitu selimutnya tersingkir dan Donghae membuka mata dengan sempurna.

"App—appa..", Donghae takut tanpa ragu, ini murni kesalahannya, pilihan konyol hanya karena murka dikatai pengecut.

"MERASA BERSALAH ?".

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, entah ajakan menyeleweng dari Sungmin mana lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk menghubungi Pak Kim untuk menjemputnya walaupun belum waktunya untuk pulang. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia memasuki rumah besarnya dan segera menuju ke lantai 2.

"APA KAU TULI ?",

.

.

DEG

.

.

Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah, wibawa yang tak asing di telinganya, bahkan ketika marah. Eunhyuk melirik kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, tepat sebelum memasuki miliknya sendiri.

"KENAPA TIDAK MENDENGARKAN APPA DARI KEMARIN ?, KAU MELUPAKANNYA ?",

Eunhyuk memasang mata dan telinganya mengikuti alur peranan yang ada di kamar Donghae ini dari celah yang masih tersisa di pintu.

.

PLAAK

.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, bukan pertama kali melihat Donghae di tampar bahkan dipukul, tapi taraf tidak teganya masih sama.

"Kau apakan Dia semalam ?", Donghae diam dan menunduk.

"Apa Aku pernah mengajarimu menjadi anak yang kurang ajar ?",

"Hyukkie itu lemah Hae.. Dan Kau tahu benar hal itu..",

.

Tes

.

Lagi dan terus untuk hari ini, Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya.

"Dia selalu membuat repot..",

Telinga Eunhyuk seakan penuh oleh kata yang sama,

'Apa Aku sungguh begitu..',

"Keinginannya selalu memaksa untuk dituruti..", pemikiran Eunhyuk merapalkan isi negatif dari setiap kalimat Hanggeng. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan.

"Dia mudah sekali menangis, merengek, manja… dan Kau tahu benar akan penyakitnya..".

Cukup, benar-benar cukup Eunhyuk untuk mendengarkan hal ini. Semua orang berpikiran sama tentangnya, lemah, merepotkan, merengek, manja dang cengeng. Ia tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Hanggeng karena sibuk menjauhkan diri dan menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang masih mencegah isakan. Tidak ada orang yang mencegahnya pergi bahkan saat keluar dari gerbang utama, karena kebetulan tidak ada seorangpun yang menangkap kepergiannya.

.

.

"Tapi bukan berarti Kau bisa memanfaatkan kebodohan atau entahlah dengan yang kalian sebut polos..",

"Yeobo sudahlah… Biarkan dia membersihkan diri dulu", tenang Heechul mendamaikan.

"Heenim.. Kumohon jangan terus membela anak ini, Tidakkah Kau merasa bersalah pada mediang Kim Youngwon dan istrinya karena ulah anak kita ?", Hanggeng meraup wajahnya frustasi.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya..", Hanggeng tidak memperdulikan kalimat Heechul dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi pengecut, Aku juga tidak pernah melarangmu atas Hyukkie.. Kalau Kau serius.. Kami mohon dapatkan ia dengan cara namja", Tutup Hanggeng yang membuat Heechul lega, tapi berkebalikan dengan Donghae yang membelalak. Restu yang sempat ia singgung tempo hari, ternyata tidak menunjukkan kadaluarsanya. Tapi masihkah itu berlaku ketika yang sempat ditangkap Eunhyuk hanya sepersekiannya.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

TING..TONG

.

TING.. TONG

.

Lebih dari ini, bel terus ditekan dengan tidak sabarnya, membuat si pemilik rumah ikut terbirit-birit menuju pintu.

.

Cklek

.

"Hyuu~ng—hiks..", namja yang terlihat masih memakai seragam di depan pemilik rumah sangat jauh dari kata baik. Si pemilik rumah belum menunjukkan respon apapun melihat namja manis di depannya dalam keadaan buruk begini. Kemeja yang tidak sepenuhnya masuk, keringat yang pemilik rumah tahu sangat tidak disukai namja manis di depannya dan tubuh bergetar entah karena takut atau karena sedang kambuh.

.

BRUG

.

"ASTAGA.. HYUKKIE..", Refleknya hampir terlambat saat Eunhyuk yang dalam keadaan tidak baik ini memejamkan mata dan jatuh yang hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Ya Tuhaan, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, sayang", Sungmin memerintahkan maid untuk membantunya membawa Eunhyuk yang pingsan ke kamarnya.

Lama menunggu entah dua atau tiga jam untuk Eunhyuk bangun dan mendapatkan introgasi membosankan dari Sungmin.

"Jadi Kau kabur kemari ?.. Tidak ada yang tahu ?", Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah.

"Kau berlari kemari ?", kembali Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kau mau kambuh ya ?, Kau tahu kan bahwa Ka—",

"Arraso.. Aku penyakitan—hiks.. Aku lemah, merepotkan—hiks.. manja, cengeng—hiks.. dan bodoh.. semua—semua..hiks.. semua orang mengatakan hal itu, teman-teman, Ahjushi—hiks.. bahkan Donghae juga setiap hari.. Apa Sungmin Hyung juga—hiks.. akan mengatakannya ?.. Apa Hyung tidak menginginkan aku juga ?",

"Jadi Kau kabur karena itu ?.. Kau salah paham sayang.. maksud kami tidak seperti itu..",

"Tapi mereka tidak menginginkanku Hyung.. Apa Hyung juga ingin mengusirku—hiks.. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi.. hiks.. appo hyung.. jeongmal..", Eunhyuk menyentuh dadanya dan mengaduh. Entah kenapa Sungmin juga ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie, tidak ada yang tidak menginginkanmu sayang.. Kau hanya salah paham, sungguh..",

"Aku rindu Appa—hiks.. dan Umma—hiks.. Kenapa mereka lama sekali menjemputku—hiks..",

"HYUKKIE !", Sungmin mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk begitu aduan menyedihkan keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu.. Oke, jangan berbicara aneh-aneh.. Aku akan mengantarmu",

"Shireo !.. hiks.. Hyung, itu buk—bukan rumahku.. hiks.. Aku tidak mau pulang kemana-mana.. Aku mau menunggu Appa dan Umma menjemp—",

"Stop Hyuk !.. Jangan mengatakan hal konyol, Kau boleh tinggal di sini, tapi hubungi dan temui Donghae dulu..",

"Jeongmal ?", Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh harap di sela tangisannya dan ia melihat Sungmin mengangguk, buru-buru ia bangun dan menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Hyung… hiks.. gomawo".

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, waktu yang dijanjikan Donghae dan Siwon untuk bertemu. Tidak mudah bagi Donghae untuk kabur dari kungkungan Appanya yang terus menasehatinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan janji dengan rival sekalipun. Di sisi lain dari mobil sport berwarna hijau tua terlihat namja manis yang masih memakai seragam seperti sebelumnya, namun lebih rapi berjalan sembari memainkan smartphone pinjaman dari Sungmin.

"Donghae melihat pesanku atau tidak ya..", Eunhyuk terus berjalan menuju parkiran belakang setelah turun dari mobil Sungmin. Si pemilik mengatakan akan menunggu di mobil saja.

.

"Awas saja kalau si Choi Brengsek itu melupakan janjinya, aish.. Aku lupa membawa smartphone juga..", Donghae menggerutu, padahal baru 3 menit ia sampai di sini.

.

"Ehh.. itu Donghae.. syukurlah, ternyata ia datang..", Eunhyuk berbinar begitu menangkap pawakan Donghae di depannya walaupun masih agak jauh.

"Ternyata Dia mau menungguku.. Aku pikir Dia sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku..", Kepercayaan diri Eunhyuk semakin bertambah begitu jarak ia dan Donghae hanya beberapa meter dan ditutupi oleh tumbuhan yang sedikit tinggi.

.

"Donghae..", bukan panggilan dari Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk juga ikut berhenti melangkah begitu melihat dan mendengar panggilan dari orang barusan.

"Ki—Kibum...", Kibum tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tidak biasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama ya ?", tanya Kibum sopan.

.

GREB

.

Eunhyuk melemas seketika, entah dorongan dari mana, saat ini ia ingin sekali menangis, lagi.

'Donghae Kenapa memeluknya ?.. jadi Dia datang bukan untukku ?'.

.

"Donghae Wae ?", Kibum ingin menyentakkan eratan Donghae, namun tidak bisa.

"Mianhe bummie.. jeongmal mianhe.. Ak—aku tidak tahu kalau seb—sebenarnya Minho itu adalah anakku..".

Eunhyuk yang dari jauh masih sempat mendengarkan ucapan Donghae barusan, tubuhnya hampir bersatu dengan tanah jika ia tidak berpegangan. Air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, akuan Donghae membuat satu tangannya mencengkeram dadanya kemudian menutup telinga seakan tidak ingin melanjutkan mendengar pengakuan dari Donghae berikutnya. Ia berbalik, berjalan dengan sedikit cepat dan memastikan bahwa kedua orang di sana tidak melihatnya.

Begitu sampai di depan mobil Sungmin ia langsung membuka pintu dan memasukinya. Ia tidak bersuara, malah meringkuk dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika duduk di dekat kursi kemudi Sungmin.

"Hyu—hyukkie wae ?.. kau diapakan oleh Donghae ?", Sungmin mengguncag bahu Eunhyuk yang terlihat ketakutan. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan meneteskan air mata.

"Jawab Hyung, Hyukkie !.. jangan diam saja.. Kau kenapa bisa begini ?.. Kenapa menangis lagi ?", Eunhyuk masih tidak mau bersuara, kadua kaki yang ia tekuk malah digunakan untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Geure.. Aku yang akan menghampiri Donghae dan membuat perhitungan dengannya", Sungmin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap turun dari mobil. Tangan pucat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tergerak mencegah Sungmin, ia menggeleng.

"Jangan hyung—hiks.,. bawa Aku hyung..hiks.. bawa Aku pergi—hiks.. dan ikut denganmu.. Jebbal—hikss..", Eunhyuk memohon dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan, ia tidak biasa ditolak. Sungmin berani bersumpah, ia tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa sayang, semua orang akan menkhawatirkanmu..",

"Jebbal—hiks.. hyung.. Hyukkie—hiks.. tidak mau disini—hikss.. Jebbal", Eunhyuk meremas telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Mereka sudah tidak menginginkan Hyukkie—hiks.. Jeb—bbhal hyung—hiks.. Bawa Hyukkie dengan hyung..",

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan menyanggupi.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menguruskan tiket untukmu besok, tapi berhentilah menangis atau Aku akan memulangkanmu", pilihan yang tidak ringan untuk Sungmin, dengan penuh sayang ia mengusap bekas air mata di wajah Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

"Kau salah paham, Donghae.. Appa dari anakku tetaplah Siwon..", barulah Donghae melepaskan eratannya pada Kibum.

"Kau pasti kaget kenapa yang kemari bukan Siwon…", Donghae mengangguk patuh.

"Lihat itu !", Kibum menunjuk sisi kanannya dan terdapat lapangan basket out door, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksudkan, melainkan 2 obyek yang tengah bermain dengan antusias kegembiraan.

"Kau salah paham dengan perkataan Siwon kemarin.. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu.. sebenarnya Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana pagi itu bisa Kau yang berada di sampingku, tapi Aku berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhanku… Minho adalah anak Siwon",

"Aa—ahh.. jadi Aku hanya dikerjai saja..", Donghae menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.. begitulah, Oh iya… Kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu ?",

"Kekasih ?",

"Iya.. namja manis itu, Eunhyuk kan ?",

"Ahh.. iya Hyukkie.. Aku baru berniat menjemputnya sekalian setelah ini..", Donghae memang berniat menjemput Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan janjinya.

"Lo.. bukannya sekolah sudah selesai dari jam 3 tadi",

"Oh.. benarkah.. berarti ia sudah dijemput Pak Kim..", sebenarnya Donghae agak ragu tentang ini jika tidak memastikan sendiri di rumah apakah Eunhyuk sudah sampai atau belum.

"Ehm.. sepertinya Kau mengkhawatirkannya.. Kenapa tidak pulang saja ?", Kibum masih terdengar ramah. Donghae sebenarnya canggung berbicara dengan Kibum, terlebih ia telah salah sangka terhadap status kepemilikan Minho.

"Ahh.. benar, Aku harus memastikan sendiri.. Ehm.. Ak—aku kembali dulu, Kibum… salam untuk Siwon dan Minho", tanpa mendengar jawaban Kibum, Donghae segera menuju motornya.

.

* * *

.:. Hold Me .:.

* * *

_._

"Umma, Apa Hyukkie sudah sampai ?", Donghae berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Sampai bagaimana ?.. Kau kan yang menjemputnya..",

"Tapi sekolah sudah kosong..", Donghae semakin panik, terlebih pertanyaan Heechul menyiratkan namja manis itu belum berada di rumah. Donghae berbalik lagi dan mencari Pak Kim yang menyiram tanaman di kebun samping.

"Pak Kim, Apa anda tadi menjemput Hyukkie ?",

"Ah.. Tuan muda.. iya Tuan, saya yang menjemputnya sedari jam 11 tadi..",

"MWO ?", Donghae malah semakin terkaget mendengar jawaban supirnya ini. Dengan kecepatan maksimal Donghae berlari ke lantai dua sambil berharap bahwa yang dicarinya ada di ruangannya.

"HYUKKIE !", Pintu kamar pemilik yang terbuka membuat Donghae langsung masuk, sayangnya di sini juga tidak terlihat si pemilik kamar. Kembali ia turun dalam keadaan panik luar biasa.

"Umma.. Hyukkie tidak ada…",

"APA ?".

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Chap 9 is up !

Guys sorry banget kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, tapi ini memang sudah saya rancang sebelumnya.

Thanks to : **Tina KwonLee, mankhey, ren, Polarise437, RisaSano, Guest, ahahyuk, meyidhae, Anik0405, peachpetals, Wonhaesung Love, hyona, Guest, NameKeysha, Haehyuk546, , Nakamichan, reiasia95, HHSHelviJjang, she3nn0 , danactebh, ChoYenie94, siti sisun, abilhikmah, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Hein-Zhouhee1015 , babyhyukee, isroie106, dekdes.**

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca Oke ;-)

Thanks :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Umma eotokhae ?",

"Donghae berhentilah panik dan duduklah dengan nyaman", Bohong jika yang menasehati barusan tidak ikut merasa khawatir. Donghae memang sedari sore hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari 5 jam tidak juga istirahat dan bernafas lega. Jika menilik chapter kemarin, tentu reader tahu alasannya bukan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Aku bisa tenang Umma, Astagaa.. anak itu kemana..", Donghae malah berjalan mendekati pintu besar mansionnya dan terus melongokkan kepala keluar, berharap yang ditunggu segera muncul.

"Appa !.. sebenarnya suruhan Appa mencari tidak sih ?.. Kenapa belum ada kabar dari mereka ?", Kini berganti pada Tuan Lee yang duduk di dekat istrinya dengan memberi eratan menenangkan bagi sang istri.

"Donghae, Appa mohon, mereka juga pasti sedang berusaha nak.. Kau pikir Umma dan Appa tidak cukup panik karena ini, Appa mohon tenangkan dirimu..",

"Di luar dingin Appa, kalau tiba-tiba dia kambuh bagaimana ?, Siapa yang akan menolongnya ?", Donghae menggosok benda tersayang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sedari tadi ia berharap benda itu akan menyengatnya, benar-benar berharap, walaupun sakit setidaknya ia senang.

"Kenapa Hyukkie juga tidak membawa ponselnya.. Apa Dia di sekolah tadi sudah makan ?, Astaga.. ARGHHH…", Donghae berteriak kesal, seberapapun ia mencoba tenang, tapi tidak bisa. Justru sekarang Ia berpikir Eunhyuk adalah manusia yang paling menjengkelkan, merepotkan dan menyebalkan yang membuat Dia berkali-kali lipat takut lebih dari seseorang yang akan dicabut nyawanya.

"Appa, kenapa kita tidak lapor polisi saja ?",

"Tidak bisa nak, ini belum ada sehari Hyukkie menghilang…",

"Tapi Appa, Dia—",

"Appa pastikan Hyukkie masih berada di jarak yang dekat, Ia tidak mungkin keluar dari Seoul, Ia bukan orang yang berani untuk bepergian jauh apalagi sampai meninggalkan Korea",

"Tapi dimana Appa ?".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

**~Nex Day~**

.

"Pakai syal ungu itu dan jaket yang sudah hyung siapkan !",

"Ndee hyung..",

"Obat yang Kita beli kemarin sudah Kau masukkan ke dalam koper kan ?",

"Iyaa Hyung !",

"Ini passport mu, pegang sendiri, biar Aku yang menyeret kopernya..",

"Aku bis—",

"Sudahlah !, tinggalkan kopernya atau Kau yang kutinggal",

"Arraso..", Nadanya melirih seakan benar-benar takut jika ia ditinggal. Namja yang tadi suka memberi perintah berjalan lebih dulu dengan dua koper sedangkan manis yang lain hanya membawa buku kecil yang beratnya hanya beberapa ons.

'Berarti memang benar, semua orang menganggapku lemah'.

.

.

DUG

.

.

"Mi—mian hyung, jangan marahi Aku atau meninggalkan Aku..", Cicit si manis dengan syal ungu yang terbelit manis di leher yang masih terdapat bercak merah samar. Tidak sengaja, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak merasa bersalah, karena orang yang dipanggil hyung yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti, reflek ia yang sedikit berjarak, menabrak dua koper di depannya. Justru sebenarnya kakinya yang sakit karena tabrakan yang sedikit keras itu.

"Sakit ?", Tanya namja di depannya dengan khawatir. Dan sebagai jawaban buru-buru ia menggeleng.

"Ehm.. itu..",

"Ndee hyung ?",

"Apa Kau yakin Hyukkie-ah ?",

"Heum ?", Sebenarnya sebodoh-bodoh Eunhyuk tentu tahu pertanyaan macam apa yang diajukan Sungmin untuknya.

"Kau yakin akan ikut ke Jepang denganku ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias, tidak ada pilihan untuknya tetap tinggal, karena tidak ada tempat yang mau menampungnya dengan sukarela, begitu pikirnya, selain Sungmin tentunya.

"Ingat !.. di sana tidak ada Donghae yang selalu mau menuruti keinginanmu, tidak ada Heenim Ahjuma yang selalu mau mendengarkan aduanmu dan tidak ada Lee Ahjushi yang selalu melindungimu", Eunhyuk menunduk sendu mendengarkan penuturan Sungmin, Ia membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Sungmin, tidak akan ada lagi mereka yang menyay—, bukan.. bukan kata sayang lagi menurut Eunhyuk, sudah tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang awalnya seperti mereka. Adanya orang-orang yang jujur mengatakan kebenaran dan mengikrarkan ketidaksukaannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi di sana ada Hyung yang akan menyayangimu… Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku, jadi jangan sungkan meminta tolong apapun pada Hyung",

"Sungmin Hyu~ng..", Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya dan menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin, Ia bangga mempunyai Sungmin, selain Donghae.

"Dan tenang saja, walaupun tidak semewah keluarga Tan, Uangku tidak akan habis begitu saja untuk kehidupan kita…",

"Hyuu~ng..", Mereka tertawa bersama sebelum memasuki pesawat dan meninggalkan Negara yang hampir 17 tahun membesarkan Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Seminggu berlalu dan keadaan Donghae justru semakin memburuk. Ia bukannya sakit sehingga sampai berbaring di ranjang menyebalkan dengan bau khas ruang rawat. Donghae hanya terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia menjadi seorang yang putus asa, bahkan ketika ia besok harus menghadapi ujian akhirnya.

"Donghae.. Umma mohon sayang, berhentilah begini.. siapkan saja untuk ujianmu besok..",

"Kenapa Appa bohong Umma ?, ini sudah seminggu dan mana Hyukkie ?", Donghae bukan seorang namja yang lemah hingga harus meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat dimana kesayangannya berada.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja..",

"Darimana Umma mendapatkan kepercayaan begitu bahkan dengan pemikiran yang sama gelisahnya denganku..",

"Tapi setidaknya Umma berdoa sayang, Ahjushi dan Ahjuma Kim pasti akan menjaga Hyukkie dengan baik dan melindunginya dari tempat yang lain..",

"Umma !, Apa Umma berpikir Hyukkie sudah meninggal ?", Donghae sedikit tidak terima mendengar penuturan Ummanya.

"Bukan begitu Hae~, Umma hanya berharap—",

"Berharap Dia meninggal ?", Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, meneteskan air matanya. Entah pikiran konyol dari mana sehingga ia berharap hal menyedihkan tersebut.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada melihat Dia menangis karena kesakitan atau bahkan mungkin.. Dia sedang berteriak meminta tolong, tapi tak seorangpun datang dan memberik—",

"UMMA !", Donghae berteriak kesal. Ia tahu bukan hanya ia saja yang kehilangan, bahkan mungkin lebih untuk Ummanya. Tapi ia tak habis pikir sedangkal itukah pemikiran Ummanya sehingga mendoakan seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik kehilangan nyawa.

"Aku juga ingin berpikiran demikian, jika itu lebih baik.. Tapi kepercayaanku selalu mengatakan Hyukkie masih menghirup jenis udara yang sama dengan kita.. bahkan ketika berbicara masalah kehilangan nyawa, Aku bersumpah… Aku tak akan membiarkan Tuhan mengambilnya lebih dulu dari Aku..",

"Hiks.. Hae~, maafkan Umma..hikss..", Heechul terisak mendengarkan penuturan dewasa anaknya, bukankah pada awalnya ia lah yang sebenarnya ingin menenangkan Donghae, tapi justru ia yang ditenangkan.

"Jangan menangis Umma.. mulai sekarang mari Kita berpikir bahwa Hyukkie baik-baik saja.. dan Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Umma juga Appa".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

_"Kau sudah meminum obatmu ?",_

"Sudah",

_"Kau menuruti perkataan Junsu, bukan ?",_

"Heem.. Dia sama cerewetnya denganmu Hyung, Dia bahkan sering mengancamku..", Adu Eunhyuk, masih sama seperti Eunhyuk yang lalu.

_"Kau yang nakal berarti.. Ku dengar Kau sulit dibangunkan ya ?",_

"Tidak Hyung, sungguh.. Junsu itu jahat sekali, Kau tahu hyung… Dia tidak mau membelikanku ice cream ketika Aku tidak membawa uang Hyung.. padahal Aku sedang ingin",

_"Tunggu !, Kau bilang Apa tadi ?, Ice cream ?.. YA ! KAUU !",_ Orang di seberang yang sudah dipastikan Sungmin ini berteriak menatap gagang telephonnya sendiri. Besar keinginannya untuk terbang ke Jepang dan memarahi Eunhyuk, tapi itu berlebihan.

"Ehm.. hanya sekali kan tidak apa-apa..",

_"Penjualnya tidak apa-apa, tapi Kau… Hyukkie dengar ya, Hyung sedang tidak bersamamu di sana, oleh karena itu Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik, Hyung tidak mau Kau kambuh—",_ Sungmin terus memberikan nasehat yang membosankan karena terus diberikan setiap hari pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan pikiran Eunhyuk sedang berkelana ke tempat lain. Seminggu, rekor yang hebat dicapai Eunhyuk tanpa merengek pada tampan yang dulunya berdampingan kamar dengannya. Sungguh menggunung keinginannya bertanya pada Sungmin tentang namja itu.

"Hyung !",

_"Iya ?",_ Eunhyuk diam agak lama menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

_"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu ?, Apa ?, Katakan saja pada Hyung ?",_

"Ehm.. bagaimana kabaaar..",

'Bagaimana kabar Donghae ?', buruk jika Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama namja itu, bisa-bisa ia langsung dipulangkan oleh Sungmin.

_"Siapa ?",_ Sungmin cukup penasaran tapi pikirannya tidak sampai pada seorang Lee tampan.

"Ehm.. i—itu.. ee.. D—dd..Kk—kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun ee.. kekasihmu itu..",

_"MWO ?, KYUHYUN ?, Ke—kenapa Kau bertanya tentang kabarnya ?", _Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, kedangkalan Sungmin memang sebelas-duabelas dengan Eunhyuk, kadang-kadang.

"Iya dia… ee.. jangan cemburu ya hyung, sebenarnya namja seperti Kyuhyun itu tipeku, Aku baru sadar jika Dia seorang juara tetap di sekolah daaan… Dia sepertinya tampan juga", Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin sebelum ketahuan sebenarnya siapa yang sedang memenuhi otaknya.

_"Apa Kau selalu mengatakan semua namja tampan, pintar atau yang manly sekalian sebagai tipemu ?",_

"Apa ?",

_"Hyukkie.. ini sudah malam dan Hyung rasa cukup, Kau harus beristirahat sehingga tidak merepotkan Junsu untuk membangunkanmu besok, bertemanlah dengan baik di sekolah barumu.. lusa hyung akan menyusul, jaga diri baik-baik.. hyung tutup, saranghae..",_

Eunhyuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun untuk Sungmin, toh yang di seberang sudah menutup panggilannya.

'Ahjuma.. Ahjushi, sebenarnya kalian mencariku atau tidak ?',

"Walaupun mereka tidak, tapi Aku tetap berdoa supaya Tuhan memberikan kesehatan pada mereka..", Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. Ia menatap seseorang di sebelahnya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

'Biasanya itu tempatnya, tapi sekarang bukan lagi', Eunhyuk menatap seseorang yang disebut Junsu, namja asing sebenarnya tapi entah dari mana kemudahan itu didapat Eunhyuk untuk bisa dekat dengan namja yang juga manis itu.

"Bogoshippo.. Apa Kau merindukanku—

—Siwon hyung ?", Eunhyuk menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa nama Hyung itu yang keluar, atau memang Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Aku untuk menyebut namamu ?", Eunhyuk berbicara sendiri sebelum menarik selimutnya dan mengikuti Junsu ke alam mimpi dengan kecupan pada perak berbandul di lehernya itu.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Lusa yang dijanjikan oleh Sungmin telah datang, Eunhyuk dan Junsu tidak bersiap menjemput atau melakukan suatu penyambutan untuk Sungmin. Sudah pasti alasannya ada pada Sungmin sendiri yang melarang untuk disambut. Junsu adalah adik sepupu Sungmin yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang, keluarga Sungmin memang banyak yang tinggal di Jepang. Bahkan Rumah yang ditempati oleh Eunhyuk adalah rumah milik keluarga Junsu.

"HYUUUUUNG…", Eunhyuk berlari memeluk Sungmin yang baru keluar dari mobil sport putih tersebut.

"Manja, Kau berlebihan..", Walaupun demikian Sungmin dengan setia menerima pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Kau membawa pesananku kan Hyung ?", Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika pertanyaan menyebalkan Eunhyuk keluar, bukankah harusnya Eunhyuk menanyakan kabarnya sebelum meminta sesuatu.

"Aigooo.. Masih ingat ternyata", Sungmin membuka kopernya dan menyerahkan benda dengan bulu lembut, sedikit besar, berwarna oranye pada Eunhyuk.

"Omoo… Hyuu~ng gomawo…", Eunhyuk langsung memeluk benda tersebut sayang. Jujur, selain Donghae yang ia butuhkan untuk mendapatkan kenyenyakan adalah benda satu ini.

"Ya..ya..ya, Kau tahu sulit sekali mendapatkan itu dari Donghae", Satu nama yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk menegang. Tangan Eunhyuk reflek menyentuh kalungnya, tanpa ditekan tentunya.

"Aku menyusup ke rumahmu dan mengambil boneka ikan sialan itu… Dan Kau tahu tentu saja Donghae menahanku dan memberiku berbagai macam pertanyaan Kenapa Aku mengambilnya…".

"Hei, Kenapa Kau diam saja, Ayo kita masuk..", Sungmin menarik dengan lembut tangan Eunhyuk, karena percakapan mereka sedari tadi masih berlangsung di depan pintu.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyukkie…",

"Iyaa ?", Mereka berdua duduk di halaman belakang rumah yang tak kalah besar dengan milik Sungmin yang ada di Korea, menikmati indahnya sore yang hampir petang di sana.

"Besok Donghae akan berangkat ke London…", Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap Sungmin, ia mengalihkan matanya pada air kolam renang yang tenang.

"Bukannya Kau dulu ingin mencegahnya pergi ya ?", Sungmin nampaknya tidak memahami suasana Eunhyuk yang jujur saja menunjukkan keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Nafas Eunhyuk terdengar sedikit dalam dan berat. Ingatan Eunhyuk kembali pada terakhir kali ia bertemu Donghae. Sesak sungguh yang ia rasakan, ada jeritan yang memenuhi pendengarannya sendiri, pilu tentang siapa Minho yang ia dengar waktu itu. Walaupun Eunhyuk tidak mengerti, mungkin inilah yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai 'love'.

"Kau.. tidakkah ingin tahu keadaannya ?, Apa Kau sungguh tidak merindukannya ?", Sungmin terus menanyakan tentang Donghae pada Eunhyuk tanpa melihat bagaimana sisi Eunhyuk.

'Jangan menyebut namanya, Tuhan tolong Aku…',

Jantungnya serasa diremas, saluran pernafasannya seperti diputus oleh benda tajam. Jujur, Eunhyuk gemetar ketakutan dengan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"Donghae… Dia sangat merind—",

"Hiks.. Gheumanhhee..Hhhh…hyung…",

"HYUKKIE KAU—", Sungmin baru menatap Eunhyuk dan jelas lengkingannya barusan menandakan sang obyek tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Sayang, Kau kenapa ?", Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang mencengkeram erat dada kirinya dan satu lagi menahan supaya tangan Eunhyuk satunya tidak menjambak rambut kemerahannya sendiri.

"Jangan hyung..hiks.. appo.. hiks… jebbal.. jangan menyebut namanya..",

"Hyukkie lepaskan tanganmu, Kau akan semakin menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri sayang…",

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, sungguh ia kesakitan, memori bodoh yang memasuki kepalanya membuat kerja organ-organnya melumpuh.

"Hyukkie jebbal ! dengarkan hyung.. lepaskan ini sayang..", Sungmin memaksa Eunhyuk untuk melepas cengkeraman kasar tersebut. Namun tidak berhasil, karena perlawanan Eunhyuk cukup buas. Setidaknya Sungmin menyadari bahwa caranya salah, berarti bukan ini yang biasa Donghae lakukan.

.

.

_"Hyung, ingat !, jangan biarkan ia terlalu lama berenang..",_

_"Okee.. ehm.. itu, kalau missal—missal ia.. ee..",_

_"Kalau missal ia kambuh, elus punggungnya dengan santai dan katakan 'gwanchana…gwanchana.. ada hyung disini…', lalu peluk Dia dan beri kata-kata menenangkan",_

_._

_._

Sungmin mengingat nasehat Donghae, mungkin sudah satu bulan yang lalu. Ia mencoba merengkuh Eunhyuk yang terus memberontak seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan bagian belakang namja manis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Gwanchana…gwanchana.. jangan dipikirkan… ada Hyung di sini… tenang okee ?...", mantra yang hebat, karena saat itu juga tangan yang semula dengan brutal menarik rambut dan meremas kasar dada kiri Eunhyuk, jatuh melemas. Mata berkaca-kaca Eunhyuk juga menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Pendengarannya seperti menangkap sesuatu yang salah, bibirnya ingin berkomentar atau menyela satu kata…

_'Ada Donghae di sini…',_

Bukankah harusnya demikian ?.

"Oke, lupakan tentang yang tadi… lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dan Kau perlu meminum obatmu, Hyukkie", Eunhyuk merasa ling-lung, bahkan ia menurut saja ketika dituntun Sungmin untuk memasuki ruangannya.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

**~A year later~**

.

Waktu setahun yang sangat singkat dijalani Eunhyuk tentang Jepang yang indah, cantik dan penuh impian. Tahun pertamanya sangat sukses, sukses membuat Sungmin belajar bersabar dan sukses membuat Sungmin tidak membanting barang-barang berkaca mahalnya karena kebodohan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa marah jika itu menyangkut Eunhyuk, bisa-bisa hanya sekali ia membentak, namja manis itu langsung pingsan. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana yang bisa membuat telinga Eunhyuk menjadi kebal ketika beberapa kali Sungmin menyebutkan nama Donghae. Beruntung karena Eunhyuk tidak kambuhan, terhitung hanya tiga kali hingga akhir tahun ini. Tapi yang pasti sifat Eunhyuk tidak pernah berubah, ia masih menjadi manja walaupun sudah berganti obyek yang memanjakan, merepotkan, menyebalkan, sok bisa, cengeng, yang terakhir polos juga bodoh. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini….

.

.

Drrrrrt….drrrrt…

.

.

Sungmin membiarkan smartphonenya bergetar, ia terlalu malas karena tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya di depan PC pink nya.

.

.

Drrrrt….drrrrrrt…

.

.

"Aish… Siapa sih ?, menganggu saja… Hyukkie tolong angkat panggilannya..",

Sungmin meneruskan menarikan jari-jarinya pada keyboard dan meminta Eunhyuk yang berbaring di sofa depannya yang juga tengah sibuk dengan tab milik Sungmin untuk mengangkat panggilan di benda canggih lain milik Sungmin. Kenapa semua milik Sungmin ?, Eunhyuk bukannya tak berani meminta, malah ia sering menghabiskan uang Sungmin tanpa sungkan dan permisi, hanya saja dengan lantang Sungmin tidak memperbolehkan Eunhyuk mempunyai alat komunikasi supaya keberadaan Eunhyuk terjamin. Toh, dengan meminjam miliknya masih bisa.

Tangan Eunhyuk meraih benda dengan case menggemaskan di meja sampingnya dengan santai. Ia juga tidak melihat siapa nama yang tertera di panggilan tersebut, malah tanpa beban menggeser icon yang berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan smartphone tersebut ke telinganya.

_"HYUNG !",_

" Haaaaahhh…", Eunhyuk menghela nafas keras dan seketika itu pula menutup bibirnya. Ia sangat hapal suara siapa yang ada di seberang sana, walaupun sudah hampir setahun. Sungmin menatap keterkejutan Eunhyuk dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Siapa ?", Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang masih dengan ekspresi sama.

Eunhyuk buru-buru mendekati Sungmin dan menarik kasar tangan Sungmin, ia meletakkan benda hitam yang masih tersambung panggilan dengan orang di seberang itu pada telapak tangan Sungmin. Seperti mengisyaratkan dengan bibir mungilnya tanpa menimbulkan suara, pola yang Sungmin terima adalah 'Dong—hae'. Dengan ekspresi tidak kalah dari milik Eunhyuk, buru-buru ia menjauhkan smartphone tersebut dan malah menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanyanya lirih pada Eunhyuk, untuk memastikan si manis tidak kambuh karena hal mengejutkan barusan. Gelengan sebagai pertanda tidak dari Eunhyuk beruntung Sungmin dapatkan. Eunhyuk sekarang bukanlah sepele yang lawas, ia tidak kambuh lagi hanya karena mendengar nama atau suara Donghae. Tubuhnya sendiri mampu menyetting sedemikian rupa, kecuali memang kondisi fisik dan mentalnya sedang lelah.

_"YA ! SUNGMIN HYUUNG !",_

Sebelum mendekatkan panggilan tersebut ke telinganya, Sungmin sempat mengelus dada dan menghela nafas tanda ia lega akan keadaan Eunhyuk. Sesaat setelah Sungmin menempelkan benda hitam tersebut ke telinganya, Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan menguping dengan mendekatkan telinganya pada Sungmin. Entah ia sedang sangat rindu dengan Donghae atau hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Wae ?, Ada masalah Apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku ?, Rindu padaku ya ?, Bagaimana Lond—",

_"Jelaskan padaku Hyung !",_ terdengar suara yang berat di telinga Sungmin.

"Apa ?", Sungmin bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan tanyanya dan Donghae menginterupsi dengan permohonan aneh.

_"Jelaskan foto itu !",_

"Foto ?, Foto Apa sih ?",

"Omo !", Eunhyuk lah yang justru terkaget tanda ia mengerti apa yang orang seberang pertanyakan pada Sungmin.

"Shht..", Sungmin memberi isyarat diam melalui telunjuk pada curvy nya untuk Eunhyuk yang mungkin saja suaranya bisa di dengar dari seberang. Eunhyuk balas menatap Sungmin dengan panik, ia tahu pasti tentang foto apa yang dimaksud Donghae.

'Aku akan dibunuh Sungmin Hyung…',

_"Hyung, Kau masih mendengarku bukan ?",_

"Tent—", Perkataan Sungmin terputus begitu Eunhyuk berlari dan memperlihatkan suatu foto dari tab miliknya. Tidak ada yang aneh menurut Sungmin pada awalnya, tapi hampir saja ia menjatuhkan smartphone mahalnya begitu menangkap kesalahan fatal Eunhyuk.

"Ddd—donghae, Hyung benar-benar minta maaf nee.. Hyung sedang sibuk sekarang ini, jad—jadi hubungi lagi besok nee.. Hyung tutup, Anyeo~ng..",

_"YA ! HYUNG.. SUNGMIN HYU—",_

.

.

—TUUUUT

.

.

"HYUKKIE !",

"Hiks.. mi—mian.. hyung..hikss..",

"Arghhh.. kepalaku… Ya Tuhan, Astagaa… Apa Kau bod—ahh.. annio.. maksudku.. Hyuk, Aku bilang jangan bermain-main dengan medsos ku dan Ya ampuun.. Kau… bisa-bisanya mengupload foto tersebut di IG kuu..",

"Hiks.. mian.. Hyu~ng.. Hyukkie tidak sengaja.. jeomal..hikss..Hyukkie lupa..hiks.. mian Nee ?", Tidak bisa lebih dari ini kemarahan Sungmin ketika Eunhyuk menarik-narik lengannya seperti merajuk.

Tahu apa yang terjadi ?

Kecerobohan Eunhyuk yang tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin membiarkan manis itu untuk mengupload sebuah foto ketika mereka tengah berbelanja bersama di sebuah distrik ternama di Jepang kemarin sore, terlebih akun itu milik Sungmin dan pantas jika Donghae langsung menghubunginya. Pasti namja tampan yang tadi menghubunginya sempat shock melihat update an terbaru di akun miliknya.

"Hyu~ng.. mian..", Eunhyuk kembali dengan suara merajuknya pada Sungmin.

"Aish.. arraso..arraso, jangan mengulanginya lagi ! atau Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Donghae..",

"Gomawo Hyung…", Eunhyuk tersenyum menggemaskan pada Sungmin.

"Keunde… Apa yang Hyung akan katakan pada orang-orang tentang foto itu ?",

"Late post, gampang kan ?", Sungmin menjawab santai sembari mendudukkan pantatnya di depan PC untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan gunungan tugasnya.

"Tapi kalau Donghae tidak percaya..",

"Bukan urusanku kan mau percaya atau tidak",

"Min Hyuuu~ng..",

"Ck.. aish.. tidurlah Hyuk, Kau membuatku mengulur waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini..",

"Tapi berjanji dulu akan mengatakan hal yang masuk akal",

"Aigoo.. iya..iya cerewet, Aku akan mengatakan kalau foto itu sudah 2 tahun lalu ketika kita ke Jepang, Kau puas ?", Eunhyuk menampakkan gusi indahnya ketika tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang.

"Yakso~ ?", Kelingkingnya dihadapkan di depan wajah Sungmin.

"YAKSO !", Sungmin menaut kelingking tersebut dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk sebelum si manis melangkah ke bed.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Baby, bogoshipo.. jeongmal..", Lee muda yang tampan satu ini tampak mengelus foto yang ada di pigura mejanya. Sejujurnya, kalau ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ruangan ini penuh foto seorang yang manis dengan berbagai versi ekspresi. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan tersenyum melegakan.

"Aku berharap, Kau baik-baik saja di tempatmu sekarang… Kau tahu sayang, ini.. Aku lulus menjadi sarjana terbaik di sini… Kalau Kau ada di sini pasti ucapan selamat, pelukan bahkan ciuman akan Aku dapatkan..",

Bukan menjadi gila hanya karena berbicara dengan benda mati, tapi memang beginilah Donghae selama ini, berkeluh kesah pada foto manis Eunhyuk. Hampir lima tahun, entah seperti apa rupa Eunhyuk sekarang, tapi yang jelas Donghae sangat merindukan makhluk manis jenis itu. Lusa ia akan kembali ke Korea, ia telah sukses menimba ilmu di London dengan prestasi yang membuat pemilik Tan's Company itu bangga. Besar harapan Donghae untuk mencari dan menemukan Eunhyuk sepulang ia dari London.

"Saranghae baby Eunhyukkie…".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Nado—hi..hi..hi..",

Sungmin berkacak pinggang melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya 30 menit yang lalu untuk mandi. Pemandangan di depannya masih sama, seperti ia bangun tadi pagi. Seseorang dengan piyama kuning masih meringkuk di atas bed dengan nyaman. Bahkan telinga Sungmin sempat mendengar kikikan dan gumaman aneh dari bibir namja manis yang masih belum bangun itu.

"Kenapa waktu 5 tahun tidak juga merubahnya… Oh Tuhan, Apa jangan-jangan memang Engkau tidak mengizinkan Dia menjadi namja yang mandiri..", Sungmin berguman sembari mendekati bednya dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie wake up !... Hyukkie~", Sungmin bukan orang jahat yang langsung berteriak atau membentak pada awalnya.

"Hi..hi..hi.. Ndee.. saranghae Hae-ah..",

"Ck.. Aigoo.. gyeowo, bagaimana mungkin Aku tega mengusik mimpimu..", Tangan Sungmin mengusap sayang kening Eunhyuk, kemudian matanya menatap jam digital yang ada di meja putih samping bed, ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk membentak Eunhyuk walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Sayang, Irrona.. Kau masuk jam berapa ?", Sungmin berbisik lembut pada telinga kiri Eunhyuk.

"Ughh…", Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat tidak terima saat mendengar suara lain, selain yang ada di mimpinya, matanya masih tertutup.

"Ayo bangun Hyukkie~", Sungmin mendudukkan Eunhyuk walaupun si obyek masih enggan membuka mata.

"Hnn ?",

"Ini jam 7, ayolah buka matamu...",

"Hyung Kau menganggu..", Ucap Eunhyuk malas saat ia membuka mata.

"Aku tahu, Oke Aku minta maaf karena mengusik mimpimu, tapi bukannya Kau harus kuliah ?",

"Sudah tidak ada lagi.. Ah.. jinja, Kenapa Kau membangunkanku sih..", Eunhyuk memelas bahkan raut wajahnya menunjukkan ingin menangis.

"Maksudmu ?",

"Hanya ada tugas akhir yang menunggu untuk kuselesaikan..",

"Oh Kau sudah sampai tahap itu… Jadi, Apa tugasmu ?",

"Masa percobaan…",

"Percobaan ?", Sungmin bertanya penasaran dengan jawaban setengah-setengah Eunhyuk, maklum karena Eunhyuk masih mengantuk.

"Hnn.. seperti Hyung dulu..",

"Mwo ?",

"Menjadi assistant kalau tidak salah..",

"Tidak kuizinkan !", Kantuk Eunhyuk serasa melebur, ia membelalak ketika Sungmin berujar cepat.

"Lalu Hyung mau Aku tidak lulus begitu ?",

"Ya tapi, astaga… Kenapa Kau dulu memilih jurusan ini sih… Ahh…",

"Hyung Aku akan baik-baik saja…",

"Tidak mungkin, Kau pikir mudah menjadi assistant ?, Hyuuuk..",

"Hanya 2 bulan Hyung, please jangan berlebihan",

"Itu pekerjaan melelahkan, lebih baik Kau izin kepada dosenmu dan mengatakan bahwa Kau—",

"Aku penyakitan ?, tidak mampu ?, lemah ?", Eunhyuk menyahut cepat.

"Bukan begitu maksud Hyung, sayang.. Kau tahu send—",

"Hiks..", Lagi dan sungguh melelahkan bagi Sungmin sebagai pendengar aktif akan isakan Eunhyuk.

"Ak—Aku hanya.. tidak mau..hiks.. dianggap seperti itu lagi Hyung..hikss..", Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sungmin yang melihat itu nampaknya tahu jika keadaan Eunhyuk mulai menurun lagi, pasti sangat sesak yang dirasakan Eunhyuk dan yang jelas ia tidak mau Eunhyuk kambuh lagi. Apalagi dengan raut Eunhyuk yang sempurna membuat siapa saja merasa iba, tapi aneh yang tidak ditangkap Sungmin adalah mata Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air.

"Baik..baiklah, Okee.. Aku mengizinkanmu asal Kau bisa menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik", Sungmin bergerak untuk merengkuh Eunhyuk. Namun, siapa disangka jika Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum tanpa suara di balik rengkuhan Sungmin.

'Yeah !, berhasil.. ternyata mudah sekali merayu Hyung ini..',

"Dimana tempatnya ?",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Changkaman !, Aku ambil keterangannya dulu", Eunhyuk menuruni bednya dan mengambil secarik kertas rapi dari tas kulit biru tuanya.

"South Kore—Oh my God, Hyuu~ng", Eunhyuk yang memang baru membaca lampiran tersebut merasa kaget sebelum meneruskan sampai akhir.

"KO—KOREA ?, SOUTH KOREA ?", Sungmin tak kalah heboh menanggapi keterkejutan Eunhyuk. Dan sebagai jawaban Eunhyuk tidak mengeluarkan suara melainkan anggukan.

"Itu lebih baik, setidaknya Kau tidak dibuang di German atau Spanyol.. Untungnya lagi Aku sudah kembai ke Korea minggu depan..",

"Ahh.. Kalau begitu Aku bersyukur ?",

"Tentu saja iya, Kau memang mau tinggal di sana sendirian kalau tidak kuikuti.. Ehm.. tunggu, apa nama perusahaannya ?",

"LJC ?.. Iyaa, LJC hyung..",

"LJC ?, Perusahaan apa itu ?, Kepanjangannya apa ?", Sungmin bertanya antara ia pernah mendengar nama itu atau lupa atau sama sekali memang belum pernah mendengar.

"LJC.. Lee Jours Company.. ehm.. seperti tidak asing ya Hyung ?", Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, ia seperti masih berpikir lanjut seakan memang ia familiar dengan nama itu.

"Lee Jours ya ?.. Lee's..Lee's.. Lee ? LEE ? LEEEEE ?"

.

"OH MY GOD !",

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berteriak bersama seakan baru menyadari dengan sangat baik perusahaan yang tadi disebutkan.

"Habis Aku… Hyung, Eotokhae ?", Eunhyuk bertanya heboh kepada Sungmin.

"Molla.. Hyung tidak tahu…",

"Ahh.. Eotokhae Hyung ?, Eotokhae ?.. Apa Aku bilang tidak saja ?, Apa Aku berhenti saja ?",

"Kau ingin tidak lulus ?", Giliran Sungmin mengembalikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Lalu Aku harus bagaimana ?.. Hyung, Tolong Akuuuu…",

"Ganti namamu ?",

"Mwo ?", Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kim Eun—Kim Eunja ?",

"Please Hyung, itu nama yeoja",

"Kim Eunji ?",

"HYUUUNG !".

"Ahhh.. Hyukkie.. Kapan Kau berhenti membuat masalah… Aish..",

"Jebbal tolong Hyukkie, Hyung",

"Memangnya Kau mau meminta tolong kepada siapa lagi selain Aku, anak manja ?",

"So ?",

"Aku bisa menyembunyikan berkasmu, asal Kau menuruti saranku dengan baik",

"Apapun lah Hyung, Aku ingin 2 bulan cepat berlalu dan terbebas dengan rapi..".

Yakin rapi ?

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Hari yang indah mengawali senin yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Ada yang masih bergumul mesra dengan selimut, memenuhi tempat-tempat olahraga bermaksud mengayunkan kaki berulang untuk memutari lapangan, di meja makan terburu memakan sandwichnya karena takut terlambat ke sekolah, atau bahkan yang sudah berada di kantor untuk bekerja, menunjukkan keprofessionalannya di depan pimpinan yang sudah memberi ultimatum point untuk yang tidak on time. Seperti hari ini, LJC yang telah sedikit kita kenal sebagai perusahaan besar diantara yang lainnya di Korea Selatan, menunjukkan eksistensi berupa karyawan maupun pimpinan yang kompak untuk datang dan memenuhi Hall room, mungkin akan ada acara berkelas atau mungkin mencengangkan bagi karyawan. Karena tidak lucu selagi mereka sibuk mendengarkan pembicara di depan intinya malah mereka akan dimutasi.

"Lee Donghae..",

Pembicara di depan menjeda perkataannya sejenak, ia memakai setelan rapi yang mengagumkan di usia yang mulai memasuki 50 an.

"Tentu Kalian semua tahu siapa Dia.. Dia putra saya yang telah menghabiskan London untuk gelar sarjananya, mungkin sebagian dari kalian tahu apa maksud Kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini— "

Panjang yang diuraikan seorang pimpinan sekaligus pemilik LJC masih berlanjut hingga 30 menit kemudian. Beruntung karena semuanya bekerja sama dengan baik untuk mendengar pembicara berwibawa mereka. Lee Donghae yang tidak kalah menawan mampu menyesap perhatian publik yang sudah dipastikan pintar-pintar yang berada di hall tersebut. Ia sangat rapi dan terlihat tampan dengan setelan resmi namun terlihat tidak berlebihan. Waktu kini berlangsung untuk mempersilahkan ia berkenalan dengan sendirinya.

"Saya Lee Donghae yang akan memegang kendali atas manager pemasaran, menggantikan manager Kang yang naik jabatan sebagai manager koordinasi, untuk itu mohon bantuannya mengingat saya seorang pendatang dengan pengalaman yang nol..",

"Manager pemasaran ?",

"Iya tidak salah apa ?",

"Aku pikir telingaku yang salah dengar..",

"Aku pikir Dia yang akan menggantikan Presdir kita…",

"Aku pikir juga demikian… Kenapa Dia malah memegang kendali bagian itu, bukankah itu sedikit melelahkan ?",

"Entahlah, yang tahu alasannya juga para pimpinan sendiri..",

Banyak pertanyaan serta komentar atas bagian mana yang akan dikendalikan oleh Donghae. Dan memang benar, jika yang tahu alasan posisi tersebut hanyalah para pimpinan. Jelasnya baik Donghae atau Hanggeng bukanlah penjilat yang sok berkuasa, toh Donghae memang benar-benar masih pemula.

"Sejujurnya, bukan hanya perkenalan melelahkan anak saya saja yang ingin saya sampaikan pada pertemuan ini… Tentu kalian masih ingat dengan kegiatan rutin kita setiap tahunnya, karena perusahaan kita bekerja sama dengan beberapa Universitas yang ada di luar negeri, tentu ada pekerja magang yang akan tinggal 2 bulan di perusahaan kita, tapi mereka tidak mungkin berkenalan satu persatu bukan ?".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Astaga Kau manis sekali sayang…",

"Hyu~ng, demi apa.. Ini aneh..", Eunhyuk merengek tidak terima atas perlakuan Sungmin.

"Sudah jangan berkomentar, Kau tahu jika sudah terlambat bukan…",

"Gara-gara Hyung yang menyeretku ke salon..",

"Kau yang terlambat bangun tadi… Sudahlah, cepat pakai kacamata ini…",

"Hyung, Aku akan terlihat cupu…",

"Kau manis percayalah… Cepat Hyukkie…", Sungmin terus heboh, padahal Eunhyuk yang seharusnya demikian. Hari pertama bekerja yang buruk menurutnya, pasti ia terlambat, karena baru tadi malam ia sampai di Seoul. Melelahkan dan yang jelas hampir tubuhnya kambuh, tapi ia tidak berlebihan dan bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa iya Aku harus masuk sekarang ?", Gamang Eunhyuk.

"Please… kau juga membuatku terlambat datang ke perusahaanku sendiri padahal ada rapat penting dan sekarang Kau bingung masuk atau tidak.."

"Mian…",

"Cepat masuk ke dalam, Aku yakin Donghae maupun Lee Ahjushi tidak mudah mengenalimu..",

"Tapi Hyung..",

"Okee, tutup lagi pintu mobilnya dan Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara..",

"Annio ! Okee Aku masuk..", Eunhyuk segera memakai kacamatanya dan keluar dari mobil Sungmin. Ia yakin sudah sangat terlambat dari jam yang seharusnya dijadwalkan. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke mobil Sungmin seperti bertanya 'Haruskah Aku ?', tapi tentu tidak ada jawaban. Dan kini ia benar-bnar masuk ke gedung yang mungkin terakhir dimasukinya ketika ia masih Junior High School.

'Ingat ruangannya di lantai 11, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi hyung… Jangan lupa meminum obatmu jam makan siang nanti',

Dengan percaya diri Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang dituju. Bohong jika ia tidak gugup sebenarnya, sejauh ini belum ada yang mengenalinya, berarti perubahan surai merah menjadi blondenya sukses menyembunyikan siapa ia sebenarnya, toh selama ini orang-orang perusahaan tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

TRIING

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka dan tepat di depannya ada sebuah pintu yang menjadi tempat tujuan permintamaafan terlebih dahulu karena terlambat dan tempat yang membuatnya harus dipaksa nyaman 2 bulan ke depan.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Dari dalam fokus orang-orang beralih ke pintu berwarna coklat kokoh yang tampaknya handlenya tengah turun ke bawah, menandakan jika ada yang membuka dari luar.

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

.

"Eee… anyeong haseyo… ehm… maaf saya terlambat…",

.

'Manis…',

Salah satu personil tampan yang tengah berdiri mungkin sedikit berkenalan ulang dengan beberapa pekerja menatap takjub sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ehm.. say—saya Kim Hyukjae, eee… Assistant magang dari Jepang…", Semua mata tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kim Hyukjae. Entah takjub akan penampilan Eunhyuk yang tergolong santai namun mewah atau karena bingung tentang siapa sosok Eunhyuk.

"Ki—Kim.. Hyuk—Jae ?", Tampan yang menjadi pusat meyakinkan pendengarannya pada blonde manis dengan kacamata yang menduduki hidung sempurna Eunhyuk.

.

DEG

.

"Ddd—Dongh…", Eunhyuk berucap samar, ketika orang yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

PLUK

.

.

'Tuhan please, jangan ketahuan sekarang..',

Eunhyuk berdoa diantara keterkejutannya merasakan tangan lain yang menyentuh benda di lehernya. Ia belum siap untuk ketahuan sekarang.

'Bodoh.. Kenapa Aku memakai kalung ini… Sungmin Hyung, eothokae ?, Dia akan tahu..'.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

Chap 10 is coming, chapter ini sengaja saya cepatkan, namun bertahap biar nggak berkesan kecepetan. Saya juga nggak ingin meng END kan ff yang ini kok, perjalanannya masih panjang.

Dan yang jelas saya nggak akan merubah sifat Eunhyuk, karena itu memang sudah saya pikirkan sejak awal tentang karakter Eunhyuk.

Guys, sorry lama update nya… terimakasih yang udah review di chap 9..

Thanks to : **Enjieee, NicKyun, VampireDPS, meyidhae, she3nn0, HHSHelviJjang, peachpetals , mankhey, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Polarise437, ren, Guest, ahahyuk, Agriester Jewel, hilallia, Wonhaesung Love, haeveunka, sitisisun, Anik0405, kakimulusheenim, Nakamichan, haehyuk86, dekdes, Lee Haerieun, ChoYenie94, reiasia95, isroie106, abilhikmah, Haehyuk546, wildapolaris, danactebh , chankachank, choi seul bee, babyhyukee, lee ikan, RisaSano.**

Kunjungi FF saya yang Hot mama juga Monster in Me..

Jangan Lupa review

Oh iya, kalau review temen-temen buat chapter ini cepat dan banyak, minggu depan saya update chapter 4 monster in me deh..

Thanks !


	11. Chapter 11

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_"Ehm.. say—saya Kim Hyukjae, eee… Assistant magang dari Jepang…",_

_"Ki—Kim.. Hyuk—Jae ?",_

_"Ddd—Dongh…", Eunhyuk berucap samar, ketika orang yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar berjalan mendekat ke arahnya._

_._

_._

_PLUK_

_._

_._

_'Tuhan please, jangan ketahuan sekarang..',_

_Eunhyuk berdoa diantara keterkejutannya merasakan tangan lain yang menyentuh benda di lehernya. Ia belum siap untuk ketahuan sekarang._

_'Bodoh.. Kenapa Aku memakai kalung ini… Sungmin Hyung, eothokae ?, Dia akan tahu..'._

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ini… kaitan kalungmu hampir lepas Hyukjae-shi", Tangan orang ini bergerak mengembalikan sesuatu yang disebutkan dengan benar. Eunhyuk diam mencerna perkataan Donghae, ia juga terlihat sangat menikmati pergerakan yang mempertemukan kulitnya dengan kulit tampan di depannya, tak ada jabat tangan melainkan sentuhan tanpa sengaja untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu.

"Ah… ka—kamsahamnida..", Eunhyuk segera membungkuk dan meraba area lehernya. Sedikit bertanya kenapa Donghae tidak langsung mengetahui jika ini adalah dirinya atau memang ia sudah menjadi yang terlupakan. Rabaan tangannya berhenti saat ia menyadari satu hal, ingat pernyataan Donghae ?, 'Kaitan', namja itu menyebutkan kaitan. Jika kaitan yang terlihat di depan, berarti…

'Syukurlah, bandulnya di belakang', Sadar atau tidak hati kecilnya mengatakan lain, seperti ingin yang di depan mengenalinya mungkin.

"Hyukjae-shi ?",

"A—aah… Ye ?", Eunhyuk kembali gelagapan ketika tangan Donghae berpindah menuju pipinya. Seingat Eunhyuk ia tidak memiliki tahi lalat atau tanda lahir yang lain di sini, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kulitmu halus sayang…",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apa maksud atasannya ini.

"Ha..ha, Aku ingin memujimu, penampilanmu…", Donghae menjauhkan tangannya dan mengangkat ibu jarinya ke udara.

" Dan Kau tahu ?, Kau sangat manis", Bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk.

'Astaga, orang ini… Kenapa tidak berubah juga',

"Kamsahamnida…", Tidak ada jawaban lain yang boleh Eunhyuk keluarkan bahkan seperti suara batinnya barusan.

"Ayo kuantarkan ke mejamu, mejamu ada di ruangan itu… di dekat mejaku…", Ramah sekali batin Eunhyuk. Dan ia hanya bisa mengikuti ketika tangan Donghae menuntunnya menuju meja yang disebutkan.

'Apa iya Aku seberubah itu, Hae ?'.

.

* * *

.

"Yakin Dia asisten ?", Tanya salah satu pekerja dengan kemeja soft blue kepada rekannya yang ada di ruangan sama.

"Molla, Kenapa juga Kau mengurusinya ?", Jawab tidak peduli dari yeoja dengan perut membuncit, tanda ia sedang isi.

"Seingatku… Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini…", Wajah menggelikan khas orang yang memang sedang mengingat sesuatu dari namja diakhir 20 an ini.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya…",

"YA! Noona !, Teruskan Joon…",

"Kalian pasti terkejut mendengar mobil jenis apa yang ia tumpangi…",

"Aish.. Cepat katakan, bodoh !", Penasaran salah satunya.

"Mercedes Benz S 500 L A",

"Su—sungguh ?", Si namja bertanya dengan tergagap dan yeoja hamil di sampingnya sempat membuka lebar bibirnya.

"Hm… Dia kan kemari hanya ingin mendapatkan ijazah bukan nominal, jadi sangat mungkin jika ia adalah anak orang berada", Pendapat dari yeoja lain yang ada di meja paling kiri.

"Kim bukan ?", Yeoja hamil ini mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa dua rekan namjanya.

"Benar !, tapi… Kim terkaya mana yang ada di negara kita eoh ?",

"Cari saja biodatanya, bodoh !... Sudah, kembali bekerja sana… Kau mengajakku berpikir tidak penting…",

"Aku sungguh masih penasaran, tunggu saja… Aku benar-benar akan mencarinya".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Hari yang tidak cukup padat untuk Eunhyuk, artinya ini adalah sesuatu yang menguntungkan, dimana ia tidak perlu bingung dan berkeringat untuk mengerjakan sesuatu atau suruhan menjengkelkan dari atasannya. Siang menjelang, banyak pekerja menghambur untuk menyapu bersih cafeteria, ada juga yang berjalan ke basement untuk mencari tumpangan pribadinya sekedar makan di luar. Eunhyuk ?, tenang, Dia bersama dengan Donghae dan para pekerja lain di bidang yang sama. Eunhyuk merasa perutnya benar-benar perlu diisi, terlambatnya tadi pagi tidak mengindisikan ia telah menghabiskan sarapan, namun berjam-jam dengan bau tajam khas warna rambut di salon dan pantas jika kini ia merasa sangat lapar.

.

TAP

.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah, membuat Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya ikut berhenti.

"Wae ?", Donghae melihat ada yang aneh dari Eunhyuk sejak kaki keduanya memasuki cafeteria ini. Hidung Eunhyuk sedikit terangkat, memastikan ada bau aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hyukjae-shi ?",

"A—aa… Ndee Sajangnim…", Eunhyuk menghentikan kekonyolan hidungnya dan segera mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Omo !", Begitu sampai di depan jajaran makanan Eunhyuk mundur selangkah dan…

"YA !, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?, Dimana matamu ?", Tidak sengaja Eunhyuk menginjak salah satu kaki pegawai yang ikut antri.

"Mm—mianhamnida…", Eunhyuk segera membungkuk takut, ia benar-benar tidak sengaja, toh juga tidak terlalu sakit menurutnya karena bobot tubuh Eunhyuk yang tidak seberapa.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih ?, Mau antri apa tidak ?", Eunhyuk semakin menunduk mendengarkan kemarahan orang ini.

"Minggir sana !",

.

.

SEEET

.

.

"Aww…", Mata Eunhyuk tertutup, dorongan dari orang yang memarahinya ini mungkin bisa membuat ia jatuh.

.

.

GREB

.

.

"Gwanchana ?",

'Suara ini…',

"Hyukjae~, Gwanchana ?", Ulang seseorang yang dirasa merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Donghae…", Lirih…sungguh sangat lirih.

"Hei… Apa yang Kau katakan ?, Buka matamu… Kau tidak jatuh kok…", Tepukan tangan Donghae di pipinya membuat ia berani membuka mata untuk percaya bahwa tubuhnya sendiri memang tidak apa-apa.

Seakan sadar dari posisinya yang juga menimbulkan perhatian banyak orang, mengingat tempat publik apa yang sedang ia datangi sehingga buru-buru ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat rengkuhan Donghae terlepas.

"Gwan—gwanchanayo Sajangnim…",

"Ah… Syukurlah…", Donghae kemudian berjalan ke orang yang tadi mendorong Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk tetap berdiri di tempat ia hampir jatuh. Sempat matanya menangkap Donghae yang membungkuk di depan orang tadi, namun tidak terdengar pembicaraan apa antar keduanya.

"Hei… Ayo Kita antri lagi…", Ajak Donghae halus sembari menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk ke stand makanan.

"Hoeek…", Buru-buru Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya dan satu tangan yang lain memegang perut sebelah kirinya ketika bau yang sempat ia pastikan tadi menyeruak ulang dalam indra penciumannya.

"Waeyo ?", Donghae bertanya khawatir.

'Geez… Itu seafood, bodoh !', Andai Eunhyuk boleh berteriak demikian. Inilah alasan keanehan yang diberikan Eunhyuk semenjak memasuki area makanan.

"Ak—aku.. ehm… sepertinya tidak lapar Sajangnim… Itu… Anda saja yang makan, Aku but—butuh toilet, jad—jadi… ehm… Aku harus pergi… Iya, Aku harus pergi..", Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat dengan tangan yang menahan penciumannya membau lebih. Ia juga tidak ingin lama-lama di sini, bisa-bisa ia muntah dan tambah malu dengan tatapan jijik orang-orang. Dengan segera, kaki indahnya menjauh dari stand ini walaupun belum sempat mendapat balasan iya atau oke atau juga boleh dari Donghae.

"Selamat makan Sajangnim…", Akhir Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan pintu masuk sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Donghae.

"Aneh sekali anak itu…. Tapi manis juga, sama seperti—",

"Tuan, Anda ingin memesan apa ?".

"Ah… Paket A satu…".

'Apasih yang sedang kupikirkan ?', Donghae menepuk kepalanya sendiri sebelum menerima pesanannya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_"Ugh… Eotokhae ?, Aku lapar Hyung… sungguh…",_

"Hyukkie~ please, di sana ada banyak makanan…", Rengekan manja dari blonde yang terduduk di atas closet seberang ini menciptakan helaan nafas panjang dari orang yang duduk di tengah-tengah pertemuan dewan.

_"Tapi Hyu~ng, Kau tahu Aku tidak bisa seafood kan ?, Di sini semuanya berisi seafood, sungguh…",_ Kembali nada yang manja Eunhyuk tuturkan untuk orang yang sepertinya berjadwal padat ini. Namun, Eunhyuk juga tidak bohong jika ia alergi semua jenis makanan laut tersebut. Amis yang menyeruak hidungnya bahkan bisa membuat warna kemerah-merahan di kulit wajah dan tangannya seperti sekarang.

"Astagaaa… Hyukkie, Kau bisa berjalan keluar gedung, di seberang jalan ada reataurant, Kau bisa membelinya di sana, sayang…" Sungmin tahu jika manis yang lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar bisa mati jika memakan seafood, di sisi lain ia memang sangat sibuk sekarang.

_"Aku tidak mau berjalan jauh Hyung, Aku takut menyeberang jalan, Kau tahu kan Hyung Aku pernah tertab—", _Dan berlanjut ke alasan Eunhyuk yang banyak dan panjang. Sungmin merasa waktunya akan habis jika terus meladeni Eunhyuk tanpa tindakan pasti seperti ini.

"Geure.. geure, sekarang Hyung harus apa, sayang ?... Tidak mungkin kan Hyung pergi ke tempatmu da—",

_"Pesankan Aku makanan Hyung, Jebbal...",_

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan ?",

_"Jebbal~ Hyu~ng…",_ Kembali rengekan indah yang membuat siapa saja akan patuh dengan Eunhyuk, begitu pula dengan Sungmin, tidak ingin mendengar anak ini semakin menjadi dan diakhir bisa menangis.

"Aishh… Okee dengan syarat jangan menganggu Hyung sampai jam pulang nanti !, Jangan lupa juga meminum obatmu !, Hyung tutup sekarang, Anyeo~ng", Sungmin tidak ingin rengekan Eunhyuk berlanjut semakin mendayu dan panjang yang bisa saja membuatnya tidak jadi menyelesaikan meeting.

"Dari siapa Min ?, sepertinya penting sekali…", Tutur salah seorang yang membuat Sungmin gelagapan setelahnya.

"A—ah… Han Ahjushi… it—itu, dari sepupuku.. iya sepupuku…", Jawab Sungmin sedikit tidak yakin karena ia sudah banyak berdosa dengan namja paruh baya yang juga ikut serta dalam meeting kali ini.

'Bodoh, kenapa Aku tidak sadar jika Hanggeng Ahjushi juga berada di sini',

"Baiklah, bisa Kita lanjutkan sekarang ?", Tanya Hanggeng kepada yang lainnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan, tak terkeculai Sungmin.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

TINNN-TIIINNN

.

.

"Oh my God !", Eunhyuk memastikan diri akan terjatuh jika kondisinya sedang tidak dalam posisi yang bagus, bagaimana pula klakson dari mobil sport hitam di depannya ini terlalu keras sehingga membuat pendengaran orang terganggu.

"Menunggu jemputan ?", Sapa orang dari dalam mobil yang membuat Eunhyuk kikuk.

"I—iya, Sajangnim…",

"Ehm… Bagaimana jika Aku yang mengantarmu ?",

"Maaf ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan, apa iya ada atasan yang baru sehari dikenal langsung pada poin antar-mengantar.

"Kau masih ingat peraturan nomor 4 kan sayang, tentang berangkat bersama ?", Tanya Donghae sembari tangannya bergerak membuka dari dalam pintu di sebelah kemudi seakan yang diajak langsung mau.

"Nde Sajangnim…",

"So ?, Bukannya Kau harus tahu dimana Aku tinggal ?",

'Aku tidak mungkin lupa, dasar bodoh !',

"Ndee Sajangnim…",

"Tidak masalah bukan jika berkunjung ke rumahku ?",

'Itu masalah besar, ahhh…. Aku harus apa ?', Ronta Eunhyuk dalam hati. Apa harus ia sekarang menerima ajakan tersebut. Yang dapat Eunhyuk pastikan hanya berperan dengan script dari Tuhan, tapi pilihan ini, bukankah dari dirinya sendiri ?.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi ?, cepat masuk !", Tangan Donghae menjulur keluar dari jendela kemudi dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk cepat masuk.

'Aku tidak bisa', harusnya ini jawaban Eunhyuk, bukan malah….

"Ap—apa tidak apa-apa ?",

"Tentu saja tidak…",

'Kau bodoh, Hyuk', Apalagi yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan selain menerima ajakan Donghae untuk masuk ke area yang belum ia inginkan.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae tapi minim pembicaraan. Ia merasa canggung dan takut akan sedikit out jika berbicara dengan orang yang jujur saja sangat dirindukannya. Hanya Donghae yang aktif mengajak, sedangkan Eunhyuk tetap terbata ketika menjawab dan tidak berinisiatif untuk bertanya balik kepada Donghae. Sejujurnya lagi, kepalanya hampir pecah dengan beratus pertanyaan yang tidak bisa diajukan kepada sahabat tampannya itu.

'Bagaimana kabarmu ?... tanpa aku',

'Bagaimana dengan Ahjuma dan Ahjushi ?, yang mungkin bisa membuatku mati berdiri ketika bertemu sebentar lagi',

'Apakah London bagus ?... Aku juga ingin pergi ke sana',

'Apa Kau masih menyimpan fotoku ?, foto kita ?... Mungkin sudah Kau bakar ya ?...',

'Apa barang-barangku masih ada di rumah ?, atau Kau membuangnya ?',

'Apa Kau tahu Aku sangat me—',

"Hyukkie… Kita sudah sampai…",

"Ap—apa ?", Tunggu, pasti ada yang salah.

"Ah.. mian, maksudku Hyukjae… Ehm… namamu hampir sama dengan seseorang yang ku kenal",

"Oh…", Apa Eunhyuk sedang merasa kecewa sekarang ?, atau justru berteriak kesenangan, dalam hati. Sahabatnya ternyata masih mengingatnya, bahkan hanya sampai pada panggilan.

"Ayo turun !", Donghae sedari ia memanggil dengan nama yang dulu sering ia gunakan memanggil blonde ini sudah berdiri di samping pintu Eunhyuk dan membukakan dengan gentle bagian ini.

"Gomawo Sajangnim…",

"My pleasure…", Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya begitu Eunhyuk sudah keluar. Ia berjalan lebih dulu selangkah dari Eunhyuk yang ada di belakangnya. Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya melemas begitu memasuki pintu utama.

"Letakkan sepatumu di rak itu !", Tunjuk Donghae pada papan berkayu yang sudah terisi beberapa sepatu kantoran mahal yang ia yakini milik Ahjushinya.

"UMMAAA… AKU PULANG !",

_"AHJUMAAA… KAMI PULANG !",_

Eunhyuk memegangi bagian occipital kepalanya, rasanya sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Segera ganti baju dan turun untuk makan malam…",

_"Jangan berteriak Hyukkie, Umma mendengar kok… cepat bersihkan diri dan bersiap makan malam…",_

Denyutan di kepala namja blonde ini semakin bertambah ketika kakinya mulai menyentuh lantai tangga yang dingin.

"Hyukjae~… Kau ingin langsung menyapa Ummaku atau ikut Aku ke atas ?",

"Huh ?", Ada yang salah dengan tubuh Eunhyuk saat ini, pertanyaan Donghae bagai angin lalu, karena mata Eunhyuk tidak fokus mengarah pada Donghae, matanya sibuk memandangi ornamen-ornamen yang terpajang di dinding, pigura-pigura besar yang isinya belum berganti sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bagai bercermin, ia menemukan semua gambar diri yang tersenyum indah diantara 3 orang lainnya di sana.

.

~Nyuuuuut

.

.

BRUG

.

.

"HYUKJAE !",

"Donghae Wae ?", Ummanya berlari tergopoh begitu mendengar bunyi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Astaga~… Dia kenapa ?", Tanya yeoja anggun ini khawatir begitu melihat anaknya mengangkat seorang namja yang wajahnya tersamarkan, karena hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya saja yang terlihat.

"Dia pingsan Umma… Ak—aku akan membawanya ke atas saja…", Heechul mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Donghae.

"Ehm… Dia asisten baruku dan… Umma tidak perlu khawatir, Umma teruskan memasak saja, biar Aku yang mengurus namja ini…",

"Iya Hae, kalau begitu Umma kembali ke dapur…", Bukan tugas yang sulit untuk tubuh tegap Donghae membopong manis ringkih satu ini. Seluruh anak tangga dengan mudah dapat ia lewati, hingga kakinya berdiri diantara pintu kamarnya dan pintu kamar di sebelah yang kita tahu milik siapa itu.

"Ehm… Biar di kamarmu dulu ya Hyukkie…", Izin Donghae entah kepada siapa.

Bersih, rapi dan harum, sama seperti ketika belum ditinggal pemiliknya. Tidak ada satupun isi yang terbuang, berjamur atau bahkan berdebu, semuanya jelas masih sama. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk pada bed besar mengagumkan yang memang milik namja manis ini. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan namja manis ini, tangannya menarik selimut berwarna kuning cerah yang sudah tertata, kemudian. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding di depannya, senyumnya merekah begitu disapa oleh foto indah namja yang dirindunya…

"Aku rasa Kau mirip dengannya Hyukkie…",

"Eits… Jangan marah, Aku tahu Kau tak tertandingi sayang…",

"Aish… Gilaku muncul lagi kan… Ah… mungkin mandi akan menjernihkan otakku…", Donghae mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk dan menyibak anak rambut yang menghalangi mata tertutup Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin Kau memang butuh istirahat, Hm… Aku tinggal dulu manis…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

30 menit dari waktu Eunhyuk pingsan dan sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu blonde manis ini terbangun, denyut di kepalanya belum begitu hilang, namun samar dirasakan. Awalnya ia kesulitan menerjemahkan tempat macam apa yang membuatnya berada di sini, bukan asing yang memaksanya harus berteriak meminta tolong, namun entah ketenangan dari mana yang membuatnya mampu mengingat dengan cermat hal apa yang membawanya di kamar lamanya ini.

"Omo !... Monkey kuuu…", Penglihatannya menangkap boneka menggemaskan di sudut bed dan sontak dengan suara heboh derit bed ia menjangkau boneka yang lainnya pula.

"Choco kuuu… Kalian pasti merindukanku yaa ?", Eunhyuk memeluk sayang seakan obyek tak bernyawa di depannya bisa menangkap kerinduannya. Dengan bergantian ia memberikan kecupan satu persatu benda-benda kesayangannya ini. Masih membawa salah satu boneka berbentuk anjing dengan mata belo yang tak kalah menggemaskan dengan dirinya sendiri, kaki Eunhyuk menyusuri jajaran almari panjang, tempat ia dulu memyimpan koleksi indah segala yang pernah dimilikinya.

.

KLEK

.

.

NGIIIK

.

.

Derit pertama yang sangat dirindukannya…

"I—ini…", Matanya terharu dengan jajaran pakaian, tas juga sepatu yang tertata manis dan sungguh ini masih sama dengan keadaan yang dulu.

"Astaga… Jadi Ahjuma menyimpan ini dengan baik… hiks…", Satu isakannya muncul menandakan ia benar-benar merindukan ini semua.

'Andai hari itu tidak terjadi…',

"Hiks…", Eunhyuk membiarkan air matanya mengalir indah di tirus miliknya. Meresapi kenangan yang memaksa masuk dalam memorinya, asal ia rileks… ia akan jauh dari kata kambuh.

.

Cklek

.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan ?",

'Ahjuma…',

.

SEEET

.

Eunhyuk berbalik dengan cepat, mengusap air yang meleleh di pipinya dengan kasar.

.

DEG

.

Hentak keras detak jantung keduanya setelah mempertemukan dua fokus yang menyiratkan kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Ka—Kau… Hyu—",

"Cheonseohamnida… Say—saya… Kim Hyuk-Jae, asisten Tuan Lee Donghae", Mata Heechul mengamati dengan pasti namja yang benar-benar dikenalnya di luar kepala itu ketika nama penuh penekanan diajukan dengan lugas oleh si manis. Seakan takut jika ia akan ketahuan oleh yeoja paruh baya dengan dandanan cantik nan anggun ini dengan cepat dan tanpa cacat Eunhyuk mengutarakan identitas barunya.

Heechul hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bersuara lebih, harusnya ia meneriakkan lancang untuk namja manis di depannya, berani sekali jika dinilai sebagai tamu untuk membuka almari tuan rumah, juga dengan santai membawa salah satu benda kesayangan pemilik kamar.

"Ki—Kim Hyuk Jae ?", Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu, yeoja ini butuh pengulangan yang lebih jelas.

"Ndee… Ahju—ehm.. Salmonim…", Hampir kecerobohan Eunhyuk terlontar, ia sulit mengutarakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan kebiasaannya. Sedangkan Heechul masih memandangi postur kecil yang menundukkan kepala di depannya itu.

"Kau yakin ?",

"Mian ?", Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eehm… Kau yakin sudah sehat ?", Tidak ingin melihat namja di depannya tampak ketakutan, Heechul seakan membelokkan arah bicaranya.

"Ahh.. Nde, Saya rasa demikian…",

"Baiklah… Ayo kalau begitu Kita turun, Aku akan memanggil Donghae terlebih dahulu…", Eunhyuk mengikuti pergerakan Heechul dengan setia di belakang. Namun, ada satu yang dilupakannya, benda berbulu yang kini masih dibawanya tidak sadar dirasakan Eunhyuk dan ikut terbawa ketika ia menuruni tangga, kemudian sampai di meja makan.

.

DEG

.

Satu lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk bergetar dan sedikit tidak yakin…

'Ahjushi…',

Tatapan orang yang duduk di depannya membuat ia semakin mengerut, tajam yang masih sama yang membuat Eunhyuk tunduk selama ini, orang paling dihargai dan ditakutinya, orang yang paling berjasa di hidupnya selain Sungmin yang memang tak seberapa.

"Hyukjae~ perkenalkan dirimu pada Appaku…", Perintah Donghae sebelum menarik kursi yang dulu memang sering dilakukannya untuk Eunhyuk.

"An—anyeong haseyo… Choneun Kim Eunh—", Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menepuk bibirnya sendiri, tidak terlalu keras sih. Namun, ada sepasang mata yang menatap pergerakan menggemaskan dari Eunhyuk dengan begitu detail, walaupun sebenarnya pemilik ini sibuk meletakkan sesuatu di piring.

"Mian, ehm… Kim Hyukjae imnida…", Nafas Eunhyuk sedikit tidak terkendali, hampir lagi dan lagi bibirnya keluar dari baris yang sudah dirancang.

"Nde, tidak usah segugup itu, Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Donghae, Apa Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?",

"Ah Nde… Saya sudah merasa lebih baik, mungkin karena saya masih jet lag mengingat baru sampai semalam…",

"Hm… duduklah !, ngomong-ngomong… Kau tidak terganggu dengan benda itu…", Tunjuk Hanggeng pada sesuatu yang Eunhyuk bawa dan ini membuat pandangan beberapa mata juga ikut menatap Eunhyuk sedikit aneh.

"Astaga… Ah… ini, mungkin ehm… tidak sadar saya bawa, ka—karena.,. mirip dengan milikku yang ada di rumah… hi…hi…hi", Berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan alasan ini eoh.

"Tidak masalah kalau tidak mengganggumu…", Eunhyuk hanya membungkuk kemudian menduduki kursi yang telah Donghae tarik tadi.

Hangat suasana yang sejujurnya tidak hanya dirindukan oleh Eunhyuk saja, tiga lainnya juga pasti sangat menginginkan apa yang ada di benak Eunhyuk. Kalau bisa dan boleh, Eunhyuk akan menghambur ke pelukan mereka satu-persatu. Melihat Hanggeng yang sudah mengiris potongan steak tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk tergoda untuk segera mencicipi salah satu favoritnya ini. Ia melihat piringnya dan…

'Oh Ya Tuhan, Aku tidak bisa mengirisnya…', Eunhyuk hanya diam memangdangi piringnya kemudian menatap Donghae yang nampaknya juga mulai menikmati miliknya sendiri.

"Eh, Wae ?, Kenapa tidak dimakan ?", Pertanyaan Donghae membuat semua mata mengarah pada Eunhyuk dan piringnya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan menunya ? atau Kau membutuhkan yang lain ?", Tanya Hanggeng.

"Annio… Bukan seperti itu… Aku sangat menyukai ini, sungguh… Tapi…", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, gengsinya meninggi akan pilihan harus jujur atau tidak.

"Hyukjae !... Ini…", Yeoja dengan dress biru ini menyerahkan piringnya pada Eunhyuk dan menukarnya dengan piring Eunhyuk yang masih utuh dengan daging tanpa sayatan.

"Ah… Kamsahamnida…", Sedikit malu ketika ada yang menyadari kelemahannya itu. Tapi yang sedang Eunhyuk pikirkan sekarang bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipanggilnya nyonya itu tahu kalau…

"Oh, Kau tidak bisa mengirisnya ya ?", Tanya Donghae santai tanpa ada nada menjatuhkan.

"Hi..hi, Iya…", Kekeh Eunhyuk imut.

"Ha..ha..ha, Aku jadi ingat sesuatu…", Kini Hanggeng bersuara dengan hangat.

"Aku juga Appa…", Lanjut Donghae.

* * *

_._

_FB_

_._

_"Ish… huh… susah~…",_

_"Tidak bisa jika Kau sambil menangis begitu…", Komen si tampan pada manis yang duduk di sampingnya_

_"Aku lapar dan ingin cepat makan Hae…",_

_"Tapi bukan begitu caranya, sayang… iris perlahan dan gunakan feeling mu…",_

_Mencoba lagi, namja manis ini serius ingin bisa mengiris daging yang tak seberapa besar itu kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut mininya dan mengunyah menjadi koyakan yang bisa ditelan._

_._

_PRANG_

_._

_"Aish… aww… appo Hae~… hiks…", Susah yang dirasa manis ini membuatnya membantingkan garpu serta pisau kecil yang digunakan memotong daging ke lantai. Kemudian isakan tanda ia benar-benar menyerah ditujukan pada Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya._

_"Ya ampun tanganmu berdarah sayang…", Suara namja paruh baya itu menghentikan pergerakan yeoja di sebelahnya juga Donghae yang tengah mnegunyah makanannya._

_"Hiks… Donghae tidak mau membantuku… Ahjushi…hiks..",_

_"Astaga~… Hyukkie please !, Kau yang tidak sabaran…",_

_"Ahjuma~… hiks…",_

_"Oh God… Manjanya..",_

_"Donghae hentikan !"._

_._

_FB END_

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku tidak bisa mnghubunginya sedari sore Kyu~",

"Sayang tenanglah !, mungkin Dia ada pekerjaan sampai malam…",

"Tidak mungkin, Dia memintaku menjemputnya bahkan… Tapi saat Aku sampai, Dia sudah tidak di tempat…. Oh Lord, Kau dimana sayang ?",

"Apa mungkin Dia tersesat ?", Tanya si audience menerka.

"Takutku… Ah, bagaimana ini ? ", Namja yang lebih pendek ini terus berjalan berbolak-balik arah tak bisa diam.

"Donghae hyung… Kenapa Kita tidak bert—",

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk menanyainya dan kemudian selesai dengan Eunhyuk yang berbaring di Rumah Sakit keesokan harinya",

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi ?, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu hanya Dia…",

"Tidak Kyuhyun !",

"Tenanglah Hyung… Ayo Kita masuk dahulu, tidak enak dengan tetanggamu…", Kyuhyun, kekasih namja yang lebih pendek itu meyakinkan pujaannya untuk tidak terlalu serius, mengingat mereka juga masih berada di koridor.

"Aku tetap akan menunggunya…",

"Tap—",

"Kau pulang saja jika tidak ingin menemaniku…",

"Hyung !", Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia kembali merasa bingung sendiri dan tak memberikan perhatian apapun pada kekasihnya yang khawatir pula.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Yeobo, Apa yang Kau tertawakan eoh ?", Heechul bertanya pada sang pemimpin tampannya ini.

"Sayang, Kau berpikir anak tadi itu aneh tidak ?",

"Huh ?, nu—nugu ?",

"Asisten Donghae…",

"An—aneh bagaimana ?", Heechul mencoba menetralisir kegundahannya dengan menyeruput coklat panas di mug klasiknya.

"Aku jadi ingaaat—",

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari namja itu, Aku rasa Kau butuh istirahat Han… Apa meeting tadi berjalan lancar ?", Alih Heechul dengan sengaja.

"Tentu saja iya, Sesuatu mana yang tidak lancar ketika ku pegang eoh ?",

"Aish, Kau ini…", Heechul menyikut siku suaminya mendengar tingginya percaya diri Hanggeng.

"Keunde… Apa Sungmin mempunyai sepupu di Korea ?",

"Huh ?, Kenapa Kau menanyakannya ?", Heechul yang kini giliran bertanya.

"Ah, tidak peting, Aku sepertinya memang butuh istirahat". Tutup Hanggeng tanpa menjelaskan detail yang sebenarnya memang bukan pembahasan penting.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ka—Kau tinggal di sini ?", Seakan tidak percaya dengan alamat yang disebutkan oleh sang penumpang, namja tampan yang menawarkan tawaran mengantar ini bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bukan kumuh yang menjijikkan dengan flat-flat sederhana, tapi sungguh ini kebalikannya. Gedung apartement yang sangat tinggi dengan lampu-lampu menyilaukan mata di malam hari dan setahu namja tampan yang juga dari posisi berada ini, hanya kalangan atas yang menempatinya.

"Ndee Sajangnim…",

"Oh…", Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui walaupun ia ingin menanyai lebih lanjut, tapi ia masih sadar akan batas kesopanan tentunya.

"Apa ada yang salah ?", Eunhyuk malah menanyai Donghae santai.

"Ah.. tidak, hanya saja temanku ada yang tinggal di sini juga…",

'Andai Kau tahu jika Aku tinggal di tempat temanmu itu…',

"Ehm.. kalau begitu saya turun Sajangnim… Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, besok pagi saya akan langsung berangkat ke rumah Sajangnim…", Eunhyuk membuka pintu sebelahnya dan salah satu kakinya sudah berpijak di bumi.

"Tunggu !",

"Iya ?", Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae.

"Biar kuantar sampai depan pintu…",

'Ini bencana…',

"Ee… Saya rasa itu berlebihan Sajangnim, Saya merasa sangat merep—",

"Annia… Aku perlu tahu Kau tinggal di sebelah mana juga bukan ?", Tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae ikut turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Eunhyuk di pintu kanan mobil. Bagaimana caranya Eunhyuk menolak, kalau seperti ini.

"Ayo !...",

'Ah… Hyung, eotokhae ?... Kenapa pula Dia tersenyum seperti itu sih…'.

.

.

TRIIIING

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"MIN HYUNG !",

"HYU—HYUKKIE ?",

"Ndee… Hyung ini Aku, Kenapa Hyung duduk di situ ?", Manis yang satu ini tentu saja bertanya kenapa, mengingat ketidak tahuannya tentang betapa khawatirnya orang yang terduduk di depan pintu itu.

"Hyu—Hyung, Kenapa menangis ?",

"KAU TAHU INI JAM BERAPA—Hiks..?", Yang disapa ini berdiri mendekati namja yang baru keluar dari lift tersebut.

"Ee… Hyung, mian Ak—aku…",

"KAU TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU ?", Masih dengan nada yang tinggi, Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk, lelehan air matanya masih tampak membekas.

"Mian—hiks… Hyung…", Mengikuti jejak Hyung nya, Eunhyuk terisak entah karena takut atau tidak bisa melihat Sungmin yang menangis.

"Kau buang Kemana handphone mu ?", Sungmin mencoba menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan nada marahnya.

"Ak—aku tidak membukanya—hiks… mian Hyung—hiks… Hyukkie tadi…",

"Kau tau Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu kemana ?, Kau tersesat dimana ?, Kau sedang pingsan di tempat macam apa ?, Kau kambuh dengan cara bagaimana ?, Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Aku Hyuk ?", Sungmin tepat berdiri di depan manis yang terisak ini.

"Mian—hiks…",

"Cukup ? Kau pikir dengan memaafkanmu bisa membuatku tenang keesokannya ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, karena disibukkan dengan tangisannya.

"Hyukkie~, ini bukan sekali terjadi… Hyung mohon !, mengertilah posisi Hyung juga",

"Mian Ak—aku—hiks… merepotkan lagi",

"Kau darimana saja ?", Tanya dingin Sungmin.

"Aku tadi… ke rumah…",

"Ke rumah ?, Rumah Han Ahjushi ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hah… Kau gila !, Sumpah !",

"Hiks… Hyung, Ak—aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Donghae… hikss…", Eunhyuk tidak bisa menatap wajah Sungmin apalagi foxy milik Hyungnya itu.

.

.

TRIIING

.

.

Bunyi lift terbuka yang tidak diketahui oleh keduanya, mereka nampaknya tidak mengambil perhatian pada obyek penting yang kini mulai Nampak di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"EUNHYUK Please !, Kau sudah besar… bisa membedakan yang benar dan tidak, Apa gunanya Aku menyembunyikanmu jika Kau menjadikan dirimu sebagai umpan ?",

"Hikss—maaf… Hyukkie berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya—hiks…",

"BERHENTI MENANGIS—Hiks !…", Suruhan Sungmin seperti kemunafikan diri, karena iapun masih terisak. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir pada ringkih yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya sekarang.

"JANGAN MENYURUHKU~Hiks…", Rengek Eunhyuk tinggi.

"Geumanhe—hiks…",

"Hyung juga—hiks…", Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk kemudian, mereka terlihat sangat bodoh untuk orang yang kini sudah berjalan keluar dari lift dan…

"Sungmin Hyung ?", Sapa namja yang dibelakangi Sungmin memastikan.

.

.

SEEET

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dengan Eunhyuk dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Hhhhh… Dd—Donghae ?", Ia dan Eunhyuk sama-sama mengambil nafas panjang, begitu tahu siapa namja yang kini ada di depannya.

"Ap—apa yang Kau lakukan di sini ?", Tanya Sungmin tidak lupa juga menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menundukkan kepala dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Apa itu kejutan untukku ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menyeringai.

"Ap—apa maksudmu ?", Gugup Sungmin berlebihan, karena mungkin Donghae tahu.

"Kalian…", Jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Ka—Kau salah paham Hae…",

"JELASKAN PADAKU !".

.

.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

.

.

Thank you so much guys atas review di chap sebelumnya.

Typo ?, Sorry *peace

Chap 11's coming, so read and review again…

**Thanks to : elfishy09, ichi, she3nn0, alipp, sandra eunhyuk, Cho Kyuna, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Rigletz, Agriester Jewel, FishyHaeHyuk, aiyuu kie, Wonhaesung Love, Guest, ren, hyona, mankhey, ahahyuk, mizukhy yank eny, yours babe, fishy, haya, Polarise437, kakimulusheenim, VampireDPS, BekiCoy0411, dewinyonyakang, Anik0405, Yenie Cho94, peachpetals, haeveunka, ratu kyuhae, danactebh, babyhyukee, wildapolaris, Lee917, Lee Haerieun, reiasia95, isroie106, dekdes, choi seul bee, Haehyuk546.**

Membosankan ?, kalau iya, saya akan cepat meng end kan, tapi nggak chap depan juga sih.

Enaknya lanjut monster in me, apa mau FF baru nih ?

Thanks :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Sungmin Hyung ?",

"Hhhhh… Dd—Donghae ?", Gagap Sungmin setelah tahu siapa yang menyapanya dengan lirih.

"Ap—apa yang Kau lakukan di sini ?", Tambah Sungmin menekan takut melihat namja manis di sebelahnya yang ikut gemetar.

"Apa itu kejutan untukku ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menyeringai.

"Ap—apa maksudmu ?", Gugup Sungmin berlebihan, karena mungkin Donghae tahu.

"Kalian…", Jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Ka—Kau salah paham Hae…",

"JELASKAN PADAKU !",

.

.

TRIIING

.

.

~Huuuhh…

"Hae Hyung, Kenapa Kau begitu cepat sih ? ", Interupsi suara yang barusaja keluar dari lift dan ikut menimbrung dalam panasnya suasana ketiga makhluk yang bersitegang. Tanpa disadari ternyata Sungmin menghela nafas melihat namjanya datang,

'Angel ku…',

Kembali Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian,

"Ahh… Hyung… ee—Kau tahu Eunh—ah anni, maksudku Hyukjae bukan ?, Kenalkan.. ehm, Dia ini sepupuku Hyung… He..he..", Kyuhyun sedikitnya tahu tentang kekhawatiran apa yang terjadi di depan pintu apartementnya ini.

'Aku sebenarnya Kenapa sih, sampai emosi seperti ini…',

"Sepupu ?", Tanya Donghae menyelidiki.

"Nde Hae, ehm… Karena Hyukjae adalah sepupu Kyuhyun… jadi, Dia sepupuku juga bukan ?",

"Ah… benar Hyung…", Jawab Donghae sedikit kikuk karena memang ia merasa aneh sendiri, tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia begitu emosi melihat Sungmin berpelukan dengan namja yang ia ketahui sebagai asistennya.

"Jangan bilang Kau menganggapku selingkuh dengan bocah ini ?", Alih Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana lebih.

"Ha..ha..ha, mungkin Hyung…", Donghae terdengar tertawa meremehkan,

'Selingkuhan ?, yang benar saja… Bukannya kalian tadi menangis seperti anak kecil dan lagi, Sungmin Hyung ?, Hyukjae ?, Jadi apa nantinya…',

"Ehm… ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa Kau tadi meninggalkanku di lobby hyung ?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sebenarnya memang sempat ia sapa ketika di lobby tadi, Kyuhyun tentu saja sedikit kaget melihat Eunhyuk, obyek yang membuat kekasihnya resah berjalan dengan Donghae. Matanya memberi isyarat Eunhyuk untuk lolos dan memerangkap Donghae dengan obrolan, tapi tak berlangsung lama.

"Ah iya, ini… tas mu, sayang…",

"Sa—sayang ?", Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Donghae, sedikit merasa risih mendengar panggilan Donghae atas Eunhyuk.

"Kamsahamnida, Sajangnim…", Eunhyuk berujar lirih sembari membagi kedua tangannya bekerja tidak sejalan, salah satu mengusap lelehan air di pipinya dan satu lagi menerima tasnya yang dibawakan Donghae, sebenarnya ini juga kebiasaannya dahulu.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Hari kedua yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, pemandangan menggelikan satu jam yang lalu, juga teriakan yang membuat namja manis yang terduduk di samping kemudi ini kesal sendiri ketika mengingatnya. Masih sama permasalahannya, manis yang sulit dibangunkan, membuat manis yang lain berkoar-koar. Salah namja yang mempoutkan bibir ini sendiri sepertinya, kebiasaan lama yang memang tidak ada perubahan hingga usianya di awal 20-an. Bahkan, ia masih sempat memarahi orang yang dianggap hyung yang kini tengah mengemudikan tumpangan mewah ini dengan alasan matanya masih lengket dan sempat berteriak 'Kau memusnahkan mimpiku Hyung'.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu ?, Kau masih marah pada Hyung ?",

"Menurut Hyung ?", Terbukti jika blonde manis ini tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Menurutmu salah Hyung ?, Demi Tuhan, Kau yang sulit dibangunkan, Hyukkie…", Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan, berharap moody dongsaengnya ini cepat beralih.

"Tapi Aku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan Hyu~ng…",

"Kau mau terlambat ?, Kau bisa membelinya di kantor nanti…",

"Tapikan—",

"Kita sudah sampai… Cepat turunlah !, Donghae pasti sudah menunggumu di dalam…", Eunhyuk merasa Sungmin benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini, nadanya bahkan terdengar seperti usiran.

"Geure…geure…",

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

"Awwh… Kau semakin imut kalau merajuk begitu", Sungmin bergidik ngeri, merasa khawatir pada mobilnya yang barusan Eunhyuk banting pintunya.

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung !", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya sebelum menjauhi mobil Sungmin.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Kapan Kau akan meeting dengan Klien Hae ?",

"Kemungkinan nanti malam Appa…",

"Malam ?, Berarti Kau tidak akan makan malam di rumah ?", Tanya sang Ibu sedikit tidak suka jika anggota keluarganya melewatkan rutinitas makan bersama.

"Sayang sekali tidak Umma dan Aku rasa klien yang satu ini sangat suka minum, mengingat yah—club lah yang ak—",

"CLUB ?, Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malammu ?",

"Ehm… Tidak usah berlebihan Umma, Aku akan menyempatkan makan malam dengan Hyukjae nanti…",

"Dia juga akan ikut ?", Tanya yeoja ini tambah antusias, bukan mengarah pada senang akan tetapi lebih ke khawatir.

"Hm… tentu saja, Dia kan asistenku…",

"Andwae !, Jangan Hae…", Donghae menatap Ibunya aneh.

"Waeyo ?, Itu kan har—",

.

.

"Anyeong haseyo…", Nampaknya aktor kita telah merubah mood jeleknya, terbukti dari senyum cerah yang membuat 3 orang di meja makan spontan membalas dengan tarikan bibir yang tak kalah indah.

"Ahh… Kau sudah datang…", Donghae menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk.

"Kamsahamnida…",

"Kau sudah sarapan sayang ?", Reflek Eunhyuk yang memang tidak bisa berbohong atas pertanyaan hangat Heechul.

'Aduh kepalaku… Kenapa tidak bisa ku kontrol sih, tapi sebenarnya Aku memang lapar', Ronta Eunhyuk dalam hati atas gelengan kepalanya, mungkin sedikit memalukan. Eunhyuk kemudian melirik orang di sebelahnya yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya, teduh yang membuat ia tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Ini minum saja susu vanilla ku…", Donghae kemudian menyodorkan gelas besar yang penuh dengan cairan putih pada Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi Eunhyuk justru menjauhkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menarik hidungnya ke atas, mengisyaratkan tidak suka dengan minuman tersebut.

"Waeyo ?", Donghae bertanya bingung, sementara Eunhyuk tidak tahu juga bagaimana Bahasa yang pantas untuk menolak.

"Ah.. Umma lupa, persediaan susu stroberi kita memang sudah tidak ada…", Tanpa sadar Heechul mengucapkan kalimat yang menimbulkan pandangan aneh dari tiga lainnya.

Merasa tidak senang dengan pandangan suami juga anaknya terlebih yang berstatuskan asisten manis tersebut, Heechul buru-buru menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Maksud Umma begini, mungkin Nak Hyukjae memang tidak menyukai vanilla milk dan—ehm… Umma hanya menebak jika… yah.. Dia suka stroberi",

"Waahh… Ahjumma, etokhae arra ?",

Ada yang salah ?

.

.

Puk

.

.

"Maaf, maksud saya Salmonim", Mengerti akan panggilan yang ia layangkan salah, tangan pucatnya cepat menepuk bibir mungil miliknya.

"Ahh.. tidak masalah, panggil saja Ummaku dengan Ahjuma, Aku rasa itu nyaman… Benarkan Umma ?", Mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae, Heechul hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, biar bibi Jang buatkan teh untukmu kalau begitu…", Putus Heechul singkat karena tidak ingin melihat orang-orang penting di sana terlambat ke kantor.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Sesuai dengan yang disepakati sebelumnya antara atasan dan asisten ini, kini mereka tengah berada dalam satu tumpangan. Suasana kaku masih jelas terlihat diantara keduanya, terlebih Eunhyuk. Aneh sebenarnya jika Eunhyuk harus menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sedangkan Donghae, wajar jika ia diam dengan alasan fokus pada jalanan, ia cukup tahu melihat perawakan Eunhyuk, namja manis itu bukanlah tipe-tipe orang yang bisa membawakan mobil, maka dari itu tanpa ia harus bertanya memastikan pada sang obyek bisa atau tidak dalam mengemudi, ia memutuskan sendiri untuk memegang kendali.

"Jadi ternyata Kau sepupunya Kyuhyun ya ?", Cakap Donghae mengawali.

"Ndee…", Ingin Eunhyuk berbicara banyak, tapi yang keluar hanya kata iya.

"Kyuhyun itu hoobaeku di SHS, tapi kami memang sangat akrab atau malah bisa ku katakan kami itu bersahabat",

'Bersahabat ?, Kau bahkan pernah memukulnya sampai diskors, bodoh',

"Ahh… Jinjayo ?", Hanya itu tanggapan yang berani Eunhyuk keluarkan. Suasana kembali kaku, Donghae fokus pada kemudinya sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa bosan, mulai memainkan game di smartphone nya. Sepupuh menit berlalu, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sadar jika mesin mobil mewah ini telah mati dan sempurna terpakir di basement. Donghae yang merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Eunhyuk, berinisiatif menoleh dan tersenyum begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya blonde manis itu kerjakan. Ia turun terlebih dahulu tanpa mengusik Eunhyuk yang benar-benar santai dengan permainannya.

.

.

Klek

.

.

Bahkan setelah Donghae membuka pintu samping Eunhyuk, manis ini tidak juga bereaksi. Pemandangan yang justru Donghae terima adalah wajah gelisah asistennya yang terus fokus pada permainan tersebut.

"Kau bisa bermain tidak sih ?, nyawamu kenapa hanya tinggal 1 begitu ?", Donghae mencoba menyadarkan blonde ini dengan teguran berbau candaan.

"Changkan Hae~, Jangan mengejekku !", Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

.

.

DEG

.

.

"Hae ?", Donghae melebarkan matanya, mungkin telinganya salah menangkap panggilan barusan.

"Apa permainan itu begitu mengasy—",

"Aissh !, Game Over… Ahhh… I hate this", Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya begitu manis yang dirasa belum sadar itu memotong ucapannya. Wajah sebal Donghae tangkap dari kekalahan asistennya, begitu menggemaskan menurutnya.

'Andai ini benar-benar Kau sayang…',

"Ahh… Aku sungguh tidak menyukai ini, Harusnya Aku menangkan tadi ?", Eunhyuk bertanya santai pada Donghae yang tengah terdiam memandanginya. Bahkan kakinya sekarang bergerak turun dan membuat Donghae bergeser untuk memberi ruang Eunhyuk keluar.

"Ah.. tunggu saja nanti, Aku benar-benar akan mempertahankan nyawaku !", Eunhyuk menyodorkan sesuatu pada Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Tolong Hae !, ini berat", tas berwarna hitam dengan bandul menggemaskan itu begitu saja Eunhyuk berikan pada Donghae dan entah kenapa karena suasana ini begitu dikenal Donghae dengan entengnya tas itu ia terima. Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, memang ia selalu membawakan tas sahabatnya. Eunhyuk berjalan santai mendahului Donghae yang walaupun bingung akan tingkah Eunhyuk menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan.

.

.

Kaki Eunhyuk terus melangkah lebih dahulu dari Donghae yang berjalan santai di belakangnya, bukankah posisi ini sedikit salah. Siapa yang harus membawakan tas siapa eoh. Donghae maklum karena asistennya itu masih kesal dengan game yang tadi, atau mungkin memang dasar ia adalah orang yang baik.

"Hei kalian baru sampai ?",

.

Tap

.

Interupsi barusan membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan seperti dugaannya namja paruh baya, Direktur utama dari perusahaan dan juga orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Apa Donghae membuatmu kesal ?, Kenapa berjalan terlebih dahulu ?",

.

.

Doeng !

.

.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup bibirnya yang melongo, ia ingat kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Astaga !", Eunhyuk berbalik cepat dan mendekati Donghae dengan wajah ketakutan yang luar biasa imut. Bahkan Han Ahjushi yang barusaja menyapanya sama sekali tak ia tanggapi sehingga menimbulkan kernyitan dahi dari namja paruh baya, ayah atasannya ini.

"Waeyo ?, Ada apa dengan ekspresimu ?", Donghae bertanya santai seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu jika namja manis di depannya ini sudah tersadar dan mencoba menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Tidak enak dengan pegawai lainnya kan kalau kita terlambat ?", Melihat Eunhyuk yang sama sekali belum bergerak dengan ekspresi menggemaskan tersebut, Donghae berisiatif menuntun Eunhyuk dan melewati ayahnya dengan senyum tampannya.

"Bodoh !", Sebal Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan belum sempat meminta tasnya yang dibawakan Donghae.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu ?", Tanya Donghae begitu memasuki lift yang walaupun ia sebenarnya juga mendengar dengan jelas gumaman blonde di sampingnya.

"Sa—sajangnim…",

"Iya ?",

"Ee—itu… Ak—Aku—",

"Kau tidak enak badan ?",

"Ehm.. bukan, maksudku—", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafas banyak.

"Mianhe…",

"Ha..ha..ha, Kau sudah sadar ternyata, tidak masalah… Aku pernah menghadapi mood seseorang yang lebih parah karena kalah bermain game", Donghae sedikit menekan tiga kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Jeongmal mianhe…", Cicit Eunhyuk takut, ia menangkap jika atasannya ini sedikit menyudutkannya, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Hei… Aku bilang tidak masalah bukan ?", Eunhyuk malah menunduk takut melihat Donghae yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"Tas ku…", Eunhyuk menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima barang hitam yang Donghae bawa.

"Kau bilang ini berat, Aku tidak masalah membantu membawakan…",

"Mian Sajangnim—hiks…", Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar malu saat ini pada Donghae, beruntung lift ini kosong.

"Oh God !, Ka—Kau menangis ?", Satu tangan Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk dengan santun, takut jika ringkih di depannya semakin terisak.

"Mian Sajangnim… Ak—Aku—hiks.. bodoh—hiks..", Dan benar, Eunhyuk tambah terisak dengan air mata yang terjatuh bergantian dari ke dua matanya.

"Hei.. stop dear, kau tidak salah apa-apa sayang…", Donghae mengusap air mata Eunhyuk dengan tenang, di sisi lain ia merasakan hal yang tidak bisa secara gamblang untuk dijelaskan.

'Kenapa Aku merasa tidak asing dengan ini ?'.

"Mian—hiks…", Donghae menyisihkan beberapa anak rambut yang menghalangi mata Eunhyuk.

"Hei sudah !, Aku tidak memarahimu… berhenti menangis, Oke ?, Orang-orang akan berpikir Aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak nanti…", Terus Donghae sembari mengelus pipi Chubby asistennya.

"Tapi—hiks…",

"Sudah..sudah…", Donghae membawa manis ini dalam pelukannya, benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang asing. Dulu, ada seseorang yang sama seperti ini juga dan entah kenapa keduanya begitu menyelami posisi ini, hangat dan seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama dirindukan.

.

.

TRIIING

.

.

Pintu Lift terbuka di lantai tujuan keduanya, 23, akan tetapi baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk belum melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, Eunhyuk masih sedikit terisak di dada Donghae.

"Lee Sajang—nim ?", Kepala Donghae terangkat begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan ragu.

"Ahh… Hei, Kita sudah sampai…", Bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan mengalungkan lengan di tengkuknya. Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuh kecilnya dan sekaligus orang yang tadi memanggil Donghae dapat melihat sisa lelehan air matanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk keluar dari lift dan menyempatkan membungkukkan badan sebagai salam pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, ditambah tangannya menaut mesra jemari Eunhyuk.

"I—itu tadi Hyukjae-shi ?", Tanya namja ini pada rekan yeoja di sampingnya.

"Iya dan Aku yakin Kau juga melihat kalau ia tengah menangis…",

"Noona, Apa Kau berpikiran sama denganku ?",

"Aku pikir benar-benar sama, Joon-ah…", Jawab sang yeoja yang mengelus perut membuncitnya.

"So ?",

"Maybe, mereka ada affair…".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyung, Kau ingin kuberitahu sesuatu tidak ?",

"Kyu please, Kita sedang di kantor… Jangan begini !", Sungmin mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun karena ia cukup waras dengan dimana posisi mereka saat ini.

"Huh… Hyung, Kita bahkan akan menikah, tapi Kau tetap saja malu-malu… Biasanya juga agresif kalau di ranj—",

"TUTUP MULUTMU, MESUM !", Marah Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai gila.

"Arra..arra",

"Apa yang ingin Kau beritahu sebenarnya ?", Penasaran Sungmin.

"Cara Eunhyuk yang selalu ceroboh begitu kupikir akan membuat tanda yang jelas untuk Donghae Hyung…",

"Maksudmu ?", Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tadi pagi Aku mengunjungi LJC, Kau tahu hyung… yah—Aku mengerti kalau Eunhyuk itu manja, tapi masa iya sekarang ia bertingkah tidak selayaknya asisten Hae Hyung",

"Apa yang ia lakukan memang ?",

"Aku melihat Donghae hyung membukakan pintu untuknya dan yang lebih parah, ia menyerahkan tasnya untuk dibawa Hae Hyung…",

"Mwo ?, Oh Gosh, anak ituuu…", Sungmin mengacak rambut rapinya dan segera menyambar smartphone di meja kerjanya.

"No !", Kyuhyun mencegah tangan kekasihnya untuk menyalakan benda canggih tersebut.

"Jangan sekarang Hyung, Mereka ada rapat dan hell… Aku yakin, Adikmu itu tidak merubah mode ponselnya",

"Ahh… Kenapa Dia bodoh sekali sih Kyu~, Ya Tuhaan…".

"Biarkah mereka menikmati waktu yang sia-sia selama ini Hyung…",

"Tapi itu berbahaya bagi Eunhyuk",

"Setidaknya biarkan, mereka sendiri yang bisa mengendalikannya…",

"Tapi Aku hanya khawatir jika Donghae tahu dan tiba-tiba… Eunhyuk selesai…",

"Kita tidak patut untuk berbaur, selebihnya urusan mereka, Hyung".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Apa Kau sudah izin pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung ?",

"Hmm… Aku baru menghubunginya",

"Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi, Aku pikir Kita harus dinner sekarang… Kau ingin makan apa ?",

"Ehm…", 5 detik berlalu, akan tetapi Eunhyuk masih bertahan dengan pikirannya.

.

Tuk

.

"Aw…", Eunhyuk mendelik merasa panas pada keningnya yang baru Donghae sentil.

"Apa Kau selalu berpikir lambat ?",

"Mwoya ?", Eunhyuk semakin berani mengingat ejekan Donghae barusan.

"Ha..ha..ha, Lihat !.. Lihat ! ekspresimu menggelikan Hyukkie… sama seperti tadi pagi ketika Kau meminta maaf",

"YA~ !", Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk tak terima, tanpa sadar juga Donghae memanggilnya Hyukkie dan entah kenapa suasana dalam mobil ini menghangat tak seperti tadi pagi.

"Sungguh !, Kau sering merajuk seperti ini ya ?", Donghae masih menahan pingkalannya melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang benar-benar menggemaskan juga menggelikan menurutnya.

"Sajangnim !", Nada Eunhyuk sedikit meninggi.

"Ah.. Oke..Oke, Kau ingin makan apa, sayang ?", Donghae kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Yang di sana, sebelah kanan jalan samping butik itu saja…", Tunjuk Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Kau juga menyukai makanan itu ternyata",

"Wae ?", Eunhyuk bertanya penasaran dengan pernyataan Donghae.

"Kekasihku dulu sangat menyukainya, Kami sering ke sana setiap pulang sekolah…",

'Bogoshippo Eunhyukkie…', Terus Donghae dalam hati.

'Begitu indahnyakah masamu dengan Kibum Hyung Hae, bahkan Kau mengabaikanku yang sahabatmu kalau Aku juga menyukai makanan itu',

"Ayo turun Princess…", Eunhyuk tersadar jika Donghae sudah membukakan pintu untuknya, lagi.

.

.

Binar kebahagiaan dan rona menggemaskan terpancar dari sisi Eunhyuk, ia terlihat benar-benar manis jika tersenyum begitu indah seperti saat ini. Betapa wajahnya terlihat malu-malu ketika Donghae, orang yang beberapa saat lalu mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya. Selagi Donghae undur ke wash room, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, tabung dengan tutup berwarna putih yang isinya butiran-butiran kuning dengan bau memuakkan.

"Uhh, sumpah baunya… Tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika Aku tidak meminumnya…", Eunhyuk sudah memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya, di sisi lain Donghae sudah sampai pada tempatnya dan menatap Eunhyuk heran. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae santai, karena ia sudah menyiapkan alasan itu bukan obat aneh, hanya vitamin.

"Appa !",

.

.

~Uhuuk

.

.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air juga obat yang belum sempurna ditelannya. Ia masih terbatuk dengan tangan yang menepuki dadanya sendiri, bayangkan betapa sakitnya orang tersedak. Terlebih yang membuatnya begini hanya suara anak kecil yang belum tahu siapa gerangan, tapi yang jelas anak itu sedang memeluk kaki Donghae sekarang.

"Hyuk, Kau tidak apa-apa ?", Tanya Donghae melihat asistennya kesakitan, ia sedikit tidak memperdulikan panggilan untuknya barusan.

"Appa~…", Rajuk ulang anak kecil ini menarik-narik celana Donghae merasa tidak diperhatikan, Eunhyuk pun mengajak matanya untuk berkompromi menyaksikan obyek yang membuatnya begini.

"Sebentar Minho, Hyung itu kesakit—",

.

.

PRAAAK

.

.

"HYUKJAE !".

Tabung kecil yang sedari tadi Eunhyuk genggam jatuh bercecer dengan isinya di lantai restaurant tersebut. Tubuhnya melemas dengan mata yang tiba-tiba memanas sedemikian karena cukup atau bahkan sangat mengenal nama yang diucapkan Donghae barusan.

'Appa ?... Minho ?',

_"Mianhe bummie.. jeongmal mianhe.. Ak—aku tidak tahu kalau seb—sebenarnya Minho itu adalah anakku.."._

'Minho anak Donghae ?',

.

Tes

.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun jatuh jua, nafas Eunhyuk menjadi pendek dan cepat.

'Jangan kambuhkan Aku sekarang Tuhan…', Mohon Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya drop.

"Hyuk, Kau kenapa ?, Ada yang sakit ?", Donghae menggendong Minho dan berdiri menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Stop—hiks… hossh~", Nafasnya seperti semakin habis. Ia tidak mungkin meraup obatnya yang sudah terjatuh kemudian meminumnya.

"Hikss—Jangan mendekat ! hhh…", Tangannya semakin menepuki dadanya dengan keras, berharap nafasnya normal kembali, di satu sisi ia mencari-cari benda yang ada di lehernya, kepercayaan yang selalu datang untuknya, tapi tidak ada… Ia sudah melepas benda itu dan dirasa sangat sia-sia karena orang yang ia butuhkan ada di depannya.

"Jangan membuatku takut, jelaskan apa yang Kau rasakan !", Donghae berubah panik melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis dan kesakitan.

.

.

"Ada apa Hae ?", Donghae juga Eunhyuk sama-sama mengangkat kepala menatap pemilik suara barusan.

"Mommy~", Minho turun dari gendongan Donghae dan berpindah di gendongan Ibunya, Kibum. Donghae tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kibum dan segera memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir please, Kau kenapa ?", Donghae menggoncangkan bahu ringkih tersebut. Khawatirnya jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata yang tak pernah berbohong itu.

.

SEET

.

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil selempang mahal yang ada di kursinya. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang harus kehilangan nafas atau bahkan mati, ia hanya ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Responnya begitu buruk untuk memori yang sebenarnya salah tersebut.

"KAU MAU KEMANA ?", Teriak Donghae tidak nyaman melihat Eunhyuk yang mencoba melarikan diri. Dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya dengan langkah kecil yang tidak beraturan.

.

GREB

.

"Jebbal !, Jelaskan padaku Kau kenapa ?", Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, menahan pergerakan dan rontaan yang keluar dari asistennya.

"Hiks—Lepashh..", Nada Eunhyuk terdengar lirih dengan rontaan yang tak seberapa.

"Kau akan kemana ?",

"Ak—akhh..Aku mau pulang—hiks… tolong lepaskan !",

"Berhentilah, tolong jelaskan sesuatu padaku !, Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini ?", Eunhyuk malah tambah meronta, salah pahamnya terlalu besar dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan baik.

"HYUK ! BERHENTI KUBILANG !", Ulang Donghae membentaknya dan sungguh mantra yang ajaib, anak manis ini berhenti.

"Jebbal—hiks.. Ak—aku harus pulang…", Tangan Donghae terlepas dari tubuhnya dan ia berbalik menatap mata Donghae dengan sendu.

"Baik !, Pulanglah !", Donghae kemudian berbalik, sama sekali tak menghiraukannya lagi.

'Inilah alasanku untuk tidak kembali… Sakit sekali kalau mengingatnya, memang seharusnya Aku menjauh darimu kan….',

"Minho, pulang dengan Appa Nee ?",

"Yey!, Let's go captain", Seru Minho senang, Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

_"Iya sayang ?",_

"Hiks—hyung… jemput Aku",

.

Tuuutt—

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Chagi, tenanglah !, Ku mohon !",

"Kau gila ?, Kau menyuruhku tenang saat Eunhyuk kambuh…",

"Please !, Kita di Rumah Sakit Hyung, setidaknya jangan membuat keributan dan membuat pasien lain tidak nyaman !",

"Haruskah Aku berpura-pura nyaman melihat betapa menyedihkannya Eunhyuk pingsan di jalanan beberapa saat lalu, Kau bahkan melihatnya sendiri Kyu…",

"Jebbal Hyung !, Aku juga khawatir, tapi setidaknya jangan begini...".

"Hikss—Demi Tuhan, Aku akan membunuh Donghae !", Ancam Sungmin tidak senang karena Eunhyuk pasti kambuh karena orang itu.

"Jangan gegabah Hyung…",

"Aku akan mendatanginya dan mencabik wajah bangsatnya sekarang juga", Sungmin bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

"Please !, Kau sendiri yang tidak ingin Donghae tahu atau Eunhyuk akan berakhir, Kumohon.. jangan membuat suasana semakin sulit…",

"Kau tidak lihat mobilnya yang meninggalkan parkiran ? dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah jatuh di aspal, Kau tidak ingat darah yang keluar dari kepala Eunhyuk ?, Apa Kau lupa dengan itu semua ?", Koar Sungmin yang memang dibenarkan Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena Donghae Hyung tidak tahu…",

"Maka dari itu Aku akan memberit—",

.

.

"Sungmin-shi ?", Sungmin menoleh mendengar panggilan sosok berjas putih dengan hands coon penuh darah yang ia tahu adalah Dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"U—uisa… Bagaimana keadaan adik saya ?",

"Bisa Anda ikut ke ruangan saya ?", Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Dokter dengan tangan yang bertaut pada milik Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Sudah setengah 7, mana Hyukjae ?", Tanya sang Ibu pada tampan yang sedari kemarin malam tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Entahlah..", Donghae menjawab dengan malas, ia fokus dengan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Ia entah merasa bersalah atau kesal dengan namja manis yang kemarin meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana meetingmu semalam ?", Giliran sang ayah yang berbaur.

"Buruk !", Singkat lagi yang membuat kedua orang tuanya saling menukar pandangan.

"Kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan kerjasama ?", Bukannya sang ayah meremehkan, bahkan ini adalah proyek kecil dan jelasnya Hanggeng percaya jika anaknya mampu.

"Aku bahkan tidak menghadirinya",

"Mwo ?", Hanggeng semakin penasaran dengan anaknya ini.

"Ada permasalahan semalam yang membuatku kacau dan sangat kesal",

"Dengan siapa ?",

"Sepupu Sungmin…", Jawab Donghae seakan enggan menyebutkan nama asli manis yang membuatnya menjadi brengsek semalaman.

"Huh ?",

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hyukjae ?", Donghae mendongak mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Umma… Bagaimana Umma tahu ?", Donghae yang sekarang penasaran dengan Ummanya.

"Ha..ha..ha, Umma rasa tebakan Umma selalu tepat akhir-akhir ini", Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar ?", Tanya Hanggeng.

"Dia membuatku kesal dan membuatku bingung tiba-tiba, padahal Aku ingin mengenalkan Minho padanya, tap—",

"Ada Minho ?",

"Nde, Aku bertemu Kibum semalam, tapi Hyukjae tiba-tiba tersedak dan entahlah seperti shock begitu, yang membuatku tambah kesal dia menangis dan meminta pulang, ya akhirnya Aku suruh Dia pulang",

"KAU !", Hanggeng maupun Heechul meneriaki Donghae yang kini kembali dengan wajah menyesal dan bersalah.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya atau memanggilkan taxi ?", Heechul bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak, Ah… Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang…", Donghae menghela nafas dan menghentikan makannya.

"Kau merasa namja ?", Nada Hanggeng terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Mian Appa, Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku semalam, begitu Aku keluar Dia sudah tidak ada",

"Dan Kau masih bisa membuat alasan ?", Kembali Hanggeng bertanya, namun Donghae hanya diam.

"Lalu Dia pulang dengan siapa dan bagaimana Hae ?",

"Kenapa sih Umma terlalu khawatir dengannya ?, paling juga Sungmin Hyung",

"Bagaimana kalau Dia kebingungan ?, Bagaimana kalau Dia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan ke rumahnya ?, lalu Bagaimana kalau ia kambuh dan pingsan di jalan ?",

"Umma pikir Dia Hyukkie ?, Hyukkie bisa cemburu jika Umma mengkhawatirkan orang lain begini…", Donghae meminum sisa airnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku pikir anak menjengkelkan itu tidak akan datang, jadi… Aku berangkat saja sekarang…", Ia pun meninggalkan Appa juga Ummanya dalam kekhawatiran masing-masing.

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Bunyi detik jam yang terdengar jelas di keheningan ruangan ini menyapa pagi seorang namja manis dengan selimut biru khas tempat rawatnya. Menyedihkan dengan balutan perban di kelapanya, kabel-kabel yang sulit dijelaskan bergelantungan dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Entah di sana selang infus, selang nebulizers dan peralatan ECG maupun EEG yang akan mudah dicerna orang medis tapi sedikit sulit untuk orang awam. Bulu lentik matanya sedikit bergerak-gerak, jari-jari kurusnya pun ikut kemudian, awalnya hanya kecil, kemudian sering dan kontraksinya bertambah.

"Hhh…", Helaan nafas mengawali kesadarannya, tangan pucat itu tergerak membuka penutup hidung serta bibirnya, matanya perlahan-lahan pun terbuka. Bergerak-gerak ke segala arah untuk mengenali sebenarnya ini tempat apa.

"Rumah Sakit ?", Helanya lirih dan cepat ketika tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Aww…", Matanya tertutup cepat, ia membenci peralatan-peralatan yang ditancapkan di tubuh kurusnya ini. Terlebih hal yang paling ia benci, sendirian, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sungmin Hyung—hiks…", Anak ini semakin memegangi kepalanya menahan sakit, terakhir yang ia ingat usiran Donghae untuknya dan ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali, ia tidak bisa merecall ingatan setelahnya.

"Hyung dimana—hiks… ?", Pikiran buruk menyerangnya, ia bukan dewasa yang selalu memikirkan hal posistif dalam keadaan sekarang.

"Apa Hyung juga meninggalkanku ?", Tanyanya menatap ke segala arah, berharap hyung yang dimaksud tidur atau berada di salah satu sudut ruangan, tapi nihil.

"Hiks—Ak—aku bagaimana ?", Ia menatap seluruh peralatan medis ini seperti seorang anti.

.

.

ZRAAAK… SRRTT… SRRAAKK

.

.

"Hiks… Appo…", Tangisnya pecah melihat darah yang mengucur dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi kembali, Eunhyuk yang membenci suasana ini memberontak dengan melepaskan peralatan medis tersebut. Sakit tidak dipedulikannya, menurutnya orang-orang yang disayanginyalah yang mengajarkannya demikian. Andaikan Sungmin tetap tinggal pagi ini, negatif yang membuat Eunhyuk rusak tidak akan datang.

"Hiks… Umma… Aku ingin Umma—hiks…".

.

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

.

Buket bunga yang indah dengan isian lili putih cantik dan juga harum, yeoja ini melangkah dengan membawa benda tersebut. Bukan menghadiri pesta atau pertemuan mewah, ini bahkan sangat dekat dengan kata menyedihkan dan tangisan, di sini, di pemakaman. Setiap tiga hari sekali atau mungkin tak terhitung jumlah kapan, yeoja ini selalu meyempatkan diri untuk kemari. Terlebih lima tahun lalu, ketika insiden yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

'Aku selalu merindukan kalian berdua, maafkan Aku… Teuki… Kangin, Aku berjanji akan membawa anak kalian kembali…',

Jalannya semakin dekat pada gundukan tanah yang membentuk setengah bola padat, di sini terasa sangat menyejukkan. Kaki yeoja ini terus berjalan sebelum menemukan keanehan hingga ia berhenti dan mengelus dada.

_"Hiks… Umma… bogoshippo—hiks…",_

Ia mendengar, bukan hanya mendengar… yeoja dengan buket ini bahkan melihat dan dapat menebak dengan benar siapa orang dengan pakaian khas Rumah Sakit yang menangis dan tengah memeluk makam orang yang dikenalnya, walaupun dibelakangi.

_"Appo—hiks… Tangan Hyukkie—hiks.. perih Umma…",_

Heechul, yeoja ini semakin mendekati obyek di depannya, blonde yang hanya terlihat dari belakang.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…", Panggilnya dan langsung dihadiahi tolehan.

"Haaahh…", Eunhyuk, blonde ini menutup bibirnya, ia buru-buru berdiri dan mengusap air matanya, perjuangannya tidak boleh berakhir di sini.

"Sa—salmonim…", Ia berantakan, lengan bajunya bahkan berubah merah dengan cairan pekat yang menyala.

"Sayang, Kau berdarah…", Heechul mendekati namja manis di depannya, tapi Eunhyuk malah mundur dan

.

BRUG

.

Terjatuh,

Kakinya lemas, ia mungkin terlalu lemah karena banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Kepalanya menggeleng takut, Dia masih berusaha menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Tapi jelas Heechul yang sehat bisa mengendalikannya.

"Jebbal Hyukkie… Tanganmu berdarah Nak, Kau kesakitan…", Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau mendengarkan, egoisnya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan.

"Umma arra !", Sentak Heechul melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu menyebalkan.

"An—anda tidak tahu—hiks…",

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti orang asing Kim Eunhyuk !", Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, lututnya tertekuk untuk menyangga kepala.

"Aku akan menelfon Donghae dan memintanya menjemput kita di sini !".

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Hold Me chap 12 Update

Maaf lama, yang penting update kan ? dan maaf juga kalau nggak sesuai yang reader kehendaki.

Saya balas satu persatu kok review nya bagi yang ada akun ffn dan buat yang belum ada akun ffn Thank you so much, here I reply J

Thanks : **Agriester Jewel, 4454, liaya13, aiyuu kie, Polarise437, Guest, ahahyuk, Rezy.K, mizukhy yank eny, hyona, ahra, kim hyunra, Wonhaesung Love**. All, ini chapter 12 udah lanjuuuut J.

**Lee Haerieun** (Eonni Thank you udah nunggu, ini update kok chap 12 nya, lumutan nunggu pasti ?).

**Ren** (Thanks, kamu salah satu reviewer setianya hold me, ini udah lanjut say)

**Mankhey** (Thanks karena udah review dari awal sampai chap 11, Hyukkie pasti kembali kok, tapi nggak sekarang ya… kalo skrg ceritanya end dong).

**Lee Hyungseo** (Thanks kritikannya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik ke depan dan ini sudah saya lanjuuuut).

Yang nggak saya sebutin berarti udah dibales, check inboxnya.

Jangan lupa review lagi buat chap 12, **I promise**… kalau kalian semua yang review d chap 11 **review lagi d chap ini, minggu depan… update chap 13**.

Bagi yang belum tahu FF baru saya OS **Don't Leave Me** RnR juga ya ;)

Thanks :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_"Jebbal Hyukkie… Tanganmu berdarah Nak, Kau kesakitan…", Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau mendengarkan, egoisnya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan._

_"Umma arra !", Sentak Heechul melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu menyebalkan._

_"An—anda tidak tahu—hiks…",_

_"Berhenti memanggilku seperti orang asing Kim Eunhyuk !", Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, lututnya tertekuk untuk menyangga kepala._

_"Aku akan menelfon Donghae dan memintanya menjemput kita di sini !",_

.

.

"Sayang pelan-pelan saja makannya…", Eunhyuk memang terlihat tergesa-gesa memilih buah yang telah dikupas yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan pelan. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk mengunyah apa-apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang ya sekarang…", Namja manis dengan tangan sebelah kanan memegang potongan apel ini hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Selesai !, Hyukkie tambah manis dengan rambut diikat begini…", Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Heechul yang beberapa saat lalu memarahinya dan sekarang terlihat santai dengannya. Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak menuju belakang kepalanya, merasakan lembutnya bulu-bulu pita rambut yang ia kenakan.

"Ahjumma~",

"Iya sayang ?", Heechul membenarkan letak selang infus yang Eunhyuk pakai di tangan kirinya. Setelah kejadian menyedihkan Eunhyuk yang tetap keterlaluan dengan keras kepalanya dan membuat Heechul jengkel di tempat peristirahatan, akhirnya Heechul membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Ahjumma akan menepati janji kan ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memelas dengan pandangan anak anjing.

"Tentu saja, Kapan Umma pernah mengingkari janji eoh ?", Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya begitu Heechul diyakini tidak akan berbohong. Heechul pun mendekat dan memeluk anak manis yang dengan lucu memintanya menyetujui sesuatu melalui tautan kelingking beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"HYUK, KAU BENAR KABUR DARI RUMAH SAK—Oh my—God", Orang yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan kasar dan terlihat terburu dengan nafas yang tak teratur, termangu dengan tidak biasa melihat siapa orang yang tengah berpelukan di depan sana. Heechul dan Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap namja yang juga manis ini dengan senyuman.

"Hyu—Ahju— I—ige mwoya ?", Sungmin, namja ini masih bertanya-tanya dengan pemandangan yang barusaja ia lihat.

"Anni…", Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk beralih dari kekagetannya dan berfokus pada tujuan ia buru-buru kemari.

"KAU APA-APAAN KABUR DARI RUMAH SAKIT ?", Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Heechul dan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut.

"KAU TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU HYUK, sudah Hyung bilang beberapa kali sih… Kau sudah dewasa, Jangan selalu begini !",

"Mian…", Eunhyuk yang awalnya tersenyum kini mengkerut dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Adakah kata selain maaf yang bisa Kau ucapkan dan membuatmu jera ?",

"Sungmin~", Sungmin menoleh pada Heechul yang memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Dia barusaja tenang", Tegur Heechul padanya.

"Tapi Ahju—Changkan…", Sungmin barusaja tersadar dari keganjilan yang ada di sini.

'Bagimana bisa Heenim Ahjuma ada di sini ?',

Sungmin kembali menatap Heechul yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

'Tidak mungkin kalau…',

"Ahjuma arra…", Dua kata yang membuat Sungmin beralih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

"YA !",

"Mi~an Hyung…",

"Kau !", Telunjuk Sungmin tepat mengacung di depan hidung Eunhyuk, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana manja yang ada di depannya dapat ketahuan dengan mudah seperti ini.

"Jangan menyalahkannya, Aku menemukan ia menangis dan penuh darah di tempat peristirahatan Appa dan Ummanya, sebenarnya Aku sudah tahu jika Dia adalah Hyukkie, bagaimana mugkin untuk anak yang tinggal lebih dari separuh hidupnya denganku Aku tidak mengenalinya", Sungmin lamat-lamat mendengarkan penjelasan yeoja elegant di depannya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan piringnya.

"Aigo~ Baboya ! Kau masih bisa makan dengan santai dan tidak merasa bersalah ?", Tanya Sungmin.

"Siapa dulu yang membuatku begini. Hyung yang meninggalkanku !",

"Astaga… Lalu Hyung harus menunggumu sampai Kau sadar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa ?, Kau mau besok kita tidak makan ?", Sungmin terlihat berlebihan.

"Tapikan—",

"Shuut !, Kalian ini, Hyukkie… Sekarang kan Sungmin sudah datang, jadi ada yang menemanimu, Ahjumma sepertinya harus kembali, ini sudah sore... sebentar lagi pasti Ahjushi dan Donghae pulang, kalau Ahjuma tidak kembali sekarang, takutnya mereka akan curiga…", Eunhyuk seketika langsung menghentikan kunyahannya, ia tidak berselera begitu mendengar penuturan Heechul.

Heechul berjelan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, makan yang banyak dan cepat sembuh ya sayang…", Sebelum Heechul benar-benar keluar dari sana, ia sempat memberikan kecupan di kening Eunhyuk.

"Haruskah Aku mengupaskan buah lagi atau Kau ingin makanan lain ?", Suara Sungmin memecahkan lamunannya, sebagai jawaban Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu eoh ?",

"Biasanya kalau Aku sakit dari pada Donghae, Ahjuma lebih sering menemaniku… tapi bahkan sekarang Dia pergi Hyung…",

"Hei~ kan ada Hyung…", Sungmin mendekat dan mengusap punggung Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyung bukan Ahjumma…",

"Apa perlu Kau memanggilku Ahjumma biar puas ?",

"Hyu~ng…", Eunhyuk merengek mendengarkan pertanyaan aneh Sungmin.

"Makanya jangan keras kepala dan cepat sembuh sehingga Kau bisa bertemu mereka…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Wajah Donghae terlihat tidak baik walaupun dengan kadar ketampanan yang masih sama. Mejanya tidak sedang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen, 5 hari ini juga tidak ada jadwal meeting yang melelahkan. Dan selama itu pula ia sudah mendapatkan aura menyedihkan seperti sekarang, ini masih pagi dan ia sudah merasa tidak betah di kantor. Sebenarnya simpel alasannya, entah itu celoteh atau tindakan lucu orang yang baru bekerja 2 hari dengannya lah yang sepertinya ia butuhkan. Setidaknya walaupun Hyukjae dalam bayangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kita kenal tidak begitu membantu masalah perusahaan, sedikitnya ia bisa menjadi hiburan Donghae jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Brengsek !, masih jam 8 dan pikiran ku hanya empuknya bed…", Laki-laki ini mengacak rambutnya lebih berantakan.

"Aish… benar-benar membos—",

.

.

TOK… TOK

.

.

Wajah Donghae mendongak mendengar derit pintunya yang kemudian terbuka.

"Sajangni~m",

.

DEG

.

Mata Donghae terbelalak, di depannya ada makhluk yang sejujurnya sangat ia tunggu dengan senyum manis dan wajah yang cerah. Tapi kepalanya buru-buru ia gelengkan.

"Ahh… tidak mungkin, halusinasiku terlalu tinggi…", Seakan masih tak percaya pada namja dengan kemeja soft pink se siku yang berdiri sedikit tak tenang di dekat pintu.

"Lee Sajangnim, Apa Anda masih marah dengan Saya ?, Apa Saya tidak boleh masuk karena itu ?, Apa jangan-jangan Anda telah memecat Saya ?", Donghae semakin menggeleng tak percaya dengan pertanyaan beruntun untuknya itu.

"Ka—Kau nyata ?", Donghae berjalan mendekati makhluk yang berucap menggemaskan ini.

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, seakan bertanya apa maksud atasannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar Hyukjae ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk, bilang saja modus Tuan.

"Ndee… Aku Hyukjae, Siapa lagi memang ?",

"Ya Tuhaaan !, Kau kembali ?, Astaga, kupikir Kau marah padaku gara-gara waktu itu. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan ?", Hebatnya lagi Donghae melayangkan pelukan hangat untuk namja manisnya ini.

'Matamu Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Kau bahkan membuatku pingsan di jalan, Geez… Kalau bukan Sungmin Hyung yang menyuruhku datang, mana mungkin Aku mau',

"Ndee.. Saya tidak apa-apa Sajangnim", Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Syukurlah…",

"Ehm itu… Mianhe, beberapa hari ini Say—",

"Aku tahu, Aku mendengarnya dari Sungmin Hyung, Bagaimana rasanya pulang ke Jepang ?",

"Ha..ha..ha, ehm… itu—hmm… menyenangkan", Kikuk Eunhyuk karena sebenarnya tidak tahu jika Sungmin telah menjelaskan sesuatu pada Donghae, karena setahunya justru Sungmin ingin menghabisi tampan yang ada di depannya ini.

"Berhubung Kau sudah di sini, Aku rasa siang nanti Kita perlu meluruskan meeting yang tempo hari sempat tertunda", Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui walaupun dalam hatinya sedikit malas.

"Ayo Aku antar ke mejamu !", Donghae benar-benar berlebihan, warasnya semakin hanyut, bahkan meja Eunhyuk tepat ada di sebelah mejanya. Tangannya pun tak bisa diam, dengan bangga ia menggandeng pergelangan kiri Eunhyuk yang menimbulkan sedikit kernyitan perih dari pemiliknya. Donghae menangkap ekspresi sedikit sakit milik Eunhyuk, kemudian menatap pergelangan tangan itu, ia menemukan kain pink senada dengan warna kemeja manis ini.

"Kenapa ?", Eunhyuk buru-buru menggeleng dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut imut pada Donghae.

"Ini ?", Donghae melepas genggamannya dan menunjuk kain yang dipakai Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati.

"Bracelet…", Balas Eunhyuk cepat dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae. Jelas itu bekas jahitan kecil dari lukanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahh… Aku baru tahu kalau namja memakai barang seperti itu…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan mengangkat tangan kirinya juga, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

.

HAP

.

Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Donghae dengan cepat, seakan tidak percaya dengan benda hitam yang ada di sana.

"Kau masih memakai ini ?", Tanya Eunhyuk keluar dari jalurnya lagi, pasalnya ia baru memperhatikan dan ia menemukan benda yang sangat diharapkannya selama ini.

"Apa ?", Tanya Donghae sedikit bingung melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terkejut demikian.

"Ini… Kau memakainya ?",

"Ndee… Tentu saja, benda ini… Aku berharap ini masih berfungsi, karena masih ada manis yang Aku tunggu kembalinya ", Senyum Donghae merekah sembari mendongakkan kepalanya seakan melihat sesuatu yang indah diawang-awang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kenapa bertanya demikian ?", Eunhyuk melepas cengkeraman tiba-tibanya pada Donghae dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah benar-benar tersadar akan sikapnya yang berlebihan barusan.

"Ee.. Aku hanya—itu ehm… tidak pernah melihat jam yang seperti ini Hi..hi…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ndee Hyung ?",

_"Tidak, sekali Aku bilang tidak ya tidak !",_

"Tapikan Hyung sendiri yang memintaku bekerja hari ini…", Rengek namja dengan smarphone yang ditempelkan di telinganya.

_"Kau mau kambuh seperti kemarin ?, Sudahlah dengarkan Hyung saja, Kalau Kau kambuh bagaimana ?",_

"Kan ada Donghae, ada Hyung juga…",

_"Anni—annii, pokoknya tidak usah !",_

"Ini penting lo Hyung, katanya kan harus professional, tapi sekarang Hyung sendiri yang mengajariku berkebalikan", Tambah Eunhyuk sok serius dengan topik yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin.

_"Hyukkie~",_

"Hyungiie~", Goda Eunhyuk yang membuat orang di seberang menghela nafas.

_"Sampai jam berapa ?",_ Tanya Sungmin pasrah mendengar Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sulit untuk dilarang.

"Yeiiii !, Hyung mengizinkanku ?", Eunhyuk heboh dengan pertanyaan ambigu Sungmin.

_"Hyung hanya bertanya jam, sayang… Bukan mengizinkan !",_

"Aku tidak mau tahu… pokoknya Hyung harus mengizinkanku…", Putus Eunhyuk merasa dipermainkan.

_"Geure..geure… memang selama ini laranganku Kau dengarkan… Kalau kemalaman menginap saja di tempat Donghae…",_

"Bilang kalau Kau mau berduaan dengan Kyuhyun",

_"Ahh.. Aku rasa Aku berubah pikiran, kalau begitu Kau tid—",_

"Andwae !, Have a nice day with Kyuhyun, my lovely Hyung~", Nada Eunhyuk berubah manis sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Sungmin, takut-takut ia malah benar dilarang. Tangannya memasukkan benda canggih itu kembali ke tas, kemudian ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Lho… dimana ya ?, Ahh.. jangan-jangan Aku tidak membawanya…", Gusarnya mencari sesuatu yang ia maksud dengan tidak tenang.

"Oh.. Aku sepertinya benar-benar lupa memasukkannya", Hampir ia menumpahkan isi tasnya, tapi mengingat Eunhyuk tidak tergolong orang yang benar-benar bodoh karena tasnya juga tak seberapa besar, membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan meyakini bahwa barang yang dimaksud memang tidak ada.

"Matilah Aku…", Simpulnya sebelum meninggalkan bilik toilet yang tergolong mewah ini.

Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat lesu, ada kekhawatiran di balik senyumnya ketika bertemu beberapa pegawai yang dikenalnya. Tabung obat yang baru ia dapatkan begitu saja ia tinggalkan di meja makan tadi pagi. Kadang makhluk manis ini memang sadar akan kebodohannya akan tetapi keras kepalanya yang sering sekali memaksa dibenarkan membuatnya selalu berperan sebagai seorang yang menjengkelkan namun juga mudah dirindukan.

"Aww…",

"Shuut !", Eunhyuk merintih merasakan tarikan di pipi yang sedikit gembil miliknya, berani sekali pikirnya ada orang yang melakukan hal demikian selain Donghae dan…

"AHJUMMA…", Kagetnya keterlaluan mengetahui yang melakukan tindakan tadi adalah Umma Donghae.

"Shuuut !, Jangan keras-keras, Hyukkie… Kau mau didengar Donghae eoh ?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahjumma Kenapa kemari ?, Ingin menemui Donghae atau Ahjushi ata—",

"Hyukkie, Umma ingin menemui Hyukkie…",

"Heuh ?, Kenapa Hyukkie ?", Tanya Eunhyuk bingung sembari diseret yeoja ini keluar dari gedung LJC. Jalan mereka lebih terlihat seperti mengendap-ngendap, Heechul memegang erat Eunhyuk seakan takut jika manis ini terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ahjumma, Hyukkie mau dibawa kemana ?", Tanya Eunhyuk setengah berbisik karena Heechul terlihat serius dan tidak ingin diketahui orang, terlebih status Ahjummanya itu adalah Nyonya pemilik bangunan megah ini.

"Ehm… Ayo temani Ahjumma belanja !", Jujur Heechul setelah sampai di depan mobil berwarna hijau tua miliknya. Dan tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk pula, Heechul mendorong anak manisnya ini untuk duduk bahkan memasangkan seat belt dengan tenang.

"Tapi Ahjumma… Donghae menungguku di basement, Kami akan menemui klien sebentar lagi…",

.

BRAAK

.

Heechul menutup pintu dengan kasar, benar-benar ratu iblis yang sama sekali tidak menerima bantahan, pantas kepribadian Donghae tidak jauh berbeda, turunannya juga seperti ini. Ia pun memutar dan membuka pintu kemudi.

"Ahjumma Jebbal~",

"Hei ! Jadi Kau tidak mau ?, Kau memilih membicarakan kontrak yang Aku yakin tidak Kau sukai dari pada memanjakan tubuh di salon ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng tiba-tiba mendengar tawaran Heechul.

"Jadi Kau mau kan ?",

"Mau~", Binar Eunhyuk menggemaskan.

"So ?",

"Let's Gooo !", Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, ia mudah sekali terpengaruh dengan sesuatu yang menggiurkan seperti ini. Khawatirnya pada Donghae yang memang menunggunya di basement pun sirna, ia terlalu antusias dengan ajakan Heechul.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Omo !, bag sayurnya tertinggal di mobil…",

"Biar Hyukkie saja yang ambil, Ahjumma…", Baru saja Eunhyuk akan bergegas, akan tetapi suara Heechul menginterupsi.

"Andwae… Andwae !, Itu berat Sayang… Biar Bibi Jang saja yang membawanya, Kau tetap duduk di situ", Selalu saja begini batin Eunhyuk, bukan salahnya kan jika ia tetap menjadi manja dan mengesalkan seperti ini jika pengajarnya orang hebat seperti Heechul. Itu hanya sayur, bahkan anak kecil pun bisa mengangkatnya dan apa-apaan dengan alasan berat itu tadi.

"Tap—",

"Habiskan biskuit itu dan susu yang Kau minta, Jangan membantah !", Eunhyuk menggeleng, Demi Tuhan ia bukan anak kecil lagi. -_-

"Ahjumma~ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…",

"Kata Siapa ?, Umma mengenalimu dengan baik Sayang… hanya tubuhmu saja yang tumbuh", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, kenapa yeoja di depannya ini tertular keras kepalanya sih, atau memang yeoja ini yang menularkan kepadanya.

"Ehm… Boleh Umma tahu sesuatu, Sayang ?",

"Tentang apa Ahjumma ?",

"Ehm.. itu, Apa yang Donghae lakukan sebelum Kau pergi dari rumah ?", Heechul duduk di depannya dan menanyakan hal ini dengan nada tak main-main. Eunhyuk seketika langsung menghentikan kunyahannya dan meminum cairan pink di kotak medium yang ia minta tadi.

"Tidak ada…", Jawabnya lemah.

"Jangan berbohong !, malam itu… Ahjumma dan Ahjushi mengetahui sesuatu", Bola mata Eunhyuk berusaha tenang dan beralih ke pemandangan lain, selain mata Heechul yang sedang memerangkapnya. Eunhyuk berpikir untuk tidak berbicara, entah jujur ataupun tidak. Fokusnya setelah mendengar kalimat Heechul hanya satu, Donghae, apa namja itu baik-baik saja, mengingat kalimat tahu yang dikatakan Heechul, berarti telah terjadi sesuatu saat itu.

"Ahjus—anni… Donghae, Apa yang terjadi setelah Ahjushi tahu ?", Justru Eunhyuk menanyakan kabar Donghae waktu itu.

"Kenapa Kau malah mengkhawatirkan Donghae eoh ?",

"Dia tidak kenapa-napa kan Ahjumma ?", Tanya Eunhyuk lagi semakin khawatir dengan kejadian lama itu.

"Katakan jika Donghae tidak melakukan seperti yang Aku dengar, Sayang", Eunhyuk menggeleng, sepertinya memang tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengan Donghae.

"Di—dia…", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menunduk setelahnya, ia tidak bisa jujur dengan hal yang diakuinya memalukan itu.

"Baik kalau Hyukkie tidak mau memberi tahu, tidak apa-apa… Apa Kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk samar, walaupun ia merapalkan sesuatu yang baik di dalam hati.

"Awalnya kami marah, Kau tahu kan Ahjushimu orang seperti apa ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak berlebihan, Kami memutuskan untuk menunangkan Donghae dengan orang yang tepat…", Heechul menjeda ucapannya sedikit lama dan kini jantung Eunhyuk serasa di pompa berlebih, pembuluh darahnya serasa disumbat sehingga sesaklah yang ia rasakan.

'Apa Kibum Hyung ?, Mereka bertunangan ? Saja ?',

"Akan tet—",

"Aku ucapkan selamat Ahjumma…", Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menghadap Heechul yang menatapnya penuh tanya akan kalimat yang barusaja ia ucapkan. Barusaja Heechul akan meneruskan ceritanya tapi potongan kalimat selamatlah yang ia dengar dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Sayang ?", Tanya Heechul dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Selamat atas petunangannya, Aku rasa Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung", Imbuhnya masih dengan guratan senyum ikhlas, benar-benar ikhlas, namun masih bisa Heechul tangkap kesedihan lain di sana.

"Kau sal—",

.

.

"UMMAAA… AKU PULANG !"

.

.

"Dia sudah kembali Ahjumma…", Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengunyah sisa biskuit yang masih tertinggal berikut menghabiskan minuman favoritnya.

"Ahh… biar Dia langsung ke mari, Sayang… Pelan-pelan saja dengan makananmu…", Heechul mengusap remah-remas coklat yang ada di sekitar bibir Eunhyuk.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"Umma !… Ak—Lho… Hyuk—Jae ?", Kaget Donghae begitu melihat bayangan Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di belakang Heechul.

"Mianhe Sajangnim…", Takut-takut Eunhyuk mengingat Donghae yang biasanya membentak.

"Ka—Kau di sini ?", Tanya Donghae masih loading dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang bisa membuat manis itu ada di rumahnya.

"Mian Sajangnim…", Ulang Eunhyuk tambah memelas.

"Oh Gosh… Jadi Umma yang menculik Hyukkie ke mari ?", Sepertinya Donghae telah mengingat ciri-ciri Yeoja anggun yang mengizinkan asistennya pada Joon tadi siang.

"Omo !, Kau memanggilnya Hyukkie… Aigo, manis sekali…", Gembil Eunhyuk mendadak memerah mendengar panggilan Donghae dan godaan Heechul.

"Umma !, Jawab pertanyaanku !, Kenapa bisa Umma membawanya saat Dia sedang denganku ?",

"Aish… Mian..Mian, no more next time, handsome… Lain kali Dia milikmu", Heechul tersenyum berbahaya dan membuat Donghae sedikit salah tingkah dengan kalimatnya.

"Ya !, Kenapa Kau masih bersembunyi di belakang Ummaku begitu sih ?, Apa Aku begitu menakutkan ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk samar di balik punggung Heechul yang sebenarnya masih bisa Donghae tangkap.

"Mendekat ke mari atau…"

'Atau Aku akan menciummu',

Buru-buru Eunhyuk keluar, ia terlalu ingat dengan candaan Donghae dulu yang sering mengucapkan kalimat ajaib dan anehnya selalu membuatnya takut serta panik.

"Atau Kau mau Aku menarikmu… Nah bagus, begini lebih baik…", Ucap Donghae dalam satu kalimat, karena Eunhyuk telah keluar dari balik Ummanya.

'Oh otakku yang salah, Aku pikir Dia akan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu', Eunhyuk menutup matanya sekilas, menepis percaya dirinya yang barusan membumbung.

"Umma menyiapkan makanan dulu Nee ?", Undur Heechul merasa suasana diantara dua sejoli itu mencair.

"Nee Umma", Jawab Donghae bersemangat, mungkin karena setelah Ummanya pergi hanya ia dan Hyukjae yang di meja ini.

"Apa yang Kau dapatkan tadi ?", Tanya Donghae basa-basi mengingat Eunhyuk yang tak mungkin mengawali.

"Ahh—itu…", Eunhyuk menunjuk beberapa paper bag yang entah isinya camilan, pakaian maupun bermacam kosmetik.

"Owwh… Selera belanjamu menakutkan juga ya…", Ngeri Donghae menatap jejeran yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada masalah ketika itu semua gratis…", Jawab Eunhyuk bangga mengingat ia memang tidak mengeluarkan se-won pun.

"Gra—tis ?, Ehm… maksudmu, Ummaku yang membayar ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias.

"UMMAAA !", Teriak Donghae pada yeoja yang ada di dapur.

"WAEE ?",

"APPA AKAN MARAH-MARAH LAGI KALAU TAHU UMMA SEPERTI INI", Nasehat Donghae memang ada benarnya.

"Itu dari kartumu kok… Bukan Appamu… Lihat saja tagihannya besok",

"A—apa ?", Donghae lemas seketika mendengarkan Heechul yang jelas-jelas menekankan kata 'mu' padanya.

"Gomawo Sajangnim…", Eunhyuk tersenyum anggun, sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya bersorak jahil. Donghae, jangan ditanya lagi, dagunya serasa jatuh ke lantai, sialnya lagi Eunhyuk sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Tiga orang dalam meja ini begitu khidmat untuk menyelesaikan lahapannya pada menu yang ada di piring mereka. Heechul meminta Donghae untuk memimpin do'a mengingat suaminya tidak bisa mengikuti makan malam karena terlambat pulang. Obrolan santai dan penuh canda mereka keluarkan untuk menghangatkan sesi ini. Tidak ada alasan kolot untuk diam di meja makan, catat itu ketika ada kepala rumah tangga Lee saja. Eunhyuk begitu semangat untuk makan dan makan, entahlah nafsu makannya membaik akhir-akhir ini, beberapa kali ia menerima suapan dari Heechul dan beberapa kali pula tangan Donghae membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari makanan yang tertinggal di sana.

"Hyukjae manis ya Hae ?",

.

~Uhuuuk/~Uhuuuk

.

Donghae terbatuk dengan kopinya yang tumpah dan mengenai celananya diikuti dengan Eunhyuk yang tersedak dengan makanan yang hampir di telannya.

"Aigoo Sayang, maaf Nee… Kau pasti terkejut, ini… minum ini !", Heechul memberikan air untuk Eunhyuk dan tak menghiraukan Donghae sama sekali, persis seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Umma, Aish… kopiku tumpah dan yang Kau perhatikan anak orang…", Donghae mencelos dan mengambil tissue.

"Kau bisa melakukan sendiri, anakku yang tampan !", Heechul benar-benar tidak memperhatikan Donghae dan sibuk memijat tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan Umma tadi ?",

"Hanya bertanya, karena Umma pikir Hyukjae memang manis…", Lagi dan lagi pipi Eunhyuk memanas, Heechul terlihat seperti sengaja dengan godaannya sedari tadi.

"Iya, Dia memang manis… Tapi masih ada yang lebih manis…",

'Nae Hyukkie…',

'Siapa ?, Tiffany ?, Yoona ?, Luna ? atau Ki—',

"Tapi memang mereka sama-sama manis sih…", Putus Donghae tidak ingin Eunhyuk tersinggung.

'Jangan menyamakan Aku dengannya !', Marah Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Apa Kau tidak pulang Hyuk ?", Tanya Donghae yang entah kenapa didengar Eunhyuk seperti usiran.

"Ahh… it—itu sebentar lagi…", Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, seperti ada nyeri yang menjalar dari dada ke ujung jari-jarinya, mendengar pertanyaan Donghae entah kenapa membuat cairan panas di pelupuk matanya mengumpul. Heechul yang masih ada di sana menatap Eunhyuk dengan khawatir, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan anaknya barusan.

"Ehm… Umma rasa bagus jika Hyukjae menginap, ini juga sudah mal—",

"Annio Ahjumma, Hyukk—Ak—aku lebih baik pulang, Aku sudah sangat merep—",

.

.

"HALMONIIII !"

.

.

"Huh… Seperti suara Minho…", Gumam Heechul membuat Eunhyuk yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya semakin menciut. Eunhyuk menunduk, kakinya lemas lagi, walaupun kini ia tengah duduk, tapi tiba-tiba pegangannya mengerat pada pinggiran meja.

"Halmoni, Minno datang…", Eunhyuk mendongak, anak kecil digendongan Ahjushinya itu tersenyum dengan mengesankan. Tampan, anak itu sangat tampan dan Eunhyuk telah menyaksikan pahatan penuh pujian Tuhan yang ada pada anak itu dengan indranya sendiri. Tapi sayang, ia kini tengah berperang dengan organnya yang tiba-tiba melemah. Nafasnya terhambat oleh sesuatu yang ia rasa tiba-tiba menciut di dadanya. Benar-benar kode yang tidak baik, obatnya… Dia bahkan tidak membawanya. Pengaruh memorinya selalu aktif jika signalnya hanya kedatangan Minho.

'Minho anak Donghae…',

.

'Minho anak Donghae…',

.

'Minho anak Donghae…',

.

'Minho anak Donghae…',

.

"Astaga… cucu Halmoni… Kau tambah tampan sayang…", Heechul menggantikan bocah kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Donghae, namja ini sedari tadi diam, menatap Eunhyuk yang dirasanya tidak baik.

"Hei… Umma rasa, rumah akan ramai jika ada Hyukjae dan Minho malam ini, benarkan yeobo ?", Tuan Han yang kelihatan lelah hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk berdiri,

"Gwancahana ?", Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang seperti tidak normal ketika berdiri, terlebih tangannya terlihat bergetar saat berpegangan pada meja.

"Hyukjae, Kau tidak apa-apa ?", Pertanyaan ke dua Donghae mampu membuat Heechul dan Hanggeng beralih pada Eunhyuk.

"Ndeehh… Nhaan… Gwanchana…", Eunhyuk masih sempat tersenyum walaupun semua orang tahu jika untuk bersuara saja namja manis itu benar-benar kesulitan.

"Ak-akhuu rasa… harus kembali sekh—kharang…", Heechul tahu, sangat tahu jika Eunhyuk akan kambuh dan secara pasti namja manis itu tengah berusaha melawan kelemahannya. Ia menurunkan Minho dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Monni~", Rengek Minho merasa diabaikan. Dan Tuan Han lah yang menggendong namja yang sedikit manja ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?", Tanya Heechul sembari mengusap kening Eunhyuk yang berkeringat.

"Tidh—dhaak… Akh—akhhu haruss pulang sekarang—hiks…", Sakit, kepalanya seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras, tangannya tidak bisa berbuat lebih, kalau ia menekan bagian ini tidak ada yang akan menumpu tubuhnya untuk berpegangan. Usapan Heechul sama sekali tak membantu.

"Hiks—Ak—Akhu—hikss..",

"Donghae, gendong Hyukjae ke atas…", Eunhyuk menggeleng merasa bisa, tangannya pun memohon melalui eratan pada jari-jari yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Anni—hiks… Ak—akhuu—",

"CEPAT DONGHAE !", Heechul membentak anaknya yang hanya melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan tanpa membantu sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, anak ini meronta dengan isakan yang sedikit keras, bahkan Minho yang tadi terus berceloteh menjadi diam.

"HYUKKIE PLEASE !", Suara Heechul benar-benar titisan iblis yang menakutkan, terbukti Eunhyuk berhenti meronta, bahkan hanya untuk menahan nafas pun ia lakukan supaya isakannya tidak terdengar.

"Please, turuti Aku sekali ini saja !", Donghae tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalimat-kalimat Heechul yang ia tahu hanya khawatir pada manis dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bawa Dia di kamar Hyukkie…", Donghae pun melakukan perintah ini dengan cepat.

.

.

GREEB

.

.

"Appo Hiks—", Eunhyuk memasukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Donghae. Donghae berhenti sejenak, memastikan yang ia gendong barusaja merintih.

'Bogoshipo~ Hae…', Raungnya dalam hati, tangannya mengalung dengan cantik dan tanpa perlawanan lagi. Satu per satu tangga telah Donghae lewati dengan gampang, tubuh Eunhyuk bukan kategori beban sulit untuk ukuran bicepnya yang tak main-main.

Dengan perlahan tangan gentlenya menurunkan Eunhyuk ke bed, betapa menyedihkan pemandangan yang ia lihat kini, di hadapannya namja manis ini merintih sakit dengan lelehan air mata.

"Hikss—appo…", Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak sadar saking sakitnya yang ia rasakan, terbukti tangannya yang menahan lengan Donghae, ia memeluk lengan Donghae dengan gusar.

"Hikss.. Umma—appo—hiks…",

'Tuhan, Kenapa mereka mirip sekali ?', Tangan kiri Donghae mengusap tetes air mata Eunhyuk dengan sangat pelan.

"Hiks… Appo jeongmal—hiks…",

"Shuuut !, gwanchana~…", Tangan Donghae tergerak mengelus kening Eunhyuk.

'Apa Aku berdosa jika memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini Hyukkie ?, Bolehkah Aku begini ?', Gamang Donghae dengan perlakuannya pada Hyukjae.

"Appo Umma—hiks… Appo…", Tangan Eunhyuk memukuli kepalanya dengan keras sedangkan Donghae berusaha menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang hyper.

'Bolehkah Aku memperlakukan sama, Sayang ?',

"Gwanchana sayang, Tidak apa-apa… Jangan begini… Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk…", Akhirnya Donghae mengucapkan kalimat ini.

'Mian…',

.

Chup

.

Donghae mencium kening itu, lama sekali… sama seperti Eunhyuknya dulu.

"Gwanchana… ada Donghae di sini…",

'Izinkan Aku Hyukkie~', Mohon Donghae sebelum memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di seluruh permukaan wajah Eunhyuk.

'Mian Hyukkie-ah…',

.

~Chu

.

Donghae benar-benar mencium bibir namja yang tiba-tiba bisa damai dengan mantranya. Pelan ia hanya mengecup pelan bibir ini, entah imajinasinya yang terlalu berlebihan, karena ia berpikir…

'Demi Tuhan, Kenapa rasanya sama…',

Lumatan yang Donghae berikan pun sangat lembut dan hati-hati, ia hanya ingin sedikit mengulang dan menyelami rasa yang sama dengan kesayangannya. Ia masih terus berlanjut karena berpikir namja yang berada di bawahnya ini bernafas denga teratur, benar, Eunhyuk telah tidur dengan perlakuan lembut Donghae.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Pagi datang dengan cepat, keadaan menegangkan semalam sedikit berbalik kali ini. Tidak ada lagi rintihan sakit atau bentakan Heechul pada Donghae. Eunhyuk pulas tertidur dengan memeluk Donghae erat, bahkan sempat tampan ini kesulitan melepaskan diri untuk terbangun.

"Kenapa anak nakal itu di sini lagi, Appa ?", Suara Donghae yang menuruni tangga membuat Appanya yang tengah membaca koran menatapnya.

"Seperti biasa, Siwon dan Kibum ada perjalanan ke luar…", Donghae berubah masam. Ini masih pagi dan ia harus mengurus anak orang.

"Aish… merepotkan sekali kalau Aku boleh jujur…", Donghae duduk di samping bocah tampan dengan selai coklat di sekitar pipinya itu.

"Appa~", Sapa anak itu mengetahui orang yang terbiasa ia panggil Appa ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Minho-ah, Bisakah Kau memanggilku Hyung saja, Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Appa, atau kalau Kau tidak mau, panggil Aku Ahjushi saja",

"Shireo Appa !",

"Hissh… Kau !",

"Donghae sudah, jangan membuat anak orang menangis di pagi hari, antarkan ia ketika Kau berangkat nanti…",

Di sisi lain terlihat namja manis yang dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga, pakaiannya masih sama seperti kemarin, dengan imut ia menggosok sipitnya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, suara gaduh dari bawah membuat ia terbangun dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke sini.

"Hyukkie !, Sudah bangun, Sayang ?, Ahjumma baru akan membangunkanmu…", Suara Heechul membuat Eunhyuk yang hampir sampai di lantai dasar terhenti dan beberapa orang yang duduk di meja makan mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Nak ?", Suara Hanggeng menyapa Eunhyuk yang dituntun hati-hati oleh Heechul. Eunhyuk yang sedang malas bersuara atau mungkin sedikit lupa dengan status Hanggeng sekarang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itu kursiku…", Suara Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap di mana arah manis ini menunjuk.

"Ahh… it—ituu… Kau bisa duduk di kursi Ahjumma sayang…", Heechul yang mengerti jika Eunhyuk belum bangun sepenuhnya hanya mencairkan suasana, supaya orang-orang tidak curiga.

"Shireo !, Itu kursiku~", Rengek Eunhyuk menatap bocah kecil yang masih asyik dengan rotinya.

"Ehm… mungkin… Kau bisa duduk di sini, Hyukjae…", Donghae hanya membantu bersuara diantara kebingungannya.

"Anni !, Aku mau di situ !", Minho mendongak, bocah tampan ini menatap Eunhyuk dengan lucu, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Jelek !", Tuduh Eunhyuk tepat pada Minho. Aneh, ia tidak langsung bereaksi sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, baru semalam ia kambuh karena Minho, tapi kini justru ia menatap tajam Minho. Bukan ia tidak kenal atau tiba-tiba lupa akan siapa Minho, tapi entah hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi berani seperti ini.

"Hueeeee…. Appaaaaaa…..", Sejenak Donghae diam sebelum menggendong Minho.

"Manja !", Sebut Eunhyuk lagi yang sukses membuat semua orang tambah kelabakan.

"Ahjumma~ Aku mau di situ, itu kursiku !", Mata Eunhyuk terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya. Heechul bingung harus melakukan apa, terlebih ia tidak tahu kenapa Eunhyuk berubah manja seperti ini.

"Ahjumma~/Halmonii—hiks…",

"Oh Astagaa… Minho dengan Appa Nee… Biar Hyung ini duduk di situ…",

"SHIREO ! Hueeeee…. Daddiiiiiee… Hikss—Minno mau daddiiii—hiks.,..", Donghae memukul kepalanya. Eunhyuk menatap bocah dalam gendongan Donghae itu bingung, siapa lagi yang dipanggilnya Daddy.

"Matilah Aku…", Pasrah Donghae, tidak mungkin ia menyusulkan Minho pada Siwon sekarang bukan.

"Daddy nugu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri.

.

.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

.

.

Chap 13 Update,

Sebenarnya saya mau update monster in me dulu, tapi kan kemarin janjinya hold me, jadi ini dulu deh.

Thanks to : **fitrong, Guest, Ren, elfishy09, Agriester Jewel, mizukhy yank eny, yhajewel, ahahyuk, Yenie Cho94, Polarise437, readeraja, susan susanty, Wonhaesung Love.**

Yang nggak saya sebutin berarti sudah saya balas.

Ini sudah saya lanjutin cepet kok, tunggu juga buat update an monster in me minggu depan.

Jangan lupa **review lagi** di chap ini, **dua minggu lagi update chap 14 kok, abis monster in me chap 6**. As soon you review as possible to quickly update guys J

Thanks :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Daddy nugu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti karena panggilan Minho yang tidak mengarah kepada siapapun di rumah ini.

"Nugu~?", Tuntut Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Aish, walaupun kusebutkan siapa Kau juga tidak akan tahu, Kau… tidak bisakah duduk di tempat Ummaku ?", Alih Donghae membungkam cerocosan Eunhyuk.

"Aku bilang tidak mau !", Beruntung karena Eunhyuk masih bersuara datar, tidak dengan lengkingan yang luar biasa merusak telinga.

"Ehm… Hyukkie, Bagaimana jika Kau membersihkan diri dulu, kemudian berganti dengan pakaian yang Kita beli kemarin… Semua orang sudah rapi loo, Ayo Ahjumma antarkan…", Heechul yang berinisiatif menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari Minho tanpa mendengar balasan iya atau anggukan mau dari Eunhyuk langsung menyeret namja manis itu untuk menaiki tangga.

"Kau tidak berpikir Dia mirip seseorang, Hae ?", Tanya Hanggeng memberanikan diri setelah sang istri meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Huh ?", Pertanyaan Hanggeng membuat Donghae tertegun, ia terdiam dari kegiatan mengusap air mata Minho.

"Memang ada orang yang mau dikatakan mirip dengannya, Ha..ha..ha.. Appa ada-ada saja", Canda Donghae sembari menyangkal.

.

Empa puluh lima menit kurang lebih waktu yang diperlukan Eunhyuk untuk bersiap dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang, walaupun lirik-lirik tajam masih ia berikan sesekali kepada namja kecil yang berada di pangkuan Donghae. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil Donghae dengan Minho yang masih ada dalam gendongannya. Eunhyuk juga tetap dengan sungutannya, ditambah lagi ketika Donghae membuka pintu sebelah kanan sport mahalnya ini dan meletakkan Minho di kursi depan.

"Aku duduk Dimana ?", Donghae menoleh mendengarkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm… di belakang Nee ?",

"Shireo !, Aku tidak suka duduk di belakang, Aku mau di depan, suruh saja Dia yang duduk di belakang", Eunhyuk menunjuk Minho dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk dan menemukan mata Minho yang berkedip menggemaskan.

"Ee—Kau tahu kan kalau Minho tadi baru menangis, Dia kan juga masih kec—",

"Aku tetap tidak mau duduk di belakang",

'Shit !, Tidak adakah hobby lain selain merebutkan kursi ?, Sabar Donghae… Sabar…',

"Geure… geure…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan menggendong ulang Minho.

"Duduklah di sini !", Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sana dan masih tidak beranjak dari posisi samping pintu, sedikit kecurigaan Eunhyuk muncul.

"KENAP—",

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

"Benarkan, pasti tidak beres…", Omel Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan perlakuan Donghae.

Donghae sudah menutup pintu mobilnya, bahkan protes yang ia duga keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk tidak sempat terucapkan sempurna.

"Nah, duduk di situ dengan tenang Nee ?, Dan Minho, Jangan buat Hyung itu tidak nyaman, Arra ?", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya, sedangkan Minho mengangguk dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas paha Eunhyuk.

"Aish… Aku benar-benar tidak suka ini !",

"Berpura-puralah untuk nyaman atau Aku akan menciummu !",

'Itukan…',

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae dan mendapatkan kembangan senyum dari sana, sedangkan pribadinya merasa kelu untuk mengomel atau sekedar berdecak, takut jika ancaman tersebut benar-benar dilayangkan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ada yang ingin Kau laporkan ?",

"Ndee Sajangnim", Jawab namja dengan setelan jas hitam sopan.

"Tidakkah Kau berpikir terlalu lama jika kebenarannya baru terungkap", Sedikit menekan mental namja berpakaian hitam yang sepertinya bertindak sebagai matanya.

"Mianhamnida, Saya tahu ini sangat terlambat…",

"Dari awal Aku juga tidak memaksamu bukan ?, Aku pikir Kau sudah membusuk di tanah… Ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun jika Kau lupa",

"Sekali lagi Saya minta maaf", Tunduk orang ini lebih sopan dari yang pertama.

"Lupakan, Aku bilang juga selidiki dengan serius dan pelan-pelan, Aku tidak ingin mengejutkan siapapun",

"Ndee Sajangnim…",

"Lalu Apa kesimpulannya ?", Tanya namja paruh baya tampan dengan fokus penuh berharap ada berita bagus yang dibawa suruhannya itu.

"Seperti dugaan Anda Lee Sajangnim, Dia adalah Tuan muda Kim…", Senyum tergambar jelas dari bibir Hanggeng begitu hipotesanya benar.

"Kerja yang bagus Joon, jaga anak itu sementara ia belum kembali…",

"Tapi Sajangnim…",

"Katakan !", Hanggeng mengernyit menunggu jawaban dari Joon yang tidak bisa ia tebak baik atau buruknya.

"Nyonya sudah tahu akan hal ini, kemarin ia datang ke kantor dan membawa anak itu pergi",

"Tidak masalah, setidaknya Dia tidak akan terkejut jika Aku menarik Eunhyuk kembali, Donghae tahu ?", Tanya namja yang sering dipanggil Tuan ini.

"Tidak Sajangnim, Tuan muda tidak tahu sama sekali",

"Lamban, Kenapa Aku mempunyai anak yang bodoh sepertinya", Hanggeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menimbulkan senyum samar di bibir Joon.

Inti yang kita mulai tahu, Hanggeng sudah menyewa, lebih tepatnya mempekerjakan Joon dari awal. Orang kepercayaannya itu berkerja secara diam-diam dan sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh istri dan anaknya. Perintahnya begitu bersih dan rapi, ia tidak ingin istri dan anaknya semakin khawatir dan menunggu jawaban tak pasti ketika tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah lama menyelediki dimana manis, anak dari mediang sahabat terbaiknya. Jepang, ia begitu tahu dari awal tujuan dimana Eunhyuk lari dibawa oleh Lee Sungmin yang saat itu sama-sama remaja dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Begitu mudah bagi Direktur LJC ini untuk tahu hal kecil seperti daftar pernerbangan lengkap dengan nama orang yang dicari lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan menutupi dengan baik, asalkan obyek yang ia mata-matai dalam keadaan baik. Karena tujuan sebenarnya ia menyewa Joon bukan untuk menanyakan keberadaan, ia ingin tahu alasan Eunhyuk meninggalkan kediamannya saat itu.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Donghae dan orang yang ia kenal sebagai Hyukjae keluar dari lift dan berjalan santai menuju ruangan mereka. Donghae fokus melihat jalannya dan sibuk menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya, Eunhyuk di belakangnya hanya mengikuti saja, ia fokus menjawab message yang jumlahnya berpuluh-puluh dari orang yang saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Lee Sungmin.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa ?", Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya ingin mengalihkan fokus Hyukjae pada canggihnya.

"25", Jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan masih sibuk menggerakkan jarinya.

"Dua puluh lima… ehm—", Donghae terlihat mengingat tentang angka tersebut.

"Ehm… Apa Aku ada meeting, presentasi atau semacamnya ?", Tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir. Matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang menggeleng, bukan itu bukan gelengan jika tidak ada, akan tetapi lebih kepada gelengan tidak tahu.

"Kau sudah mencetak jadwalku kan Hyukjae ?", Tanya Donghae ulang yang tidak juga merubah fokus Eunhyuk. Dan sekali lagi hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Oh Tuhanku~", Donghae berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menyudahi pergerakannya.

"Heuh ?", Eunhyuk bingung lebih tepatnya terlihat sangat bodoh karena tidak juga paham maksud Donghae, terlebih ia hanya mengikuti Donghae sebisanya di belakang. Donghae terlihat menemui bawahannya yang lain, Eunhyuk hanya menangkap itu sebagai Donghae yang tergesa-gesa dan hanya mengintip dari balik pintu, sedikitnya ia mulai sadar jika ekspresi Donghae tidak sehangat saat tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Joon-shi, Apa hari ini Aku ada pertemuan penting ?",

"Presentasi lebih tepatnya", Joon memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan tabel-tabel aneh. Donghae meremat sisi kertas tersebut dengan geram dan pandangan kesal.

"Apa ada masalah ?, Apa Hyukjae tidak memberitahumu ?, kemarin Aku sudah memberikan jadwalmu padanya",

'Itu yang mana ?',

Detak jantung Eunhyuk berubah cepat sembari menguping pembicaraan Donghae dengan Joon. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kertas mana yang dimaksudkan Joon, kertas yang diberikan padanya terlalu banyak dan malas sekali untuk ia baca, bahkan letak dimana kertas-kertas itupun sudah dilupakannya.

"Ahh… tidak, Dia memberitahuku kok…", Jawaban Donghae membuat Eunhyuk membelalak.

"Ehm, Aku mempersiapkannya dahulu kalau begitu, Thanks Joon", Donghae masih sempat tersenyum, padahal ia juga tengah gugup.

"Sama-sama Sajangnim, datanglah sebelum jam 10",

'Sial, ini bahkan sudah setengah 10', Donghae tetap tersenyum menanggapi dan keluar ruangan ini dengan wajah kusut.

"Sajangnim~", Eunhyuk menghalangi langkah Donghae dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan.

"Hei, Aku sedang terburu-buru, Sungguh… saat ini jangan menggangguku !", Nada Donghae terdengar tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Eunhyuk tahu itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Maaf…", Lirih yang begitu rapuh terdengar di telinga siapapun.

"Bukan waktunya lagi Hyukjae, sungguh Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang, Kau bisakah segera menyingkir ?", Sentak Donghae berada di puncak.

"Ak—aku… benar-benar minta maaf", Ulang Eunhyuk lebih panjang, matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa Donghae tahu.

"Itu tidak berguna Hyukjae, Sumpah jangan halangi jalanku !", Donghae mencoba mendorong bahu kecil Eunhyuk ke samping.

"Hiks—maaf Sajangnim… hiks—Ak—Aku…",

"Astaga…", Donghae menghela nafas ketika makhluk di depannya mendongak, terlihat sangat buruk dengan air mata yang menetes dan di mata sebelah yang masih menggantung.

"Apapun Hyukjae, jangan membuatku muak dengan tangisanmu Oke…", Donghae benar-benar sedang terburu, walaupun ibanya menuntutnya untuk tinggal dan menenangkan manis dihadapannya, tapi ia memang harus segera beranjak.

"Hiks… Sajangnim", Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkeram pergelangan Donghae kuat. Benar-benar ingin didengarkan dan tidak mengerti situasi Donghae saat ini.

"KIM HYUKJAE !, Tolong, Aku sedang buru-buru, mengertilah !",

"Hiks… Ak—aku bisa bertanggungjawab—hiks…", Eunhyuk memohon pada Donghae yang baru saja melakukan hal yang paling tidak disukainya, membentak.

"Please !, hentikan tangisanmu, Aku risih dengan itu…", Eunhyuk membungkam bibirnya dengan mengatupkan bilah atas bawah dengan erat, menahan isakan supaya tidak keluar dengan bergetar, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu salahmu kan ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, air matanya sungguh masih terus menetes.

"Apa Aku bahkan harus menjelaskan segala tugasmu yang tidak seberapa itu ?, Apa Aku yang seharusnya mengingatkanmu ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng, jujur… Eunhyuk terlihat menggemaskan daripada menyedihkan kali ini.

"Lalu Kenapa Kau sekarang menangis ?, Menurutmu itu benar ?", Kembali Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak benar Kenapa Kau lakukan ?", Donghae tetaplah ia yang tidak tega dan ia yang selalu menjadi tisu seperti ini, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata yang keterlaluan dari asistennya ini.

"Sudah, Jangan membuatku terlihat menjadi penjahat dan menurutlah kali ini, bersiaplah ke hall dan bantu menyapa tamu di sana, Oke ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menimbulkan decakan singkat dari Donghae, apalagi pikirnya.

"Aku bisa Sajangnim… Aku bisa mengambil bahan presentasi kemarin", Sanggupnya meyakinkan Donghae yang memutar bola mata malas, seakan tidak yakin dengan yang dikatakan manis itu.

"Sungguh Sajangnim, hitung ini sebagai tanggungjawabku, Aku mohon…", Tangannya mengerat pada jemari Donghae dan menunjukkan tatapan anak anjing.

"Hyukjae please, ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda…",

"Aku berjanji bisa Sajangnim, Aku sanggup membawa bahan presentasi tersebut, Aku mohon…", Donghae diam menyaksikan Eunhyuk dengan permohonan menggemaskannya, adai ini bukan waktu penting untuk mengkhawatirkan benda sekelas berkas, pasti ia tidak sekasar ini pada Hyukjae.

"Sajangnim~ Ndee ?", Lagi-lagi tatapan ini yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, temui Pak Kim di bawah dan minta ia mengantarmu, laptopku Aku taruh di meja kamar, Kau hanya punya waktu 20 menit, Arra ?", Donghae mengalah juga, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum berlari menekan tombol lift. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, tapi entahlah, buktinya ia juga mengizinkan anak itu yang pergi.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Demi apapun, jika tahu hari ini termasuk hari penting dalam jadwalnya, Donghae tidak akan begitu saja meninggalkan laptopnya. Donghae orang yang tertata dan tidak ceroboh sama sekali. Ruangan tempatnya duduk dengan resah kini sudah hampir penuh dengan tetinggi perusahaan Ayahnya. Dua puluh menit yang ia berikan kepada Eunhyuk sudah hampir habis, akan tetapi manis itu tidak kunjung datang. Harapannya benar-benar tinggi dari detik-detik terakhir yang ia berikan pada asisten manis tersebut. Matanya beberapa kali menatap pintu masuk dengan tidak nyaman, setiap kali ada yang datang pasti ia perhatikan dengan seksama bentukan sepatunya, karena ia merasa tidak sopan jika memandangi langsung setiap wajah yang belum tentu milik Eunhyuk, merasa tidak sopan menurutnya. Jelasnya apapun yang dipakai Eunhyuk tidak mungkin phantophel mengkilap seperti miliknya dan hampir seluruh orang yang ada di perusahaan ini. Sekalipun itu mencolok pasti dibubuhi dengan neon yang benar-benar tidak pantas dipakai Donghae.

"Oh Tuhan, Aku bisa gila", Habis sudah riwayatnya melihat Appanya dan beberapa kolega datang menduduki kursi depan di hall ini, pintu pun juga sudah ditutup sebagai tanda presentasinya akan dimulai. Bahkan, Hanggeng menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman seakan mengungkapkan 'lakukan yang terbaik'.

Moderator pun fasih menyambut dan menyebutkan tamu-tamu penting yang hadir. Eksekusi untuk Donghae sudah fatal, namanya sudah dipanggil dan mengharuskannya berjalan ke depan tanpa membawa apa-apa, ia sudah pasrah karena Hyukjae tidak juga datang.

"Anyeonghaseyo… Lee Donghae imnida, Saya dari bagian pemasaran Lee Jours Company, sebelumnya Saya ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekurangan pada presentasi Saya kali ini, sebenarnya pula…", Donghae menjeda kalimatnya dan menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan dari undangan karena belum-belum sudah mendengar permintaan maaf di awal.

"Sebenarnya Saya tidak siap deng—",

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

'Hyukjae ?',

Satu nama yang Donghae masih harapkan ketika pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Maaf Saya terlambat Sajangnim—hossh…",

"Joon—shi ?", Donghae terkejut dengan kedatangan namja ini, bawahannya selain Hyukjae membawakan tasnya dengan penampilan yang berantakan, seperti barusaja mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa Kau yang datang, Mana Hyu—",

"Sajangnim, cepat mulai presentasi Anda, ini laptop Anda… Semuanya sudah menunggu", Joon terlihat mencegah pertanyaan Donghae untuk mengalihkan supaya nama Hyukjae tidak terlontar.

"Ah Geure…", Mau Donghae walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih terkait dimana asistennya berada saat ini. Sedikit kekhawatirannya muncul, terlebih Joon terlihat menghampiri Ayahnya dengan buru-buru setelah meletakkan laptopnya di meja dekat LCD.

"Sajangnim, bisakah Anda meninggalkan pertemuan ini ?",

"Apa ?", Hanggeng membalas bisikan Joon dengan keras, ia hanya terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan spy handalnya ini.

"Tuan muda Kim sedang kritis…", Satu kalimat yang membuat Hanggeng langsung berdiri dan menatap Donghae penuh arti. Tidak lama untuk membuat kaki yang sebenarnya lemas mendengar kabar yang dibawakan Joon untuk keluar dari hall besar ini. Donghae di depan mencoba tidak peduli dan fokus dengan tujuan serta tugasnya yang harus dipenuhi.

"Maaf atas keributan yang Saya lakukan, Saya akan memulai presentasi lagi, Jadi terkait proyek—", Donghae melanjutkan hal yang sempat ia tunda dan hampir ia batalkan diawal.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?, Kritis bagaimana yang Kau maksud ?", Hanggeng merengganggkan dasinya dan memberi pertanyaan ganda pada Joon.

"Mobil Tuan Muda mengalami kecelakaan kecil, tapi Tuan muda mendadak histeris dan banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, Sajangnim", Jelas Joon sembari membukakan pintu mobil Hanggeng.

"Astaga~ Dia pasti kambuh… Lalu Dimana ia sekarang ?, Heenim tidak tahukan ?",

"Maafkan Saya Sajangnim, Pak Kim lebih dulu menelfon Nyonya", Hanggeng menghela nafasnya, jelas tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya, pasti istrinya juga setengah mati mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang yang dimaksud.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"UMMAAA… TIDAKK… TIDAAAK… HYUKKIE MAU UMMAAAA… HIKS—APPAA… HYUKKIE MAU MEREKAA—HIKS…",

Teriakan Eunhyuk memenuhi lorong Rumah Sakit besar tempat ia sering dirawat dahulu, tubuhnya memberontak walaupun sudah dipegangi oleh beberapa perawat. Keadaannya miris sekali, bahkan cairan yang menetes di hidungnya belum sempat dibersihkan, bagaimana mau membersihkan jika pribadinya memberontak dengan brutal begini.

"JANGAN—HIKSS… JANGAN MENYENT—TTUHHKU—HIKSS… PERGI—HIKS… PERGIII !",

"Sayang tenang—hiks… tenanglah, di sini ada Umma…", Heechul yang membawa Eunhyuk kemari ikut terisak melihat betapa menyedihkannya keadaan namja dengan kerah kemeja yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan.

"Hikss—Umma, Hyukkie mau Umma…", Suaranya melemah, ia terlalu lelah untuk berteriak ulang, darah yang ia keluarkan juga tidak sedikit.

"Iyaa Sayang, Umma di sini… Tenang Oke…", Heechul melembutkan suaranya akan tetapi di depannya, Eunhyuk masih memberontak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan—hiks… Bukan Umma Hyukkie—hiks…", Heechul tidak merasa tersinggung dengan hal itu, ia masih setia mengikuti ketika Perawat tersebut memasukkan Eunhyuk dalam ruang isolasi.

"Maaf Heechul-shi, Kami akan memberikan injeksi untuk membuat pasien tenang, Apakah anda mengizinkan ?", Tanya salah satu pada Heechul sopan. Heechul menatap Eunhyuk iba, kepala Eunhyuk terus menggeleng dan mengucapkan kata jangan beberapa kali, ia sangat tahu jika blonde manis yang ia besarkan itu tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau jarum apalagi sampai membuat kulitnya perih.

"Hyukkie tidak mau—hiks… itu sakkhithh—hiks… Hyukkie tidak mau Ahjumma—hiks…",

"Apa tidak ada cara lain ?", Tanya Heechul memohon.

"Kami belum mengkonsultasikannya dengan Dokter, jika pasien masih memberontak akan mengganggu dalam proses pemeriksaan nantinya…", Jelas Perawat tersebut dengan santun.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan ?, Putraku tidak bisa dengan injeksi, traumanya justru akan semakin buruk setelah ia bangun nanti… Bisakah Kalian lakukan cara lain ?", Tanya Heechul merasa bisa menangani Eunhyuk yang bahkan sekarang sudah merasakan sesak dan sakit kepala seperti saat ia kambuh biasanya.

"Hiks—Sakiithh… Sakiithh—hiks… Hyukkie Appo—hiks…", Eunhyuk mulai menjambaki kepalanya ketika pening mulai datang, nafasnya juga mulai terganggu, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang buruk. Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak semaunya, Perawat tidak lagi memeganginya, kesempatan untuk menepuki kasar dadanya semakin luang.

"Aku mohon jangan menginjeksinya, Putraku hanya memberontak oleh orang asing, bisakah kalian memanggilkan Dokter segera… Aku mohon…",

"Baik nyonya, tapi sesuai prosedur Rumah Sakit Kami, untuk tidak mengganggu pasien yang lain, Kami perlu mengikat tangan putra Anda…",

"MWO ?",

"Maafkan Kami Nyonya, itu memang sudah prosedur…",

"Hah… Demi Tuhan, Aku membayar mahal kelas ini dan dengan seenak hati kalian memperlakukan putraku seperti binatang ?",

"Sungguh maafkan Kami Nyonya…", Para perawat membungkuk bersamaan, Heechul sangat tahu jika ia juga tidak bisa seenaknya, tapi dengan mengikat Eunhyuk tidakkah itu terdengar sangat tidak manusiawi. Heechul terlalu fokus berunding dengan Perawat ini hingga tidak memperhatikan kondisi Eunhyuk yang mulai melemah, walaupun rintihan sakit masih terdengar.

.

BRUG

.

"Astaga pasien…", Satu dari 4 perawat itu buru-buru menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk yang hampir terjatuh dari bed.

"Hyu—Hyukkie !, Hyukkie, bangun Sayang… Hiks—Hyukkie !", Heechul memeluk tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, semua yang ada di dalam ruang VVIP ini panik.

"Cepat panggil Dokter Park !", Koor salah satu yang ditangkap cepat dengan Perawat lain untuk memencet salah satu tombol di atas bed.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Presentasi yang mengesankan Donghae-shi…", Puji beberapa orang yang mengakui betapa hebat anak dari direkturnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan tidak merasa hebat seperti yang orang-orang katakan padanya. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan asistennya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Penampilan Donghae tidak sesempurna ketika masih di hall tadi. Hyukjae yang ia cari benar-benar tidak ada di gedung ini. Hampir satu jam ia menghubungi ponsel Hyukjae dan bolak-balik ke ruangannya, tapi tidak juga menunjukkan kemunculan Hyukjae. Lelah karena hal itu, membuat kakinya melangkah ke cafetaria dan langsung menuju stand kopi.

"Donghae Oppa~", Donghae menoleh sehabis membayar kopinya.

"Ehm…", Donghae menggeram sembari mengingat-ingat yeoja yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Jihyun, Aku hoobae di SHS dulu…",

"Ahh… Jihyun, Yap… Maaf Aku ingat dengan wajahmu tapi sedikit lupa dengan nama", Bercanda sekali jika Donghae mengatakan demikian, tidak ada bagian yang mengindikasikan Donghae mengingat yeoja tersebut, sekedar berperilaku sopan atau,

'Lumayan, cukup menarik juga',

"Gwanchana… Oppa terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu…", Puji yeoja yang mengenal Donghae ini dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Memang Aku pernah terlihat jelek ?, Aku kan pangeran sekolah… Ngomong-ngomong Kau lebih terlihat cantik dan segar Jihyun",

"Oppa bisa saja", Donghae tetaplah ia yang bisa membuat yeoja tersipu walaupun beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia sudah berhenti bermain perasaan.

"Ah, mari duduk Jihyun, kebetulan Aku sedang kosong…", Ajak Donghae sopan dan menarikkan kursi untuk Jihyun duduki.

"Terimakasih Oppa",

"Bukan masalah…", Donghae kembali memperlihatkan senyum tampannya.

"Oppa masih berhubungan dengan Tiffany ?",

"Hah ?, Tiffany yang mana ?", Tanya Donghae benar-benar lupa dengan siapa nama yang disebutkan Jihyun. Sebenarnya dengan Jihyun pun ia sama sekali tidak mengenal, akan tetapi sangat disayangkan jika ia menganggurkan mangsa yang dengan senang hati ingin dimakan.

"Ck… Dasar Oppa ini, Tiffany kekasih Oppa, salah satu anak komite sekolah",

"Maaf Jihyun, Aku benar-benar lupa mana anaknya, yang jelas Aku sekarang memang free…", Donghae memberikan kerlingan dan membuat Jihyun tambah merona. Sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah seperti ini, London menjadikannya lupa dengan semua keburukan yang ia buat selama masa sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, bukan fortuna lagi jika ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini.

'Bermain-main sedikt tidak masalah kan ?', Pikirnya sebelum mengobrol terlalu jauh dengan Jihyun.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Dua hari sudah Eunhyuk absent dari pekerjaannya, jika digabungkan dengan absent-absentnya yang lalu mungkin hampir dua minggu ia mangkir. Bukan ciri pekerja yang baik, terlebih ia hanya seorang yang magang, justru itu semakin menunjukkan betapa tidak berbakatnya ia dalam bidang yang dimaksud. Baru pagi ini Eunhyuk kembali sadar setelah lelapnya yang kemarin. Anak ini masih tiduran dengan kepala bed yang ditinggikan, bersandar dengan nyaman di sini.

"Katakan pada Umma !, Hyukkie ingin makan apa ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia tidak berani pula mengangkat kepala. Ada sosok lain di sebelah Heechul yang membuatnya takut dan enggan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hei Sayang, jangan menunduk demikian, Apa Aku terlihat seperti hantu ?", Suara tegas yang memanggilnya penuh kasihpun terdengar.

"Hyukkie… Apa Kau marah pada Umma gara-gara ini, Sayang ?", Eunhyuk masih belum mau menjawab atau bergerak dari diamnya.

"Hyukkie~ Apa Ahjushi perlu keluar sehingga Kau mau bicara ?", Barulah interupsi ini membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dan merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan orang yang ternyata Hanggeng itu.

"Mi—mian Ahjushi", Bibir Eunhyuk bergetar dan meloloskan seruan maaf.

"Apa Kau melakukan kesalahan ?, Tidak kan ?", Hanggeng mendekati bed Eunhyuk dan mengelus surai halus Eunhyuk sayang.

"Mian, Hyu—hyukkie… salah Ahjushi",

"Ck… Sudahlah, lupakan !, dan jangan mencoba menjelaskan apapun", Suara tegas Hanggeng begitu menakutkan di telinganya, Eunhyuk memang sangat patuh pada paruh baya ini.

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkan apapun Nak, setelah pulih, Kau harus fokus menjalani terapi lagi …", Heechul menyenggol siku Hanggeng, tidak ingin sang suami mengatakan hal tersebut, karena Heechul begitu tahu bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk dengan kata 'terapi'.

"Tapi Ahjus—",

"Tidak ada tapi atau Donghae akan tahu", Jelas pilihan ini yang membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau harus menyetujui pilihan pertama.

"Itu sakit Ahjumma~", Eunhyuk mencoba bernegosiasi dengan rengekannya.

"Tidak akan sakit, itu akan mempercepat pulihmu, Sayang…", Heechul mencium kening Eunhyuk sebentar, entah kenapa ia begitu menyayangi Eunhyuk, tidak merasa dilebihkan dari Donghae, hanya saja ia menyayangi keduanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Anyeonghaseyo~", Pintu terbuka dengan salam seorang yang membuat pandangan ketiga orang ini mengarah pada suara tersebut.

"Oh, Siwon…", Senyum terkembang dari bibir Heechul dan Hanggeng begitu tahu siapa yang masuk.

.

DEG

.

"Eh Minho… ada Kibum juga…", Dagu Eunhyuk serasa jatuh mendengar sapaan hangat Heechul pada tamu-tamu yang memasuki ruang inapnya.

"Ndee Ahjumma, Ahjushi… Kami datang", Siwon mendekat dengan Minho dan Kibum yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hyukkie, Kau masih ingat Siwon kan… Dulu Kau bilang Kau menyuk—",

"Aku tidak suka anak itu !", Suara Heechul terpotong oleh Eunhyuk yang buru-buru menunjuk Minho. Sangat mengesalkan baginya bertemu dengan anak kecil itu, walaupun lebih sesak lagi saat bertemu ibunya.

"Eih…", Siwon dan Kibum saling melempar pandangan 'kenapa'.

"Ahh… it—itu, ada kejadian sedikit tidak menyenangkan di rumah kemarin…", Jelas Heechul yang hanya diangguki oleh orang tua anak tampan itu.

"Hyukkie, Kau masih ingat Hyung ?", Siwon tersenyum tampan membuat Eunhyuk juga tersenyum, bahkan blonde ini sedikit merona, mengingat betapa ia mengagumi sosok di depannya dulu.

"Ndee~",

"Kau juga masih mengingatku kan, Hyukkie ?", Suara Kibum membuat Eunhyuk menoleh, ekspresinya berubah, datar dan tidak suka, bibirnya mengerucut memperhatikan wajah Kibum.

'Dia tidak lebih manis dariku !',

"Annio !, Hyukkie tidak ingat", Jawabnya singkat dan segera menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Gomawo sudah menjenguk Hyukkie…",

"Ndee, Aku tahu dari Sungmin jika Kau di sini… Sudah lama ya Kita tidak bertemu…", Minho yang merasa diabaikan menarik-narik tangan Ayahnya.

"Daddy~", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya mendengar panggilan Minho kepada Siwon.

'Apa semua orang harus ia anggap sebagai ayahnya…', Sebal Eunhyuk di batin.

"Yes handsome ?",

"Gendong~", Mohon Minho pada Siwon.

"Minho jangan mengganggu Daddy dengan Hyukkie Hyung", Nasehat Kibum.

"Shireo… Minno mau duduk di atas Mom…",

"Baiklah… Ughhh… jagoan Daddy tambah berat…", Siwon mengangkat anaknya dan mendudukkan di pinggiran bed Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk diam, mencoba mencerna kata per kata yang dikeluarkan 3 orang di depannya.

"Daddy ?", Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan kepada Siwon.

"Ha..ha..ha, Kau benar-benar lupa ya, Minho… Dia putraku, dulu Kau dengan Donghae pernah hadir di ulang tahunnya, Mian kalau Aku bohong selama ini, sebenarnya Aku dan Kibum sudah lama menikah, sejak Aku beranjak grade 2 di SHS… Dan saat itu Aku hanya ingin mengerjai Donghae saja, ehm… itu, Kau berkenan memaafkan Hyung kan ?", Tanya Siwon berharap Eunhyuk berbaik hati kepadanya.

'Minho… Anak Siwon, Lalu… Donghae ?',

"Dong—Donghae ?", Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama Donghae, akan tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti apa maksud anak ini.

"Donghae ?, Donghae seperti orang gila memikirkan dimana Kau pergi selama ini…", Jawab Siwon bercanda yang tidak membuat Eunhyuk kunjung tertawa, wajah Eunhyuk begitu serius mendalami pikirannya.

"Hyukkie-ah, kudengar Kau bekerja dengan Donghae ya, Aku rasa itu tidak cocok denganmu, Bagaimana jika Kau bekerja bersama Hyung saja, Kau suka mendesain bukan ?", Kibum yang sedari tadi dicueki oleh Eunhyuk tidak tersinggung sama sekali, namja ini begitu santai dan sangat dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan Eunhyuk. Justru Kibum melakukan sedikit basa-basi, akan tetapi masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban pula.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkie, Kibum menanyaimu, Sayang…",

"Do—Donghae, bukankah Dia…", Eunhyuk kembali bersuara dan membuat semua orang bingung, Heechul maju untuk mengelus surai Eunhyuk, mencoba membuat Eunhyuk rileks.

"Hei… Kenapa dengan Donghae ?", Tanya Heechul pelan.

"Di—dia bukankah Ayahnya Minho, Ahjumma ?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat paruh baya yang tadinya sibuk dengan koran di sofa menjadi tertarik memandang ekspresi terkejut Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… itu, tentu saja bukan, Minho terbiasa dititipkan di rumah, jadi yahh… panggilan itu begitu saja Minho berikan pada Donghae, sayang sekali Kau selama ini tidak di rumah, rumah akan semakin ramai jika Kau ada, Sayang…",

'Jadi selama ini…',

Menyesal ?,

Bukan itu tentu saja, Eunhyuk terbilang hebat jika bisa menyesal. Kalau merasa bodoh, pasti ia sedang merasakan hal itu, salah pahamnya terlalu berlebihan. Entah spekulasi dari mana yang membuat ia dahulu terburu-buru memutuskan pergi tanpa menanyai Donghae. Sungmin pun yang berperan sebagai wali sejak lima tahun terakhir sebenarnya tak begitu jelas dengan tujuan Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah. Pengetahuannya sekedar Eunhyuk yang merasa dicampakkan dan dibuang, bodohnya pula ia percaya dengan orang yang juga bodoh.

"Aku mau bertemu Donghae, Ahjumma",

"Apa ?".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ya !, Hyuk… Ayo Kita kembali pulang saja, sungguh Hyung tidak tega, Kau belum begitu pulih…", Sungmin yang mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke kantor mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku kuat Hyung, Aku sudah membawa obatku juga", Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat tas nya.

"Baiklah, tapi Kau tidak boleh absent untuk terapi nanti, Hyung akan menjemputmu tepat jam 3",

"Siap Hyung… Hyukkie masuk Nee ?", Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Sungmin lalu turun dari mobil berwarna hijau tua ini dan melangkah memasuki salah satu pencakar langit yang megah. Baru kemarin ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit, akan tetapi sudah merengek meminta izin untuk kembali bekerja. Wajahnya bahkan masih pucat, walaupun sedikit lemas tapi ia ingin sekali masuk bekerja, bukan karena ia menjadi rajin. Tentu Kita paham alasan apa yang membuat Eunhyuk dengan semangat melakukan rutinitas ini, apalagi selain Donghae. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan tangan yang tak berhenti memegangi lehernya, perak berbandul yang menggantung indah di bagian tersebut sukses membuatnya merona. Akan tetapi tangannya melepas kaitan pada kalung tersebut, tersenyum sebelum memasukkan itu ke dalam saku tas nya. Perlahan-lahan, pilihannya untuk memberitahu Donghae jika ini adalah dirinya.

Ia sampai…

.

Cklek

.

"Sajangnim~", Buru-buru Eunhyuk berlari dan menubruk tubuh Donghae yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Omo !", Tubuh Donghae sedikit terdorong ke depan, ia tidak siap menerima _back hug _tiba-tiba.

"Hah ?, Siapa Dia ?",

"Geure, Kau mengenalnya Donghae ?",

Eunhyuk melepaskan dengan segera tangan yang awalnya mengerat pada tubuh Donghae, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, ia salah, ia pikir hanya ada Donghae di ruangan ini. Donghae berbalik menghadapnya,

"Hyu—Hyukjae…", Kaget Donghae melihat asistennya lah yang memebuat dua orang penting dalam ruangannya terkejut. Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap Donghae, pastilah ia kena marah karena hal ini, sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang mungkin berkepentingan di ruangan ini.

"Ah… Mianhe", Donghae kembali berbalik dan meminta maaf pada tamunya karena ketidaknyamanan barusan.

"Gwanchana… Seleramu sangat Oke Donghae-shi",

"Benar… ternyata Kau sudah memiliki kekasih ya, padahal Aku berniat memperkenalkanmu kepada putriku", Sama sekali bukan reaksi yang diinginkan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, keduanya sama-sama terlihat kikuk, apalagi Eunhyuk yang mencengkeram kain kemeja Donghae dari belakang, rasanya malu sekali, ia bahkan terlihat jelas bersembunyi di balik Donghae.

"Ah, Anda bisa saja Tuan Park… Maafkan Saya, tapi kekasih Saya sedikit pemalu orangnya, Saya izin keluar dahulu dan memanggil sekertaris Saya kemari",

'Maksudnya ?, Kekasih ?, Siapa ?', Eunhyuk mencoba memikirkan kalimat yang diutarakan Donghae.

"Silahkan, Aku sangat menghargai urusan percintaan anak muda", Jawab orang seusia Hanggeng itu santai.

Donghae pun kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya mengedipkan mata lucu sebelum menarik tangan blonde dengan kemeja oranye ini keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ayo…",

"Ke—kemana ?", Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya membawa Eunhyuk ke tempat yang dinilainya sedikit sepi. Mata Donghae menatap pintu yang ia tidak baca apa keterangan jenis ruangannya, ia hanya membuka dan menyeret Eunhyuk masuk.

.

GREB

.

'Bodoh !', Satu kata untuk Donghae yang sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Eunhyuk bukannya tidak suka dipeluk seerat ini, bahkan pipinya memanas sampai ke telinga.

"Kau kemana saja ?", Donghae tidak sadar dimana ia membawa dan memeluk Eunhyuk saat ini, beberapa mata bahkan memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Jawab Aku !, Kau kemana saja ?, Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hyuk, Bisakah Kau memberiku kabar jika ingin pergi atau melakukan sesuatu ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, pipinya bertambah memerah, menahan malu yang bertubi-tubi, orang-orang diam dan menahan nafas mereka melihat keintiman yang hanya disadari oleh Eunhyuk. Jelas-jelas ia membawa Eunhyuk di ruangan staff bagian pemasaran, bahkan sebelum sempat Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya.

.

Chup

.

"Jangan pergi dengan cara itu lagi, Kau membuatku bertambah gila setiap harinya…",

"Fieeeew….fieeeewww…",

.

PROK…PROK…PROK

.

Eunhyuk jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana warna wajahnya, persetan dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae, ia terlalu peduli dengan reaksi yang dihadiahi oleh beberapa staff di sini. Siulan dan tepuk tangan riuh diberikan untuk keberanian Donghae yang mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dihadapan mereka yang sebenarnya sedang merapatkan sesuatu.

"Sajangnim, Kau yang terbaik, Itu tadi sangat keren…",

"Pernyataan cintamu sungguh cool, Sajangnim…",

"Waahh… ternyata bernar dugaanku, orangnya sungguh Kim Hyukjae", Sahut yang lain meriah membuat Donghae yang baru menyadari dimana tempatnya sekarang tersenyum sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hiks… Kau menyebalkan Donghae… Bodoh !", Eunhyuk tidak menangis sungguhan, rengekan atas rasa malunya ia berikan pada Donghae, ia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, rasanya benar-benar memalukan sekali.

"Ups… Kenapa Kau tidak bilang jika Aku salah tempat Hyuk ?",

'Hanya itu tanggapannya ?, Kau gila Donghae… Kau gila',

"Hei… Angkat wajahmu, Sayang…",

"Sa—Sayang ?", Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Dongahe, bukankah yang dihadapannya belum tahu jika ia adalah…

"Naega Arra…".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Next chap bonus !

.

_PLAAK_

_._

_"KAU DARIMANA SAJA ?",_

_"U—umma… Apa yang ter—",_

_"Kau bodoh hiks—Donghae… Kau bodoh ! hiks…",_

_"Umma Waeyo ?",_

_"Kau membuat nyawa seseorang terancam dan sekarang bertanya Kenapa—hiks… Demi Tuhan—hiks… Kalau sampai ia tidak bisa sadar—hiks… Kau !, hiks—Jangan harap Umma akan memaafkanmu"._

.

_Drrrttt—drrtt…_

_"Yeoboseyo !",_

_"."_

_"Yes, I am Lee Donghae",_

_"."_

_"WHAT ?",_

_._

_PRAAAK_

_._

_Meluncur dengan sangat baik dan retak di beberapa bagian. Air matanya jatuh, genggaman smartphone nya mungkin kurang kuat atau berita yang baru ia dengar terlalu kuat._

_._

_"Hiks—Hyukkie, tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin kan ?"_

_._

_"Maafkan Kami, Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik, akan tetapi Tuhan berkata lain"._

_._

Next chap End ya ?

Kalau missal nggk happy end gimana ?

Beri saya masukan, sebelum Saya menulis sesuai kehendak dan malah mengecewakan kalian.

Biar ganti juga dengan cerita lain gitu, masa nggak bosen Hold Me terus.

**Thanks to : haeric, Polarise437, pumpkinsparkyumin, HAEHYUK IS REAL, fitrong, peachpetals, gaem, Hyemi Han, xiuxian13, PurpleLittleCho, dewinyonyakang, Guest, Agriester Jewel, ahahyuk, lee ahra, cho w lee 794, reiasia95, el, Lee917, mizukhy yank eny, Susan Susanty, haeveunka, hyona, Wonhaesung Love, readeraja, Dhany, ceetra, Lee Haerieun, Yenie Cho94, choco137, NicKyun, YhaJewel, siti sisun, TyaWuryWK, rani gaem 1, Anik0405, Haehyuk546, Dochi risma, VampireDPS, dekdes, jewELF, ericomizaki13, Rigletz, Rinhyuk, abilhikmah, wildapolaris, danactebh, zz, BekiCoy0411, isroie106, Rezy K, kakimulusheenim, RisaSano, nyoman sulandri, ratu kyuhae, she3nn0.**

RnR juga buat Monster in Me chap 7.

Don't forget to review.

Thanks :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Hold me**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae)

(Lee DongHae)

and some cast from another group

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk (YAOI)

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ta—tahu Apa ?", Eunhyuk terbata begitu mendengar dua kata tak wajar dari bibir Donghae. Bolehkah ia sedikit bangga karena mungkin sahabat lawasnya itu tahu jika seorang Hyukjae adalah Eunh—

"Tentu saja Aku tahu, Sungmin Hyung bilang sepupumu jatuh sakit sehingga Kau buru-buru pulang waktu itu…",

"Hah ?", Bayangan Eunhyuk benar-benar terpatahkan oleh alasan konyol yang Donghae ungkapkan.

'Ternyata benar, Apa selama ini Dia tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali, Kenapa tidak peka sekali sih…', Gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ehm… Apa sudah sehat ?", Tanya Donghae sedikit canggung mengingat kegilaan yang ia buat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Di—Dia baik", Bohong Eunhyuk, bahkan seorang saudara pun tak ia miliki.

"Tapi sepertinya Kau yang kelihatan tidak baik, Kau pucat, mungkinkah Kau sakit ?", Eunhyuk buru-buru menggeleng dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi dengan gummy yang indah melalui senyuman. Menggemaskan sekali menurut Donghae hingga tangannya mendarat di surai blonde Hyukjae.

"Ahh iya, Aku ada tempat yang ingin kutuju denganmu…", Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat, masih terlihat sebagai Donghae yang Eunhyuk kenal.

"Ke—kemana Sajangnim ?", Tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut.

"Ikuti Aku saja",

"Bu—bukankah Kita ada agenda hari ini ?",

"Membolos sekali bukan hal yang buruk, Aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke suatu tempat denganmu Hyuk…", Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah, kontras dan terlihat sangat menarik pada kulit porselennya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari tangan miliknya yang digenggam erat oleh Donghae, mereka serasi untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Silahkan !", Persilah Donghae sopan pada Eunhyuk pada tumpangan modernnya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Suasana tidak bagus sedang menyelimuti ruangan dengan bau khas, entah itu alkohol atau citrus yang sedikit menganggu penciuman. Ketegangan dan guratan khawatir terlihat dari dua orang yang berperan sebagai tamu di sini. Pokok pembicaraan penting dengan salah seorang yang memakai jas putih sebagai lambang atas apa perannya di sini. Yeoja dengan pakaian elegant itu terlihat tidak baik mendengar setiap penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Dokter Park. Satu lainnya yang terlihat manis dengan kemeja berwarna soft tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan was-was yang sama.

"Apa kali ini parah, Dokter ?", Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak separah bayangan Kalian, hanya saja jika hal yang seperti kemarin terulang sekali lagi, itu bukan pertanda yang baik…",

"Lalu Apa yang harus Kami lakukan, Dokter ?", Heechul menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang tidak sesantai Sungmin.

"Berikan perhatian dan pengawasan lebih, guncangan pasien seperti tempo hari harus dicegah, terutama masalah lelah, pasien sungguh harus dihindarkan dari hal-hal tersebut, apalagi untuk segala hal yang tidak diinginkan pasien, hanya itu", Dokter Park tersenyum meyakinkan pada kliennya.

"Entah Kenapa sebenarnya sedari tadi yang Saya tangkap dari penjelasan Anda cukup mengindikasikan jika Hyukkie memang sedang berada di titik lemahnya",

"Saya sarankan untuk tidak berlebihan, apalagi memperlihatkan kekhawatiran Anda, saat ini memang keadaan saudara Eunhyuk sedikit mengkhawatirkan, mari katakan itu hanya sebagai adaptasi dan mari berpikir bahwa pasien akan tetap baik-baik saja", Heechul menghela nafasnya, Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya ikut menundukkan wajahnya. Anak manis ini merasa bersalah terkait apa yang menimpa Eunhyuk, seandainya lima tahun yang lalu ia tidak ikut menjadi bodoh dan menyisihkan egonya, pasti hal yang memperparah kondisi Eunhyuk seperti sekarang tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Kita harus banyak-banyak berdoa, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Nyonya Lee, semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya, Dia sudah mampu bertahan lebih dari 10 tahun, Kenapa tidak untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya pula", Dokter Park kembali menyemangati kliennya dengan nada tenang.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Greb

.

.

Eunhyuk menoleh, menyaksikan jemarinya yang tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Donghae.

"Apa terlalu bagus ?",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk beralih menatap mata Donghae, wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba, tatapan Donghae benar-benar menghanyutkannya.

"Pemandangan di luar, Kenapa sedari tadi Kau terus menatap ke luar jendela ?",

"Ahh… it—itu…",

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Apa Kau kedinginan ?", Donghae sedikit meremat jemari Eunhyuk, seakan membantu mengahangatkan.

"Ehm… Annio",

"Tutup jendelanya, Aku tidak mau Kau sakit, nanti akan ada pemandangan yang lebih indah", Perintah Donghae yang sedikit menimbulkan enggan dari Eunhyuk, pasalnya namja manis yang berada di sebelah Donghae ini sangat menyukai angin luar.

"Tutup Hyukkie, sungguh tanganmu dingin sekali", Donghae menepikan mobilnya tiba-tiba karena Eunhyuk tidak juga menurutinya.

"Waeyo ?, Aku suka jika dibuka", Tanya Eunhyuk karena Donghae menatapnya tegas.

"Tidak bisa, Kau akan sakit nanti", Khawatir Donghae karena nada Eunhyuk terdengar mengeyel untuknya.

"Shireo !, Terasa sangat segar jika dibuka seperti ini, Sajangnim",

"Tutup atau Kita hanya berhenti sampai di sini dan pulang", Jemari keduanya masih tertaut, walaupun saling beradu perkataan.

"Ya sudah, Ayo pulang kalau begitu", Tantang Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang menimbulkan decakan dari Donghae.

"Geure…", Donghae beralih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk, semakin dekat hingga Eunhyuk menyadari betapa tampannya Donghae dengan jarak seperti ini. Hembusan nafas Donghae dapat Eunhyuk rasakan mengenai wajah cantiknya, hangat dan benar-benar aroma Donghae sekali. Anehnya, Eunhyuk yang pada dasaranya memang menggemaskan, hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya.

.

Klek

.

Donghae membuat jendela mobilnya kembali tertutup, ternyata ini tujuannya.

"Harus menurut kalau tidak mau kucium", Eunhyuk membeku dengan penuturan Donghae, apalagi Donghae masih bertahan dengan posisi menyampingnya dan menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Sa—Sajangnim~", Panggil Eunhyuk tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Hmm ?", Donghae masih setia memandangi paras pucat nan menggemaskan Eunhyuk.

"Ke—Kenapa menatapku demikian ?",

"Yeoppo", Satu kata yang begitu saja dikeluarkan oleh Donghae entah disadari atau tidak.

"Heuh ?", Alis Eunhyuk berkerut menggemaskan, Ia jadi serius menatap Donghae. Donghae pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai lembut Eunhyuk, keduanya saling menikmati momen yang sedang terjadi, sampai Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang sadar.

"Maaf, mak—maksudku… Ayo Kita lanjutkan perjalanan", Baik Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk sama-sama terlihat canggung setelah benar-benar sadar, Donghae kikuk sendiri, faktanya selama ini dengan yeoja manapun ia terbilang aktif dan terhitung tidak pernah terlihat bodoh seperti sekarang, akan tetapi dengan Eunhyuk menjadi luar biasa aneh.

"Tempat peristirahan ?", Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut ketika Donghae tiba-tiba membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan yang lebih sempit.

"Hmm… Kita akan ke sana, tempat yang setiap hari dikunjungi Umma",

"Se—setiap hari ?", Eunhyuk seperti kesulitan menelan ludahnya, ia sangat kenal tempat siapa yang dikunjungi Umma Donghae. Kagum, tentusaja iya, baru sekali Eunhyuk mengunjungi makam ke dua orangtuanya setelah lima tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Heechul setiap hari.

"Kalau Anda Sajangnim ?", Penasaran Eunhyuk ingin memastikan Donghae yang dahulu selalu enggan megantarkannya kemari, apakah masih sama seperti yang dulu atau tambah parah. Tapi Eunhyuk sedikit mempunyai gambaran kalau Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah kemari. Eunhyuk sedikit mencibir dengan pemikiran-pemikiran konyolnya.

"Kau pikir Siapa yang mengantar Umma kemari ?", Ingin rasanya tersedak, tapi Eunhyuk tidak sedang minum atau makan dibarengi dengan menghirup udara.

"Kenapa terkejut ?, Kecilkan matamu, Kau terlihat lucu dengan mata melebar begitu", Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya sangat malu sekali pada Donghae dan Heechul.

"Kenapa menunduk begitu ?, Itu… bukan berarti Kau takut dengan makam kan ?",

"Mwoya ?, Apa Aku sepenakut itu ?", Eunhyuk tidak nyaman dengan candaan Donghae, wajahnya masam, walaupun penakut, tentusaja ia tidak takut dengan makam orangtuanya sendiri, tapi entah dengan yang lainnya.

"Ha..Ha..Ha, Kau mudah sekali terpancing, seperti adikku saja",

"Adik ?, Kau punya adik ?", Aneh saja menurut Eunhyuk karena selama ia pernah tinggal dengan keluarga Lee, Donghae hanya seorang tunggal yang sama dengannya.

"Hmm… Kim Eunhyuk, orang yang kami anggap sebagai keluarga, anak manis yang fotonya banyak terpanjang di kamarku lebih dari kamarnya sendiri, yang sangat disayangi Umma lebih dari Aku dan yang selalu kami tunggu kapanpun datangnya", Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mata yang berbinar sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit kesal.

'Tadi kekasih, sekarang adik, nanti ia menganggapku apalagi, Dasar aneh',

"Eih… Kenapa menatapku demikian, Apa ceritaku berlebihan ?", Donghae menyadari pandangan Eunhyuk yang tidak bersahabat kepadanya.

"Ndee, ceritamu membosankan", Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya, kembali pada ia yang out dari perannya sebagai Hyukjae.

"Astaga, kalian sungguh mirip, jujur sekali",

'Bodoh, Kami orang yang sama',

"Tolong keluarkan bunga yang ada di belakang Ndee, Aku ke toilet dulu, tunggu di sini saja, daripada Kau hilang dan tidak tahu arah", Tidak seperti biasanya, karena Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk turun tanpa membukakan pintu.

"Apa Aku sebodoh itu ?, Kenapa selalu meremehkanku sih ?", Gerutu Eunhyuk begitu Donghae sudah menjauh.

"Masa iya Aku lupa tempat Appa dan Umma", Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan nasehat Donghae dan berjalan sendirian dengan membawa _bucket_ bunga.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Dimana Hyukkie ?, Bukankah ia nanti harus terapi ?", Tanya seorang tampan berambut ikal pada kekasih manisnya yang sibuk mengunyah sesuatu.

"Dia memaksa untuk masuk hari ini, Aku bisa Apa Kyu kalau ia sudah merengek, yang ada pekerjaanku tidak selesai gara-gara Dia yang terus menempel padaku",

"Mungkin Dia merindukan Donghae", Kyuhyun berujar santai dan tidak memperhatikan ekspresi tidak nyaman Sungmin mendengar satu nama itu.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, selesaikan makanmu !",

"Kau sendiri yang memberitahuku Sayang, Kau… bukannya yang mengatakan padaku kalau keduanya mungkin ada affair, bekas kiss mark, pengakuan kissing, close hug dan mungkin mereka juga pernah melak—",

"MAKAN !",

"Ughh~ Santai Chagi… Ya Tuhan, Kau mengagetkanku, percayalah… Donghae bukan orang yang buruk, ia sudah berubah, bukan seorang brengsek seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Dia sangat bertanggungjawab dan sungguh orang yang bisa dipercayai",

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Donghae atas kejadian yang lalu, karena Aku rasa itu juga kesalahanku, hanya saja… Aku masih tidak terima dengan ia yang terkesan memanfaatkan kebodohan Hyukkie, sekali lagi… hanya sekali lagi, ini kesempatan terakhirnya",

"Dia pasti lolos kriteria, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam 2, Ayo Kita jemput Hyukkie", Kyuhyun mengajak kekasihnya untuk segera beranjak, namja ini begitu dewasa, pengendali emosi Sungmin yang hebat.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku sedang bingung saat ini…", Eunhyuk menoleh, itu tadi suara Donghae, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan parau, bukan ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk karena pandangan Donghae tertuju pada dua gundukan tanah di depannya.

"Maafkan Aku Ahjushi—Ahjumma… Ak—Aku merasa brengsek dan tidak berguna, entahlah… betapa pecundangnya Aku saat ini, biar Tuhan menghukumku berat atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan", Walaupun suara Donghae terbilang lirih dan berjarak dari tempat Eunhyuk berdiri sekarang, akan tetapi masih bisa Eunhyuk dengar setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Bingung, tentusaja iya, inti dari apa yang dikatakan Donghae sama sekali tidak ia tangkap.

"Dia, Apa Aku boleh mencintainya ?", Eunhyuk ingin maju namun terhenti dengan pertanyaan aneh Donghae.

"Apa Aku diizinkan ?, sed—sedangkan di ruang kosong lain ada Hyukkie…",

.

DEG

.

'Namaku disebut ?',

"Maafkan Aku, Ak—Aku bahkan sudah menekannya dalam, menghindari perasaan ini pada orang lain, tap—tapi sungguh… Aku yang terlalu lemah sehingga pertahananku runtuh, Bolehkah Aku menjadi egois Ahjumma ?, Berhakkah Aku mencintai orang lain sedangkan dominasi hatiku masih pada Hyukkie, Ajushi ?",

"Donghae-shi ?", Eunhyuk menarik lengan kanan Donghae.

"Eih… Hyuk…", Tangan Eunhyuk yang lain mengarah pada pipi Donghae, mata Eunhyuk entah kenapa memanas melihat Donghae yang meneteskan air mata.

"Donghae Kenapa ?",

'Suara ini…', Terperanjat dengan suara yang barusaja ia dengar.

"Kenapa menangis ?", Eunhyuk mengusap lelehan yang mengalir pada pipi Donghae.

"Ah… it—itu Aku baik-baik saja", Donghae meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan menempelkan pada pipinya.

"Jinja ?", Tanya Eunhyuk menggemaskan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu", Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam seakan tertarik dengan hal yang akan diceritakan Donghae.

"Kim Eunhyuk, Aku sangat mencintainya",

"Dia juga pasti mencintaimu", Eunhyuk sedikit menyela untuk menghibur Donghae atau juga berniat jujur.

"Tapi, perasaanku sangat besar dan… dan… Kau mengerti maksudku bukan ?", Sepertinya salah jika Donghae menujukan pertanyaan itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Hm… tentusaja, maksudmu Kau menjadi Kakak yang sangat sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya, begitu kan ?", Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, sesuai dugaan karena Eunhyuk masih belum paham maksudnya.

"Ehm… maksudku sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, bukan hanya batas kakak dan adik, ehm… seperti… seperti Siwon dan Kibum atau Umma dengan Appa ku", Eunhyuk sangat memperhatikan Donghae, namun sekali lagi harus waspada dengan kebodohannya.

"HAH ?, Maksudmu… sekarang Dia istrimu ?, Sajangnim~ Anda ini bagaimana, bukannya Dia hanya adikmu, lalu sekarang Anda bilang Dia ist—", Eunhyuk meneruskan celotehnya hingga Donghae harus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan Eunhyuk.

"Seperti Aku padamu sekarang", Eunhyuk berhenti, benar-benar berhenti dengan bibir yang masih terbuka. Matanya melebar, lagi dan lagi ia harus terkejut dengan penuturan Donghae.

"Ak—Aku padamu ?", Eunhyuk terbata, sedangkan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, entah canggung atau malu karena ungkapannya.

"Mak—maksudnya ?",

'Sial, mulutku… Apa iya Aku menyatakan perasaan di tempat ini ?', Donghae meraup wajahnya karena malu.

"I—iya maksudku… ya itu…", Donghae menjeda dan menatap Eunhyuk yang kebingungan.

"Saranghae…", Tidak pernah Donghae segugup dan terlihat konyol seperti ini ketika menyatakan cinta. Eunhyuk diam, sangat tiba-tiba dan ia tidak tahu sedari kapan wajahnya merona serta jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Mungkin Kau berpikir Aku aneh, tapi sungguh Aku tidak berbohong, ini begitu tiba-tiba dan—dan… kalian menempati hatiku dengan porsi yang sama, entah Aku yang bodoh atau Kenapa, setiap tingkahmu selalu menggambarkan Eunhyuk, caramu berbicara, apa kesukaan kalian, hal apa yang kalian bisa dan tidak, it—itu semua sama bagiku… Eunhyuk menghilang, ia menghilang bahkan sebelum tahu perasaanku, hari dimana Aku menyadari betapa bodohnya Aku, hari dimana Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, tapi di hari itu… Dia pergi. Dan Kau, Kau datang padaku, bertingkah selayaknya Dia yang Aku rindukan, Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang Aku jadi mencintaimu begini ?",

Eunhyuk diam, penjelasan Donghae menyadarkan betapa bodoh ia selama ini, saat itu kenapa ia begitu cepat mengambil keputusan. Donghae tidak ingin membuangnya, Donghae bahkan sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, kalian terlihat sama… sangat sama hingga tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku memiliki perasaan ini padamu, walaupun batasnya Aku tetap tahu Dia Eunhyuk dan Kau Hyukj—"

.

GREB

.

"Gumanhe…hiks—Donghae geumanhe…", Eunhyuk menghambur ke pelukan Donghae, menghentikan pernyataan yang semakin membuatnya menyesal. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa, ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Donghae, hak untuk memberitahu jika ia Eunhyuk pun juga luruh begitu saja.

"Hei… Jangan menangis Sayang, sungguh… maafkan Aku, Aku tahu Aku brengsek, tap—tapi… Bolehkan Ak—",

.

Chup

.

Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Donghae, bahkan tidak langsung melepaskannya.

"Boleh, Ak—Aku berjanji, sampai Kim Eunhyuk kembali, Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi darimu, mungkin Aku bisa menjadi Dia yang sangat Kau rindukan", Donghae melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk, namun masih memegangi punggung ringkihnya.

"Tidakkah itu semakin membuatku terlihat jahat ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"So, let me to making you as mine", Donghae menarik Eunhyuk perlahan ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Make me…", Jawab Eunhyuk sebelum benar-benar berada dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal untuk sore nanti kan ?", Donghae bertanya sedikit menuntut Eunhyuk untuk menjawab tidak ada.

'Satu jam lagi kan Aku ada terapi…', Eunhyuk berpikir, karena ia rasa Donghae akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak ada kan ?", Ulang Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk masih terdiam dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai yang sudah lama sekali tidak ku kunjungi dengan Eunhyukku…",

"Oh… Ak—Aku bisa kok", Kali ini Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi, karena ajakan tempat yang Donghae gambarkan begitu indah dan salah satu yang sangat Eunhyuk inginkan. Sama sekali tidak dihiraukan peringatan Sungmin atau Hanggeng yang sangat ditakutinya.

"Tapi Apa perasaanku saja, keningmu terasa panas, Sayang…", Eunhyuk buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Donghae.

"Tid—tidak, Aku baik-baik saja kok, Ayo Kita pergi sekarang…", Mencoba mengalihkan Donghae, Eunhyuk menarik Donghae untuk menjauhi tempat ini dan segera memasuki mobil.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Joon-shi permisi, Apa Anda melihat Hyukjae ?", Tanya Kyuhyun sopan pada namja yang diketahui sebagai bawahan Donghae.

"Hyukjae ?, Ah… Tuan muda Kim ?",

"Iya, maksudku Eunhyuk, Apa Anda melihatnya ?", Kyuhyun sendirian, ia tidak bersama Sungmin karena kekasihnya itu juga tengah mencari Eunhyuk di tempat lain.

"Ehm… Saya rasa ia sedang bersama Tuan muda Lee",

"Syukurlah, Aku pikir menghilang lagi", Kyuhyun sempat menghela nafas bahagia,

"Tapi… Kami juga sedang mencari keduanya, sejak tadi pagi keduanya meninggalkan perusahaan dan Saya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Tuan muda Lee, namun tidak bisa", Joon menjelaskan dengan wajah khawatir begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang barusaja terlihat tenang.

"Mereka meninggalkan meeting dan yang Saya lebih khawatirkan, bukannya Tuan muda Kim setelah ini harus menjalani terapi ?",

"Ndee, Aish… Donghae Hyung Kenapa merepotkan sekali sih, Dia membawa anak orang kemana ?, Aku khawatir kalau Eunhyuk kambuh lagi, kondisinya belum begitu pulih dan Donghae Hyung main membawanya saja", Kyuhyun meninggalkan Joon dan mulai mencari Sungmin untuk mengadukan dengan Bahasa santai supaya tidak membuat kekasihnya naik darah.

"Kau menemukannya ?", Tanya Sungmin yang terlihat mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Di—dia…",

"Keluar dengan Donghae kan ?", Tanya Sungmin cepat dan membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu bisa tahu.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu, cepat cari cara untuk bisa menghubungi keduanya, Eunhyuk benar-benar gawat jika absent di terapi pertamanya", Sungmin berujar tak sabar.

"Jangan berlebihan, pasti Donghae Hyung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Bagaimanapun jug—",

"APA KAU LUPA ?, Mana mungkin orang bodoh seperti Donghae tahu ?, Dia bahkan membiarkan Eunhyuk pingsan dan memarahi anak itu",

"Sayang~ Tenanglah… Sungguh jangan berlebihan, Kita pasti menemukannya, Donghae Hyung bukan orang yang ceroboh, Dia yang lebih mengenal Hyukkie lama",

"Mengenal ?, Kau bercanda… Saat semua keluarganya tahu jika Hyukjae adalah Eunhyuk, Apa Dia tahu ?, Dia tidak lebih dari orang yang hanya tinggal bersama Hyukkie, Dan Aku bersumpah akan mencabut kesempatan untuknya jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukkie".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Hei, jangan berlari, sepatumu akan bas—"

.

.

BYUUUUS

.

.

"Yaaah~ basah… Donghae~",

"Benarkan ?, Aku baru memberitahu jangan berlarian begitu", Eunhyuk terdiam di tempatnya, tidak beranjak dan malah memperhatikan kakinya yang terendam air. Ia begitu semangat sedari tadi menyisiri tepian pantai hingga tertarik untuk mendekati ombak yang datang.

"Eotokhae~", Ujarnya lirih.

"Tunggu di sana !", Donghae terlihat melepas sepatunya dan menggulung bagian bawah celananya ke atas.

.

GREB

.

"Lihat, sekarang Kau basahkan ?, Harusnnya Kau bisa mengira-ngira Hyuk", Eunhyuk diam dan memperhatikan Donghae yang terlihat serius mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Jangan bermain-main di air, itu hanya akan membuatmu flu, perhatikan saja pemandangannya", Nasehat Donghae begitu menurunkan Eunhyuk dan mendudukkannya di kap mobil.

"Donghae mau Apa ?", Eunhyuk mendapati Donghae yang berjongkok di depannya dan bertanya.

"Melepas sepatumu, kakimu akan semakin dingin jika memakai sepatu basah begini…", Donghae melepas dengan cepat.

"Lalu Aku pak—", Eunhyuk menghentikan tanyanya begitu Donghae memasangkan sepatu miliknya yang Donghae lepas tadi.

"Kebesaran ya ?, anggap tidak masalah, daripada kakimu dingin", Donghae tersenyum mendapati karyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Lalu Donghae pakai Apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak usah memakai, Hyukkie saja yang memakainya…",

"Hm… Oke, lagi pula Aku memang tidak kuat dingin, Ayo Kita kembali Hae", Benar-benar Eunhyuk yang jarang peka dengan keadaan orang lain, ia membiarkan begitu saja Donghae yang berjalan tanpa alas kaki, toh ia juga malas mengalah.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang ?, Tidak ingin mengabadikan moment dulu ?",

"Oh iya, tentusaja… tapi Aku meninggalkan smartphone ku di kantor",

"Sebentar…", Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya dan sedikit terkejut karena jumlah panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan yang menanyakan dimana ia berada. Merasa tidak penting dengan pesan dan panggilang tersebut, Donghae langsung mengeluarkan tanpa membaca detail.

"Ayo senyum…", Donghae mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dengan kamera yang di On kan terlebih dahulu.

.

Chup—Ckrek…

.

"Ya~ !", Terlambat untuk Eunhyuk protes karena foto dengan bibir Donghae yang menempel di pipinya sudah terambil, apalagi wajahnya tengah tersenyum, semakin menunjukkan betapa manisnya mereka.

"Jangan marah, Kau kan kekasihku sekarang, gantian Kau yang menciumku…", Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak setuju, apalagi Donghae sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Shireo !",

"Mwoya, Kau mau berekspresi cemberut begitu, ahh…tidak masalah, manis juga kok, hana… dul—ss",

.

Chup/Ckrek

.

"Manisnya~", Eunhyuk entah dengan terpaksa atau tidak saat mengecup pipi Donghae barusan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah walaupun sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk berlari memasuki mobil, mungkin karena malu dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"DONGHAE CEPAT !, Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kita pasti sampai Seoul malam hari", Lengkingan Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae dan membuatnya dengan cepat memasuki mobil.

"Apa kau melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini ?",

"Kenapa ?", Donghae menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukan pelan.

"Aku pikir akan hujan, langitnya gelap sekali…",

"Ehm… Apa Kau tak—",

"Aku tidak takut, hanya saja… pasti orang-orang sedang mencariku sekarang, Aku belum menghubungi mereka",

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka nanti, aish… sepertinya hujan benar-benar turun", Dugaan Eunhyuk tepat, jalanan ini malah terlihat semakin menyeramkan ketika hujan begini, tidak ada kendaraan lain yang melintasi tempat ini. Eunhyuk yang mengatakan tidak takut, tapi tetap saja jika suasananya se sepi ini walaupun dengan Donghae, juga merasa takut barang sedikit.

"Jangan dilihat jalanannya jika menakutkan, lihat wajah tampanku saja", Canda Donghae membuat Eunhyuk bereaksi.

"Dasar gombal !", Tangannya tergerak menggelitik perut Donghae.

"Hei Sayang ha..ha..ha, ini geli… sungguh, ha..ha..ha, hentikan Baby…",

"Rasakan !", Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, di sisi lain orang _professional_ seperti Donghae, tahu cara yang aman untuk mengendalikan tawa dan fokus menyetirnya. Akan tetapi hal yang tak terduga tiba-tiba datang,

"Lho, Kenapa mobilnnya berhenti Hae ?", Donghae juga terlihat kebingungan dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, bahan bakarnya masih cukup kok untuk kita kembali sampai rumah", Donghae melepas _seat belt_ nya.

"Mau Kemana ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir karena Donghae terlihat akan keluar, apalagi di luar sedang hujan deras.

"Aku harus mengecek mesinnya, mungkin ada masalah di sana…",

"Di luar hujan Donghae, Kau bisa sakit nanti…", Jemari Eunhyuk memegangi lengan Donghae, tidak mengizinkan namjanya untuk keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa Sayang, kita harus segera pulang bukan ?, tenanglah, Aku tidak gampang sakit hanya karena hujan kok…", Yakin Donghae membuat pegangan Eunhyuk pada tangannya terlepas.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan keluar, Aku akan segera kembali", Donghae melepas kemejanya dan hanya mengenakan kaos dalam berwarna hitam tanpa lengan.

Eunhyuk gusar mengingat sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Donghae keluar dan belum kembali.

"Apa Aku menyusulnya saja ?, Siapa tahu Donghae butuh bantuan…", Eunhyuk berpikir dangkal ketika keputusan bodohnya itu ia ambil, ia tidak akan kuat dengan udara luar yang sangat dingin, apalagi demamnya belum turun. Bukannya malah membantu, tetapi ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk merepotkan Donghae sepertinya.

.

.

BRAAAK/GYUUUR

.

.

"Ahh… Dingin~", Suara Eunhyuk tidak dapat di dengar Donghae, tapi Donghae jelas dapat melihat jika kekasihnya tengah berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat menggigil.

"HYUKKIE ?, KENAPA KELUAR ?",

"Ak—Aku… khawatir, Kau kehujanan begini Hae…",

"Ya Tuhan~ Kau bisa sakit Hyuk…", Donghae menutup kap mobilnya cepat dan segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apasih yang Kau pikirkan sebenarnya ?", Marah Donghae begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku bilang Aku khawatir", Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah dengan nada Donghae yang terdengar marah.

"Justru Kau yang membuatku khawatir, Kau bisa sakit Hyukkie, lihat bajumu, sekarang basah semua kan…",

"Jangan memarahiku…",

"Aku begini karena Kau salah, Kau hanya harus mendengarkan perintahku !", Eunhyuk menunduk, matanya memanas, Donghae terdengar berlebihan untuknya, harusnya tidak perlu sekasar itu.

"Hiks—mian…", Satu isakan yang membuat Donghae ingin membatingkan kepalanya pada jendela. Baru sehari dan ia sudah membuat kekasihnya menangis, sama sekali belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Uljima… mianhe, Ak—aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu… ini, ganti bajumu dengan ini, Kau bisa sakit jika terus memakai kemeja basahmu", Donghae memberikan kemejanya setelah mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"Cepat pakai dahulu, Sayang", Eunhyuk menerima kemeja biru tersebut dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri, tanpa meminta Donghae untuk mengalihkan wajahnya, benar-benar anak yang polos, akan tetapi memang dasarnya Donghae yang gentle dan tidak mesum, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Mobilnya bagaimana ?", Tanya Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia menoleh pada Donghae dan cukup kaget.

"Mesinnya terlalu panas dan kita harus menunggu satu atau dua jam untuk bisa lanjut perjalanan lagi", Donghae menjelaskan santai pada Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam memandanginya, tetapi Donghae sedikitnya tahu maksud pandangan bingung Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… in—ini, jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, kaosku basah dan yahh… Aku rasa akan lebih hangat untukku melepasnya", Eunhyuk mengangguk, padahal sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalanya masalah 'tidak-tidak' seperti yang disebutkan Donghae, justru ia terpana dengan bidang milik Donghae dan kotak-kotak di perut Donghae, ia kagum karena tidak memilikinya, begitu maksud pandangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?",

"Hanya sedikit…", Jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Sini… Hyukkie peluk",

.

DEG

.

Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya, menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Donghae tidak nyaman, apalagi anak manis ini tengah tersenyum santai.

"Ayo sini…", Ulang Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae mendekat, harusnya Donghae yang menawarkan bukan namja manis yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan kemeja kebesaran itu.

.

Chup

.

Greb

.

"Kau manis Sayang, harusnya Aku yang memelukmu begini", Donghae memberikan kecupan di bibir Eunhyuk singkat sebelum memeluk anak manis ini.

"Donghae~",

"Hnn ?", Eunhyuk mendongak, melepaskan pelukannya, memperhatikan wajah tampan Donghae yang sangat menawan. Entah polosnya sedang berada dimana yang jelas tiba-tiba jemarinya menarik wajah Donghae dan mendaratkan bibir _pouty_ nya pada tipis milik Donghae. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, Donghae sama, inisiatifnya semakin bertambah begitu Eunhyuk hanya menempelkan bibir manisnya, hingga membuat Donghae bertindak lebih. Tangan Donghae memegangi pinggang Eunhyuk, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, tangan Eunhyuk mengalung indah di tengkuk Donghae. Donghae yang pertama kali mengawali hisapan, lumatan lebih, gigitan dan pertarungan lidah yang santai. Ia tidak terburu-buru dan menikmati setiap tindakan yang ia ciptakan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kediaman Tuan Lee sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana suasana tidak baik tercipta. Pasangan suami-istri ini begitu terkejut ketika mendapat kabar dari Sungmin bahwa Eunhyuk menghilang, terlebih dengan Donghae. Bukan berarti mereka tidak mempercayai anak tampannya, hanya karena Donghae yang bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Eunhyuk, ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang fatal ketika dibiarkan. Heechul yang berperan sensitif begitu terganggu dan mendadak menangis hebat, ia tahu dan masih ingat dengan nasehat Dokter yang ia dan Sungmin datangi. Hanggeng yang sedari tadi menghubungi Donghae pun juga percuma, tidak mendapatkan balasan satu pun. Rasanya Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi anaknya sehabis ini, topik kemarahan dan jenis makian telah ia siapkan untuk Donghae.

.

TRIIING—TRIIING

.

Heechul buru-buru berlari dan mengangkat gagang _telephone_ tersebut.

"Iya Hallo ?",

_"Ajumma—hiks… Hyuk—Hyukkie hiks…",_

"Ap—Apa ?, Sungmin, katakan yang jelas ?",

_"Hyukkie—hiks… Dia tidak ada Ahjumma—hiks… ",_

"Apa maksudmu ?, Tidak ada bagaimana ?", Heechul menjadi tidak sabar dan panik.

_"Di—Dia hiks… ada—ada mobil—hiks… yang menabraknya dan—dan hiks… sekarang Dia hilang—hiks… Ak—Aku tidak menemukannya—hiks… Ahjumma",_

"Ya Tuhan~ Ka—Kau tidak bercanda ?", Heechul mengelus dadanya, kakinya melemas dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh orang di seberang. Gagang _telephone_ itu pun jatuh dengan sedikit keras mengayun ke lantai. Bukankah anak kandungnya sedang bersama Eunhyuk, jadi yang dimaksudkan Sungmin…

'Donghae…', Air mata Heechul menetes memikirkan buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"UMMA AKU PULANG !", Heechul menoleh, ia tidak sedang bermimpi dengan suara anaknya itu kan. Donghae pun berjalan dengan wajah sumringah memasuki rumahnya tanpa atasan tentu saja, ia terlalu bahagia malam ini, atau sudah bisa dikatakan pagi hari, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Umma ?", Donghae memelankan nadanya, melihat bahu bergetar orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan mata melebar, seperti terkejut.

"Umma gwanchana ?", Tanyanya sekali lagi begitu mendapati gagang _telephone_ yang menggantung.

"Umma~", Donghae menyentuh bahu ibunya.

"Kau… Apa yang telah Kau lakukan, Hae ?", Heechul menatap Donghae penuh Tanya, suaranya bergetar dan air mata yang menggantung membuat Donghae curiga jika ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku ?, Maaf kalau Aku pulang sangat terlambat Umma, hari ini sangat indah, Aku menyatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bangga dan lega, Aku mengajak Hyukjae ke tempat yang beruntungnya ia suka, akan tetapi ada sedikit insiden yang membuat Kami kehujanan dan—",

.

.

PLAAAK

.

.

"KAU DARIMANA SAJA ?", Heechul menamparnya keras.

"U—umma… Apa yang ter—",

"Kau bodoh hiks—Donghae… Kau bodoh ! hiks…", Isakan dan air mata Heechul keluar juga, pertahanannya runtuh, tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali binar kebahagiaan dan cerita Donghae.

"Umma Waeyo ?", Donghae jelas saja bingung, bahkan terakhir kali Heechul menamparnya adalah lima tahun yang lalu dan sekarang terjadi lagi tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kau membuat nyawa seseorang terancam dan sekarang bertanya Kenapa—hiks… Demi Tuhan—hiks… Kalau sampai ia tidak ditemukan—hiks… Kau !, hiks—Jangan harap Umma akan memaafkanmu",

"Ap—apa maksud Umma ?, Nyawa Siapa ?, Kesalahan apa yang Aku lakukan ?", Heechul berlari ke ruangannya dan sang suami, ia sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahu anak bodohnya itu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"UMMA !", Panggil Donghae yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Heechul.

"Sudah puas ?", Donghae mendongak dan menemukan Appanya berdiri dengan wajah yang menakutkan. Ia diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan sang Ayah.

"SUDAH PUAS DENGAN BERMAINMU ?, JAWAB APPA !",

"Heh… Semua orang bertingkah aneh dan tidak ada yang kutahu maksudnya sedikitpun", Donghae berdecih dan membuat Hanggeng semakin emosi. Hanggeng yang walaupun belum tahu pesan Sungmin begitu melihat Donghae langsung muncul geram. Ia berjalan mendekat, mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya dan memandang lurus wajah Donghae.

.

.

BUG

.

.

"Aw… APPA ! Ugh… WAE GEURE ?", Donghae berteriak menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak sadarkah sebenarnya apa yang telah Kau lakukan ?",

"Apa yang salah ?, Aku tidak tahu apapun dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan tamparan dan pukulan…",

"APAPUN YANG KAU LAKUKAN HARI INI… Itu kesalahanmu",

"APA ?, Aku tidak merasa bersalah dengan itu semua, Aku pergi dengan Hyukjae, kami tertawa bersama dan bahagia, Apa yang salah dengan itu ?", Donghae tidak terima dan ikut terpancing.

"KAU !", Hanggeng menunjuk Donghae tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahukah siapa Hyukjae sebenarnya ?, Kau kenapa sedemikian bodohnya hingga tidak mengenali sebenarnya Siapa Dia",

"Memangnya Siapa Dia ?, Landasan Apa yang membuatku harus tahu Siapa Dia sebenarnya ?",

.

.

PLAAK

.

.

"APPA STOP !, Katakan yang sebenarnya dan cukup menamparku",

"Dia Eunhyuk, bodoh !... Dia Hyukkie Kita !", Hanggeng menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ha…ha…ha, Appa bercanda", Donghae memang tertawa, tidak begitu tulus karena kepalanya menggeleng keras, ia ingin tidak percaya, akan tetapi jika semarah ini, orang yang di depannya ini tidak mungkin berbohong.

.

BUG

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh !", Hanggeng berbalik dan tidak melihat ekpresi kesakitan Donghae begitu sekali lagi ia layangkan pukulan ke wajah anaknya ini. Donghae, jangan ditanya betapa ia menyedihkan dengan duduk di lantai tanpa berniat menyeka darah yang mulai keluar.

"Itu pasti bohong, itu tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…".

Heechul yang tengah tersedu di dalam kamar begitu Hanggeng datang langsung memberitahu apa yang sudah dikatakan Sungmin. Ia bahkan memohon pada suaminya itu untuk segera mencari Eunhyuk, ia begitu khawatir dengan kata kecelakaan dan hilang yang Sungmin maksudkan. Eunhyuk tetaplah ia yang bingung dan sulit menghafal jalan, seberapapun dekat dengan kediamannya, apalagi dengan kondisi kecelakaan tersebut. Malam itu menjadi malam yang benar-benar hancur untuk keluarga Lee ini. Hanggeng terus menenangkan Heechul yang meronta untuk segera mencari dimana anak manis yang hilang tersebut.

"Kau… Bukankah Kau pergi dengan Hyukkie ?", Heechul yang keluar dari ruangannya menemukan Donghae yang tidak lebih baik dari keadaannya. Ibu yang begitu menyayangi anaknya ini tidak tega untuk membentak karena Donghae terlihat sangat buruk.

"Heh… Jadi, Dia benar-benar Hyukkie ?, Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku Umma ?", Donghae bertanya parau, air matanya begitu saja meluncur.

"Hiks—it…itu tidak penting Hae… Cepat beritahu Umma bukannya Kau bersamanya ?",

"Ndee… orang yang sedari pagi bersamaku adalah Eunhyukkie",

"Kau membawanya Kemana—hiks ?… Kau antarkan Dia kemana—hiks ?… Katakan pada Umma jika ia baik-baik saja", Heechul duduk di lantai menyamai anaknya. Donghae pun mulai bercerita bagaimana kekasihnya itu meminta ia untuk cepat-cepat pulang mengingat hari yang sudah hampir pagi. Ditambah permintaan lain untuk menghentikan mobil yang dilajukan di depan apotik yang ada di seberang jalan apartemen. Donghae begitu saja menurut ketika Eunhyuk memintanya pulang, alasannya dapat diterima Donghae karena saat itu ia tidak sedang memakai atasan, tidak mungkin ia keluar mobil dengan udara dingin dan langsung menembus tubuh _shirtless_ nya. Heechul menghela nafasnya begitu anak tampan yang sekarang terlihat buruk ini menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tidak ada nada semangat lagi ketika cerita ini dimulai sampai diakhiri.

"Dia kecelakaan, Nak… Dan sekarang… hilang…", Heechul tidak tega saat mengucapkan kalimat ini, matanya memanas melihat mata sedih Donghae.

"Oh bagus… terimakasih atas tambahan kejutannya Umma, Aku merasa kalian benar-benar bercanda", Donghae merespon dengan tawanya, namun air matanya juga luruh.

"Maafkan Umma—hiks… tapi ini sungguh-sungguh…",

"Apa maksudnya kecelakaan ?, Apa maksudnya hilang ?, Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan baik dan Dia tersenyum, Jangan membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh !", Donghae berdiri dan sekali lagi, tidak mungkin Ummanya berbohong dengan tangisan pilu tersebut.

"Sayang, biarkan Aku keluar sekarang dengan orang-orangku dan mencari informasi, Kau tunggu di rumah dan istirahat saja", Suara Hanggeng membuat ibu dan anak ini menoleh.

"Tapi Hannie—",

"Aku ikut, Appa !", Donghae menginterupsi sedangkan Hanggeng menatap anaknya dengan tatapan kosong, lama merespon.

"Pakai bajumu dan susul Appa, sementara Appa akan melapor ke kepolisian".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Di lorong suatu Rumah Sakit terlihat seorang namja yang tidak bisa diam, sudah beberapa jam ia terlihat tak tenang seperti sekarang ini. Tangannya ia kepal sembari memanjatkan doa-doa selamat, ekspresinya menunjukkan takut dan khawatir. Dari segi wajah Namja tampan nan tinggi ini adalah seorang asing yang minim pengetahuan tentang Korea, memang ia bukan warga negara asli.

"Mr. Nickhun…",

"Yes, I am", Nickhun berbalik, ia menatap Dokter yang tengah melepas pelindung kepala dari luar ruang Operasi. Ekspresi orang berjasa ini tidak melukiskan berita baik.

"We have to say sorry, this surgary….", Kepala Dokter ini menggeleng untuk menggambarkan kata setelahnya. Nickhun yang tahu maksud Dokter itu langsung merasa lemas. Ia menoleh ketika derit bed didorong dari ruangan namja yang ia tabrak semula. Tiba-tiba ia berlari dan menggenggam tangan dingin namja yang telah memucat tersebut. Ia bukannya takut akan hukuman, hanya saja ini sudah menyangkut nyawa orang. Batinnya bersedih, sangat sakit mungkin untuk keluarga orang yang diam-diam ia tangisi. Nickhun memang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan di depannya terlihat seseorang yang kesulitan menyeberang, namun sulit saat itu untuk Nickhun menghentikan mobilnya mendadak karena banyak juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, hingga tabrakan terjadi. Ia yang panik dan sudah beberapa kali meminta pertolongan tidak juga ada yang mendekat, hingga ia begitu saja mengangkat namja manis yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan telinga ini ke dalam mobilnya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Sudah tiga hari, Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah…", Donghae terlihat tidak baik, rambutnya acak-acakan dan entah kapan terakhir kali ia mandi.

"Hyung, Kenapa Kita tidak memeriksa di seluruh Rumah Sakit data orang kecelakaan yang bernama Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae ?", Kyuhyun bertanya, ia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae, mata orang tidak tidur dan kebingungan.

"Kau mulai bodoh Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa jika seluruh identitasnya ada di sini dan lagi Kenapa di belakang apartemen sebesar ini tidak ada CCTV, Kau bisa memilihkan tempat tinggal atau tidak sih…", Donghae berganti memarahi Kyuhyun, tempat kecelakaan berlangsung menurut beberapa saksi memang ada di belakang gedung apartemen, sampai tiga hari ini belum juga ada berita yang datang dari kepolisian atau ada orang yang melapor menemukan Eunhyuk.

"Yang Aku khawatirkan bagaimana jika orang yang menemukannya bukan orang yang baik, Dan Kau Donghae jelas-jelas ini salahmu, Kenapa Kau tidak menemaninya dan mengantarnya sampai dalam, Kau takut kumarahi ?", Sungmin kembali meledak, sepat sekali baginya menatap namja yang terlihat usang itu.

"Kenapa semua orang menyalahkanku, Aku saat itu tidak memakai atasan, Hyung…",

"Kau kemanakan bajumu, Hyung ?, Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan saat itu…", Kyuhyun mendapat _glare_ mematikan dari Donghae. Donghae yang sedari tadi terus dipojokkan benar-benar merasa dirinya seorang penjahat, hingga ia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

Drrrrt—drrrtt…

.

"Yeoboseyo !",

"."

"Yes, I am Lee Donghae",

"."

"WHAT ?",

.

PRAAAK

.

Meluncur dengan sangat baik dan retak di beberapa bagian. Genggaman _smartphone_ nya mungkin kurang kuat atau berita yang baru ia dengar terlalu kuat.

"It—itu bohong kan ?", Donghae tidak tahu bertanya kepada siapa. Dugaan yang baru saja terlintas memang benar adanya dan hebatnya langsung membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Hyukkie, tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin kan ?", Suara orang dengan Bahasa asing yang barusaja memberinya informasi barusan, tidak benar bukan.

"Kenapa Hae ?", Sungmin yang pertama kali bereaksi melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba lemas.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Nickhun terlihat gusar, namja yang menabrak sekaligus yang membawa Eunhyuk ini tidak tenang ketika menjabat tangan satu persatu keluarga korban. Selain ada yang menatapnya tajam, lebih tepatnya ia adalah Donghae, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Heechul yang saat ini menangis tiba-tiba memeluk Nickhun dengan erat, setidaknya dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, Eunhyuk sempat tertolong oleh orang sebaik Nickhun.

"Sorry… really sorry, but I found this one…", Nickhun menunjukkan sesuatu tepat setelah Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. Semua orang sangat tahu begitu sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Nickhun menjuntai.

"Here, I found name ehm… Donghae Lee with phone number", Donghae yang tahu namanya disebutkan langsung tertarik untuk memperhatikan Nickhun, sebelumnya ia sangat enggan, apalagi emosinya mengatakan untuk menghabisi orang di depannya ini, tapi terus saja Ummanya mencegah dan malah berterimakasih. Donghae merebut kalung milik Eunhyuk yang Nickhun pegang. Ia terkejut karena di balik tombol terukir namanya dengan nomor _telephone_, lengkap dengan alamat rumahnya.

"Apa Sungmin Hyung yang mengukirkan ini ?", Donghae menoleh pada Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, jawabannya adalah gelengan dari keduanya.

"I'm sorry so late to call you…", Donghae mengangguk, ia terharu sekali, jika tidak seorang pun yang melakukan ini berarti inisiatif Eunhyuk sendiri, entah sejak kapan ukiran tersebut ada yang jelas ini membuktikan Eunhyuk tahu tempat kembali.

"Tuan, pasien sudah sadar…", Semua orang menoleh menanggapi perkataan perawat. Donghae langsung berlari bergegas diikuti Heechul dan yang lainnya, termasuk Nickhun. Begitu masuk, Donghae tersenyum saat Eunhyuk menatap ia intens, ia tahu kekasih yang sedang berbaring lemah di sana juga pasti merindukannya. Donghae mendekat dan tidak mampu berkata-kata, Puji Tuhan sekali melihat Eunhyuk mampu membuka mata seperti ini.

"Hyukkie…", Suara lirih Heechul membuat namja manis yang pucat itu beralih menatap yeoja elegan ini. Senyum Eunhyuk begitu saja tercetak, seperti buncahan kerinduan di sana, berbeda sekali reaksinya saat melihat Donghae.

"Umma~", Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memanggilnya sebagai seorang Ibu. Donghae berhenti di tempat, ada yang aneh ketika Eunhyuk menatapnya dibandingkan dengan tatapan Eunhyuk kepada Heechul. Eunhyuk terlihat seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Donghae…", Benar, Ada yang salah di sini. Donghae masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak mencoba mendekat. Panggilan barusan, bukan untuk dirinya, seketika Nickhun yang ada di urutan belakang masuk, panggilan dari Eunhyuk tersebut langsung keluar. Heechul yang melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk yang memanggil Nickhun dengan Donghae juga terkejut.

"Umma, Donghae tambah tampan ya ?, tapi… Siapa Dia ?", Eunhyuk tepat menunjuk kepada Donghae. Tapi sayang, pandangan keduanya terputus begitu Donghae langsung meninggalkan ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Hold Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Maaf Tuan, inilah yang Saya katakan sebelumnya untuk menunggu hingga pasien sadar, ia akan random sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, ini berkaitan pula dengan trauma yang dialami pasien",

"Tapi Dok, Kenapa Dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku, Aku yang bahkan selalu ada untuknya", Donghae terlihat sangat tidak terima, dari awal ia mendatangi Dokter ini, nada bicaranya sangat tidak sopan.

"Maafkan Kami, Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik, tapi Tuhan berkata lain untuk mampu membuat saudara Eunhyuk bertahan", Dokter ini membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae yang frustasi menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Astagaaa… Aku benar-benar akan gila, Oh Tuhan, Kenapa cobaanmu seperti ini sih…",

"Kau tidak bersyukur Hyukkie hidup ?", Heechul yang barusaja datang salah paham dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Bukan begitu Umma, Ak—Aku yang kekasihnya, tapi sama sekali tidak mengenaliku",

"Ehm… Tapi ia terlihat cocok dengan namja yang tadi… lagi pula juga lumayan tampan kok",

"UMMA !", Donghae meneriaki Ibunya, marah karena harusnya ia yang dibela dan dicarikan solusi.

"Tuhan memang Maha membolak-balikkan hati dan keadaan, tapi yang jelas ia selalu membuat ending yang tepat, kalau tidak sekarang mungkin saja besok, ketertarikan tidak disadari dalam sekejab mata, yang tulus itu butuh proses untuk mengenal lebih dan karena itu Aku yakin Hyukkie cukup tahu tempat kembali kepada Siapa, cukup mulai dari awal lagi, tampanku", Heechul tersenyum menepuk punggung anaknya, ia meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah meresapi kalimat menenangkannya.

_Dan ada satu diantara banyak yang akan sangat terang di matamu,_

_Magnetnya spesial dan tidak mampu membuatmu untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata,_

_Nama, Aku tidak perlu mendengarkanmu memanggilku dengan benar sebagai kesan pertama, terserah dengan sebutanmu,_

_Orang yang seperti itu sangat langka, tapi bersyukurlah karena benar-benar ada,_

_Dan Akulah misalnya…_

_Angka yang menunjukkan lamanya waktumu kembali padaku, bukan masalah yang bisa membunuhku,_

_Hanya saja, Aku dan benar-benar hanya Aku yang akan mengembalikanmu,_

_Pribadiku, kunciku untuk membuatku mengenali bahwa Pangeran tampan ini adalah Lee DongHae mu, My princess._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau menunggu dan membaca FF Hold Me sampai akhir. Buat yang udah review, follow atau favorite big thanks banget, akhirnya chapter ini sudah sampai chater terakhir. Kalau masih ada typo mohon dimaklumi aja.**

**Saya harap, walaupun ini chapter terakhir tapi masih ada yang mau review.**

**Saya juga punya FF baru berjudul Blood Never Lies, HaeHyuk juga, RnR ya.**

**Untk kelanjutan FF monster in me atau juga do me tunggu aja, yang jelas sudah saya selesaikan semua tinggal menunggu update bergilir saja.**

**Thanks :***


End file.
